Don't walk away
by CoffeeLover88
Summary: A true love story never ends.
1. That's Hott!

_**Chapter 1: That's Hott!**_

Rory Gilmore walked down one of the many Yale corridors, balancing two large cup's of coffee, her new's article and purse. Her eye's fixed on the pages of her latest reading material. Many years of practice, and being the daughter of Lorelei Gilmore, made this possible. She made a quick left, entering the Yale Daily News, newsroom, without even once looking up from her book. As she tried to turn the page, she lost control over one of the cups of coffee, which tipped over, falling from her hand. Reflexively remembering her mothers rule about 'Never giving up your coffee without a fight', she tried to catch it, which caused her to drop her book, and stumble over her own feet.  
Rory closed her eye's, waiting for the inevitable pain of hitting the ground, after a couple of seconds she opened one eye and looked around. She wasn't falling, she was standing, or to be more specific ... she was leaning. Opening both eye's she turned her head to see who her captor was, she looked up to find two chocolate brown eye's starring back at her. She tried to pull away, but something about this guy caught her attention. She looked up at his messy blonde hair, and then back down at his eye's. There was something familiar about him, that wouldn't let her look away.  
She looked down, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. After about a minute she realized that she was still leaning against this guy that she didn't know, his arm's resting lightly around her waist. Her head snapped up and she saw the boy starring down at her, a smirk playing across his face.

He laughed lightly, and looked down at her hands which were placed defensively against his chest. **"You know ... as nice as it is to watch you check me out ... That's really Hot." **He threw another smirk at her, and laughed again.

Rory looked back down at his chest and noticed the smashed coffee cup, that still sat in her hand. Her eye's grew and she immediately jumped back, taking in the mess she made. His sweater was soaked in the hot brown liquid. Her hand automatically flew to her mouth, dropping the broken cup in the process. **"O-OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!"** She rushed over to the nearest desk and grabbed a closed box of Kleenex. While she tried to rip open the box, she began to babble. **"I am SO SO sorry. I'm not usually so clumsy! ... Well actually, yea I am ... BUT NOT WHEN I HAVE COFFEE! And it wasn't my fault it's just I was reading - and then I was done - so I tried to turn the page - and then the coffee started to fall - and then my mom and her coffee rule - and then your eye's and your hair - and - and - Agh stupid box!"** She threw the box of Kleenex at the wall across from her. **"This is all Doyle's fault! Because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be awake this early! I'd be at home in my bed! And I wouldn't of had to get coffee, and I wouldn't have ruined your shirt! - Oh god your shirt, I'm so sorry."** She stopped and took in a long breath.

He just stood there wide-eyed, thinking of something to say. Quickly gaining his composure, the smirk returned to his face. **"Wow." **Was all he said.

Rory just watched him for a second, before opening her mouth again. **"You look -"**

"GILMORE!" Instinctively Rory's eye's closed tightly. She turned slowly, and plastered a smile on her face.

**"Doyle, Hi." **Doyle stood on the other side of the room, hands on hips.

He looked beyond mad, but then again Doyle always looked mad. **"Gilmore! Get your ass in my office NOW!"**  
Rory looked at him wide-eyed and shook her head. She herd the guy behind her laugh loudly. Doyle apperantly hearing also looked beyond Rory. **"Logan!" **Rory watched as Doyle's entire posture changed. He stood up straight, and plastered a smile on his face, much like the one her mother wore at Friday night dinners.

She gave him a confused look. **"Logan? ... What's a Logan?"** Doyle walked quickly over to her, the fake smile never leaving his face.  
He placed both of his hands on her shoulder's and turned her in the direction of the blonde guy. She smiled innocently, and raised one eyebrow questioningly.  
He smirked at her and took her hand into his. **"Logan Huntzberger, it's very ..." **He glanced down at his sweater. **"Eventful to meet you."**  
Rory's eye's grew and her smile faded. **"Huntzberger? ... As in-"**  
Logan cut her off with a smirk. **"One in the same."  
**She just stared at him for a second before simply saying, **"Wow." **He laughed lightly, and she smiled.

Doyle becoming increasingly irritated, intrrupted their little exchange. **"Logan, what are you doing here so early?" **He tried to say it as nicely as possible, but it still came out as irritated.

Logan smirked, and took Doyle's hand and shook it. **"It's nice to see you to Doyle."**  
Doyle immidetly tried to fix what he had said. **"Oh you know it's always nice to see you Logan! That just goes without saying. I was just wondering how you got here so early, I was under the impression, you weren't getting in till later this after noon."**

**"Yes, I was. But I decided to leave a little earlier then planed, and well here I am." **He smirked yet again. And Everytime he did it, Rory kept thinking how familiar it looked. She herd Doyle laugh, a very fake laugh, and she looked over at him, he looked extremly stressed._**'And here you are.'**_ She herd him say through gritted teeth.

She fought back the urge to laugh, but a small giggle escaped her lips. Doyle turned to her. **"Ah yes Gilmore! I forgot I needed to talk to you."**

She smiled hopefully. **"By any chance, is this little chat you want to have about how great my last article was?"**  
This time it was Doyle who laughed. **"Hardly Gilmore. It was about Logan here. He's new to Yale, just transfered from Harvard. And I was going to ask you if you could maybe show him around this afternoon."  
**Rory's eye's narrowed and she looked at Logan. **"So it's your fault!" **He gave her an innocent look.  
Doyle shook his head at Rory. **"Do I even want to know?" **She smiled and shook her head. **"Great. So anyway, as I was saying, seeing as your both already here, maybe you could do it now. ... That is unless your busy Logan?"** Rory gave Doyle a funny look.  
Logan shook his head. **"Nope I'm free all day."  
**Doyle smiled triputhently. **"Great well I'll see you two later. Logan, always nice to see you hope -"  
"Hello!" **Both guys looked in her direction.** "Nobody asked if I had anything to do!" **  
Doyle rolled his eye's. **"Gilmore what would you be doing at 8:30 in the morning? Your dead to the world until at least 10 everyday."  
**Logan laughed, and Rory shot them both the meanest glare she could, before sighing and throwing her hands in the air. **"Fine whatever!" **  
Doyle simply nodded and walked away, leaving Rory and Logan behind in silence.

Rory was the first to speak. **"So ... I'm really sorry about your sweater."  
**Logan simply nodded, and smiled. **"It's cool Ace don't worry about it ... I'll just buy a new one."**  
She cocked an eyebrow confused. **"Ace?"**  
He laughed, and threw his arm around her shoulder's. They started to walk towards the door. **"Tell you what ... I'll explain the whole Ace thing, if YOU explain the whole ... **_**'Your eye's and your hair!' **_**thing."**  
She felt her cheeks heat up, and smiled. **"I think I'll survive not knowing." **Logan simply laughed. **"But seeing as it was your fault I spilled my coffee, you have to replace it."**  
**  
"How exactally was it my fault?"  
**Rory exhaled a long dramatized sigh. **"Do you honestly want to go there again?"**  
Logan smiled at her and laughed. **"Alright Ace you win. Lead the way!"**  
With that said, Rory squilled loudly, grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind her.


	2. Do you hear what I hear?

**Chapter 2: Do you hear what I hear?******

"Luke!" Rory skipped up to her favorite coffee vendor, a huge smile playing across her face. Logan who had picked up his pace to a sort of jog, to keep up with Rory, was a few steps behind.

The young guy behind the cart smiled brightly at her. **"Rory! Hey. Wow two visits within the hour, that's a little bit overly addictive ... even for you." **By this time Rory was now standing in front of him. She rolled her eye's and smiled. A few seconds later Logan came to a stop beside her, the guy behind the cart looked him over then turned to Rory and smiled. **"And who's this?" **  
Rory gave him a slightly confused look, then looked to her left, seeing Logan she rolled her eye's again. **"Don't mind him, he's just the murderer of coffee." **She crossed her arm's and looked away pouting.  
Logan laughed and stuck his hand out to the guy. **"But you can call me Logan."**  
They guy shook his hand and laughed. **"Mark."  
**Logan gave him a confused look. **"But she just called you-"  
"Yea I know."  
"But why-"  
"I don't know. She's called me that sense I met her. She's a weird girl."  
"I've realized that."  
**Rory was watching the two talk about her, and she suddenly became irritated. **"****Am I invisible now?! Or do people just ignore my presences on purpose?!****"**

Both guy's looked at her slightly taken aback by her abrupt outburst, then they started to laugh. Logan threw an arm over her shoulder's, and squeezed her lightly. **"Calm down Ace. Can we help it if we get distracted by talking about your lovely self." **Rory smiled sarcasticaly, and he let his arm drop to his side. Turning to Mark he exhaled a low whistle. **"She always this scary?"** He tilted his head in Rory's direction.  
Mark laughed and looked at Rory sensing she was only slightly angry. **"Only when she dosen't have her morning coffee in her." **He winked at her and smiled, which caused Rory to smile. He then looked back to Logan with a confused look on his face. **"Ace?"**  
**"Nickname."** Logan replied.  
Mark was still confused as to why the choice in the name. **"But why -"**  
**"No!"** Rory cut him off, and Logan laughed. **"Do. Not. Finish. That. Question." **She pleaded with him.  
Mark raised an eyebrow at her. **"Ok ..." **He let out a small laugh. **"So coffee murderer..."** He looked to Rory to make sure he was correct, she gave a small nod. **"What did you do to the beautiful Miss. Gilmore's coffee?" **  
Logan steped back and held his arms out, letting Mark see what _'the beautiful Miss.Gilmore's coffee' _did to him.Mark looked Logan over, then turned to Rory.  
Rory sighed. **"OK fine maybe I over-dramatized it just a little."**   
Mark's eyebrow's raised unbelievingly. **"Uh-huh"**  
She let her hand's fall to her sides loudly. **"Fine alot! There happy?" **  
Mark gave an approving nod, then stood up straight in a very buisness like manor. **"So what can I get for you two today?" **  
Rory smiled brightly. **"Finally! OK listen up ..." **She quickly babbled off the list of coffee she wanted, as Logan stared at her in amazment.  
Somewhere around the fourth cup, he began to get worried. **"Ace have you eaten today?"**  
Rory looked at him as if he were crazy to cut her off while ordering coffee. **"No. Why?"**  
**"Well don't you think you should eat something? I mean it can't be good for you to drink all that caffeine on an empty stomach."  
**She stared at him blankly then turned back to Mark who was staring at Logan the exact same way. **"OK-" **When Mark made no attempt at looking at her, she snapped her finger's in front of his face. **"Luke!" **Starteled he looked at her. **"You here?"** He gave her a slight nod, so she continued. **"OK give me one of those French Vanillia bar thingy's you have right there." **She waved her hand dismissivly at the window.Logan let out a exasperated sigh. Rory turned to him, hands on hips. **"Now what?" **She snapped.

Logan held up a finger pointing it at her. **"First off Ace, don't bite the hand that hydrates you."** Mark laughed. Logan pulled his hand back, and stuck both hands deeply in his pocket's. When he did this Rory felt another wave of familiarity wash over her. **"And second! That's still coffee!" **He finished shrugging, hands still in his pocket's.

Rory just stared at him, becoming irritated with herself for not knowing who he reminded her of. After a minuet she noticed the stares she was getting from both guy's, and regained her composure. **"Fine. Then what do you suggest? Hmm Mr.Smarty?"**  
Mark raised an eyebrow at her.** "Really? Mr.Smarty?" **Rory glared at him. **"OK sorry, staying out of it."  
**Rory turned back to Logan. **"Where was I?" **  
Mark decided to speak up again. **"You were getting ready to yell at Logan, for worrying about your health."**  
Rory gave a small nod. **"Right. Now-" **She turned to Mark and glared at him. **"You think your funny? Why are you sticking up for him? Your supposed to be my friend!"**  
Mark saw the slightly hurt look on her face, and began to feel bad. **"I am your friend Rory, I just think maybe he has a point." **  
Rory looked at him unbelievingly. And then sighed. **"Fine. Cut the 4 cups to 1. And give me whatever you have that dosen't have caffieine** **in it." **She said in a defeated tone.  
Mark gave her a sympathatic look. **"Well see here's the problem ... we don't have anything like that." **  
Rory narrowed her eye's at him. **"Then why did you go along with that whole thing?" **  
**"What? He was right, I thought he was right, So I said he was right." **Rory continued to glare at him. So he decided to turn the tables on her. **"Hey I didn't think you would give in. I mean what would your mom think?"**  
Her eye's widened, and he saw the tears start to form in them, mentally kicking himself, he did the first thing he could think of. He grabed a cup, and started to pour the coffee. **"Here it's on me. I'm sorry." **

Rory took the cup from him and held it close to her chest. **"Thank's."**  
Logan cleared his throat. Rory and Mark both looked at him. **"Um that still dosen't deal with the whole eating issue."**  
Rory stared at him for a second, then took a long drink from her cup. As she inhaled the aroma of hazel-nut, which Mark had absentmindedly put in it, realization dawned on her and she laughed looking at Logan. **"Logan are you hungry?"  
**Logan gave her a 'duh' kind of look then smirked. **"Ya know Ace, for such a pretty girl, your rather -" **  
Rory cut him off. **"Logan." **  
He smirked yet again. **"Yea Ace I'm starving. You wanna go get something to eat?"**  
When she shook her head, he sighed. **"Can I ask why?"**  
**"Well I think you just did, but to answer your question... because I'm not going anywhere else with you looking like that." **She pointed to his sweater.  
Logan looked down and smiled. "**Fair enough. We can stop by my dorm, so I can change."  
"OK but I have to stop by my dorm first, because I left my cell, while I was rushing out today." **She gave Logan a pointed look.  
He laughed. **"OK well let's get going." **He stuck his hand out to Mark. **"Mark it was nice meeting you, hope to see you again soon." **  
Mark shook his hand. **"Yea same here."  
**Rory smiled. **"Bye Mark." **He waved bye to her as she started to walk away. 

They walked in silance for a few minutes until Logan decided to speak. **"So he was nice."  
**Rory smiled. **"Yea he is."**  
**"How long have you known him?"  
"Um sense Freshman year. Me an my mom were walking around campus looking for coffee, and we found Mark. He was sweet, and the coffee's good so I just kept going back. And we became friend's."  
**Logan smiled at her. **"So how long have you liked him?"**  
Rory choked on her coffee. **"Excuse me?"  
"Mark. I mean you obviously like eachother. You guy's flirt alot and - "  
**Rory couldn't hold back her laughter. **"Me and Mark?!"  
**Logan looked at her, confused. **"Yea. I mean he seems to like you."  
****"Logan." **Rory stood up straight trying to catch her breath. **"Mark wasen't flirting with me ... he was flirting with you. Logan ... Mark's gay."**Logan looked at her wide-eyed. Rory smiled at him then turned and walked away. **"Come on we'll stop by your dorm first." ** Logan blinked a few times then looked at where she had walked to, he ran to catch up with her.  
Forgetting about Mark for the time being he threw his arm across her shoulders. **"So Ace, tell me about yourself."**

**45min. later**

**"Are you serious? You sunk a Yacht? How do you sink a yacht?" **Sense they left Logan's dorm he was telling her about himself.  
**"I don't know Ace ... honestly I don't know." **He laughed lightly, and shook his head.  
Rory turned away from him as they came to her door, she dug around in her purse until she found her key, then opened the door.  
**"Welcome to my palace. I would say excuse the mess, but my room-mate is a clean freak. Which isn't always a bad thing, but well once you've lived with my mom ... you get used to having a mess around sometimes." ** Logan laughed, while shutting the door behind him.  
**"Rory is that you?!"  
**Rory smiled at the familiar voice. **"Who else would it be?!"  
"Funny Gilmore! I just never get tired of that humor of yours! Where have you been?! Your mother has been calling your cell non-stop so I turned it off, so then she decides to call the dorm phone ..."**

Logan felt as if he couldn't breath. _'That voice.' _As soon as he herd Rory's room-mate, he felt as if he were going to pass out. 7 years and her voice haden't changed one bit. _'NO! It's all in my head. It's not her! It can't be her!' _Logan felt his chest tighten, as she stumbled out of her room, tossing Rory her cell from over her shoulder. _' It's her.' _  
He didn't know what to do. He stood there, watching her. _'God she's still as beautiful as she was the day I left.' _He watched as she bent down to tie her shoe, and as her long golden hair fell across her face. He started to panick. _'Run! Get out of here! Air! I need Air!' _He tried to turn, but his body was frozen. He opened his mouth trying to to get as much oxygen as possible, but instead out came a very scratchy ... **"Paris."**

Rory turned to him, and instantly became worried by the way he looked.  
Paris spun, at the sound of his voice. She felt her chest tighten at the sight of him. **"Logan." **It came out in a brethless whisper.  
Rory turned to look at Paris, she looked just as bad.


	3. Devil In A Dress Suit and Pearls

_**Chapter 3: Devil in a Dress Suit and Pearls**_

The room was silent.  
Rory was looking from Paris to Logan becoming encreasingly worried, by the paleness of both of their faces. The only thought going through her mind being ... _'What the hell is going on?!'_. She turned to Logan again, wanting to get some sort of explanation from him. But in the second that she turned, she saw Paris, out of the corner of her eye, spin back around pick up her purse and start to walk in the direction of the door, as if nothing had happened. **  
"OK so I'm going to go get some breakfast, want me to bring you something back?"** Paris said all of this in one breath, never taking her eye's off of her.  
Rory stared at her friend as if she were crazy to actually think she was going to get out of there without an explanation. She ignored Paris offer, and answered with her own question. **"How do you guy's know eachother?" **She glanced from Paris obviously irritated face, to Logan, who she knew would give her an answer, and who had been standing with his head facing down, and his hands stuck deep in his pocket's. She saw his head snap up at her question, his eye's wide and nervous looking.  
He opened his mouth and a jumble of words fell out. **"Oh - well - we - uh"  
"We don't." **Paris cut him off, and Logans gaze returned to the floor.

Rory looked at Paris, her best friend, and saw the pleading look in her eye's. The look that was telling her to drop it, that she didn't want to talk about it. But Journalist Rory kicked in and she pushed anyway. Crossing her arms she raised her eyebrows in question. **"You know eachother's names - but you don't know **_**eachother**_**?" **  
The look in Paris eye's changed from pleading to pure anger. **"Do**_** not **_**play Reporter girl with me Gilmore!" **  
Rory looked at her, unfazed by her threatening tone. Paris, who was biting on her lower lip, let out a frustrated sigh, and shook her head. **"Fine - but like I said we **_**don't **_**know eachother. **_**He's**_** just realted to someone we used to know."**  
She kept her eye's on her best friend and suddenly felt bad. Deciding on letting it go, she sighed and smiled apologizingly. **"OK."  
**Paris let out a greatful sigh and smiled half-heartedly. **"So did you want me to bring you something back?"**  
Rory shook her head. **"No uh - thank's ... we're actually going to go get something. But thank's."** She finished softly as she saw what she could only define as hurt flash through Paris eye's.  
**  
"Oh .. alright. ..." **Paris swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and looked away for a second before turning back to Rory. **"You mean like ... on a date?" ** She felt like she was going to be sick, and without realizing it she wrapped her arms around herself.

**"NO!"**  
Rory jumped at Logan's sudden outburst. With that one simple word, she had sensed the panick in his voice. When her eye's connected with his, he quickly looked back down to the ground.  
Turning her attention back to Paris who had her head down also, she spoke softly. **"Paris..."** Paris looked up at her, and Rory saw the tears in her eye's.She had known Paris for close to 6 years, and only once had she ever seen her cry. Paris shook her head at her, as if to say 'not now.'  
Clearing her throat, she wiped her eye's quickly. **"OK so uhm I'm gonna get going, I'll uh - talk to you later." **She quickly opened the door, and was just about out when she herd Rory's worried voice call after her.  
**"Paris wait!"  
**She turned around, and gave her the most reassuring smile she could. **"I got to go Ror - don't forget to call your mom OK? She's worried."**  
Rory simply nodded, not knowing what else to do. And with that she watched her best friend walk out the door.

The silence was back.  
Rory watched the door closely, rewinding everything in her head over and over.  
Logan who haden't looked up, walked quietly over to the couch and sat down.  
The sudden movement is what pulled her back to reality, she looked over at him sitting there, head hung and hands laying limply in his lap. Silently she walked towards the kitchen. She took two mug's out of the cabinet, and filled them both with coffee. She picked up her's then went to pick up the second only to be stopped by another hand. Looking up she saw Logan standing there, staring into his cup. **"Thank's." **It came out a bit weaker then she intended.

Looking up a small smirk fell onto his face. **"Don't worry about it ... I mean you don't have a very good track record with me and these things, so I'm really just doing myself a favor."  
**Rory laughed, and smiled at him, happy that he was sounding and looking a little better. **"I don't know weather to be appreciative, or offended." **That got a laugh out of him, which made her smile. **"I don't know what you like in your coffee - or if you like anything in it at all - so ..." **She pointed to a corner on the counter. Logan walked over quietly, and sat the cup down. She watched him closely, memorizing how exactally he drank his coffee. It was a weird habit she had picked up when she was little, and Luke would make her drink tea.

Logan turned to her, with a lost look on his face. **"Spoon?"  
**She pointed to the side of him. **"Drawer." **He gave an appreciative nod, then turned back to his task, spoon in hand. She continued to watch. _'3 table spoons of sugar ... what is he - oh. 2 table spoons of powdered creamer ... I hate powdered creamer! ... Cinnamon? Oh my God! He drink's his coffee just like Paris! OK now this is getting creepy.' _**  
"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare Ace?"**

Rory looked at him, his smirk in place. Shaking her head and blinking a few times, she looked at him again, and narrowed her eye's playfully. **"Nope sorry must have missed that memo." ** He laughed loudly, and she gave him a courious look. **"Your very weird, you know that?"**  
His eye's widened in suprise. **"I'm weird?!" **She simply nodded, and turned walking back into the living room. Logan shook his head and laughed unbelieveingly. **"You have got to be kidding me." **He walked into the living room to find her sitting on the couch, sipping her coffee.  
**"I am. Well kind of. Actually no I'm not - your weird."** With that she flipped open her cell and pushed Send, not giving him a chance to respond. One ring, two -  **'Hello?'**  
**  
"Hey mom!" **  
**'LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE!' **Rory saw Logan's eye's widen, just like her's. **"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? LEAVING YOUR CRAZY MOTHER HERE TERRIFIED THAT YOU HAD GOTTEN PREGNANT AND RUN OFF TO BECOME A MAID IN SOME BEAUTIFUL LITTLE TOWN, WHERE YOU WOULD BE HAPPY, WHICH WOULD MAKE ME MISERABLE OF COURSE BEACUSE I'M THE DEVIL IN A DRESS SUIT AND PEARLS! MY ONLY EXISTANCE BEING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING -"**

Somewhere around pregnant Rory rolled her eye's, and glanced at Logan who had a confused look on his face. She pushed speaker on her phone and sat it on the coffee table, leaning back against the couch she let Logan listen to her mother rant. Logan looked slightly scared, as if her mom was going to jump through the phone. **"Mom!" **She cut Loralie off, while laughing softly. The line went silent for a second.  
**'Yea sweets?' **The cheerful Loralie was back.   
Logan looked worried for Rory, probably wondering if Multiple personalities was hereditary in her family. She laughed again.  
**"Devil in a Dress Suit and Pearls?"  
'Oh ... when did I stop talking about you, and start talking about my mother?'  
"I'm guessing somewhere around 'Hello?'."  
'Oh - OK well let's take it from there then...'  
"OK."  
'OK I'll start!' **The line went silent for another second. **'Hello?' **  
**"Hey mom!"  
'LORALIE LEIGH GILMORE!' **Now this time Logan laughed, loudly. Which caught Loralie's attention. **'What was that?' **Rory closed her eye's and shook her head, all the while smiling.  
**"Nobody important."  
**Logan looked at her putting a hand to his heart. **"Wow Ace you wound me."**

Rory felt like she was drowning as she was hit with another wave of familiarity. Suddenly Paris words popped into her head. _'He's_ _just realted to someone we used to know.' 'We' _She thought back to awhile earlier in the newsroom. _'and then your eye's and your hair' _The coffee stand._'hands - pocket's'_Paris words _'someone we used to know.' _All day. ___That smirk.' _The nickname. _'Ace.' _The nickname ... _' ... Mary!'_

**'Rooooooooory!'  
"Ace you OK?"  
'Ror?'  
"Ace? ... Rory?"  
**All she could do was stare at him. She didn't hear her mother calling out to her, she didn't hear him calling out to her, all she could hear was _'MARY!'_  
Logan watched her carefully, her eye's were wide, her face was pale, her breathing had quickened dangerously, and he was afraid she was going to pass out, why?- he didn't know. _'What do I do? Do I call Paris? No I can't call Paris. I can have her mom call Paris. But I don't want to scare her mom -'  
__**  
**_**"Tristin."**


	4. Karma

_**Chapter 4: Karma**_

Logan looked at her confused, his eye's were narrow, and unknowingly he had sucked in his bottom lip, biting it gently. _'Did she just call me ...'_

**'She said something! Did she say something? What did she say?' **Lorelai's frantic voice broke through his thoughts. Logan turned his head slowly away from Rory, and looked at the phone sitting on the coffee table.  
**"She - uh ... she said Tristin."** He didn't know what else to say.  
**'Tristin? Who's Tristin? Are you Tristin?" **Logan laughed and shook his head.  
**"No - uh - Tristin's my cousin." **He looked back at Rory who still hadn't moved, his eye's narrowed again, as if he was trying to figure her out - and he was.  
**'Oh OK. ... No wait a minute - not OK. Who are **_**you**_**? And ... how does my daughter know your cousin?'**   
Logan had a helpless look on his face, he didn't know how to answer the second part of her question.  
**"I-"  
"He's a friend mom." **Rory's voice was soft but loud enough for her mother to hear her.  
**'Ror? You OK Kid?'**  
**"Yea I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy is all. All better now."  
'OK ... now who's the guy? He sounds hot.' **

Not being able to help himself, a smirk fell across Logan's lips. **"Well thank you." **He then turned to Rory and tilted his head in the direction of the phone. **"You hear that Ace? Your mom think's I'm hot."  
"No Logan she said you **_**sound **_**hot. If she **_**met **_**you she'd think differently."**  
Logan gave her a surprised look then smirked. **"Nice blow to the ego. Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nicely with the other kids?"  
**She acted as if she were offended. **"Mom I think he's saying you have bad parenting skills."  
'Humph... Well he's right you never did play well with the other children.'  
**Rory gasped. **"What other children did I not play well with?!"  
'Well there was Jenny Kingsley down the street.'  
"She stole my Barbie!"  
'Oh yea your right - she totally deserved to be pushed off that swing.'  
**Logan's eye's widened, and he looked at Rory while laughing. **"She pushed her off a swing?"  
'Broke the girls wrist.' **Lorelai sounded very pleased with herself, which caused Rory to glare at the phone.  
**"You broke her wrist?!"  
**Rory glared at him. **"**_**I**_** did not break her wrist. **_**I **_**pushed her off the swing. **_**She **_**broke her wrist. I mean come on who in their right mind, doesn't brace themselves when their falling?"  
'Ror- you guy's were 5!'  
"Exactly! We were 5 ... so that doesn't count ... all kids are bad at 5."  
"Not true Ace, I was a perfect Angel when I was 5."  
'Yea me to.' **Lorelai agreed.  
Rory rolled her eye's. **"You guy's don't count, you had money, you **_**had**_** to be good."  
'Says the daughter I had at 16.' **Lorelai responded while laughing.  
**"And I can give you the names of at least 2 friends from military school who can tell you that I'm no Angel."  
'Oh **_**Dirty**_  
Logan laughed while Rory closed her eye's tightly, wishing that she could just disappear. _'Military school?'_ She opened her eye's and looked at Logan again. _'Oh she's good.' __****_

**"Mom." **Her voice was demanding. Logan looked at her slightly surprised by her sudden change of mood.****

'Yes my beautiful daughter?' She was caught. She knew it, Rory knew it, and she was pretty sure this Logan guy knew it.**  
"When did you realize who Tristin was?"**

**Logan's POV**

Sighing he fell back against the couch. He had no idea why he was dreading this conversation, but he was. Lorelai had been doing a very good job of distracting Rory, and then he had to go and open his mouth. He saw the look on her face when he said Military school. _'Maybe she knows him from North Carolina ... but no ... Paris told her someone "they" used to know. ... Paris...' _It hurt still to even think about her, something he hadn't had to experience in close to 7 years. _' 7 Damn Years!' _The day he left, he left that part of his life behind, and never turned back even once. And now here he was sitting in her dorm room, with her room-mate, who was not only her Best Friend, but apparently was someway connected to his cousin, _his_ Best Friend. And all by chance, or was it fate? Logan let out a small laugh. _"Fate! Who made that crap up?' _ Glancing at Rory he noticed she had picked up the phone and was having what looked to be a very one sided discussion, in the kitchen. Rory being the one side.  
Getting up he walked around the living room. He stopped in front of a small side table, and picked up a crystal frame. The picture was of Rory & Paris in their cap and gowns, standing in front of Chilton, arms wrapped around eachother, tears in their eye's and huge smiles on both of their faces. It was one of thoes pictures, that literally captured every emotion, making you feel as if you were actually there. He rubbed his thumb over her face, and smiled at how happy she looked. He knew that smile, like he knew how to read. It was there, imbedded in his memory, never going away, and truthfully he didn't want it to. He remembered a time when he had been the cause of that smile, he also remembered that he was the reason to make it disappear.  
Anger suddenly flared up inside of him. Anger towards his Father for ever even suggesting he transfer from Harvard, anger towards Tristin for telling him to go along with it ... and for the fact that he had a very strong suspicion that he knew Paris was going to be here, but mostly anger towards himself for listening to either one of them, and for causing the pain he saw in her eye's when she looked at him.  
He sat the picture down exactly where he found it and continued walking around. Suddenly realizing something he walked back over to the picture and picked it back up. _'Chilton! ha! that's where she knows him from.' _He laughed out loud to himself, it was to much to process for so early in the day, and on an empty stomach. Setting the picture back down he shook his head at two very familiar faces, smiling he picked up another frame. _'Louise Grant __& Madeline Lynn' _They were sitting with with Rory & Paris on what appeared to be a beach._  
_He laughed again, then jumped when he herd Rory laugh from right behind him.

**"So I'm guessing by the look on your face, you know **_**them**_** also.?"  
**Logan smiled and gave a small nod. **"Sense like 7th grade."  
**Rory's eye's widened. **"Wow." **He just nodded again and continued looking at the picture. Rory glanced at the table next to him, and saw the picture he had been previously looking at. **"Wait - so you went to Chilton?"  
"Yea for about a second." **Noticing the bitterness in his statement, Rory raised one eyebrow curiously. **"I left after Freshman year. - Military school."  
"Oh." **She suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. **"Sorry."  
**Logan looked up at her, and saw that she felt bad. **"Oh - don't be. I was an ass in high school." **He smirked, which got a small laugh out of her.  
Rory reached out and took the picture from him. **"This was spring break Freshman year. I remember all we could talk about was how all we were going to do was stay in our room and relax, and maybe get some sun." **Rory laughed while shaking her head. **"And we did, the first day. Then we ran into these two. Made our first, and last, spring break very memorable." **Still smiling she handed the frame back to Logan.

He glanced at it one last time then set it back down. He looked at Rory who looked like she was very deep in thought. **"What?" **He asked.  
Rory shook her head then looked at him and bit at her bottom lip. **"Well - doesn't this seem kind of weird to you?"**  
Logan thought about it for a second before shaking his head. **"No I wouldn't call it weird."  
"Oh really? Then what would you call it? - Fate?" **  
Logan sighed and tilted his head back. _'There's that damn word again.' _Looking back at Rory he smirked. **"Karma."  
**Rory seeming to accept this, simply nodded. Then narrowing her eye's at him, she tilted her head slightly to the side. **"Wait - who's Karma? Mine or yours?"  
**Logan laughed.** "Definitely mine Ace."  
**Noticing the slight bitterness return to his voice, Rory simply nodded, and decided to change the subject. She looked around the room, her eye's landing on the clock next to the TV. _'11:30' _Looking back at Logan she laughed. **"You know that saying 'Time fly's when your having fun' ? Is that being literal? I mean do you actually have to be having fun?" **  
Thrown by the sudden change in topic, he gave her a funny look, before glancing at the clock. A smile played across his face.  
**"Wow." **Rory looked at him with big eye's.  
**"You checking me out again?"**  
She shook her head unbelievingly. **"First - I never once checked you out. And Second - It's just surprising is all."  
"What is?"  
"That the guy's in your family actually know how to smile. Because I mean Tristin - he always had that annoying smirk on his face. And you - same one. But just now - you smiled."  
**He was looking at her like she was crazy. **"What? No I didn't."  
"Yea - you did." **Her smile grew, at his obvious embarrassment.  
**"Your crazy. And I'm going to go get something to eat. You coming?" **He stuffed his hands deep into his pocket's.  
**"That depends - is there going to be some form of pancakes and coffee involved?"  
"It's 11:30."  
"So?" **She shrugged her shoulders.**  
"So it'll be past lunch time after we get there."  
"So?" **She repeated her question.  
Realizing this was a battle he wasn't capable of winning, he gave in.** "Yea Ace there will be pancakes and coffee."** Rory let out a very giddy squeal, and walked towards the door picking up her purse on her way. Logan watched her closely and shook his head. He glanced one last time at the picture sitting on the table, turned and followed her out the door.


	5. Rory Gilmore:Stars Hallow Socialite

_**Chapter 5:  
Rory Gilmore: Stars Hallow Socialite**_****

"Come on Rory I'm starving! Just pick a place please!" Logan pleaded from the drivers seat of his black SUV.

Rory sat in the passengers seat her head resting back against the headrest and rolling her eye's every now and then at Logan, who had been ranting off and on for the past hour and a half, about how they were never going to find a place that serves Breakfast at 1 in the afternoon. _'He's right - we're never going to find a place...' _Sighing she looked over at Logan. **"Fine. Let's just stop at the next place we see."**  
She watched as his eye's grew in what she could only identify as excitment, and a huge smile spread across his face.  
**"Seriously Ace? The next place? No matter what they serve?" **  
She simply nodded her head in agreement. Logan's smile seemed to grow as he pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. 5 minuets later, they pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to be a very old fashioned diner. Looking out the window, Rory began to laugh, not being able to picture Logan inside of a place like that. She looked back over at his seat only to find him gone. Seconds later, her door swung open, and he grabbed her by the wrist tugging her as lightly as possiable, out of the car. **"Come on!" **He gave her barley enough time to slam the the door shut behind her, before they set off across the parking lot.

As soon as they entered the Diner Logan came to an abrupt halt, causing Rory to crash agains't him.  
Finally pulling her wrist out of his grasp, she looked up ready to yell at him - that was until she took in her surroundings. She felt like she had just walked into a bad 50's movie. All of the booths were made from back's and front's of old 1950 Buicks - some Pink and some Black. The waitresses were rolling around on skates, wearing big skirts and cardigan sweaters. Their hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail. She haden't realized she was still leaning against Logan until she felt his body vibrate, benith her, with held back laughter. Standing up striaght, she cleared her throat, causing him to jump slightly. When he turned he found Rory standing there with her hand covering her mouth, trying not to let herself laugh. Logan's eye's widened as a few chocked laughs slipped past her lips. Stepping closer to her he whispered through a fake smile, **"Ace if you let me get through this meal, without having something horrible being done to my food, I promise I will have the largest cup of Coffee I can find, waiting for you every morning for as long I know you." **Rory immediately sobered up, standing up straight, she walked by him and slid into the front seat of a Pink Buick. Logan followed directly behind her, sliding into the seat across from her.

Seconds later, an older waitress rolled up to the table, two menus with the name 'Bees' written across it, in hand. **"Hi kid's. My name's Donna and I'll be waitin on you today. Can I get you somethin to drink?" **She handed Rory and Logan each a menu. They both turned it over looking at the list of drink's on the back.  
Rory looked up at the waitress and smiled sweetly. **"I'll have a coke please."**  
Logan gave a nod of agreement. **"Yea, me to." **As she started to turn away Logan reached out to her. **"I'm sorry - Donna was it?" **He smiled polietly, and she gave a small nod. **"Do you happen to be serving breakfast still?" **Rory's eye's twinkled with hope. And she smiled widely, as Donna gave another small nod. Logan gave her a greatful smile. **"Thank you."** And with that she rolled away. **"Well look at that Ace ... you stop complaining for a second and let me choose a place - and you get your breakfast." **Rory let out a sarcastic laugh, then stuck her tung out at him, and returned her attention to her menu.  
Minutes later, Donna returned with their drinks, and pulled out a pen and order pad. **"So what can I get you kid's today?" **She looked over at Rory expectantly. **"Oh - uh - I'll have a cheeseburger and fries." **She smiled sweetly again, not daring to look in Logans direction.  
After giving another nod Donna looked over at Logan, who was staring at Rory like he was about to cry. After a few seconds of silance, she tapped him on the shoulder. **"Young man?" **Suddenly pulled from his trance he looked up at her with slightly wide eye's. She spoke softly. **"Can I get you something to eat?" **He gave her a small nod. **"Ok ... what would you like?"  
**Logan looked back at Rory, who still wouldn't look at him, he pointed to her. **"I'll have what she's having." **Donna nodded, then glanced again at Logan. **"Thank's." **He said, as she turned and rolled away.

After a minuet of silance, Rory finally returned her attention to Logan, who was still staring blankly at her. **"What? I changed my mind."** She said in an innocent voice, lifting her shoulders slightly, and a small smile on her face.  
Logan opened his mouth, then shut it again. He tilted his head slightly to the side, as if he was studying her. His eye's narrowed, as he spoke. **"You - are the root of all that is evil."  
**Rory simply shook her head. **"Hmm - my mom will be disappointed to hear that. She always assumed she was." **  
Logan laughed in response. **"I kinda feel sorry for your mom." **Rory gave him a confused look. **"Well I only met you this morning - and I already feel like I'm going to go crazy. She's had to deal with you, your whole life. I can only imagine what she's feeling." **He winked at her to show her he was only kidding.  
**"Ha Ha." **Just then her cell began to ring. Taking it out of her pocket, she checked the caller ID. **"Speak of the Devil." ** She showed it to Logan, who looked slightly scared, then flipped it open.  
While shaking his head, she herd him mutter, _'Well now that's just creepy.'_

**"Hey mo-"  
**Lorelai cut her off. **"So how many guesses do I get?"  
**Rory shook her head. **"I know better - but well I'm gonna ask anyway. Mom what are you talking about?"**

**"Hmm - well where do I start?"  
"How about from the beginning?"  
"OK. So I'm at the Inn, and I'm talking to Kirk - cuz he's trying to get me to hire him as a tour guide, he wants to take guests around Stars Hallow - you know give them a first hand experience of the hectic life that is Stars Hallow. And I was like Kirk we're not looking for a tour guide right now. And he's like - Maybe you should be, offering tours to your guests might even increase your buisness."  
**Rory cut her off. **"He's right you know - and I mean nobody knows that town and it's history better then Kirk, well except Taylor - but that might decrease your buisness." **Logan was now giving her a funny look.**  
"That's what he said! And so I was thinking about it, and I was about to give in, when ****Michel comes up behind me - scaring the hell out of me - and says that I have a phone call, so I'm like who is it? Which is funny cuz I always ask him and he never knows. And he's all - I don't know, my job is not to take messages for you it's to - he just stopped talking for a second and then he let out this big huff and was like - Never mind, I'm not your maid! Do I look like a maid to you?! -"  
** Rory smiled, she could see this all going on in her head. **"Your French maid." **Logan gave her another funny look, and she herd Lorelai squeal with delight.  
**"That's what I said!" **She laughed. Donna returned to the table and placed a plate in front of each of them. Rory's smile grew.  
**"So he got all mad at me and yelled something in French." **The line went silent for a few seconds.  
**"Mom?" **She poped a french fry into her mouth.  
**"Yea sweets?"  
"Is that the end?"  
"Huh?"  
"Who was on the phone?"  
"OH! It was Babette! She was concerned because, well apperantly there was a short blonde girl sneaking around our house. So I was like uhm ok, well can you go see who it is? So she did and she comes back and she's all - she says her name is Paris ."  
"WHAT?! What is she doing there?!"  
"Hey! That was my question! You can't steal my question! That's not fair! ... Anyway I told Babette to just let her in and tell her I'd be there in a little bit."  
**Rory stayed quiet, staring at Logan who was happily eating away. _'Why the hell is she hiding from this guy?' _**"Mom where are you?"  
"I'm getting in the car as we speak. Ror what's going on? Is she OK?"  
"I don't know - but I'm going to find out ... I'll call you back. Just - don't let her go anywhere OK? I'll be there tonight."  
"Alrighty kid. I'll talk to you later, Love ya!"  
"Love you to - bye." **

After closing her phone she stayed quiet, and looked at her plate. After a few second's Logan began to get worried. **"Everything OK Ace?"  
**Rory looked up at him confusion written all over her face. **"Yea I'm fine - that was my mom."  
"Yea I got that." **He smirked, and took a drink of his soda. **"You going to eat?"  
**She picked up a french fry, then set it back down. **"You sure your OK Ace?"  
"Uhm - Paris is at my house - in Stars Hallow." **At the mention of her name, Logan put his hamburger back down, and leaned back in the booth. **"What's going Logan? How exactally do you and Paris know eachother?"  
**He let out a frustrated sigh. **"I told you, I used to go to Chilton." **Rory just looked at him, unsatisfied with his answer.  
**"And? What happened that she had to drive all the way to Stars Hallow, just to get away from you? I've known Paris for almost 6 years, she never drives out there unless it's an emergency - or she has a problem." **She was getting mad, and it was showing in her tone of voice.  
Logan looked away from her, and let out a defeated sigh. **" I knew Paris a long time before Chilton - the three of us grew up together." **Rory raised a questioning eyebrow, forgetting about Tristin. **"Her me and Tristin."** At the mention of his name she subconsciously sucked in her bottom lip, and bit gently, but never took her eye's off of him. **"We were - we were best friends, we did literally everything together." **Logan stopped talking and looked away.  
She stared at him expectantly - and when she figured out that he wasn't going to continue, she let out an irritated sigh. **"So what happened? How did you go from being attached at the hip - to being **_**'related to someone we used to know.' **_**?" **She asked, repeating Paris earlier words.  
Logan visibly flinched at not only her words, but the harshness of her voice. _'I can't believe I've only known this girl sense this morning - and here I am being interrogated by her.' _ A sudden irritation flared up inside of him. **"You know what, you don't even know me. This is none of your buisness, so I don't have to explain anything to you."**  
Rory looked taken aback for a second, before the Lorelai Gilmore in her kicked in. **"It's none of my buisness?" ** Her tone had taken an even harsher - disbelieving edge to it then before. **"Explain to me how - one of my best friends leaving our dorm practically crying, this morning - is none of my buisness! Or how about how - said best friend is sitting in my house over an hour away from here, not wanting to come home! Tell me Logan - How exactally is this not my buisness?" **She had pushed her food to the side, and now had both hands placed firmly on the table - Logan suspected that she was trying to keep herself from hitting him.

He sat there wondering how throughout her entire rant she had managed to not raise her voice even once - while still maintaining a very, life threatening, tone. To an outsider it wouldn't look as if they were arguing, but simply having a normal conversation. She had kept a smile on her face - it was forced, they both knew, but it never faultered. She wasn't going to make a scene, and he silently thanked her for that. He saw the teachings of a 'High Society Women' in her that he saw in his Mother and sister, and every other female Socialite he had ever come into contact with. But he also saw strength and independence - and by the way she was defending Paris, he saw an amazing amount of love in her, that he had never witnessed before. She wasn't going to back down, and he knew she was right, she deserved to know what was going on.  
Nodding, he mimicked her actions and moved his plate to the side - his hunger completely forgotten. He placed his hands on the table, and pulled himself forward, from his slouching position. **"OK. ... Well, like I said I've known Paris for a really long time - sense we were babies ..."**

****


	6. Broken

_**Chapter 6: Broken**_

_'Ring - Ring - Ring - Rin-' _**"Hello?" **Answered a groggy voice.**  
"On a scale of 1 to 10, how funny do you think you are?" **Her voice came out shaky and choked.**  
"What? Who is this?" **Sitting up in his bed, he ran a hand through his messy hair.**  
**She laughed unbelievingly. **"Don't play your stupid little game with me! You know damn-well who this is! What the hell is wrong with you!"  
**Realization washed over him. Leaning his head back against his pillow, he rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand, and let out a slow breath. **"Paris."  
"Yea. Paris." **She swiped angerly at the tears that were falling slowly down her cheeks. **"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
**Sitting up slowly he pulled back the sheets and placed both of his feet on the cold wooden floor. **"Paris listen to me -"  
"NO!" **She cut him off her tears quickly fading and being replaced by anger. **"How stupid do you think I am?"  
"I don't think your stupid. Just listen to me please. It wasn't my fault -" **  
She cut him off with another unbelieveing laugh. **"Wow- now where have I herd those words before?"  
**He sucked in a long breath. **"Paris listen to me - I had no control over this. If I could have stopped it I would have, you know that. He dosen't listen to me."  
"OH don't give me that crap Tristin - you know as well as I do - that your the **_**only**_** person he listens to! And I know you! You probably incouraged this! Why would you do that to me?" **Her tears we're back, and coming full force.**  
**Guilt hit him strong and hard, and he dropped his head into his hands, being careful not to drop his cell. **"Where are you?"  
"What?" **She was suprised by his sudden change of topic.  
**"Where are you?"  
"That is none of your buisness."  
"Paris - where are you?" **He sounded tired and defeated.**  
**Paris looked around, taking in her surroundings. Her eye's fell on a picture in front of her. **"Stars Hallow."  
**His head snapped up - and his breath caught in his throat. **"Excuse me?" **He had to be hearing things.  
She fell against the back of the couch, and covered her eye's with one hand. **"I said Stars Hallow." **It came out quite, she was hoping he wouldn't remember.

Tristin shook his head trying to process the new information. **"Paris " **His voice came out slow and confused. **"What the hell are you doing in Stars Hallow?"**  
Paris exhaled a short breath, and right as she was about to answer she was cut off by the front door swinging open, and Lorelai entering._**'Paris?' **_**"Hey uhm I got to go. I'll call you back later."  
"What? No. Paris wait!" **The line went dead. Tristin stared at the phone for a few seconds before shaking his head and flipping it closed. He fell back accross his bed, while letting out a low growl. Rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair, a million thoughts ran through his head. He dropped his hands to his sides and exhaled a long breath. **"Well so much for not going home this weekend." **And with that he got up and got ready for his shower.

**Stars Hallow **

**"Paris?"  
"Hey uhm I got to go. I'll call you back later."**_  
__**'What? No. Paris wait!'**_Hearing Tristin's plea, she quickly closed her phone and stood up. **"In here."  
**Lorelai's head appeared around the corner of the entryway, followed shortly by the rest of her body. Paris stood quietly as the older women took in her apperance, obviously looking for any indication that she she was physically hurt in any way. Once satisfied with the negative result her soft eye's finally met Paris'. Who took that as an invitation to speak. **"I'm really sorry that you had to leave work. It's just - I didn't have anywhere else to go, I was on the road before I remembered that my parent's don't own property in the United States anymore. Since the IRS red-foxed my father. The place in Asylum Hill, the Nantucket cottage - even the crack-house in Harlem that we converted into a co-op was sold to one of the Queer Eye guys. Anyway, I'm here. Should I leave?"** By then end of her rant, her hands were entwined behind her back, and she was staring pleadingly at Lorelai, while unconsciously holding her breath.

Lorelai inhaled a short breath. **"Wow OK first of all - breathe."** Paris only gave her a confused look in return, and after realization dawned on her, she exhaled a long breath. **"OK second - you've spent **_**way**_** to much time around my daughter."** That caused Paris to let out a small laugh, which made Lorelai smile.** "Now - why don't we sit down, and you start from the beginning."  
**Paris stood there for a second - her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, then gave a small nod.** "OK."  
**They sat in silence for a long while. Paris staring at her hand's which were placed neatly in her lap, and Lorelai looking at an old issue of In Style that she had picked up after about 5 minutes of silence. She didn't want to rush her, she would talk when she was ready.

Which happened to be exactally 5 minutes later.** "OK, well - uhm..."** Lorelai looked up suprised at the girl next to her, who was still staring intently at her hands. She had never pictured her as the kind of girl who could actually sound so weak and helpless. She had always seen her as strong and independent - unbreakable. But like the saying goes '_Nobody's unbreakable._' Whatever this was about, it was the thing that achieved the unimaginable - it had broken Paris Geller.

**An hour an a half later - Boston**

Tristin was, showered, packed and in his car heading out of Boston. It had been 3 years sense Military school and he still hadn't gotten out of his daly wake-up routine, which was to, wake -up, eat, a 4 mile run, come home, shower, change, and get to class. He had his timing perfected down to 2 hours every morning. Today was different - he had skipped his 4 mile run and breakfast - and he had no classes on Friday's. It had taken him a little longer to leave then he had anticipated it would. He had, had to call his mother, to tell her he was coming home for the weekend. Something he hadn't done in almost 2 years. The only time he ever went home was either for Holiday's, Soical event's he was made to go to, or Emergency's. So when he told his Mother he would be visiting - willingly - , she automatically assumed the worst. She had asked him a million questions before he finally convinced her that he was simply coming home for the weekend to help Logan get settled into his new dormroom.

Now as he drove down the empty highway, his speedometer was reading alittle over 90, but he wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were on his, short, and somewhat confusing conversation with Paris. Why was she in Stars Hallow of all places?  
Stars Hallow the hometown of Rory Gilmore - a girl he hadn't thought about in years. She had been one of the many reasons he had been shipped off to Military School. He knew it was wrong to blame her for his stupidity, but she was the reason he had been with Duncan & Bowman that night. But he had long forgivin both himself and her. And as he thought back on it all, he began to think about what an ass he had been to her, he had made her first year at Chilton hell. So in a way he couldn't blame her for treating him the way she did in the end.**  
**  
_Flashback: '__** "You make it impossible for anyone to be nice to you. No wonder you had to join our group. Anyone who's actually suffered through the experience of going out with you would absolutely know better." **_He still remembered the feeling that her words had casued him, like he had just been punched in the stomach. He remembered choking on his intake of breath, and how his arm had found it's way across his stomach as he cluched at his side._**' "Gee, I really wish we could continue your analysis on how pathetic I am. Unfortunately, I have to meet some friends." ' **_And with that he turned and walked away. Not knowing that it would be one of the last times he saw her. _End of Flashback._

As Tristin came back to reality, he found that at some point one of his hands had found it's way to the back of his neck, and his right foot had become pressed harder against the gas pedal. He quickly glanced down at his speedometer and saw the needle struggle between the 105 and 110 mph marks. Slowly he released the pedal until the needle reached 62 mph. _' Paris Geller My Best friend & worst enemy. Logan Hunzburger Cousin, best friend, & world class dumbass. Rory Gilmore The first girl to ever break me. The three of them together? One Hell of a weekend.' _With that thought Tristin exhaled a long breath, and made a mentle note to pick up the strongest bottle of Tylonel he could find, before he got to Hartford. He flipped on his stero and tried to block out all thought's of the problems that were awaiting him.

_**"And here it is 'Only One' By Yellowcard"**_

_**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason **_

_**I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know**_

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one**_

_**Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**_

_**And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know**_

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one**_

_**Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone**_

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one**_


	7. Realities a Bitch

_**Chapter 7:  
Realities a Bitch.**___

_**Bee's Diner**___

'56 57 58 59 60 ... 3 minutes.' That's how long it had been sense Logan had finished his story - and a very uncomfortable silence had filled - what to them seemed to be the whole restaurant - but in reality was only their booth.She just stared at him, an unreadable look on her face. He had taken up looking at his watch about 30 seconds after finishing. Not being able to handle her eye's, blank but intimidating. She was making him feel small, like a little boy who had been caught stealing. And she hadn't even said anything. Looking up, his eye's immediately connected with her's. Within seconds his hand found it's way to his hair, and his fingers were combing through his blonde locks. He let out a frustrated sigh, dropped his hand, and stared back at her. **"Say something." **His tone wasn't begging or demanding, it showed no sign of emotion.

She stayed silent for awhile longer. **"Your an Ass." **She matched his emotionless tone.

He didn't hide his suprise at her words, to be completely honest, he expected her to just get up and walk away, or maybe hit him, but she just sat there, looking him in the eye's. **"I know." **He replied honestly.

Rory gave a small nod, and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She wanted to choose her next words carefully. **"Did you love her?" **_'To hell with being careful.' _

Logan inaled a deep breath. **" I don't -" **His breath caught on his words, forcing him to stop and breathe. He sat there, stairing at his hands and thinking about the question. Remembering the feeling he got when he saw her - weakness. The smile that automatically found it's way on to his face everytime he saw a picture of her. And how his stomach had always done that funny little flipping thing, when ever her name was mentioned. A picture of her pained face, from earlier that morning, flashed before his eye's. Her strained smile, tear filled eye's, broken voice. _' Did I love her?' _ Nobody had ever asked him that before - including himself. He looked up at Rory who's shields had come completely down, and he saw the sympathy in her eye's. She knew the answer, but wanted to hear the words. The words he was to scared to voice. He was afraid of admitting it, because that would make it so much worse. She was pushing him to face the reality of what he had done. He perferred staying in his world, where he had been the victim, he liked his world, he was happy there, right? **"Yea Ace ... I do." **Realities a bitch.

_**Lorelai's House**_

**"...and then he was gone." **Paris swiped furiously at her eye's and cheeks, forcing back her tears, she wasn't going to let herself cry.  
Lorelai sat quetly, tears stinging her eye's.She opened her mouth to speak, and nothing came out. She didn't know what to say, so without thinking she pulled Paris towards her and wrapped her tightly in her arms.

As soon as Paris fell into Lorelai's embrace, she broke down.The last time she had talked about Logan, was - well never. She had never talked to anyone about what happened, not even Tristin. She had assumed he got Logan's version of what happened, plus everyone at school and pretty much went from there. After that she had put all of her time and energy into her school work, and getting into Harvard. Never giving herself the chance to talk or think about it. She made herself a new reality, one where she didn't need anybody, and she was untouchable. And it worked for her, she only slipped up every now and then, and most of the time it was only in front of Rory. But after seeing him for the short amount of time she had, her entire world had came crashing down around her, and she was forced to face everything she had been trying for so long to forget. And for good reason to, because from what she could tell so far, realities a bitch.

_**Bee's Diner cont.**_

Rory gave a small nod, and a sympathatic smile. **"OK. Well we better get going. Doyles going to kill me if I don't give you the full Yale experience."  
**Logan smiled, greatful for the subject change. **"The **_**FULL **_**experience?" **He couldn't help the smirk that fell across his lips.  
She made a disgusted face, and rolled her eye's.** "God just when you start to act normal, you turn back into Logan."  
**Laughing Logan shook his head. "**How cool is it that you don't even know me, yet you **_**KNOW**_** me."**

"I guess I figure anyone who can be friends with not only Louise, but also Tristin, has got to have something wrong with them." She replied good-naturedly.  
**"Hey watch it! That's my cousin your talking about!"  
"So you disagree with me?"  
**Logan gave a thoughtful pause before shaking his head. **"No." **Rory let out a loud laugh, as did Logan. He looked down and smirked. **"All that crap, and we didn't even eat our food."  
**  
Rory laughed. **"We could always take it with us."  
**Logan toched his food, then scrunched up his face. **"It's cold."**  
**"Microwave." **She replied in a 'Duh' tone.  
Logan raised an eyebrow. **"What?"**  
Her mouth fell open slightly, then she shook her head unbelievingly, and picked up her purse. **"Let's go."  
**Laughing he got up to pay the check, while Rory waited for him by the door._**  
**__****_

As she stood alone, she thought about everything that Logan had told her. And everything that the weekend had in store for her. Just as she saw Logan hand the cashier the money, _'Baby got back - By Sir-Mix-Alot' _began to play inside of her purse. Not realizing it, a large smile spred across her face, she knew who it was. Pulling her cell out, and flipping it open, she began to sing.  
**"****I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung..."  
**  
From the other side of the line she herd the voice singing along with her, and guessing from the voice yelling in the background _'Dear god stop please!', _she guessed he was dancing to.  
_**"wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny!"**_

She was laughing uncontrollably by this time, and Logan, who had come back and was walking beside her towards the car, was giving her a funny look. **"Hey!" **She yelled loudly into the phone, while still laughing. The singing stopped, and she herd the _'ROR! GOD! THANK YOU!', _so she assumed the dancing had as well.

_**"Love?"  
**_**"Hey crazy - what's up?" **Logan unlocked the car and opened her door for her. She smiled greatfully at him after sliding into her seat.  
_**"Ror? ROR!" **_Realization poured through his voice._**  
**_Shaking her head she gave a small nod, as if he could see her. **"Yea I think we've astablished that, that's who I am. Was there any particular reason your calling me while the suns still up?"  
**The voice on the other end became hysteric._**"HE ISN'T HERE! HE SAID HE'D BE HERE! HE TOLD ME, BE HERE EARLY I WANT TO GET THIS CRAP OVER WITH AS FAST AS WE CAN! SO BEING THE GOOD FRIEND THAT I AM, I'M A GOOD FRIEND AREN'T I ROR?!?!"**_

Rory gave a quick nod. **"Yea of course you are! Your a great friend."  
**_**"THANK YOU LOVE! SO ANYWAY I GET HERE AND THE BLOODY FOOL IS GONE! EVERYTHING! PACKED UP AND GONE! HIS BLOODY ROOM-MATE TELLS ME THAT HE LEFT EARLY THIS MORNING, BECAUSE HE GOT TIRED OF WAITING FOR ME! I GOT HERE AT 7:30 LOVE HOW IS THAT WAITING FOR ME!?!"**_

Rory rubbed her hand against the headache that was forming in her right temple. This was getting tiring. **"OK first lower your voice. Now. Where are you and who are you talking about?"  
**Logan gave her a worried glance.  
_**"Sorry love. I'm at Harvard! And who am I talking about?!?! My Best Friend, also known as Satan."  
**_**"Your best friend? But I thought I was your best friend." **She pouted.  
_**"Your my best Girl firend. Logans my best Boy friend." **__'HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!!' _Was herd in the background.**  
**Without thinking Rory smirked. **"Dirty! I'm soooo telling my mom! Oh and Mark! He'll be so happy!!!!"  
**_**"What? Wait no! That's not what I ment - you know that's not what I ment! Rory!"  
**_Rory laughed. **"You know I'm kidding! I know you and - wait - what did you say your friends name was again?"  
**_**"Satan."  
**_**"His actual name."  
**_**'Ooooh well why didn't you just say so Love? His names Logan. Why want me to put in a good word for you? I think I'm jealous! What happened to us Rory! I thought we were in love! Always and Forever! Isn't that what we said?!"  
**_  
Rory dropped her head against the back of her seat and watched the road move in front of her, before sighing loudly. **"Dear God what did I do, for you to bring this horrible creature into my life?! I'm a good person! I recycle - sometimes. What did I do to deserve this retched person!?!"**_**  
**_ Logan was now looking at her like she was truly crazy.  
_**"Geeze Love if I would have known that-"**_  
Rory cut him off mid rant. **Finn! Baby - buddy - love! Always & Forever!"  
**Logan relaxed visibly, finally realizing what the hell she was talking about. _'Finn.' _Enough said.  
_**"You scared me there for a second love! I actually felt my heart began to break! Never do that to me again! Promise me!"  
**_Rory smiled widely. **"I promise Finn! Hey hold on a second - I think I might have found Satan."  
**_**"What?!?! Where?! Rory!!"**_

Logan gave her a questioning look, before reaching for the phone.  
Shaking her head she pulled it out of his reach. **"Is there anybody in my life you **_**don't **_**know? Are you stalking me?"  
**He shook his head in mock sympathy. **"Awe but see Ace - I knew them all first. So the question is, are **_**you **_**stalking **_**me**_**?"**_  
_Shoving the phone at him she rolled her eye's. **"Don't flatter yourself."  
**Smirking, he put the phone to his ear - only to be met by the ranting voice of Finn, and the background shouting of Colin. **"Finn buddy! What's up?!"**_****_

"BLOODY HELL!!"


	8. A little late

_**Chapter 8:  
It's a little late**_

_**Stars Hallow Rory's POV**_

The word long, came nowhere near describing her day, painfully un-ending, was a little closer.  
After talking to Finn, and realizing that he knew the dreadful boy that had been sitting beside her, things seemed to drag on from there. It started with her showing Logan all the places she went on a daily basis .. the library, student store, 4 different coffee kiosks and the dinning hall. But when she realized that he wasn't paying attention, and that he knew practically every stop better then she did, they decided to go to the pub. There of course they found a drunk Finn, Colin was MIA until about an hour after they got there, he had apparently found some hott willing girl and had been "a bit preoccupied" as he so kindly put it. So 3 friends who hadn't seen each other in almost 3 months, plus a bar, and wallets filled with non-limited credit cards, concluded with her being the designated driver for the evening, which had her pulling up to her mothers house at 3am.

Even though she knew better then to think it possible, all she really wanted was to climb into bed and sleep through the weekend. But as she turned into the driveway she was surprised by two things. The first being that every light in the house was turned off, which usually wouldn't surprise her, but given the current situation, she had figured at least the TV would be on, but nothing. The second thing to surprise her was the Silver Porsche that pulled in directly behind her. As soon as the headlights were turned off, she hesitantly opened her door and stepped out.

_**Stars Hallow Tristins POV**_

He had no idea what he was doing, it was 3 in the morning and he was driving through a town he had been to a maximum of three times, almost 5 years ago. The streets were deserted, so any chance of asking for directions was out of the question, he didn't know the number to the Gilmore house, and Paris had turned her phone off sometime around 10 o'clock. He had been telling himself maybe it was for the better, that he didn't see them tonight, it would give him some time to get ready for seeing her. But he needed to talk to Paris, she had sounded far from being OK the last time he had talked to her, their conversation was shorter then their first, and he could barley make out what she was saying, her voice had been horse, and tear filled. He promised her he would be by before she went to sleep and she said she would wait up. If it weren't for his mothers excesent hugging, and questions, he would have been there a lot earlier.  
After talking to Paris he had decided he would just try and keep from seeing Rory for as long as he could, maybe he would ask Paris to go out to get some coffee so they could just leave any chance of running into her behind, and he was sticking to his plan.

Just as he was about to turn around and head back to Hartford, as if a sign from God, a car raced by him. Not knowing why exactly, he began to follow it. When he pulled in behind it, in front of a house, he instantly began to regret his decision. As soon as he turned his headlights off, the drivers door opened and he watched as Rory Gilmore slowly emerged. _" Well that was quick." _he whispered to himself.

_**Regular POV**_

Biting her bottom lip, and clutching her keys in her right hand, Rory walked towards the mysterious car. Stopping at the front of the car, she moved her keys in her hand so she could get a hold of the alarm button. The drivers door opened, and she jumped back, with a quiet screech. _**"Whoa hey I come in peace..." **_Came the voice from inside, followed by two hands held up in a surrendering gesture. As he stepped out of the car, Rory let out a loud breath, and her shoulder's fell.

**"God Tristin, you scared the hell out of me." **  
After shoving his hands in his pocket's, he gave her a small smile, and lifted his shoulders._** "Sorry." **_All he was really thinking was _'God she looks good...' _  
She smiled politely and shifted her feet.** "What are you doing her anyway? I mean it's a little late don't cha think?"**  
_**"Well, I ... wait - you don't seem to surprised to see me..."**_  
She waved a dismissive hand at him. And said in a nonchalant tone.** "I've already seen you today."**  
Laughing he gave her a confused look. _**"What?"**_  
Rolling her eye's playfully she crossed her arms.** "You know what I mean." **  
Tristin looked at her for a moment before deciding to play along with whatever she was talking about. Things were going suprisingly well so far, and he didn't want to mess that up. **"Again I ask you, what are you doing here so late?" **

The playfulness in her voice showed him that she wasn't mad, just courious.  
_**"I promised Paris I'd stop by before she went to sleep ... but well..." **_he waved his and at the house.  
Rory turned around and stared at her childhood home, while Tristin stood beside her.  
**"Yea, she's really in there isn't she?"** The tone in her voice made him laugh, she sounded like a little girl who didn't want to go to the dentist.  
_**"Yep. When's the last time you saw her? I mean it must be awhile right?"**_   
Rory looked at him through curious eye's. **"This morning - right before she came here..." **Tristin cocked his head to the side while staring at her. Rory gave a small patronizing nod. **" cuz she's my roommate ..." **Confused look continued.** "At Yale." **Still confused. **"Our school. Wow Tristin, never took you as being so slow." **  
Tristin gave her a mock glare before smiling. _**"I'm just trying to get my head around you and Paris being roommates. It's kind of hard to imagine."  
**_**"Ha Ha."**  
_**"I'm just joking with you. I guess I'm just surprised. ... So, you and Paris living under the same roof ... that's really scary."**_  
Rory pushed his shoulder playfully, which caused him to laugh. The huge smile, that he knew was smeared across his face at the moment, couldn't be helped. The one person he was dreading seeing again, fearing what old issues it might bring up, was standing there beside him laughing and joking, like they were the oldest of friends. Sure they had both grown up, and were different people from their highschool selves, but this wasn't what he was expecting at all. Deciding to test the friendship waters, he lightly touched her shoulder. _**"So how've you been?"**_

She felt it. The little shot of electricity that shot through her when he touched her, but she just shrugged it off, smiled and gave a thoughtful nod. **"If you would've asked me that this morning ... I would have said great ..."**  
_**"And now?"**_ His voice was soft and so full of concern, it surprised even him.  
She stared at him for a moment before answering with a small shrug. **"Been better."  
**_**"Is everything OK?" **_He couldn't understand it, in highschool, they couldn't go a few seconds while being around eachother without arguing, and now here they were a couple years later, and actually having a sincere conversation.

Rory looked around before her eye's settled on her shoes. **"I guess I just feel kind of responsible for everything that's happening."  
**Realizing what she was talking about, he mimicked her actions and stared at his shoes. _**"Oh."**_  
There was a sudden change in his voice, one that brought her attention up to his slouching shoulders and hung head. For the first time that day she began to wonder what it must have been like for him, having to basically choose between his two best friends, one of them being his cousin. Not knowing what else to say she tried her best to change the subject. **" I'll uh - deny this if it ever gets out, but I'm really glad Paris and I live together. I mean she's one of my best friends, I'd literally do anything for her..." **Apparently that caught him off guard, because the look he gave her was of pure curiosity, but it was soon followed by an understanding smile. _**"Yea I know what you mean." **_Rory smiled, grateful that the topic was changed. _**"But you've gotta admit, living with Paris has got to be hell sometimes."  
**_**"Oh - yea." **She replied in an obvious tone, which was followed by a mixture of their laughter.

_**"So-"**_ He was going to ask her, what she meant by "I've already seen you today", but was cut off by the porch light being turned on and front door being opened.  
_**'Ror? How long have you been out here? Who's that? Everything OK? Do you need me to call Luke? ' **_Lorelai said in her most threatening voice.  
Rory looked over at the porch and shook her head. **"No Mom everything's fine. Sorry we didn't mean to wake you."  
**_**"Who's Luke? I don't like the way she said that. Should I be scared?" **_Tristin said in a semi frantic whisper, which caused Rory to laugh.  
_**'Hey what's that?! No secrets!' **_Yelled Lorelai.  
Rory began to walk towards the house only to stop half way there after realizing that Tristin wasn't following her. **"You coming?" **After a thoughtful pause he shook his head. **"Why?" **He motioned for her to come closer, so she did. **"What?"**  
He leaned in conspiratorially, both ignoring Lorelai's shouts of _'HEY! Wait I wanna know to! Hey!'. __**"Paris is in there." **_Rory gave a small nod. **"Yeaaa..." **_**"Rory, PARIS is in there..." **_Rory let out a small laugh and began to turn away, when Tristin caught her wrist and pulled her back._** "I'm serious ... I'll just call that whole thing back there a momentary lapse of sanity ... we can still make a run for it. We'll take my car sense yours is blocked in and -" **_She knew he was joking, so she let out another laugh, and shook her head, as if she were actually considering the plan. **"She's to quick, she'd catch us. And even if we got away, what would we do for money? No credit cards, she'd track us."** Tristin got a defeated look on his face, and snapped his fingers._** "Damn it - your right ... OH! OK how about this..." **_

_**Porch**_

Lorelai stood watching Rory and the unknown man interact as if they had known each other forever. She watched as Rory broke out into a fit of laughter, and playfully slapped mystery man's arm. If she didn't know any better she would swear that they were openly flirting with each other, in a_ 'unknown to only them' _kind of way._** "What's going on?" **_Lorelai jumped as her hand automatically went to her heart. **"Paris ... wow ... walk ... you ... quiet ... wow." **She said between breathes. Paris simply shrugged and moved past her so she could look out the door. _**"Oh - their here. ... And already flirting. Hmm, that was quick, even for them. I mean I at least figured there would be SOME awkwardness - maybe a little yelling. How disappointing. Oh well - what can you do right?" **_With that she moved back past Lorelai, and walked into the living room. Lorelai stood still for a few seconds, trying to understand what exactly was going on, before she spun on her heels, swung the door shut behind her and walked into the living room.

_**Outside**_

They had completely forgotten that they were being watched, and their conversation had taken a very strange turn. _**...then you come up and bash her in the head from behind and then I'll-" **_ Rory shook her head and cut him off. **"Wait how come I have to do the head bashing? Why can't you do the dirty work?" **Tristin rolled his eye's and let out an exasperated sigh. _**"Because your cute, they'll never convict you." **_Completely overlooking the 'cute' comment, all Rory could think was, _'Yea, well tell that to my probation officer.' _Deciding not to voice her thoughts, she simply nodded. **"True, continue." **Smiling widely he jumped back into his plan. _**"OK so I'll distract her while you come up from behind and-" **_He was once again cut off, this time by the sound of the front door slamming shut.  
They both looked at the door and stared, waiting for it to be reopened, when it wasn't Rory looked back over at Tristin and her body began to shake with laughter. **"Guess we got a little distracted huh?" ** Tristin gave an embarrassed laugh, and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. _**"Yea, guess so." **_ Rory smiled widely. _'I've never seen him get embarrassed before ... it's kinda ... cute. Wait a minute...' _Her smile slightly faltered, and her eye's widened. **"So uhm ... we should go inside." **She pointed to the house, turned and walked away.

Tristin stared at her retreating form for a few seconds before running to catch up with her. _**"Hey are you OK?" **_Rory looked at him and smiled. **"Yea why?" **_**"Well ... you know what forget it, I just..." **_He paused in front of the door. Rory looked at him, and gave a sympathetic smile. **"Are **_**you **_**OK?" **Tristin gave her a blank look. **"We could sit out here ya know, wait till your ready to go in. I mean I understand this is hard for **_**me,**_** I could only imagine what your going through. And even then I'm sure it would be nowhere near what your feeling. Because I mean-" **Tristin lightly touched her hand, which effectively stopped her rant. This time they both felt it, the shot of electricity. Smiling, at the blush that had instantly filled her cheeks, he laughed softly. _"So not everything's changed. Good." __**"I'm fine, we can go in, I just wimped out for a second. I'm good now." **_Rory gave him a skeptical look. **"Your sure?" **For some reason that seemed to make his smile widen. _**"Positive." **_**"OK. Then let's go." **As she opened the door they both unconsciously held their breath, and stepped inside. 


	9. Hung up

_**Chapter 9: Hung up**_

As soon as the door shut behind them Lorelai was standing in front of Tristin hand stuck out in front of her. **"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore - Rory's hott older sister." **  
Rory's eye's widened instantly. **"Mom!" **She looked from her mother to Tristin frantically.  
Tristin laughed good-naturedly, while shaking her hand. **" Tristin DuGrey. It's a pleasure to meet you Lorelai. " **  
Smiling Lorelai stood silently for a few seconds while twisting her hands behind her back. **"Sooo Tristin ... You single?"  
**Rory dropped her head into her hands and let out a long groan, Tristin simply laughed again. **"Yes, I am - but I have a very strong feeling that **_**you**_** are not."  
**Lorelai smiled wickedly. **"Who said I was asking for me?"   
**Rory's head shot up instantly.** "MOM!"** Grabbing her mother by the wrist she pulled her into the kitchen.  
As they were walking away, Tristin herd Lorelai whispering rather loudly to Rory. _**"Was he that hott in high-school?"**_ Which was followed by another groan from Rory. _**"What the hell were you always complaining about?! If the guy looks like that - you let him call you whatever he wants." **_ They were now in what he assumed was the kitchen and he could still hear them. _****_

**"What - is there not enough girls at Harvard to feed that huge ego of yours?" **Tristin turned to see Paris sitting in a chair in the living room.  
Smiling he walked into the room. **"Hey their only feeding what you started - correct me if I'm wrong here - but I believe it was you, who first told me just how amazingly gorgeous I am."  
**Paris rolled her eye's while remaining seated. **" Spare me - We were in kindergarten, and I believe what I told you was that I liked your eye's because they were blue which is my favorite color, and your hair because it's the same color as mine."  
**Tristin laughed and stretched his arms out, signaling for her to give him a hug. Paris rolled her eye's once again before getting up and falling into his tight embrace. As he felt her body slowly begin to shake, he began to rub her back.**"Shh ... hey it's ok. Everything's going to be all right I promise." **He whispered softly to her.  
Paris pulled away and rubbed her hands over face trying to rid her eye's and cheeks of any sign of tears.Then with an exasperated groan she fell back into her chair - her hands never leaving her face. **"God what is wrong with me?! Why can't I stop crying?" ** Tristin sighed and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. Reaching out he slowly pulled her hands away from her face, but she wouldn't meet his eye's. He began to talk anyway. **"I don't know ... I mean you think - **_**maybe **_**you might still-" **  
Shooting forward Paris cut him off. **"No." **  
Tristin simply tried again. **"Look all I'm saying is-"  
**Paris held a hand up as if to silence him. **" Tristin I'm warning you - do not even go there." **Her voice held a murderous edge to it.  
He sighed in defeat.** "OK. I'm sorry." **After pausing for a second, he stood up. **" You know what Paris? I don't know what to tell you. ... Except ... get over it." **  
Paris looked up at him and narrowed her eye's. **"Excuse me?" **She stood up, her hands automatically on her hip's.  
Looking down at her he tried to hold back his laughter at their height difference. He had to help her get through this, and this was the only way he knew how. **"You herd me. Get Over It. It's been 8 years! How can you possibly still be hung up on it? I mean unless your still in love with him?"**

**Hallway**

They had been listening sense Tristin walked into the living room. Hiding behind the wall separating them and the living room. Both Lorelai and Rory had gasped when he told her to get over it, but Rory quickly realized what he was doing, Lorelai however' mouth was hanging open in shock. Rory knew that the only way to get through to Paris was to challenge her. He was good she had to give him that. And if he was as smart as she thought, he expected the slap across his face that came right after his last words, just like she did. She herd her mom gasp in surprise. Looking over at her she held a finger to her mouth, silently telling her to be quiet. In response Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her. Tristin's voice brought their attention back to the ongoing conversation.

_**'Wow. Now that was weak ... I guess this whole Logan thing affected you more then I thought. You've lost your fire Geller."  
**_Lorelai looked over at her daughter not understanding why she wasn't in there sticking up for her friend.  
_**"Now you listen to me. Not now or ever again will I ever feel anything but disgust towards that thing you call a cousin."  
'You mean Logan?" **_Silence. _**'Come on Paris say his name."  
"I do not love - Logan." **_Each word was forced and came through gritted teeth.  
_**'You see how easy that was?'  
"What are you doing here DuGrey?"  
'You asked me to come.' **_They herd the playfulness in his voice, and they knew as well as he did, that it was only making her angrier.  
_**"Your high - I did no such thing."  
'If you didn't want my help you wouldn't have called me."  
"I called you to tell you off because I knew - excuse me - know that you knew he was transferring to Yale. And you just so happened to forget to tell me."  
'You mean like how you to forgot to tell me that you and Rory are roommates?'  
"Talk about still being hung up on people." **_Silence. _**"It's been 5 years!" **_She threw his earlier words back at him.

Now it was Rory's mouth that hung open in surprise. **"How did I get brought into this?" **She whispered to her mom, who mimicked her by holding a finger to her mouth.

_**'You know what - that's not the issue here. The issue is you and Logan. Now tell me, are you over it?' **_  
_**  
**_**Living room**

Paris stood silent, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her head hung.  
He had to strain to hear her when she whispered her reply. **"Excuse me, I didn't get that."  
**She looked up at him, her eye's filled with tears, and her face showing nothing but anger. **"I said - no."**_**  
**_Sighing, he turned around and sat on the couch. **"Paris-" **He started to reason.  
She cut him off. **"He cheated on me Tristin."** He couldn't look at her. **"I told him I loved him, and he cheated on me!" **He stayed quiet, and Paris sat beside him. **"How am I supposed to just get over that?" **She asked quietly.**"He was my Best Friend****."  
**Tristin wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. **"You mean after me of course."  
**Rolling her eye's Paris gave a patronizing nod. **"Of course." **They both let out a low laugh. When Tristin began to approach the subject again, Paris lifted her head. **"Are you guy's hungry?" **His face showed nothing but confusion until he herd Lorelai sigh loudly from a few feet away.  
_**'Finally I thought it was just me!'  
**_When she emerged from behind the wall he saw Rory's arm shoot out in an attempt to pull her back. _**"Mom!"   
**_Lorelai grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled her from her hiding place. _**'It's pretty late - there's nothing really open...'  
**_Rory and Tristin's eye's locked automatically, she gave him a half smile and let go of her mothers hand.

Apparently they had been staring longer then either of them had thought because by the time they turned their attention back to the conversation, a meal had been chosen and both Paris and Lorelai were making their way to the kitchen.  
Tristin sat quietly, while Rory stood twisting her hands in front of her. They began to speak at the same time.  
**'I'm'  
"How"  
**They both gave a nervous laugh. But Rory was the first to try again. **'I'm really sorry about that... I don't usually listen in on peoples conversations."  
**Tristin gave a small nod.**"How long were you back there?"  
'Oh not long at all. We didn't hear anything if that's what your wondering. Well, I mean we herd the end of it - but that's all.' **She answered quickly.  
Smiling he shook his head. **"Your a **_**horrible **_**liar."  
**Laughing she sat down next to him. **'Get over it.' **Shock overtook his face, and a small smile began to form. Before he could respond Rory picked up the remote that was sitting on the coffee table and tucked both legs beneath her. **'Wanna watch a movie?'  
"Sure. But uh - I choose!" **He reached over and took the remote from her.  
**'Hey! My house my remote!' **She reached over and tried to get it back from him.  
**"You mean kind of like how it was **_**my conversation**_**?"   
**Roryautomatically drew back and rolled her eye's at Tristin's triumphant smile. After a moment of silence she turned to look at him.**"You do realize that you played that card way to soon right? I mean my guilt over that was pretty bad - and now you can never use it again. HA!" **She smiled brightly, happy that she no longer felt guilty for eavesdropping.  
Trisitn smiled slightly and gave a small thoughtful nod. **"Never again huh?"  
**While shaking her head, her smile seemed to grow. **'Nope.'  
"Why Rory Gilmore - is that your way of telling me that you've decided to keep me around?"** He put a hand to his heart and let out a loud sigh.  
Not being able to help it - she laughed. Then after a few seconds she gave a small nod. **'Ya know, I think it is.'  
**Tristin who had been flipping through the channels, stopped and looked over at her, she was smiling.** "What?"  
**She turned her body so that she was facing him. **'What I mean is ... well your not 16 anymore Tristin. We can be friends.'**   
Tristin gave her a funny look before he copied her sitting position and looked at her. He laughed and shook his head. **"I'm sorry - did you just insult me and offer me friendship in the same sentence?"  
**Rory laughed and tilted her head to the right. **'You know what I mean.'  
"No - I don't. I think I need you to explain it to me.' **He smirked at her and Rory looked down in embarrassment.  
Then with a sudden burst of courage she met his eye's. **'You were an Ass.' **She said in an obvious tone.  
Tristin's eye's grew wide but he couldn't help but smile. **"Wow very nice."  
**Rory rolled her eye's. **'You were a jerk and you know it.'**  
**"And if I hadn't I sure do now."  
'Whatever I can do to help.'**

Before he could respond, she looked over at the TV and began to squeal. **'Yea Willy Wonka!' **Off of Tristins confused look, Rory pointed to the TV. **'Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory!' **  
When he looked at the TV their was a man in a hat singing some song ... he kept changing colors. If he had to be completely honest he would admit that at first the man kind of creeped him out. But he just shrugged his shoulders and sat the remote down on the table. **"OK." **  
She couldn't believe the look on his face. He looked so confused._ 'How can anybody grow up without ever seeing Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory! That's insane!' _**'Please tell me I'm just imagining things. Tell me you've seen this movie before.' **  
**"I've seen this movie before...?" **He replied slightly embarrassed.  
The room was silent, Rory sat staring wide eyed at Tristin who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. After about a minute she stood up. **'I'm going to change into something a little more comfortable...'  
**Tristin smirked and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the look she was giving him. **"What? All I was gonna say was it's about time. I mean you smell like Paris Uncle Rick."  
**Deciding not to comment on that she continued as if he had said nothing. **'And then I'm going to come back and we're going to watch the DVD.' **With a shake of her head and a held back smile, she turned and walked out of the room.

**Kitchen**

Rory entered the kitchen just as the back door opened and Lorelai and paris walked in. They were each carrying 2 bags with Lukes written across the front. She looked at the purple watch wrapped around her wrist and then back at the two women who had yet to see her. They were whispering to eachother and trying to move as quietly as possible. **"It's 4am." **They both spun and met Rory with guilt filled eye's. **"Where we're you two?" **Each held up a bag. **"How did you get those? Luke isn't open this late... Oh no - mom." **Rory said in a motherly tone.  
Lorelai sucked in her bottom lip, then stomped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum. **'He said it was for emergency's."** She whined.  
Rory crossed her arms in front of her chest. **"Yea like if he leaves the gas on - not whenever you have a midnight danish craving."  
**Paris threw her arm in the air and snapped her fingers. _**"Danish's! That was what we forgot!"**_**  
'Ooooh yea...'  
**Rory dropped her arms to her sides loudly. **"You forgot the Danish's?"  
'Oh well look at little miss perfect over there, 'it's only for emergency's - blah blah blah'.' ** She waved her hands around, danced around the kitchen and did her best Rory imitation.  
Rory glared at her mother. **"You know what we have a serious crisis going on in the living room - so I'll just be sure to tell Luke tomorrow." **Lorelai stopped dancing and Paris eye's grew and her heart momentarily stopped, she automatically assumed it was something to do with Logan. **"Tristins never seen Willy wonka and the Chocolate Factory! Can you believe that!"  
**Lorelai's mouth dropped open and even Paris whispered an unbelieving ' oh my God'. **' Your not serious right? ... Oh My God.' **With that Lorelai walked past her daughter and into the living room.

Paris sat down at the kitchen table and started taking the food from the bags. Rory twisted her hands in front of her then sat down. **"Hey Paris?"  
'Hmm?'  
"Who's your Uncle Rick?"  
**Paris glanced at her curiously before returning to her task. **'Dad's brother. He's a drunk.' **After a second she looked up and sniffed the air. **'Ya know - you kinda smell like him.'  
**Rory rolled her eye's and stood up. She walked into her room and shut the door. 

Paris took the last dish out of the bag then leaned back in her chair and laid her hands in her lap. _'There's something she isn't telling me.'  
_After a few more minutes Rory opened the door and walked out in sweats and a tank-top that read 'Take me I'm yours' on it and had a picture of a cup of coffee right under.. Her hair was sitting in a messy bun on top of her head.  
She was only slightly surprised when she saw Paris still sitting there. She walked over to the table and sat back down. **"We need to talk ... about Logan."**  
Paris dropped her head between her knees and rocked back and forth. **'Oh God - you slept with him.'  
**Rory stared in surprise - not knowing what to say she began to stutter. **"Wh - I - I - I ..."  
'Oh my God...' **_**  
**_Regaining some control Rory leaned forward, her arms wrapped around her stomach. **"Paris!"** She whispered harshly. **"I did not sleep with him! Where would you even get an idea like that?!"  
**Paris head shot up. **'What? You didn't?'  
"No, I didn't. But nice to know what you think of me." **She didn't try to hide the hurt in her voice.  
Paris sighed and sat forward. **'Rory - that's not what I meant. It's not about you - it's him. I know how he is - it wouldn't matter that your my best friend - trust me.'  
**Realizing where that came from she sighed. **"Hey - don't ever worry about that with me OK? You can trust me." **Paris gave a small smile and nodded her head. **"But ..." **Rory continued. **"Speaking of Finn."  
**Paris looked at her like she was crazy. **'Who was speaking of Finn?'  
"Nobody - just go with it Paris."  
**Paris rolled her eye's and leaned back. **'God I swear your starting to think just like that slacker.'  
"Paris"  
'Honestly Rory why you ever talked to him in the first place is beyond me - you can and have done so much better then him.'  
"Paris."  
' Well Ok maybe you haven't yet - but I mean you can.'  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
'Nothing - God Rory stay on topic, this isn't about you.'  
"Me - You - But - agh! Whatever anyway ... **_**SPEAKING OF FINN **_**... he called me this afternoon -"  
'While the sun was still up?' **She moved her head back and her eye's slightly grew.**  
" Yea, it kinda worried me to at first. But uh funny thing - ha..." **Rory let out a nervous laugh.  
Seeing the look of uncertainty wash over Rorys face Paris began to get worried. **'Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like where this is going?'  
"Turns out **_**Logan **_**knows Finn." **Paris paled and and sat quietly.**"They apparently went to the same boarding school. Best Friends." **She kept her eye's on Paris waiting for some type of reaction, when she got none she continued. **"That's where I was tonight - Logan asked me if I'd go with him to meet them at the pub..."  
'Them...' **She repeated in a soft whisper.  
**"Yea Finn and"  
**Paris cut her off with another whisper, this one a little louder, but choked.** 'Colin...'  
**


	10. A choice between heartbreak and remainin

**Chapter 10: A choice between heartbreak and remaining fake**

It's true, when you think Paris Geller - you don't think 'casual relationship', but then again you don't think 'Dated a Collage Professor' either. She knew when she told him yes, that it was somehow going to come back to bite her in the ass. Now here she was almost a year later and being proven right. Looking across the table at Rory, she made a mental note to add this to the list of reasons why she was always right. She inhaled a small breath and exhaled loudly. **"Oh well." **Her voice was cold and uncaring, the initial shock of the situation completely gone.

Rory gave her a strange look, then leaned forward on the table. **"Oh well? Are you serious?" **She was confused, Paris moods were going up and down quicker then a roller coaster.

Paris laughed bitterly. **"Why should I care Rory? Logan and I are over - have been for a really long time. And Colin and me are just friends. It just so happens that their friends to." **She finished with an unconcerned shrug.

Rory rolled her eye's in response. **"That's a lie and you know it. You and Colin have never been just friends - the only reason you two are still doing this casual relationship thing is because your to scared to accept that he really cares about you. And ok maybe your not in love with Logan anymore - but I saw the look on your face this morning Paris and it's far from over. So stop acting like none of this concerns you because we both know it does," **Her voice had gone up and down throughout her intire rant and she was sure that the two people sitting in the living room had heard every word. Paris remained silent and kept her eye's locked on Rorys. **"I love you Paris. And you know that no matter what happens I'm going to be here for you, but ... I saw them together tonight, their so much more then friends - it's like their brothers. And if you don't face this now sombody's going to get hurt - and I really don't believe it's going to be one of them." **She had taken on a softer tone and her eye's were filled with sympathy.

Finally not being able to handle what she was hearing Paris got up and walked out the backdoor knowing that Rory would know better then to follow.

**Living room.**

Lorelai and Tristin sat quietly listening to the very loud conversation going on in the kitchen, both jumped when they heard the backdoor slam.  
Tristin instantly jumped to his feet. **"I have to tell him."  
**  
Lorelais eye's went wide and she jumped up as he began to walk out of the room. She ran in front of him shaking her head. **"You can't."**

He stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. **"He's my cousin." **

Lorelai looked him in the eye's and laughed, this situation was unbelievable. **"You can't."  
**  
Not being able to believe what she was asking from him, he shook his head. **"Logan deserves to know - hell Colin deserves to know." **He tried to reason. She simply stared at him with a small knowing, sympathetic smile. He remained silent. Then with a loud sigh turned around and fell back onto the couch. **"I can't." **

Following his movements she sat beside him and shook her head. **"Nope sorry kiddo. She needs to do this one herself."  
**She tried to hold back her laughter at her words - but failed miserably. 

Tristin gave her a funny look. **"Care to share with the rest of the class?" **The small smile that made it's way onto his face was unstoppable. Suddenly taking notice of his slouching position he sat up straight. He had been comfortable, more so then he had ever been in his own home, and he got the distinct feeling that, that's what Lorelai wanted. For people to feel free and comfortable in her home, the way she never did as a child. A feeling he knew all to well, he realized that that was why he felt so comfortable talking to her, she was him. With that thought he leaned back into the couch and returned to his previous position.

Lorelai smiled to herself at his actions, she knew what had went through his mind once he realized that he was forgetting years of being taught how to act when in someone elses home. She'd had the same reaction when she showed up that first day at the Inn.Shaking her head she crossed her legs beneath her and faced him on the couch. **" It's just that, that's what I told everyone when Rory dropped out of school. She had to do it on her own, make her own choices..."**

Tristins eye's grew. **"Rory dropped out of school?"**

If Lorelai caught the surprise in his voice and the look on his face, she didn't show it. She waved her hand dismisivly.** "Just for a semester - but it's ok, she's back and hopefully now she'll get off of probation sooner then we thought."**

He jumped forward and stared at Lorelai as if she were speaking an unknown language. **"She's on academic probation?!"**

Lorelai laughed, still oblivious to his reaction. **"Rory? On academic probation? That's funny! No I'm talking about when she got arrested for stealing the yacht ... and why are you looking at me like that? Oh My God - you didn't know!" **Tristin sat silent, his intake of air not even being heard, both began to fear weather or not he was actually breathing.

When Lorelai moved to shake him, Rory walked into the room. **"Hey... whats wrong with him?"**

At the sound of her voice Tristin snapped back to reality, and a smirk automatically made it's way to his face. Looking over at Lorelai he saw her shaking her head furiously at him. Tristin shook his head slowly in a 'no deal' type of way and looked back over at Rory. **"Nothing I'm great. Mind if I use the bathroom?"**

Rory shook her head then distractedly motioned to the direction of the bathroom. As he began to get up he paused and looked at the coffee table where his car keys and cell phone were sitting. **"What's wrong?" **She asked.

Shaking his head Tristin brought his hand to his chin and rubbed thoughtfully. **"Nothing, I'm just trying to decide weather or not it's safe to leave my keys ... what am I talking about - a car is much to amateur for you. And besides I trust you Mare."** With that he got up and walked off in search of the bathroom.

Rory sat in the chair beside the couch confused, she hadn't fully processed what he had said. She hadn't noticed the return of the nickname either. After about 10 seconds she jumped to her feet, eye's wide. **"Oh my God." **Turning to the couch where she expected to find Lorelai, she glared when she wasn't there. **"Oh My God." **Quickly running up the stairs she went in search of her mother.

**Outside**

Paris sat alone on the back steps her knees held closely to her chest and her chin resting on them. As much as she hated to admit it, Rory was right - she had to do something. Without thinking she pulled her cell out of her pocket, turned it on and dialed an all to familiar number. After _1 ... 2 rings _a male voice picked up. _**'Hey beautiful! ... What are you doing up so early?'**_

Paris sighed and pulled her knees closer to her chest. **"Hey Colin. Never really went to sleep ..." **She heard the voices in the background, completely stop.

**Yale - Colins dorm room**  
_  
_He had been sitting there with his friends drinking and discussing who was hotter Angelina Jolie or that Marissa chick from that OC show Finn was always watching. He was trying to justify his answer of Marissa when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out and glancing at the caller ID, a huge smile spread across his face. He heard Finn mumble an _'Oh Bloody Hell' _and saw the look of confusion on Logans face. Despite Finns protests he answered happily. **"Hey beautiful!" **Glancing down at his watch he saw that it was nearly 5 am. **"What are you doing up so early?"**He heard her sigh into the phone.

_**"Hey Colin. Never really went to sleep ..."**_  
_  
_Sensing something was wrong Colin sat forward on the couch, holding a hand up to silence his friends. **"Baby?" **Silence. He didn't care that Logan was looking at him like he was crazy, he knew he had never heard him show any type of concern towards a girl before. **"Paris is something wrong?" **Distracted he got up and walked into his bedroom, completely missing the punch in the gut look that came over his best friend.

**Stars Hallow (Paris' POV)**

She felt tears spring to her eye's and she swallowed hard. **"I miss you." **The words came out before she realized what she was saying. The line went dead and she began to get scared that he had hung up, never having said something like that to him before. She began to pull the phone from her ear to close it when she heard a door shut from the other line. He sighed into the phone. 

_**' I miss you to Baby. ... Where are you?' **_

Smiling she sucked in her bottom lip and bit gently. **"Stars hallow."  
**  
**Yale (Colins POV)**

Letting out a low whistle he fell onto his bed. **"Oh so this is a long distance booty call."**

_**'COLIN!'**_

Laughing he shook his head.**"I'm only kidding." **He heard her laugh softly. **"Not that I don't absolutely love hearing your voice at any chance I get - But I'm courious as to why your calling at 5 in the morning."**

_**'Figured you'd still be awake. So what are you doing?'**_

**"Oh you know just hanging out with the boys. A friend of mine just transferred from Harvard - so we're just catching up. As a matter of fact Rory just left us not to long ago ... did she get back ok? She had a bit to drink..." **He prayed to God Rory hadn't told her about the girl from the pub, not because he was worried Paris would care, but because he feared weather or not he could handle her 'not caring' again.

_**'Yea she's here ... I think 'bit' is a bit of an understatement though ... she smelled like she bathed in a pool of vodka."**_

Colin laughed. **"No I think that was our fault, Finn and Logan spilled a couple of drinks on her, when she tried to cut us off."**

**Stars Hallow (Paris' POV)******

The pounding started in her heart worked it's way up into her ears and landed with a THUD in her head. There it was 'Logan' ... they really knew eachother. He was in the same apartment as the boy on the other end of the phone, as she sat talking to him.

_**'Paris?'**_

Paris pulled back to reality at the sound of his voice. **"Hmm?"**

_**'Are you OK?'**_

**"I'm fine. Hey you want to have lunch tomorrow?" **For some reason she couldn't keep the hopefulness from filling her voice.

_**'Sure where?'**_

Paris sat quietly for a few seconds trying to think of a place. **"Why don't I come by your dorm and we can order in - maybe that Chinese place your always bragging about ...?"**

**Yale (Colins POV)**

Not knowing what to say Colin remained silent. _'She hates coming here ... and she never wants to try anything I like ...' _ Confused he shook his head. **"Yea uh - sure. What time? That way I can get Finn out of here before you get here."**

_**' Great! How about 1:00?'**_****

Colin smiled at how happy she sounded. **"Great I'll see you tomorrow."**

_**'Can't wait.'**_

The happiness in her voice was unmistakable. Smiling widely he said his good-bye and closed the phone. _'Something's different. I have a good feeling about this - hopefully she's finally willing to give us a shot.' _With that thought he walked back into the living room.

_**"It's about bloody time! I think Logans broken!" **_Finn shouted upon seeing his friend emerge from the room. He fell onto the couch and flung an arm across his eye's. _**"Make him stop his making me dizzy!" **_He gestured towards the kitchen with his free hand._****_

A confused look washed over Colins face as he looked over at the boy pacing back and forth, one hand on his side and the other rubbing his forehead, all the while mumbling to himself. **"What's wrong with him?" **He asked Finn.

Grunting Finn dropped his hand dramatically. _**"How the bloody hell should I know? Soon as you went in the room - he just started mumbling and pacing - back and forth back and forth. Then he starts to laugh! And I'm tellin you mate it's not a sane laugh ... and to top it off I think I'm starting to sober up - I can't deal with this right now!" **_ Without another word he went into his room and locked the door behind him. 

Colin rolled his eye's and knocked on the door. **"Finn!" **No reply. **"Finn?!" **A faint '_Go away!' _was heard from the other side. **"Finn you gotta be out of here by 12 tomorrow."**

The door swung open and a shirtless, boxer clad, irritated Finn appeared. _**"Really? And why is that?"**_

**"Paris is coming over and I don't want you here making her feel uncomfortable." **Logan let out a loud laugh and both boys turned in his direction. Groaning loudly and grabbing his head Finn slammed the door. **"12 o'clock!"** Ignoring the long string of curse words coming from the room, Colin walked cautiously into the kitchen. **"Hey man." **Nothing. **"You ok?" **Nothing. **" You want to talk about it? "** Pacing, mumbling, back and forth back and forth. **"Logan man -"**

His head snapped up and his eye's connected with his best friends. _'I gotta get out of here!' __**"I gotta go." **_He started in the direction of the door - trying to ignore Colins concerned voice calling after him. _****_

Colin stared at Logans retreating back completely confused. **"Logan!" **His only reply was a wave from over his shoulder and the slamming of the door.


	11. I'm happy Your  not so happy

**Chapter 11: I'm happy. Your ... not so happy**

_**'7:12 am' **_Shown in bright Red on the clock beside her bed. She had been lying there for close to an hour, not being able to sleep. There were so many questions flying through her mind, like _' Is Paris going to do the right thing?' _and _' Can she choose between Logan and Colin? Is there even a choice for her to make? Will either of them choose her over each other?'. _And then there were a whole other mess of questions regarding Tristin._' Why was it so easy for me to talk to him after so long?' ' Why didn't him calling me Mary bother me?' ' And why did I feel that stupid fluttery feeling in my stomach when he and Paris were fighting_?' Their earlier words were shouted over and over in her mind.  
'_**You mean like how you forgot to tell me that you and Rory are roommates?'   
"Talk about still being hung up on people. It's been 5 years!"  
**_And last there was the matter of her mother - who she had yet to find. Lorelai had even skipped watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory with them. Rory figured she had went to Lukes for the night, knowing better then to show her face until Rory cooled off. _'Why would she tell him about the Yacht!?' 'What else did she tell him?' 'And what was with being all Emily Gilmore?' _  
_**"Sooo Tristin ... You single?"  
"Yes, I am - but I have a very strong feeling that **_**you**_** are not."  
"Who said I was asking for me?"  
"MOM!"**_  
At first she had figured she was just Lorelai - being Lorelai. But then when they got into the kitchen Lorelai had went into this rant about how she hadn't so much as thought about dating another guy sense Dean, it was time to move on - and who better to move on with then somebody Hott like Tristin. She tried to explain to her mother that she wasn't ready for another relationship and that it had been five years sense the last time she and Tristin had even spoken - they didn't know each other. In response Lorelai had rolled her eye's muttered something about how that hadn't seemed to matter outside and told her how all she wanted, was to see her kid smile again. Not knowing how to respond to that she gave her mother a small smile and dropped the subject.  
After a few more minutes of laying there she sighed and threw back her covers.

Walking into the kitchen Rory headed straight for the coffee pot. After starting a new pot she walked quietly to the bathroom, not wanting to wake anyone up. She stopped suddenly when she saw Tristin sitting up, his feet on the coffee table and the remote in his hand. They had decided that he would stay there being that it was to dangerous for him to be driving on no sleep. She had found him some sweats and a t-shirt, still not completely clear on whose they actually were. They were slightly to small to be Lukes, so unless her Mom had picked up the habit of bringing random men into their house and then keeping their clothes, the safest bet was Max, and she didn't think telling Tristin, that the clothes he was wearing, might be their old English teachers, was the best idea in the world.

Smiling at how comfortable he looked, she continued into the living room seemingly un-noticed. She crept up behind him and just as she was about to scare him he reached back and pulled her over the couch. She let out a surprised yelp, before landing on her back - her head in his lap.

_**'Hey creepy.'  
**_Laughing Rory smiled and moved to get up only to be held down by the arm that had somehow made it's way across her waist.

Tristin picked up the pillow from beside him and placed it under her head, not wanting her obviously nervous attempts at getting away, to cause any type of friction. He really didn't need this friendship thing to be shot to hell within the first couple of hours.  
He smiled down at her, loving the Rose colored blush the made it's way to her cheeks.

Finally giving up she exhaled a small breath, and looked up at him. **"Hey. " **She smiled shyly, something she hadn't done in awhile.

He could tell she wanted to say something, but she remained quiet. She was twisting her hands and seemed to be deep in thought. _**'What are you still doing awake?' **_She shook her head slowly, and Tristin silently thanked god for the pillow. _**'Couldn't sleep either?' **_She shook her head again then sighed, dropped one hand across the one he had around her waist, and the other in the same position as his, creating an L shape. Instantly he felt like his arm was on fire.

**"Have some stuff on my mind."**

_**'Bank heist?' **_He couldn't help it.

Rory smiled despite herself. **" Don't knock the business - it put's coffee on the table and Jimmy Choo's on my feet."**

Tristin laughed. _**'Gotta Love your priorities." **_Silence filled the room. Rory had looked over at the muted TV and was watching the last few minutes of an old ER episode. He waited until the credits began to roll before he spoke again. _**' So - '**_

**"This is strange right?" **She cut him off.** "I mean stuff like this doesn't happen. We hated each other in high school. I mean we like REALLY hated each other. How is it ****possible** **for us to talk like we've known each other sense we were five! We shouldn't be sitting here completely comfortable!"**

_**'You don't look to comfortable right now Mare.' **_He was trying to keep himself from laughing but he knew he was only moments away from failing._****_

**"And that's another thing! Why doesn't that bother me? I mean I hated that name with everything in me. How can I not be bugged by it?"**

All humor gone, a huge smile spread across his face. _**'Because you never hated it.' **_Rory finally looked up and met his eye's, she arched an eyebrow questioningly. _**'You can honestly tell me that you didn't hate it when I would call you Rory?' **_She looked away. _**'Exactly. You just felt that you had to hate it because of the way I treated you.' **_Looking back at him she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eye's childishly. Tristin laughed before continuing. _**' And all that other stuff? Have you stopped to think that maybe this is how we're supposed to be? Comfortable with each other? I mean does it really matter how quickly it happened? Face it Mare - We're friends.' **_She let out a mock groan. _**'And it was all your idea.' **_He tapped her nose lightly with his free hand.

**"Yea yea, I plead insanity."**

_**"Although I gotta tell you, I don't know how long this is gonna last." **_He continued on, as if she had said nothing.

Her interest was peaked. She turned onto her side to see him better. His arm slipped around the back of her waist and fell against the exposed skin where her top had ridden up. The slightest contact had her whole body on fire. **"Why's that?"** ****

Swallowing the tightness in his throat he tried to remain un-effected. The heat that was radiating off her lower back gave him goose bumps. _**"Well cuz how long before we both give into the inevitability that is us?'**_

Rory smiled thoughtfully. **"True." **His eyebrow's raised in surprise. **"But when I say 'we' I mean 'you'. And when I say 'give in' I mean 'you'll fall helplessly at my feet'."**

His head fell back as he laughed. _**'Oh really?' **_Rory simply noded. Tristin let his eye's memorize every inch of her face, and then traveled down her body. When he looked up at her again, he saw the same Rose colored blush filling her cheeks. _**'Ya know Mary - I think you might be right.' **_He couldn't help it, he had to see her reaction. _**  
**_  
_'Agh! That damn fluttery feeling again! What the hell is wrong with me?' _Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she turned back onto her back and looked away. She decided to change the subject before she said something she was going to regret. **"So why are you up?"**

He couldn't help but laugh. _**'Well right now, it's because your doing that thing with your teeth and I'm sitting here thinking ...' **_Hearing a small groan of disgust he laughed a little harder.

_'Oh. My. God. So much for not saying anything I might regret. Is he laughing? AGH!' _Pulling the pillow out from under her head, Rory swung it at Tristin, apparently surprising him. The laughing stopped and he looked down at her, his eye's slightly wide. It was her turn to laugh. ****

Realizing what had happened, Tristin looked down at Rory who had put the pillow back in it's place. Clearing his throat and rubbing at the side of his head, where the pillow had hit him, he pouted playfully. _**'What did you do that for?'**_

Rory looked up at him. **"Why do you take everything I say and turn it into something dirty?"**

_**'Because I love seeing your reaction.' **_He replied honestly.

She just shook her head and smiled. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours to them, but in reality was only about 3 minutes.

Rory moved to sit up and he let her go, she smiled great-fully and got up. **"You want some coffee?" **Nodding he got up and followed her into the kitchen.

She filled two mugs and handed one to Tristin who hadn't let so much as a breath be herd. **"Anything you might need for it is in the fridge - sugars on the table." **Shaking his head, he took a sip of the coffee. _'Black ... like me.' _She let a small smile grace her lips. Leaning against the counter she held her mug close to her chest. Her eye's on anything but him. He was staring at her and it was making her feel insecure.

_**'You've changed.'**_

She jumped slightly at his sudden revelation. Looking up at him her eye's grew, he wasn't joking or playfully flirting, his face held nothing but seriousness in it. She didn't know what to say. _'I've changed? Where the hell did that come from?' _ For some reason she couldn't get away from that little voice inside of her though - the one reminding her that she knew exactly where that had come from. A sad smile made it's way to her face. **"Yea. ... And sometimes I don't know if it's been for the better." **Only when Tristin gave a small sympathetic nod of understanding, did she realize that not only had she said it out loud, but she had actually ment to think it, meaning that's how she really felt.

**Paris' POV**

Paris laid eye's closed, she wasn't asleep, she hadn't been able to sleep sense Rory left the room. Truth be told she hadn't been able to sleep before that either. She was to nervous about her lunch date with Colin. Hearing a voice in the kitchen, she sat up.

_**"Anything you might need is in the fridge - sugars on the table." **_It was Rory & she assumed Tristin, seeing as how Lorelai knew where things were in her house - most of the time.

Silence. 

_**'You've changed.'  
**_  
She could hear the seriousness in his voice, it surprised her - she could only imagine how Rory must feel.

_**"Yea. ... And sometimes I don't know if it's been for the better."**_

_' Whoa.' _Quickly jumping to her feet she opened the door to find a wide eyed Rory staring blankly at Tristin who was leaning against the entry way. He turned when he realized her presence in the room and smiled.

_**'Hey Sleeping Beauty. Did we wake you?'**__****_

She smiled half-heartedly and shook her head. Then quickly returned her gaze to Rory who was now looking around franticaly, as if trying to find some type of escape. **"Ror?" **Nothing. Turning to Tristin she saw the worry in his eye's. **"Hey Tristin - can you do me a favor?" **He glanced at her before returning his gaze to Rory. **"Do you think you could maybe run to Luke's and get us some breakfast?" **Now he focused on her. **"It's a small town you can't miss it. I think Lane should be working right now - small Koren girl - black hair, glasses. Just tell her you want 2 of Rory's usuals - and whatever you want. And if it happens to be Luke ... just don't tell him you stayed here lastnight. If Lorelai's there then just have her order for you. Oh and don't mention this. You got it?" **

_**'Yea. Is she OK?' **_He lifted his chin in Rory's direction.

**"Oh yea she's fine don't worry about it. Now go I'm starving!" ** She pushed him in the direction of the door. **"Oh and coffee - lot's of it." **With that she pushed him out the door, closing it behind him. She was about to go back into the kitchen when Rory came flying around the corner.

**"You herd that right!?" **Rory yelled.

Paris gave a small nod.** "Every word. And honestly ... it's about damn time." **Smiling sympathetically she walked past a shocked Rory and into the bathroom._****_

_**Tristin's POV**_

He had been walking around town for about 10 minutes before he stopped looking for his destination. Walking aimlessly around seemed to be more productive. He couldn't get his mind off of the look on Rory's face. _'She seemed so scared, or was it surprise? Hell even Paris seemed a little surprised - under all that concern. Wow Paris Geller worried about Rory Gilmore (her best friend!!) who'da thunk it? Where the hell is this place? And why didn't I drive? Beauty Supply ... Music store ... Oh my crap - no way.' _Stopping abruptly, he chocked back the laugh that was trying it's very hardest to escape. There standing no more then 10 feet in front of him was none other then the freakishly tall, brown haired guy (also known as Dean) that he had despised for so long. He looked exactly the same sans the fact that he was slightly taller with much longer hair, and he wasn't stuffing grocery bag's but seemed to be doing construction. Dean hadn't seen him yet and the sarcastic remark hanging on the tip of his tongue, that would no doubt make his presence known, was literally being bit back. Tristin's tongue had somehow found itself lodged between his teeth, the bitter taste of blood is what made him release it. **"Crap!" **His hand flew to his mouth in a lame attempt at soothing the pain. Looking at the blood on his fingers he winced and returned his hand to his mouth. Finally looking back to where Dean was standing, he mentally kicked himself as he found the other guy looking back at him. _'Walk away Tristin! Don't go making problems for yourself - or Rory.' _He was silently shouting to himself. He gave a small smile, pretending to be embarrassed and began to walk away.

_**'Hey!'**_

_'Damn it!' _Slowly turning around, Tristin smiled polietly and pointed to himself in a questioning manner.

_**"I know you." **_Was the reply he got. It wasn't a question, it was a fact and surprisingly enough, it was polite.

**"Not really. But we have met before. Dean right?" **_'Be polite. Be polite. Be polite.''_ Tristin stuck his hand out and Dean shook it.

After a thoughtful second Deans head fell back in realization. _**'Rory.' **_He muttered.

Tristin shook his head. **"Nope. The names Tristin." **He said politely and smiled.

Dean laughed softly. _**'You know Rory Gilmore.'**_

Not knowing what the deal with Rory and Dean was, he gave an uncertain nod. Dean laughed in response, then looked off to his side where a average height blonde girl was calling his name. He walked over to the girl and kissed her on the cheek, she held a bag with Luke's written across it in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. Dean took the items as she offered them to him, said something to her and both walked over to where he was standing._**'Tristin this is my wife Lindsey. Linds this is Tristin.'**_

_'Wife wow. Guess that answers the Rory/Dean question.'_

Lindsey smiled politely and extended her hand. '_**'It's nice to meet you Tristin.''**_

**"Like wise." **__

_**"So how do you two know each other?"**_

The complete innocence of her question made him want to laugh, but seeing the look that washed over Deans face, caught him off guard and he remained silent.

_**'Chicago. We went to school together - before I moved here.'**_

Tristin looked at Dean for a moment before glancing at Lindsey, her entire face had lit up.

_**''Really? Oh my Gosh! Tristin you have to tell me all about Dean before he came to Stars Hallow!'**_

Her eye's held a pleading curiosity in them, and Deans just held fear.Not knowing what to do Tristin smiled a wide fake smile _(his society smile as he liked to call it)_,masking his sympathy for the obviously naive girl. **"You know Lindsey, you have no idea how much I would love to do that, but two very hungry friends are waiting for me. I was in the process of looking for a place called Luke's," **He pointed to the bag Dean was holding. **"when I ran into Dean here. I'm sorry." **He smiled at her apologetically.

Lindsey sighed. _**''Oh well. Mabye next time." **_Her sweet demeanor was back and she smiled brightly.

Tristin nodded in response. **"Absolutely. Dean, it was nice running into you. Hopefully we can catch up more next time I'm in town." **Dean smiled gratefully and gave a small nod. **"Lindsey, it was wonderful meeting you." **She smiled, and he walked away.

_'Well that was ... interesting.' _It wasn't until he had turned a corner by the music shop, did he realize that he still had no clue as to where he was going. _'So much for Paris theory.' _A tall skinny man walked by,wearing a mail man uniform. Tristin walked quickly after him. **'Excuse me!" **Nothing. **"Excuse me - Mail ... guy!" **The man turned around quickly. **"Hey. Hi - uh ... sir?"**

_**'My names Kirk.'**_

**"Kirk. Hi Kirk, I was wondering if you could possibly tell me where I can find Luke's?"**

_**'Sure, I'm heading that way anyway. I need to drop off this package at Miss Patty's.' **_He held up a small box. _**'I was wondering what it could be. How are you with sounds?' **_Kirk had begun walking again, Tristin at his side.

**"Excuse me?" **  
_**  
'Sounds.' **_Off of Tristin's confused look, he began to explain. _**'Well I was thinking if maybe you shook it, you could hear something that could help you identify what's inside.'**_

Amused he shook his head. **"Sorry man - my Clark Kent powers pretty much end at the hair."  
**_**  
**_Forgetting the package Kirk looked up at Tristin's hair. _**'You do have good hair.'**_

Tristin laughed. **"Thank's."**

_**'What kind of Shampoo do you use?'**_

**"Uh..."**

_**'My Girlfriend Lulu - she has dry hair. Split ends to - what do you recommend for that?'**_

Trying not to laugh, Tristin smiled _(A real smile). 'This guy's pretty cool - a little strange - but in a funny way.' _**"You know what Kirk, at the moment I don't really know. But I promise I'll check into it for you."**

_**'Thank's.' **_Kirk stopped and pointed to the building to Tristin's right. _**'There's Luke's.'**_

Sighing in relief Tristin shook Kirks hand and began to walk backwards. **"Cool. Thank's man I owe you one. Oh and hey - find out what's in that package! I'm intrigued!" **Nodding Kirk walked away.

Tristin opened the door to Luke's and walked in. Instantly he searched the room for Lorelai, she wasn't there. Sighing he looked for the next person on Paris list, small Korean girl; black hair; glasses. Seeing the girl standing behind the counter he walked over.**"Excuse me - are you Lane?" **

The girl looked up from the cash register and gave a quick nod. _**'Yea that's me. Do I know you?' **_She looked deep in thought, as she tried to place who exactly Tristin was.

**"No. But I was told to order from you." **She looked even more confused now. _'Crap what was the order again?' _**"I'm sorry, I really don't remember the order ... Korean girl ... lot's of coffee ... don't tell Luke you stayed ...' **Lane was looking at him like he was crazy.

_**'Are you OK?' **_Tristin's head snapped up.

**"I'm so sorry. You must have like a million thing's to do. I knew the order I was reciting it to myself half way here - then I ran into Dean - and then Lindsey - then there's Kirk - and this thing about someone named Miss Patty and a package. So now I have no idea what I was supposed to be ordering and I'm pretty sure Paris is going to kill me if I go back empty handed, and if not her most likely Rory."**

_**'You know Rory? How do you know Rory?'**_

**"Oh! That was it - two of Rory's usual's, lot's and lot's of coffee and whatever I wanted. That was the order." **He smiled brightly.

Lane looked at him funny. _**'You forgot **__**that**__**?'**_

**"Hey did you not hear the part about the package?"**

Lane laughed wrote something down on a piece of paper, handed Tristin a menu, motioned for him to take a seat at the counter and walked away.   
A few minutes later she came back. _**'See anything you like?' **_

Nodding he sucked in his bottom lip. **"Veggie Omelet and a fruit salad."**

Lane quickly wrote down the order and handed the piece of paper to Ceaser. She leaned on the counter and stared at him. _**'So ... what's your name and how do you know Rory?'**_

Tristin smiled and took Lanes hand in his, shaking it. **"Tristin DuGreay - nice to meet you. Rory and I went to Chilton together for awhile. And you are???"**

_**'Lane Kim - best friend. What are you doing here? Rory doesn't talk to anyone from Chilton.'**_

**"She talks to Paris." **He said matter-of-factually.****

_**'Paris is her best friend - that's different.'**_

Tristin gave her a confused look. **"I thought you just said you were her best friend..." **He knew he was baiting her, but he was just playing around.

Lane looked surprised. _**'I am - '**_

**"But you just said Paris is."**

_**'Well she is - but I mean ...'**_

**"I'm just joking with you Lane. I get it. And to answer your question I'm here because Logan's an ass and Mary didn't think it was safe for me to drive back to Hartford at 6 am."**

_**'Who's Mary ... - Oh my god! Your Tristin! Spawn of Satan! Bible boy - ET -'**_

**"As much as I agree with the first one - ET?"**

_**'Evil Tristin. ... So - your the guy who made my best friends life at Chilton hell.' **_Lane tried to look as tuff as she could.

Laughing Tristin pointed behind her. **"Hey look my orders ready." **He glanced at the receipt and dropped $40 dollars on the counter.****

Lane laughed and handed him his bag and tray of coffee. She picked up the money and looked at him curiously. _**'This is way to much.'**_

**"It's a tip for my lovely waitress. It was nice meeting you Lane Kim." **Lane smiled and waved goodbye as he walked out the door._****_

_**Gilmore house 15 minutes later**_

**"Honey I'm home!" **Tristin walked into the silent house and kicked the door shut behind him. He still had no idea how he had even opened it.  
Walking into the living room he saw Rory laying on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. Sitting the food and coffee down on the coffee table he fell into the chair behind him. **"Hey Mare. I gotta tell you - you got a pretty interesting little town here."**

Smiling Rory sat up._**"Hey. Yumm food. Yummer Coffee."**_

**"Yummer?" **

Rory stuck her tongue out at him. _**"Shut up."**_

**"Very lady like. So where's Paris?"**

Frowning Rory sat back against the couch and held her coffee to her chest. _**"I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I'M NOT TALKING TO HER!" **_ She shouted, not really talking to Tristin.

He was confused, no more then 30 minutes ago he had left them getting along perfectly fine and now they weren't talking?

_'I DON'T REALLY CARE IF YOUR TALKING TO ME OR NOT GILMORE! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU EITHER!'_

_**"SO!"**_

_'NICE COMBACK! LET ME GUESS YOUR SLOUCHING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD. AND POUTING!'_

Instantly Rory sat up straight. She sat her coffee on the table and wrapped her arms around her stomach. _**"NO I'M NOT! BUT I BET I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING! YOUR STANDING AT MY DRESSER LOOKING THROUGH MY CD'S AND THINKING ABOUT WHICH ONES YOUR GOING TO STEAL!!!!!"**_

They heard a slam come from Rory's room._ 'NO STEALING'S MORE __**YOUR**__ THING!'_

Rory's mouth fell open and her eye's got wide. She jumped up and stalked over to her room.

**"Yea see now there's the Paris and Rory I know and love."**Tristin muttered to himself. Not that they could have herd him over their own increasingly loud voices, even if he had shouted it. Standing up he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, watching them.__

_**'I WAS JUST TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!' **_Paris shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

_**''YEA I GET ITOK? I'M A HORRIABLE PERSON!''**_

'WOULD YOU HAVE RATHER I LIED TO YOU? TOLD YOU THAT YOUR PERFECT?'

Rory visibly deflated. _**''No. But - I don't know - you didn't have to bring up ... you know who.''**_

Paris softened. _**Yea I know. I'm sorry.'**_

''No your right, about - everything. I guess I just wasn't ready to hear it yet.''

Paris leaned over and gave Rory a quick hug. _**'Sorry I said you steal.'**_

Rory laughed and pulled away. _**"Me to."**_

**"That's it? No scratching or hair pulling?"**

Rory rolled her eye's and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

_**'Shut up DuGreay. Did you find it OK?' **_Paris asked while walking into the living room, Tristin right behind her._****_

**"Oh yea - no problems at all."** He replied sarcastically.

_**'How can you get lost in Stars Hallow? It's like literally impossible.'**_

**"It's not. I crossed a bridge and ended up in the middle of the freaking woods! Do you know what that's like? Me, who has no wilderness skills whatsoever!"**

_**'First off I highly doubt you ended up in the woods, stop being so dramatic. And second, how is that possible? You went to Military School for two years! You have to have some type of survival skills."**_

Tristin laughed and shook his head. **"So not the point Paris." **Shaking her head she sat down and opened her food tray. Tristin sat quietly, wondering if it was OK for him to ask what it was they had been fighting about. He figured it best to ask before Rory came back out of the bathroom. **"So ... what was all of that about - back there?" **He motioned to Rory's room with a casual twist of his hand.

Paris didn't look up from her food. _**"You."**_

Tristin raised his eyebrows in surprise. **"Really?"**

_**'No. God, your so self involved. Not everything's about you Tristin.' **_She picked up a coffee cup and took a big swallow. Luke's coffee was the only coffee she could drink black. She knew it was weird, but it just didn't taste the same with other stuff in it.

Sighing Tristin leaned back in to the couch. **"Psycho." **He muttered.

Raising an eyebrow Paris looked over at him, took another drink of her coffee and began eating again. After a few seconds of silence she sat her fork down and looked back over at him. _**'I said some thing's I shouldn't have.'**_

**"What kind of things?"**

_**'Just thing's.' **_At her cryptic answer, Tristin shook his head. _**'Look, Rory's been through a lot the past two years. And nobody's really talked to her about any of it. So when you told her that she's changed, and she responded the way she did ... it just made her face some of it. I on the other hand, kind of made her face ALL of it - well not as much face it, as I threw it in her face. It was stupid, I know.'**_

Before Tristin got the chance to respond Rory came out of the bathroom, puffy eye's and all. Trying to mask the fact that she had been crying, she smiled brightly. _**"What are you guy's talking about?"**_

'Tristin got lost going to Luke's. And apparently he's never going to achieve his life's dream of becoming a Forest Ranger.' Said Paris casually.

Tristin glared at her. While Rory sat down in the comfy chair, pulling her food and coffee over to her. She was giving Tristin a funny look. _**"How do you get lost in Stars Hallow? It's like literally impossible."**_

Paris laughed and Tristin groaned. **"Actually, you got some pretty interesting people here Mare. It explains a lot."**

Now Rory groaned. _**"What did you do to my town Tristin?"**_

**"Well let's see ... I got 1 of your Best Friends to second guess your friendship, she was kind of cute, she got all flustered and irritated, kind of reminded me of you back at Chilton. I almost committed mail fraud. And I lied to Dean's wife for him, for reason's I don't even want to know." **He finished with a shake of his head.****

At the mention of Dean's name, both Rory and Paris completely froze. Paris was the first to recover. She closed her tray and drank the last of her coffee. _**'I think I'm going to get going. I have to meet Colin for lunch.'**_

Rory looked up weakly at her friend, thankful for the subject change. _**"Where's he taking you?"**_

Paris shook her head. Tristin wasn't paying attention. Seemingly oblivious to the girls reaction, and to the subject change. **'Nowhere. We're actually staying in. He kicked Finn out for the day, so we'll have the place to ourselves.' **It was obvious to Rory and Tristin, who was now paying attention - due to the un-natural giddiness in her voice, that Paris was holding back a smile.

Rory's eye's widened. _**"Wow, spending the day at his place? Never done that before. Does this mean...?" **_She trailed off.

Paris shook her head in response. _**'It mean's we're spending the day together. It's something new. Whatever **__**might**__** happen later ... well, I think I'll be OK with it.' **_She finished with a content smile and stood up. _**'I'll talk to you two later.' **_Then she picked up one more cup of coffee ,her purse and left.

They sat in silence, listening to the sound of Paris car fade into the distance. Tristin opened his tray of food and Rory scrunched up her nose. _**"What is that?"**_

Tristin took a bite before answering. **"Oh my crap. It's the best freaking omelet I've ever eaten. And mind you I had 3 **_**before they were famous **_**cooks working in my house growing up."**

Rory smiled brightly, before another scrutinizing look at his breakfast. _**"But - what's IN it?"**_

**"Oh - vegetables. Want some? Or I have a fruit salad if you want..."**

Rory was shaking her head furiously. _**'No thanks. I think I'll pass. You know I didn't even know Luke put those thing's in omelets.' **_She pointed disgustedly at the vegetables when saying those things. Tristin laughed. They sat quietly awhile longer, both eating and drinking their coffee. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Rory spoke again, and her voice was barely audible. _**"You should be happy for her." **_Tristin looked up surprised and slightly confused. _**"Paris. She really like's Colin, and he treats her good. She deserves that, God knows after all the crappy boyfriends she's had in the past, it's about time. No offense to Logan or anything, I think he's a good guy, and I know he cares about Paris, but I just don't think their what each other need right now."**_

Tristin gave a small nod. **"Who said I wasn't happy for her?"**

Smiling she tilted her head to the side. _**"I think you really want to be ... but your not. I'm happy for her. Your ... not so happy." **_They both laughed and Tristin shrugged his shoulders in an ' I guess' kind of way._** "But I get it Logan's your cousin and that's where you loyalty is. I respect that." **_Nodding, he smiled one more time before going back to eating his food. Rory looked over at the clock and sighed 3 hours sense she lay awake in bed, now only one thing on her mind. _**"Lanes engaged." **_Tristin looked at her curiously. She picked up her fork and said in a casual way, _**"Just thought I'd let you know." **_and continued eating. She didn't see the smirk wash over his face.


	12. I'd jump in front of a car for you

**Chapter 12: I'd jump in front of a car for you**

**Yale: Colin & Finns apartment**

She couldn't pin point where or when it was exactly, that she had lost all of her confidence, but she knew it was somewhere between walking into her apartment and opening her closet. So now here she was, 3 hours early and standing at Colins door in the same clothes she had been wearing sense the morning before.She figured that if she didn't tell him right then, she wasn't going to do it at all.

Somebody cleared their throat from behind her, making her jump in surprise. Spinning quickly, she almost fell when her eyes locked on Logan's face. He smiled uncomfortably and lifted his chin in her direction. _**"Hey Tink."  
**_**  
**Paris eyes narrowed instantly. **"Don't call me that." **He gave a small nod and stuffed his hands into his pockets. _Tink - short for Tinker bell, was a nickname Logan had given to her in the 3rd grade, when she had dressed as the fairy for Halloween. Logan had of course been Peter Pan - walking around saying 'I don't ever wanna grow up!' over and over. A quote he apparently still lived by. Tristin was Captain Hook - simply because he had to be difficult and wouldn't be one of the lost boys. _She used to love that he had a special name for her, and only he was aloud to use it, now it just made her want to hit him as hard and as much as she could.

He couldn't deny the pain it caused in his chest when she told him not to call her Tink. Moving his jaw back and forth - a nervous habit of his - he tilted his head slightly to the side. _**'So how have you been?' **_

He sounded genuinely interested, Paris couldn't help but laugh. **"OK look I get that your friends with Colin, that's none of my buisness. But I see no reason for us to talk to each other, unless he's around, at which point it's Hi and Goodbye. No 'How are you's?' or 'Remember when's' got it?"**

_**'Well how about if your doing that thing you do, when you walk around completely transfixed on whomever's writing your criticizing that particular day, and your about to walk into the middle of the street and get hit by a car? Can I jump in front of you to stop you from dying? Or is that against the rules?' **_Why did she have to be so damn difficult?._****_

Shrugging her shoulders she pulled her purse strap up higher onto her shoulder. **"It's your porgotive. But hey here's an idea, so you don't get killed, why don't you go play in traffic for practice?" **With that she turned around and knocked on the door.

Logan stared quietly at the back of her head for a second, before a small smirk made it's way onto his lips. Stepping next to her, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. _**'You look good Tink.'**_

Before she had a chance to respond, the door swung open and a huge smile made it's way to her face. Colin looked at her curiously for a second before a matching grin broke out on his face. He quickly pulled her into his arms, and kissed her softly on the lips. _**"Hey beautiful." **_And then he kissed her again. Neither noticed Logan slink by them until they herd a loud pounding noise. Pulling away slightly Colin looked over at Logan who looked like he was moments away from kicking Finns door down. _**"Logan man what are you doing? He's not in there." **_

_**'Well maybe if you weren't attached to **_**her**_** face, you could of told me that. Where the hell is he?' **_He said bitingly._**  
**_  
The way he said _her, _momentarily made Paris wish for Tink back. He sounded so disgusted with her. Anger filled her - where the hell did he get off thinking he could get mad at her for kissing her, _maybe someday if she can get over her commitment issues THAT HE CAUSED_, boyfriend?

Colin took her hand in his and led her completely though the door, which he closed behind her. They walked over to the couch and sat down. _**"Man what's your problem? You've been acting like you just broke out of the looney bin, sense last night. Am I going to need to call those nice men with the pretty white coats again?" **_His voice was patronizing, and was visibly pissing Logan off even more. _**'Damn Harvard screwed you up.' **_Shaking his head he turned to Paris and smiled at her. _**"See baby, now aren't you glad you didn't end up going there? I mean you could have turned out like poor Logan here." **_He gestured at Logan with a wave of his hand. _**"Oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce you two." **_Logan let out an incredulous laugh, and her eyes grew about two sizes. Colin looked between them curiously. _**"What?" **_

Paris felt her entire body tense. She was literally at a lose for words, so much for her now or never theroy.

Logan was the one who spoke first. _**'No need for introductions man. Me and Paris go way back.' **_He stretched out the word _way_ dramatically.

Colin looked Paris in the eyes, smiling softly. _**"Oh really? That's cool. You go to school together or something?"**_

Again Logan spoke up. _**'Or something.' **_Colin gave him a curious glance before he returned his gaze to Paris who was looking slightly sick. _**'So where's Finn? He was supposed to help me un-pack my stuff today.' **_

Colin looked back at Logan and shrugged. _**"Some chick stopped by. Was all over him. You can't blame him really. I mean yea your pretty Huntz but you always want dinner first. And even then you have your mood swings - so you can't be mad at him for taking the sure thing. You really gotta stop being so demanding." **_He smiled at his friend good naturally.

For the first time sense the door had opened, Logan cracked a real smile. _**'Screw you man. We can't all be as generous as you are.' **_He began to walk towards the door. _**'Alright I'll see you later." **_Looking to Paris he inhaled a short breath. _**'Paris ... bye.' **_She gave a small wave of her free hand, and he returned his gaze to Colin. _**'Tell Finn he's an ass.'**_

Colin gave a small nod. _**"I'm petty sure he's already aware - but he could always use a reminder. See you later man." **_And with that the door was shut, Logan was gone and they were all alone. Leaning in to kiss her, he stopped when he felt her hand pushing lightly against his chest. He looked into her eyes and saw how nervous she looked. _**'Hey. What's wrong? You've been acting weird sense I opened the door.'  
**_Breaking eye contact she looked at anything and everything but him. It was starting to make him nervous. _**'Was it Logan? Did he do something?' **_

Unable to stop herself, she laughed, a hard laugh that made her feel cold. Seeing the nervous look on Colins face,she shook her head. **"Not yet." **Closing her eyes she looked away. ****

_**'What's that supposed to mean?' **_His tone was one Paris had never herd before, from him anyway, he sounded confused - or scared, or maybe it was both.

**"Nothing. What I ment to say was that, ... I haven't talked to him long enough - for him to do anything ... not that he's going to do anything - or ..." **

Colin put his hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her, mid-rant. _**'Paris what's going on?'**_

**"I was with him."** Surprise took over her, when she realized what she had just done.  
She felt Colins hand fall from her shoulder and land limply on top of hers.  
_**'With who?'  
**_**"With Logan."  
**_**'Who was with Logan?'  
**_**"Many girls I'm sure, But at the moment we're talking about me."  
**_**'You were with Logan?'  
**_**"Yes. No matter how many times you say it - or how many different ways you say it in, it doesn't change the fact that it's true. Trust me I've tried."  
**_**'You were with Logan.'  
**_Paris inhaled a short breath, trying to keep herself calm, but damn it if he wasn't working her last nerve. **"Yes."**_**  
'With him like you were in the same place at the same time? Or with him like you just had a quickie out in the hall?'  
**_**"Colin!"  
**_**'COLIN?! Are you seriously mad at **_**me**_**? I mean come on Paris, you come in here and tell me that you slept with my best friend - I don't care how long ago - and I'm not supposed to be freaked out about it?'  
**_**"I never slept with him! And I didn't say that you couldn't be upset, I just don't appreciate being made to sound like a slut!"  
**Colin who had jumped to his feet at some point during his rant, fell back onto the couch, exhaling loudly. _**  
'With him how?' **_He tried again.  
**"We dated."  
**_**'How long?' **_His eyes were closed and his head lay against the back of the couch.  
**"Almost 3 years ... but we've known each other our whole lives."  
**He let out a short laugh before opening his eyes and sitting up straight. _**'Did you love him?' **_His voice had taken on a softer quieter tone.  
Not being able to say it, Paris gave a small nod of her head and mouthed the word _'yea' _as her eyes began to moisten. She knew what was coming next.  
Colins voice seemed to be quieter when he spoke again, like he was dreading hearing the answer just as much as she was._**'Do you still?'**_

**Gilmore house**_**  
**_**  
**Tristin fell back onto the couch breathing hard. _**'Damn Mary, didn't think you had it in you.'  
**_He herd Rory laugh from the kitchen and moments later saw her emerge with a coffee cup in one hand and the other holding the blanket wrapped around her in place. 

**"Oh you've got no idea. That was nothing compared to what I can normally pull off."**

Sitting up he moved over so she could have room to sit. He looked around the room and took in the damage they had done, it was going to be one hell of a clean up. He looked over at Rory and watched as she inhaled the aroma of her coffee, he'd never seen somebody take such ... pleasure in a drink before. It was ... interesting. _**'OK so I've gotta ask. Where did you learn your amazing skills?"**_

Rory's head fell back as she laughed. **"My mom."**

_**'Your lying.' **_He shook his head and turned away from her pretending to not see the wide eyed look that washed over her face.

**"Did you just call me a lier? Worse - do you not believe in my mothers amazing talent of consuming massive amounts of food?"**

Tristin laughed and gestured around the room. _**'Rory look at this place. No one human-being should be able to eat this much!'**_

**"Hey I didn't see you complaining while you were eating your - what was it 5th, piece of pizza? Or while you were devouring the white rice and mushu pork."**

_**'But I'm a guy. We're built for that kind of stuff.' **_

**"Sexist!"**

_**'Realist."**_

**"Really tough guy? I'm not the one sitting here moaning and groaning now am I?"**

_**'Only because you vetoed that idea.'**_

Rory decided just to let that slide and played along. **"I wanted to show you my skills."**

_**'Oh trust me Mare so did I.'**_

Her eyes widened and she smacked him playfully on his arm, her blanket falling open in the process. Quickly pulling it closed she pulled it tighter around her. **"Why is it so cold in here? It's the middle of September."**

_**'Like I told you the last 4 times you asked, The heater is broken. It was broken the first time you asked me to check. It was broken when you had the neighbor come over and check. And if there was any chance that it wasn't broken, you took care of that when you started hitting it and pounding on it with your fist.'**_

Her lips turned into a full pout and she pulled the blanket even tighter. **" But I'm a girl, I don't know how to fix stuff. That's what boy's are for."**

Tristin laughed. _**'Really? Now who's being sexist?'**_

**"Why are you being mean to me? I'm cold. I could freeze to death in here."**

_**'Ah don't worry Mary, if it got to cold, I'd warm you up. By any means necessary. Promise.' **_He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Rory got up and walked toward her room. **"Perv."**

Laughing he sat forward and watched her go. _**'Where you going?'**_

**"To bed. You can entertain yourself for a little while can't you?"**

Smirking Tristin stood up and began walking toward her room. _**'I'd very much prefer if you entertained me, but alas you must sleep. Oh well. Hey ya know what, maybe I'll go visit Lane for a little bit. Yea I think I'll do that. I'm dying to hear more about this fiance of her's.'**_

Rory spun quickly, nearly falling over her own feet. **"Really?"**

He couldn't help the excited feeling that burst through him. She was jealous. _'Cut it out DuGreay. Friend's , or nothing. Your not going after another ungetable girl AGAIN. Especially one you've already been after. She's just watching out for her friend, she might still think your the same player from high school. Friends.' __**'Yea I think it'll be cool. And besides you'll be sleeping, what else could I do?'**_

**"I don't know watch TV. Drive around town. Call Loagn. ... I mean if you want. You don't have to - I mean if you want to go see Lane you can. If - it's - what - you - want - I - mean." **She looked down lamely and chewed on her bottom lip. _'What the hell is wrong with you Gilmore? Your acting like a jealous girlfriend! He's going to get the wrong idea. Remember what your mom told you about playing with people's hearts! Wait ...' _Her head snapped up and she smiled brightly. **"My mom!"**

Tristin looked genuinely confused and he really was. One minuet she's acting all flustered, then the next she's being shy and now..._**'Excuse me?'**_****

"You can go visit my mom at the inn! She'd love to see you. I mean you keep talking about how well the two of you hit it off last night."

_'Go visit Lorelai. Hmm yea OK.' _After a thoughtful second he smiled and nodded. _**'Yea alright I'll do that.'**_

She couldn't contain the smile on her face, and she didn't know why. _He's my friend, Lane's my friend - I don't want anything to screw up what her and Zach have. And Tristin has a tendency to make girls think twice and then a third time and a forth and a fifth...' _**"Here I'll give you directions." **She went to grab a pen and paper when Tiristin waved her off.

_**'Don't worry about it.'**_

**"How will you find it?"**

Shrugging his shoulders he began to walk down the hallway towards the front door. _**'I don't know ... maybe I'll ask Lane for directions when I go see her.'**_With those last words he shut the front door behind him. It wasn't until after about 3 minutes of standing on the porch that the door re-opened and Rory stepped out fully clothed and ready to go. _**'Decide against the nap?' **_He asked._**  
**_  
Embarrassed she smiled.** "Must of been the coffee." **She replied softly.****

Smirking he gave a small nod. _**'Must of been.'**_ His tone matched her's.

Rory stepped off the porch first, Tristin following close behind. Both thinking the same thing. _'Doing it for Lane.'_

**Colin & Finn's apartment**

After a short second she shook her head. **"No. Not any more." **When she saw a small smile make it's way onto Colins face, she couldn't help but let one of her own sneek through. She was honestly afraid of what she was going to say, so far everything had been coming out of her mouth with no forethought at all. When she said no, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest, but she couldn't help the small pain that had hit her square in the chest at her admittance. _'It's the truth though. It's just weird ... saying it out loud - especially to Colin.' _She hadn't noticed the look he was giving her until she herd his voice break through her thought's.

_**'Paris?' **_Shaking her head, she focused her eye's on his and smiled. _**'Are you OK?'**_

**"Yea fine why?" **She prayed to God that he had missed the slight break in her voice. If it was the truth, why did she feel like she was about to cry? _'Because your stupid that's why!' _She mentally berated herself.

Colin shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder, softly massaging it. _**'You just looked a little bit **_**out there **_**for a second.'**_

Smiling she leaned her cheek against his hand for a second and closed her eyes, before bringing it back up and meeting his eyes. **"Are we OK?"**

She felt his thumb graze her cheek, before he pulled her toward him and kissed her softly on the lips. They smiled against each other's mouths, and it wasn't until several moments later that they pulled away.

After catching his breath Colin smiled. _**'Yea we're good.' **_

Paris couldn't contain the huge smile that made it's way to her lips, and this time she kissed him.

**Dragonfly Inn**

The back door leading into the kitchen opened and Rory walked in, Tristin right on her heels. **"And this is the kitchen, where the coffee is kept. Hey Sookie." **Momentarily stopping her tour, Rory walked over to where Sookie was standing and gave her a hug.

**'Hey Rory.' **Sookie replied in her naturally quirky voice. Then noticing Tristin, her eyes lit up with curiosity. **'And Rory's friend that I've never met.'**

Tristin smiled politely, waiting for Rory to make the introductions.

**"Oh Sookie you know I only introduce you to important people. Besides he's not my friend, he's only here because apparently he's obsessed with mom." **Sookie laughed knowing that Rory was joking.

_**'I wouldn't call it an obsession Mare, it's more of a fascination.'**_

**"Oh yes, the obsession is with our dear Lane, how could I forget?" **Sookie picked up on the slightly irritated tone of Rory's voice, which only moments before had been playful. Tristin seemed to pick up on it to because he was looking at her curiously a small smile playing on his lips. **"Sookie, Tristin. Tristin, Sookie." **She motioned between them, while picking up a chocolate chip cookie. As she bit into it, they shook hands. Her eyes grew. **"Oh my god. Sookie your brilliant!" **Sookie blushed slightly but smiled proudly. Rory pushed a cookie at Tristin who took it with no hesitation, he thought it would be rude to refuse Sookies food.

As he bit into it, his wide eyed expression matched Rory's previous one. _**'Amazing!' **_Again Sookie blushed and smiled.

At that Moment Lorelai walked in from the dining room. _**"Did somebody call me? Oh hey trator boy! What are you doing here?" **_

Tristin smiled. _**'May I ask why I've been dubbed Trator Boy?'**_

"You turned my daughter against me!"

'Me?! I wouldn't dream of it!'

"You did to! You were all 'Hey Rory - I'm a trator boy and I'm going to turn you against your mom.' and then she was all 'Oh Trator boy your so dreamy! Mom? Mom who?' and then you were all..." She was motioning around pretending to be Rory and Tristin.

Rory cut her off. **"Dreamy? I would never say that Tristin's dreamy. Nightmarish mabey - but dreamy? Ha!"**

_**'I'm offended! Do you not find me completely irresistible Mare? How will I ever go on?'**_

"Hey! Hello? I'm still here ya know. Gosh you Ivy League kids are so rude!"

'Sorry Lorelai. You have our complete attention. What was it you were saying?'

Lorelai stood there for a second, then shrugged her shoulders. _**"I don't remember. O well. Anyway what are you still doing here in our lovely town?"**_

'Spent the night. Rory here couldn't stand to be away from me a moment longer. Said 5 years was way to long, and she didn't think she could survive another second without me.'

Rory stared at him through squinted eyes, concentrating intensely. When he smiled at her she shook her head. **"You back from the land of the delousional? Ok good." **She herd him laugh as she turned to her mom. **"It was late and I figured it'd be to dangerous for him to drive all the way back to Hartford at 6 in the morning. So I told him to just stay the night. Figured you'd be OK with it."**

Lorelai shook her head. _**"Hey no need for explanations. As long as I wasn't made **_**Grandma Lorelai **_**last night I'm cool."**_**  
**_**  
**_Rory groaned and Tristin burst with laughter. Even Sookie laughed a little. She walked over to Tristin took his hand and pulled him into the room Lorelai had just come from, continuing their tour.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Sookie leaned over the counter and whispered to Lorelai in a 'I want the gossip' kind of way. **'So the boy?'**She trailed off, her question obvious.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the counter while picking up a cookie. _**'Future Son-in-law.' **_She answered nonchalantly.

Sookie simply nodded. **'OK.' **Accepting that answer she stood up wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to the stove.


	13. Yanking Out My Heart

_**Chapter 13: Yanking Out My Heart  
**_

Feeling fine, Lets rip out yours instead of mine  
And all you need  
Are several ways to watch me bleed?

Well, thanks for stoppin' this beating in my chest  
It's easier now, and I'm happy like this  
Just like this

Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
For yanking out my...

Honestly  
You'd fuck your friends for all your needs  
And stay the course  
No, the universe ain't yours

Well, thanks for stopping this beating in my chest  
It's easier now, and I'm happy like this  
Just like this

**Logans POV  
**  
He had no idea what to do. Paris and Colin. Colin and Paris. Every time he said it the throbbing in his head felt more and more like he was being beat with a bat. He had been walking around the campus for awhile, not really paying attention to where he was going, and bumping into the people who didn't see him coming. Last night when he herd Colin call the girl on the phone Paris, the thought that it could be her did pop into his head, which is why he had reacted the way he did. But after leaving the apartment, and doing a lot of what he was doing now, he had convinced himself that it wasn't her, it couldn't be. Rory was with them last night, why hadn't she said anything? Maybe she just wanted to talk to Paris about it first, that is after all who her loyalty was to. And then this morning, there she was at his door. And the kissing! Why did she have to kiss _him_ in front of him?! Was it completely nesscery? What did she think she was proving by it? That she's over him, and is with Colin now? Well if that was it, she sure did a damn good job of getting her point across.

Finally stopping at a bench he sat down and pulled his cell out of his pocket, hitting 3 on his speed dial. He listened to 'Gold Digger' play as the ringtone, until the voicemail clicked on. _'Ello mates well I'm obviously occupied at the moment, either by my one true love Ms.Vodka , or a fabulous red head. Either way I'll most likely be out for a few days, so I'll try to get back to you then - that is if I can remember who you are. Anywho this message seems to be getting a tad on the long side, so I will leave you now, so you may leave me a unbelievably loud message, that will cause me excruciating pain come morning time, when I have a hang over. Oh and Rory Love if this is you, would you please stop changing my voicemail, telling my lady friends that I am divorced with 3 kids, and deeply involved with a transvestite named Frank. Remind me to thank your lovely mother for teaching you how to work a voicemail. And to change my passcode.'_ Beeeep. Logan sat quietly for a second before regaining his composure. **'Finn and Frank ... it's cute. Anyway ... I figured in case Colin forgot to pass along the message I'd tell you myself...' **He paused for a long second before shouting into the phone. **'YOUR AN ASS!' **With that he snapped his phone shut. _'Idiot Finn.'_

Opening his phone again he held down the 2 button until Tristins name popped up. He listened as 'Sexy Back' began to play. _'I really need to find friends with better taste in music...' _The voicemail clicked on. _'Hey this is Tristin, sorry I wasn't able to take your call, I'm most likely in class right now but if you leave a message I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can. ... Paige if this is you, please call grandpa,I would have left you a message but your voicemail's full!! OK well leave it after the beep...' _Beeeep. **'Hey man, it's Saturday so I know your not in class. Hearing your message, I'm guessing Grandpa's still on your case? Well hell better you then me I guess. I tried calling Paige the other day to, but she apperantly has become a friend of caller ID, because I'm pretty sure she answered and hung up on me. I swear that girl's going to send all of us to an early grave. I still don't understand how he never knows where she is. I guess we weren't any better at her age huh? The only time our parents knew where we were, was when there was some party we **_**just**__**had**__**to attend**_**. And I've apperantly forgotten that this is a message. Sorry. So, second day here and already everything's all screwed up. Just uh - give me a call whenever you can. Alright? Bye.' **He snapped his phone closed again and slouched down into his seat, why did he feel like the world was working against him today?

**  
**There was only one other person that he could think of, that he could possibly talk to at the moment, and he really wasn't sure if calling her was ok. Flipping his phone open again he scrolled down the names in his phonebook before he came to her, he sat and played with her info for a few seconds, changing her name so that it popped up at the top of the list. Hesitating for a moment longer, he finally pressed send. Her ringtone began to play, 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies'. _'Panic! at the Disco, Alright Ace ... I can approve of that.' _When her voicemail clicked on he found himself still humming the song. '_Hey it's Rory - well you know that - obviously, I mean you called me. I know I'm rambling mom ... I didn't even want to do this ... no! ... no!... MOM NO! ... Because. ... Because it's my phone - I should be the one on the voicemail. ... Yea well lifes not fair. ... You wouldn't dare! ... Oh yea?! Well I'll tell Grandma that when you call out of friday night dinners your not really sick or have to work, you just have a date with Luke. ... Well where do you think I got it from? Did you or did you not just threaten to have Luke and Mark withhold coffee from me? ... What? ... Oh crap! it's still going! ... Stop laughing! How do you stop it?! ... MOM help me! ... Mom come on I don't know how to-' _Beeeep. He couldn't stop laughing and was aware that he was recording a message. **'Hey Ace ... it's Logan. I gotta say ... that message really helped put me in a better mood. So uh - I don't want you to think I'm all stalkerish or something, I tried calling Finn and Tristin before I called you - well not like your a last resort or something - I just didn't know if it was Ok for me to call you, or if you were busy or anything - which you obviously are, which is why I am now rambeling on to your voicemail like a freak ... OK lets start over. Hey Rory - it's Logan. Just thought I'd give you a call, see what you were up to. Kind of needed a friend to talk to ... so - yea give me a call back whenever you can. Uh anyway ... I guess I'll talk to you later ... Bye.' **Closing his phone one more time he sighed. _'Nice job Huntzberger - you just made a complete idiot out of yourself.' _He put his phone back in his pocket, stood up, and continued walking aimlessly around campus.

**Dragonfly Inn**

Having finished their tour about an hour ago Rory and Tristin were now sitting outside at a table drinking coffee and talking. Rory had just finished explaining her choice of attending Yale, instead of the originally planned Harvard, when her phone began to ring in her pocket. She took it out and glanced at the caller id screen, there was no name, she pushed end, sending the call to her voicemail. She placed her phone on the table in front of her and smiled at Tristin.****

Smirking he leaned forward. **"Ok so - you know I've got to ask." **

Not knowing what he was talking about, she simply laughed. _**"Hey look at the time..." **_She glanced at her bare wrist.

Tristin laughed. **"Don't worry, I've never been one to pry." **Rory let out a loud laugh. **"Real cute Mary." **He ignored the roll of her eye's when he called her by her nickname and continued on. **"What the hell happened after I left? I mean Chilton's still around right? It didn't fall to pieces without me?"**

_**"You know strangely enough it survived." **_She herd his deep throaty laugh that caused her to suck in a breath. _**"No uh - really though - every-" **_She cleared her throat trying to cover up her nervous stuttering. _**"Everything was great."**_

**" Wow thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel loved."**

_**"Shut up, you know what I mean. It was ..." **_She paused trying to find the right words to use, without going into detail. _**"different, at first. A little hard to adjust to, but it got easier after awhile." **_She saw the slightly hurt look on his face. The one he was trying his hardest to cover up, a job he was doing well - just not well enough. _**"I don't think Maddy ever recovered though ... if that helps at all."**_ They both ignored the beep her phone made signaling a voicemail message._****_

**"Madaline huh?" **He laughed, then leaned forward seriously. **" You know I kind of feel bad knowing that after I left, your life got better."**

_**"That's not true."**_ He gave her a funny look as if trying to say _'Who do you think your fooling?' _Rory sighed. _**"OK - yea it got easier ... but not better. I didn't **_**want**_** you to leave Tristin. You were just so ... agh! sometimes - and yea it made me want to slap that cocky smirk right off your face ... but I didn't want you to leave."  
**_  
Tristin smiled at the small blush on her cheeks. **"Ya know Mary if I didn't know any better I'd think you actually missed me."**

Rory let out a small laugh. _**"Well it's a good thing you know better then."**_

Nodding and laughing he decided it was time to change the subject. **"New subject. Your pick."**

_**"Ok...Harvard?"**_

Tristin groaned. **"I'm sorry did I say new subject? I meant lets keep talking about you missing me."**

_**"Oh if you don't want to talk about it that's -"**_

Tristin cut her off with a shake of his head. **"No it's ok. It's just slightly embarrassing." **Rory perked up at the word embarrassing, which made him laugh softly. **"I never wanted to go there. If I had listened to my Father - I'd be standing right next to you at Yale."**

_**"Oh so it was just something you did, to get on your Fathers nerves? That's not embarrassing - my Mom does that to my Grandma on a daily bases." **_She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Tristin laughed then shook his head again. **"Well it wasn't entirely about that. I mean when I came home from Military School things were different between my Dad and I. I had grown up - changed ... my only goal wasn't to piss him off anymore. Not that I don't enjoy every single time that I do."**

Even though Rory laughed she was still slightly confused. _**"Well that's good - I'm happy for you Tristin... But ... if it wasn't because of your Dad then ...?"**_

**"Yea - I was hoping if I distracted you, you'd forget what we were talking about..." **He laughed a little nervously.

_**"A Gilmore never forgets."**_

**"Like elephants?"**

_**"HA! I am so telling my mother you called us elephants!" **_She poked him in his chest, then leaned back in her chair. _**"After you finish your story. Now on with it Bible boy!" **_Tristin laughed then put his face in his hands. He mumbled something that she couldn't make out. _**"I'm sorry - care to repeat that?"**_

He lifted his head but still didn't look at her. **"I said I followed someone there."**

_**"Someone?"**_

**"A girl." **He replied cautiously.

A small laugh escaped from her lips before she had the chance to hold it back. _**"Oh my god are you serious? Your choice in college was based on a girl? I really don't know why that surprises me, you never were one to give up on a conquest easily." **_She shook her head, not sure if she was amused or disappointed, but not seeing any reason for disappointment she went with the latter.

Tristin couldn't decide if the tone in her voice was disappointment, irritation or amusement, but either way he became defensive. **" For your information she wasn't a conquest. She was my girlfriend - who at the time I thought I was in love with and vice versa. But it's nice to know your opinion of me Rory." **He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, doing a perfect imitation of a 5yr old who was being denied a new toy.

Guilt immediately filled her and she felt her face began to heat up. _'Calling me Rory - I must have really struck a nerve. I'm such an idiot. He told me because he trusted me not to judge. Idiot Idiot Idiot ...' __**"Idiot" **_She muttered quietly.

Tristins head shot up, surprise taking over his face. **"Excuse me?"**

She was confused at first, then she realized what she had said and how he must have taken it. _**"Oh my god not you! I'm so sorry - I was calling myself an idiot - in my head - well obviously not only in my head but ... I'm sorry **__**- for momentarily thinking you were the same guy you were in high school. And for calling your girlfriend a conquest." **_She looked down embarrassed.

**"Ex-girlfriend." **Was all he said.

Rory smiled. _**"Ex-girlfriend."**_****

Sitting forward again his smile returned. **"So what did you mean last night when you said you had **_**'already seen me today'**_**?"**_**  
**_  
She sighed thankful for the topic change. Then again when she thought of everything that had happened the day before. _**"Do you believe in Karma?"**_

Although he was confused he answered her. **"No I've always been a fate kind of guy myself."**

Remembering her conversation with Logan she smiled. _**"Yea me to." **_And with that she began to explain every detail of the previous day, starting with her inability to multitask and finishing with her leaving the pub apparently smelling like the family drunk.

When she was finished Tristin sat quietly for a minute before he burst out laughing. **"He got hit on by a dude?"**

Rory let out a laugh while nodding. Her phone beeped again, this time she took notice to it and picked it up. _**"Sorry can I get this?"**_

He motioned with his hand to 'go ahead'. **"I'm not going anywhere."**

Smiling she got up and walked a few feet away from him, before dialing her voicemail. She punched in her code, 263333 which on a phone spells out _coffee_, and listened to the female recording tell her she had 1 new message. _'Hey Ace ... it's Logan. I gotta say ... that message really helped put me in a better mood. So uh - I don't want you to think I'm all stalkerish or something, I tried calling Finn and Tristin before I called you - well not like your a last resort or something - I just didn't know if it was Ok for me to call you, or if you were busy or anything - which you obviously are, which is why I am now rambling on to your voicemail like a freak ... OK lets start over. Hey Rory - it's Logan. Just thought I'd give you a call, see what you were up to. Kind of needed a friend to talk to ... so - yea give me a call back whenever you can. Uh anyway ... I guess I'll talk to you later ... Bye.' _

Sighing she closed her phone and walked back over to Tristin. _**"I think you might have a missed call."**_

Tristin gave her a confused look before reaching into his pocket for his phone. **"Paris? ..."**

Rory shook her head. _**"Nope - Logan."**_

Stopping his search he looked even more confused then before. **"Logan called **_**you**_**?"**

_**"Yea and he didn't sound like he was doing to well. He said he tried calling you and Finn before he called me, and that he needed someone to talk to."**_

Shaking his head to clear the million thoughts that were running through his mind, he started looking for his phone again. **"I must have left it at your house. He didn't say anything else?" **Rory shook her head. **"You think we could head back now?"**

_**"Sure. Just let me go tell my mom bye, then we can go."**_

**" I want to say bye to." **Getting up he followed her back into the Inn.

They found Lorelai behind the front desk with the phone to her ear. She looked extremely irritated. _**'I know that Mom - but I can't help it.' **_She rolled her eye's, which caused Rory and Tristin to laugh silently. _**'I know it's extremely rude of me Mom. ... Because like I said before, I have to work.' **_She stayed silent looking down at her nails. Then suddenly her head snapped up and she glared at Rory. _**'She was joking mom. ... She was just being mean.' **_Rory tried to hold back her laugh, while Tristin looked confused._** 'She would to make it up! ... Because she's **_**my**_** daughter ... no I'm not admitting that I lie. ... You know what Mom fine, I'll be there Saturday night at 7, with a tiara and bells on. ... no mom I wont actually be wearing those things. ... Are you serious? ... Because I like Luke - I like dating Luke and you and your friends will tear him apart, resulting in him never wanting to see me again. ... ok m- ... i kno- ... MOM! We'll be there, Me, Luke - and Rory.' **_Rory's face quickly sobered up and Tristin began to laugh. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter, then smiled wickedly. _**'Of course mom I'll tell her. ... OK Mom ... uh-huh yea ... OK Mom I'll talk to you soon, I have to get back to work now. ... OK Bye Mom.' **_She placed the phone on the receiver, then immediately pointed an accusing finger at Tristin. _**'I blame you traitor boy!'**_

Shaking his head he looked at Rory. **"They always do - something goes wrong - blame the boy who got sent to Military School." **His voice had a lightness to it that told them he was joking. He looked at Lorelai and tilted his head slightly to the left. **"What may I ask, did I do this time?" **

_**'You rubbed off on her!' **_Her accusing finger turned in Rory's direction. _**'Traitor girl! If you two ever get married you'll have little traitor children then grandchildren and it'll go on forever, each generation, a new set of traitors. You've ruined the world!'**_

'And to think, it all started with the original Traitor ... Traitor Mom!! How could you?! I bet grandma wasn't even thinking about making me attend whatever it is I now have to attend because of you. ... Traitor Mom!'

Tristin stood listening to them go back and forth, amazed at the amount of words they could say, and at the speed they say them, without taking a breath.

Lorelai deflated, and a sweet smile made it's way to her lips. She began to twist her hands in front of her nervously. _**'Oh yea about that ... you have to bring a date.'**_

At a loss for words Rory just kept shaking her head and glaring at her mom. _**"I can't believe you. Now I'm going to have to beg -"**_

'Oh and she said a real date, no Finn. ... Her words - not mine.'

"Where am I supposed to find a date by next Saturday? Last minute dates are the reason why I have male friends. Agh! We're going home - before you get Tristin roped into this to."

Lorelais eye's began to sparkle and Tristin grabbed Rory's wrist. **"Mare I don't like that look."**

_**"Don't worry Bible Boy - you have leverage." **_She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Lorelais mouth fell open. _**'And what exactly is that?' **_She was looking at Tristin.

Not knowing what to say he looked between Rory and Lorelai, begging Rory for help. **"Uh-"**

Rory cut him off, sensing that he was about to blow it. _**"Like he would tell you!"**_

'Ha! It's because he doesn't have anything!'

"He has whatever I tell him!"

Surprised, Lorelai stayed quiet for a second. _**'Trator girl.' **_She whispered while crossing her arms over her chest pouting.

Rory smiled triumphantly and began to pull Tristin towards the front door. _**"Well I am **_**your **_**daughter!" **_

Tristin was laughing as she opened the door, and pulled him through. **"Bye Lorelai!" **  
_****_

**Yale: Colin & Finns dorm room**

Paris slowly opened her eye's, instantly regretting it when she felt the bright sun shining through the window, attempting to blind her. Groaning she rolled over, finding Colin laying next to her sound asleep. A loud, very long, screeching noise broke-out through the dorm. The same noise that had woken her up. When it finally stopped, she closed her eye's again, in an attempt to fall back into her dream land. But as soon as she began to drift off, the screeching broke out for a third round. Now irritated, she threw the blanket back, wrapped a sheet tightly around her body, and went in search of the, soon to be laying in the street - three floors down, cell phone.

Still half asleep, she found the offending object sitting on the bar in the living room. Without thinking she flipped it open. **"How many times are you going to call, before you realize he's isn't going to answer?"**

The line was quiet, she herd a sharp intake of air, then a male voice speaking softly, as if he couldn't breathe. _**'Your not Finn.'**_

Her breath caught,she pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the name on the screen. Closing her eye's she sighed and brought the phone back to her ear. **"Logan -"**

A bitter laugh came through the line, cutting her off. _**'God Tink you must really hate me.' **_She herd his voice crack slightly, but he quickly covered it up._** 'Please make my day and tell me your not only being with Colin but Finn to. I knew we were close - but this is a bit much don't you think?'**_

She didn't know what to say, there really were no words. _'Finn!!!?'_

Logan let out a low whistle. _**'Unless Colin doesn't know.'**_

_'Agh! The nerve!' _**"Listen Logan, Finn's not here, so unless you have more bitterness you need to blow off - I'm going back to bed, it's starting to get cold, these sheet's aren't all that thick you know." **She knew it was low - but where did he get off talking to her like that.?

The line went dead, and she began to think he had hung up on her, then she herd him inhale a very long breath. When he spoke, it was low and husky, and made _her_ take a deep breath. _**'You know Tink 'Bitch' doesn't really work for you. No matter how natural it seems to have become.'**_

**"Yea well, the jealous, bitter, ex-boyfriend doesn't really work well for you either. On the up-side? You have jackass down pat. " **The line stayed quiet but she knew he was still there.** "I'll be sure Finn know's you called." **And with that she held down the end button - turning the phone off all together.

_**'Wow ... that was a little harsh ... Logan?'**_

Paris looked up at Colin, she hadn't herd him enter the room, then she looked back at the phone in her hand. **"He was calling for Finn. See, it's Finn's phone." **She held it up and showed it to him.

_**'I believe you Paris, you don't have anything to prove to me." **_He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

One hand holding the sheet up and the other holding the cell phone against her chest, she gave a small nod. **"I know. I just don't want you to think I called him or that he called for me or -"**

She was cut off by he's lips crashing down over her's. It took her a few seconds to get over the surprise, and respond. When they broke apart, they were both left struggling for air.

_**'I trust you. You trust me?'**_

Not having to think about it, she gave a small nod and leaned her forehead against his with her eye's closed. **"Yes."**

He smiled and dropped a feather light kiss on her jaw bone. _**'I'm going to ask you something, and you have to promise not to freak out." **_When she didn't object he kissed her again just beneath the spot he kissed her before. _**'This whole - no strings thing ...' **_She tensed slightly. He angled his head so that he could lay another soft kiss on her neck, she shivered. This time when he spoke he kept his lips lightly against her skin. _**'I know it scares you, but ... there's nobody else. Not for me, not sense the day you came banging on my door.' **_ He felt something vibrate against his lips, he couldn't make out what it was, it sounded like something between a laugh and a moan. He kissed the spot again, he could feel the goose bumps rise on her bare skin. He kept his voice soft against her skin. _**'It's only you Paris. I'm...I'm addicted to you."**_ His lips traveled to the spot where her neck and her chest met and exhaled softly before kissing her there.

Not trusting her leg's to keep her up, she wrapped her arms around Colin's neck, the sheet falling slightly open in the process.

When her arms moved around his neck and the sheet fell open to revel her bare chest, he pulled her closer against himself and tightened his hold. Now he placed his lips over her rapidly beating heart. _**'I want you.' **_ He kissed her fully on the lips, softly, slowly, then whispered against her lips._**' All of you.' **_Pulling back, their eye's connected. _**'Be my girlfriend.?'**_

Their eye's stayed locked in an intense stare until very slowly, a smile made it's way onto Paris face and she gave a small but giddy nod. **"OK."**

Surprised, Colin stared at her for a second, before breaking out in a huge grin. _**'Yea?'**_

**"Yes!"**

Overwhelmed with happiness, he crashed his lips against her's, causing her to stumble backwards her back hitting the bar. In a swift movement he lifted her up and on top of it, instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist, the sheet landing in a pool on the floor._**  
**_  
**Logan's POV**

Loagn sat on the couch in his dorm, staring at his cell phone, which lay in pieces on the floor.After Paris had hung up on him, he stood shocked for about a minute, before the phone came into contact with the wall. He wasn't a 100 percent sure but he had a feeling that it was the sheet comment that had pushed him over the cliff he was teetering on the edge of. His mind kept throwing these mentle pictures of her and Colin, wrapped in nothing but a sheet, into his head. He had stopped himself 3 times in the 20 minutes sense she hung up, from going over there and ripping them apart. He couldn't do that though, he couldn't be the ' _Jealous_ _Ex-boyfriend _' as she had so graciously put it. He hated that word and was happy that there was only one girl who could use it against him, even if it did sting like hell when she did. Although, every hate filled word she spoke to him stung like hell. He still remembered the first time she spoke to him as if he were nothing to her, like he never had been. It was the day she broke up with him, a day he remembered like it had just happened yesterday.

_flashback_

_**Monday morning Chilton 1999**__****_

_Walking down the Chilton hallway, Logan pulled uncontiously on his blazer, then ran a hand through his already messy hair. He was nervous, scratch that, he was scared as hell. _'What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, obviously. What if Paris finds out? How's she going to find out, nobody else know's, except -' _He was thrown from his thoughts when he felt somebody slap him on the shoulder. He looked over and saw that Tristin had fallen into step with him, and was talking animatedly about something. __**"Hey."  
**_  
_Tristin stopped talking and looked over at his cousin. He knew that tone. _**'What did you do?' **_He smirked when Logan looked at him with surprise. _**'I know you. I know that voice, what did you do? And how much is it going to cost Uncle Mitch?'**

_**"Why do you automatically assume I did something? Maybe I'm just not all that intrested in knowing which sluty cheerleader you had in your bed this weekend." **__He said harshly._

Tristin stopped and caught Logan by the arm turning him so they were face to face. **'What's wrong?' **_His voice was filled with concern._

Sighing Logan looked down at the floor, when he looked back up his focus was beyond Tristin, it was locked on the girl who had just entered through the double doors at the end of the hallway. Tristin turned to see what had caught his cousins attention, then smiled when he saw it was Paris. When he looked back over to Logan his simle faded. Logan looked like he was about to be sick. Looking back over at Paris, who had puffy eye's filled with determanation, and who was also making a bee line for Logan - Louise and Madaline following suite, he knew to throw himself in the middle. He stepped in front of Logan then whispered with a tilt of his head in her direction. **"Now do you want to tell me what the hell you did?" **_When he got no reply he turned back around only to come face to face with a __thoroughly __pissed off Paris._

**'Move. Now.'** _ Was all she said._

Her voice was frighteningly calm and for a second had Logan believeing that she didn't know, that is until hew saw, or more like felt, Tristin tumble backward. 'She knows.' _He took a deep breath, before laying a hand on Tristin's shoulder. __**''Move Tris.'' **__He heard Tristin sigh before he moved. Who he saw standing in front of him wasn't his girlfriend, well technically it was, but the girl standing before him was somebody he had never met before. Her hair was pulled back into a messy knot, instead of being down like she normally wore it. Her eye's were puffy and red, a sign that she had just recently been crying. _'Over me...' _He felt his hands began to shake and quickly shoved them into his pockets. That's when he realized that her's were also shaking.  
After what felt like an internity of silence, he saw just a flicker of the real Paris appear in her eye's. The wall she had put up, had fallen and he saw the pain in her eye's, she looked lost._

She searched his eye's looking for some type of denyal. Anything to tell her that it wasn't true, that it was all just some big mistake. She didn't find any of it.

When his eye's started to get heavy, and that stinging feeling hit him, he blinked. When his eye's refocused the wall was back up. She took a step toward him, and he braced himself, knowing she was going to hit him. When nothing came he looked her in the eye's and new it was because that would have been letting him off easy.

**'Me and you are done.' ** _Her voice was void any type of emotion._

_He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. The thought that she would actually break-up with him, even if it were the most logical, never really entered his mind. When she walked around his frozen body, careful not to let even a piece of their clothing touch, he came back to reality. He caught her by the arm, and spun her back around to face him. Her eye's were downcast. He grabbed her hand and pulled her slightly closer. _**'Paris.' **_She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't, couldn't, let her go. _**'Paris please - just look at me.' **_His voice was pleading, as it beagn to brake. Her eye's stayed on the floor. He saw her shoulders began to shake._** 'Paris -' **_Her head snapped up and their eye's connected. He stumbled backward, dropping her hand in the process. There were tears running down her cheeks, and she looked like she was struggeling to breath. His heart shattered, he moved to grab her hand again, but she swung back around and walked quickly into the nearest girls bathroom._

When he went to go after her somebody pulled him back. Turning slightly he saw that it had been Louise. She shoved him back toward a set of locker, harder then anyone would expect her to be able to, and steped in front of him. _**'Get that look off your face, where do you get off being hurt? Can you even imagine what she's going through right now? What the hell were you thinking?'**_

_He didn't care that at the moment she looked like she could rip his head off with her bare hands. He had to make sure Paris was OK. He needed to talk to her, to explain. _**'Louise just let me-' **_He went to move past her but she only side stepped him again._

_**'No. All your going to do, is turn around and walk in the other direction. Your the last thing she needs right now, what she needs is a **_**friend.**___ She bit off the last word with pure venom, which caused him to visibly wince._

All of a suden Tristin and Madaline were by their side. Tristin looking completely confused, and Madaline, much like himself, looked as if she were on the verge of tears.  
**"Does somebody want to tell me what the hell just happened?!"**

_**'Why don't you ask your cousin what he did. Or better yet **_**WHO!'** _With one last mencing look at Logan, Louise spun on the heels of her leather pumps, and walked quickly into the bathroom, to tend to her broken friend.  
_  
_The three teenagers stood in the empty hallway, the bell having rung sometime before, but class being the furthest thing from their minds. _

Tristin stood staring at the spot where Louise had been standing.  
Logan looked over at Madaline and was surprised that she was still there. She hugged her books to her chest. **"Maddy I -..." **_His voice broke as he gestured in the direction of the other two girls._

Staring sadly in the same direction, she gave a small nod. When she looked back over at him, he didn't see judgment in her eye's, just disappointment. '_**We got her Logan, just ... leave her alone for now. OK' **__Her voice was strong,finalizing.__It wasn't a question, it was an order. And he knew she was right._

Nodding sadly, he watched her walk away into the same bathroom as the other two.

Tristin was silent when he turned to face Logan, he jsut stood there, staring at his cousin waitng until he met his eye's. When he finally did, he pulled his arm back, his hand forming into a fist. Logan saw him stop himself by shoving his hands into his pocket's. His mouth opened and closed three times before the words were finally ready to come out. Before he got the chance to say them, Logan slid down to the floor and brought his knees up towards his chest and slammed his head back against the lockers.

Logan began to cry. He wrapped his arms around the back of his head, resting his face in the cradle his arms made. Inhaling deeply, he sucked back the tears, wiped his cheeks on his sleeve and jumped to his feet. _**"I have to get the hell out of this place. I - i need a drink. Or something - anything! I just- I have to get out of here."**_

_Nodding Tristin walked with him from the school and to his car. When Logan moved to get into the drivers seat, he stopped him. _**"I'm driving." **_With no argument the keys were dropped into his hand, and Logan slid silently into the passenger seat._

End Flashback

They didn't talk about it. The car ride back to his house was completely silent. A few days later, with still no word from Paris, Tristin attempted to bring up the subject, but he only changed the subject. It wasn't until 2 weeks of her ignoring Tristin, that the subject was brought up again, this time the subject couldn't be changed. It ended up with the two boys getting into a huge fight, both sported a busted lip and black eye, for some time after. Though eventually they made up, neither brought the subject up again.

As for Paris, she didn't talk to him after that unless she was forced to and it always ended in her yelling. Luckly for him, depending on how you looked at it, he got sent to MIlitary School that summer.

Getting up fron the couch - he walked over and picked up his broken phone and examend it closely, he groand knowing he was going to need a new one.

_Riiiing ..._

**Stars Hollow**

Tristin held the phone impatiently to his ear. _'Why isn't he answering his cell?' _Riiiiiiiing _'Pick up the damn phone Logan!' _It was as the third ring began that the phone was answered.

_**'Yea?' **_Logan snapped into the phone._****_

**"Such fabulous telephone manners, your mother would be so proud.!" **He replied sarcasticly.

_**'Oh crap sorry Tris. What's up? Where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone?' **_ He shot out, one question right after the other.

**"Whoa slow down. First off you called me first. Second of all, I just got your message, I forgot my phone when I left. And I'm in Stars Hollow, with Mary."**

Rory came into the living room and flopped next to him on the couch. **'Why do you insist on calling me that? I mean really ... I haven't been a Mary in awhile.'**

Tristin's eyebrow's shot up, surprised by her sudden admission.** "Wow Mare. Good to know." **He smirked, and Rory blushed.**  
**_**  
'Who the hell is Mary?'**_

Laughing he sighed dramaticaly. **"I'm sorry - I mean I am in Stars Hollow with RORRRRY. Better?" **He asked with a fake sweet smile, in her direction._****_

'Much. Thank you. Jerk-face...'

'Ace? Oh tell her Hi for me.'

Confused, his eyebrows pulled together and his forehead creased. **"Ace?"**

Rory smiled and started bouncing in her seat, _**'Hi Logan!'  
**_

**" You've let him give you a nickname?! How could you?! I feel so unloved, so un-needed!" **He shouted dramaticly.

Rory rolled her eye's. **"You should really be majoring in Drama Bible Boy. For your information, I didn't let him give me a nickname - he just stared calling me Ace, with absolutly no explaination as to what it meant. Sound like anyone you know? I guess irritating me is a family trate. And come on now ... were you every **_**really**_** needed?" **She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes, when she said the last part so he would know she was joking.****

Tristin heard Logan laugh over the phone, he smiled and put it on speaker. **"Hey you have to admit Mary is way more creative then 'Ace'.**

_**'What the hell's wrong with Ace? And Mary?! Come on anybody who knows what a bible is, could have gotten the meaning of that! Sh-'**_

**'Excuse me that is not true! You walk into a new school and some Brad Pitt wannabe starts calling you Mary even though you repeatedly tell him your name, you don't automatically jump to the Virgin Mary. I just thought he was slow or something. My mom actually told me what it meant. Said they had been using that one for years. ... So now that you think about it - it really wasen't all that creative SOS." **She gave Tristin a sympathatic pat on the shoulder.

**"SOS?"**

Rory flipped a hand at him, as if to say it didn't matter. **'Spawn of Satan. I'm trying something out, just go with it.'**

"Going."

_**'OK so as entertainging as it is to listen to the two of you banter, I'm still on the phone and as my cousin knows first handedly - I don't really enjoy being ignored.' **_He sounded only half serious._****_

**'BB did you hear something? It sounded something like a **_**'Bzzzz'**_**...'**

Tristin laughed. **"Really? I thought it was more of a **_**'Meeeee Meeeeee' **_**... Oh and BB - Bible Boy - I get it. SOS was better, it's like your asking me to rescue you." **He smirked and she rolled her eye's.**  
**_**  
'Funny guy's. But I think it was more of a **_**'Beeeeeeeeeep' **__He was holding down a button making the noise ring out through the speaker. Which caused them to laugh.

**"OK OK, Logan ... man come on we're sorry. What's up?"**

The line stayed quiet for awhile Tristin started to wonder what had happened. Even Rory was starting to look worried. She spoke up first.

**'Logan ... what -'**

He cut her off. _**'I went by Colin and Finn's this morning.'**_

Simultaneously, they groaned and dropped their heads against the back of the couch. __

''Damn it. Paris..''  
'Damn it. Logan..'

**"Logan man... you ... OK?"**

Suddenly realizing that it must have killed him to see them together, Rory looked at the phone concerned.

_**'Yea. ... Can't say the same for my cell phone though...'**_

**'Why? What happened?' **_'Oh god he pitched his phone at Colins head or something... or Paris pitched it at __his__...'_

_**'Nothing to worry about Ace. Let's just say - your roomate can be very - very - very ... mean at times.'**_

Now Tristin raised his head. Rory looked at him, raised an eyebrow, then looked back to the phone. **'Mean?' **She pushed back the giggle that formed in her stomach, upon hearing him use the word, and could tell Tristin was to.

_**' I wasn't even calling for her, it was Finn's phone. What the hell is she doing answering Finns phone?! Obviously after seeing her with Colin, I assume something is going on with him to... bu-'**_

**'You accused her of sleeping with Finn?! And your still breathing?!' **She stared at the phone with a disbelieveing look on her face.

_**'Just barley Ace. It seems I had intruppted, her and my buddy Colin, and she made no effort in hiding the fact that - how did she put it? - she was cold because the sheet wasn't very thick.' **_His voice cracked and bitteness poured out.

Rory looked back at Tristin who was shaking his head against the couch, having fallen back during Logans explination. She looked sadly at the phone. **'Wow. That is mean. ... I'm sorry Logan.'**

_**'Don't be. I deserve it. kind of a 'What goes around comes around' type of thing.'**_

**'Nobody deserves to be hurt. No matter what mistakes they've made.'**

The room was silent and Tristin watched her talk to his cousin, trying to make him feel better.

_**'Thank's Ace. Tris - you coming out this way? Or heading straight back for Boston?'**_

**"I don't know yet. I was thinking about spending some time at the rival school, seeing what all the bulldog fuss was about. Only problem is I'm pretty sure my mom will skin me alive and serve me as a finger sandwich at one of her DAR meeting's."**

Logan laughed and Rory groaned in disgust.

**'Damn it Tristin - those sandwiches were one of the only things I looked forward to about those meeting's. Now I'm never going to be able to eat one again.'**

He laughed, then realized what she had said. Apperantly Logan had to because he suddenly became quiet. **" Mare ... why do you go to DAR meetings?"**

She had been focusing on not picturing Tristin squashed between two slices of bread. She hadn't really been listening to what she was saying. She shook her head as if to clear it of all thought's, then smiled. **'Because I'm apart of the DAR Blondie!'**

"First of all don't call me Blondie. Second, when and why - the hell did you become apart of the DAR?"

Not really ready to answer that question completely, she answered with as little information as posiable, before she changed the subject.**"My Grandma got me into it. It's really not all that bad. Hey Logan - so you know what I meant by the whole 'Your eye's. Your hair.' thing ... but you still havn't told me what the nickname's all about."**

Getting that she didn't want to talk about it, Tristin went along with her changing the subject. **"Now Mare, I'm more intrested in hearing about the young man who seemes to have taken a fancy to our dear Logan...what was his name again? Oh right ... Mark. Care to tell us about the new Boy Toy Logan?"**

_**Logans POV**_

_'Oh crap Ace...'__****_

**'Bite me Tristin. Not cool Ace, I can't believe you told him that insane story that you made up...'  
**_**  
**_They both laughed at Logans uncomfortable tone of voice and continued teasing him. Also effectivly making him forget about what exactaly was going on in a dorm room, just across campus between his Best friend and his ... _ex-girlfriend. _OK so maybe he _let_ them believe he had forgotten.

**'You know - I still haven't gotten over the fact that **_**Rory **_**is **_**Mary.**_** The way you used to -'**

_**"So yea I'm gonna head out that way. I told my mom you needed help unpacking and stuff anyway. So I'll be there sometime tonight." **_His voice was tense, Logan smiled knowing he had embarrassed him.

**' OK. Ace? What about you? You coming back tonight? Maybe we can go out or something. ' **He knew how that sounded and knew it would get to Tristin, which is why he said it.

_**Stars Hollow**_

Tristin jerked forward, but before he could hang up the phone he stopped himself. He looked over at Rory and saw the nervous look on her face, like she didn't know what to do.

**' Sorry Logan I didn't hear you, what did you say?' **She stammered.

When Logan laughed, she looked away from Tristin's intense stare, embarrassed.

_**'I asked if you were coming back tonight. If you are, maybe the three of us can go get a drink or something.'**_

_'The three of us.'  
"The three of us.Jerk probably did that just to try to get to me."_

A smile made it's way to both of their faces. **' Well uhm I hadn't really thought about it. Besides, you - me - Tristin and alchocal? You think that's smart? '**

Tristin smirked and leaned close into her personal space. **"What Mare - don't trust yourself around me when your drinking?"**

Making herself ignore the feeling she got in her stomach, when she felt his warm breath on her cheek, she shrugged her shoulders. **'Can you blame me?' **He pulled back slightly in surprise, which made Rory smirk. **'They havn't passed the **_**'I was drunk, I didn't mean to castrate him!' **_**defence yet.'**

Logan burst into a fit of laughter, and Rory smiled widly.

Shaking his head Tristin pointed an accusing finger at her. **"That wasn't very nice."**

"Hey I never claimed to be nice. The whole Mary thing was purly an assumption. And you know what they say about assuming..."

_**'Tristin makes an ass out of himself?'**_

Rory laughed. ****

_**'So how bout it Rory? Save me from having to spend a boring night at home with Tristin, complaining about how he hasn't gotten any in over a year. SOS!!'**_

Rory chocked from laughing so hard. Tristin's eye's grew and his face turned an angry shade of red. **"What the hell? That's a lie!" **He quickly turned to Rory. **"That's a lie!"**

Rory nodded while covering her mouth, trying to hide her smile. **'Uh-huh.'**

"IT IS! Logan tell her that's a lie!"

_**'OK calm down man. Tristin has a new girl every weekend Rory.'**_

**'Wow every weekend huh? Your losing it DuGrey, there used to be a time where you had a new girl everynight. What happened?'**

_**'Well Ace come on now, give him a break. It takes a few days for the meds to kick in and clear everything up...'**_

Rory's hand flew to her mouth again, and she burst into another fit of laughter. Tristin lunged for his cell, which was sitting on the coffee table.

**"BYE LOGAN!"**

'See you tonight!'

She had just barly finished her sentence when the phone shut. She looked at Tristin and tried not to laugh.

He shook his head warningly. **" Don't."**

'What?'

"He was joking! It's not true!" He cried, desperate to make her believe him.

She giggled again. **'I know.' **He nodded, they sat quietly for about a minute, until Rory burst with laughter again.

Tristin groaned loudly, shook his head, got up and walked into the kitchen. **"I'm going to kill him!!"**

Rory laughed some more as she got up to go after him. **' Awe Tris come on, I'm sorry!'**

_**Logans POV**_

He threw the phone on the couch while laughing. Suddenly remembering the phone in his hand, he turned it over in his hand. With a sigh, he grabbed his key's and headed out. Buying something expensive always made him feel better, maybe he'd stop by the electronics store while he was at the mall getting a new phone. The room looked like it needed a new TV or stero or something.

****

Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
For yanking out my...

And If I could only see this  
If I could have one good reason  
All my feelings out of season  
Am I to thank for yanking out my...  
For yanking out my…

Feeling fine, let's rip out yours instead of mine  
And all you need  
Are several ways to watch me bleed?  
Well, thanks for stopping this beating in my chest  
It's easier now, and I'm happy like this  
Just like this

Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
For yanking out my...  
For yanking out my... 

**  
**

****


	14. Wonder

_**Chapter 14: Wonder**_

**Stars Hollow**

_**What are you doing?' **_He stood in her dooorway leaning against the doorframe and watched as she started stuffing clothes into a blue duffel bag.  
**  
"Packing what does it look like I'm doing?"  
**_**  
'But you didn't bring any of that with you ...'  
**_**  
"I know these are for tonight."  
**_**  
'What you plan on keeping anything from happining by wearing fifty different outfits? Thinking that I'll just get tired of taking your clothes off, and I'll pass out?'  
**_  
Stopping what she was doing, she looked at him couriously.**"I'll?"  
**

_**'What?'**_Confused he stood straight.  
_**  
**_**  
"You just said I'll twice."  
**_**  
'No I didn't.'  
**_  
**"Yes you did. **_**I'll **_**get tired of taking your clothes off and **_**I'll**_** pass out. See two times." **Rory crossed her arms over chest and smirked.  
**  
**  
Tristin rolled his eye's and walked into her room and over to her dresser. _**'Your hearing things.' **_He began to go through her jewelry box.

Rory just watched him.**"Must be. Because there's no way you'd think that something's going to happen tonight."  
**  
_**  
'Nope.' **_He picked up a silver chained necklace with a pair of diamond Angels wings at the end and a ruby studded Devils tale at the bottom of the chain clasp. Turning around he held it out to her._**  
**_  
**  
"What?"  
**_**  
'Wear it.'  
**_**  
**She raised an eyebrow as she took it from him.**"Why?"  
**  
_**  
'I don't know ... it's nice.  
**_  
Rory stared at the necklace for a second before shaking her head.**"No. Can you put it back?"**She handed it back to Tristin who looked confused.  
_**  
'Why?'  
**_  
**"Dosen't match."**She started to look through her closet for shoes.  
**  
**_**  
'Match what? You don't have anything picked out yet.'  
**_**  
"It turns my neck green - it's really cheap."  
**  
He turned it over in his hand. _**'Dosen't look cheap ... matter of fact it looks pretty expensive to me.'  
**_  
Rory threw a shoe back into her closet and got up.**"Then it's broken. Just leave it alone OK!"**She took the necklace from him and threw it back into the jewelry box.  
_**  
'OK sorry.'  
**_  
Suddenly feeling bad Rory sighed and looked at Tristin.**"No I'm sorry. You were just being nice. It's just that ... that necklace brings back some memories I'd rather not think about right now. Pick another one for me?"  
**  
_**  
'Sorry. Didn't mean to push it.' **_Tristin turned around and continued looking through her jewelry.  
_**  
**_  
Smiling Rory dumped her stuff out of her blue duffell bag and began to look through the clothes again.  
_**  
'You know this would be alot easier if you knew what you were wearing.'  
**_**  
"Since when are you so intrested in jewelry anyway?"  
**_**  
'I'm not. I just hate not having something to do.'  
**_****

"Something else you and my Mother have in commen."  
_**  
'It's one of the many side effects of Military School.'  
**_  
Rory laughed and picked up a black mini skirt and held it up against her waist. Then looking at it for a second she smiled and threw it back on her bed. Digging into the back of her closet she pulled out a black silk low cut tank top. Then walking over to her bed she kneeled down and pulled a pair of knee high, black, high heel boots out from under her bed.**"There. What about that?"  
**

Tristin turned around and looked at the outfit she had put together. It didn't look like something she would normaly wear, even if she had changed, the outfit still didn't seem like her. But not wanting a repeat of that morning he just gave a small nod._**'OK. Now lets see. Here.' **_He handed her a long double chained necklace that had oversized saftey pins holding it together and had a trio of charms at the end of the shorter chain, one being a pair of handcuffs, the other a key, and the last a heart lock. Then he handed her a pair of large silver hoop earings.  
_**  
**_She looked at the necklace and smiled.**"Trying to say something?"  
**  
_**  
'Hey it's your stuff.'  
**_  
Rolling her eye's Rory put the jewlery in a small pocket on the duffel bag, and threw her outfit and shoes in the bigger compartment.**"We should start heading back soon, if we want any time to get ready."  
**  
_**  
'Yea OK.'  
**_  
Rory picked up her bag and started out of her room, Tristin followed.**"I'm gonna stop by the Inn real quick and tell my mom bye. You driving with me or taking your car?"  
**  
**  
**_**'I'll just follow you, makes more sense.'**_

Stopping in the living room she picked up her cell phone, key's and purse.**"OK."  
**

_**'Hey do you think we can stop by that Diner really quick? I'm getting kind of hungry.'**_Tristin picked up his cell phone and key's also.  
_****_

**"You know what I'll just tell my mom to meet us there."**She pressed two on her phone and put it to her ear.  
**  
**  
_**'Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?' **_ Lorelai answered._****_

**"Your quite pretty yes it's true, but there is one far more fairer then you."**

Tristin looked at her confused. He had no idea what she was talking about.

_**'How can this be? Someone fairer then me? Tell me her name, so I shall choose her fate.'**_

**"Her name you see reflects of thee."**

_**'An imposter she is! Mirror you must show her to me!'  
**__**  
**_**"She sit's at a table, a cup in her hand, a man sit's across from her blonde hair on his head. The one in which serves the Elixer of Life, comes doaning his backwards baseball cap, paper and ... pen. If you wish to see her, before she leaves to a far away land, you must get to her before the clock strikes five ten."**

_**'Five ten?'**_

**"Leave me alone it's all I could think of."**

_**'So does that mean Lukes in ten?'**_

**"Yea. Got to make it quick we have to be back at Yale, we're going out tonight."**

_**'Date?'**_

**"Friends."  
**She shook her head as they headed out the door.  
**"So just follow me Tris. I'll drive slow, wouldn't want you to wonder off and get lost again."**

_**'Ha Ha real cute Mare.'**_

_**'OK I'm on my way out the door hun. I'll see you at Lukes.'**_

**"OK Bye."**

_**'Bye.'**_

**  
**He stepped in front of her and opened her car door for her without thinking._**'Are there ever times where even **_**you**_** get confused as to what the two of you are talking about?'**_

Nodding she slid into the drivers seat.**"All the time." **He shut her door, as she started the car. **"Try not to get lost."**

Tristin who was parked behind her got into his car and backed out of the driveway, letting her go in front of him. When she started driving slow he laughed and pulled around her speeding off towards Lukes. Rory laughed and followed him.

**Lukes**

When Rory and Tristin walked into Lukes, Lorelai was already there and flirting with him. They walked over to her table and sat down.

Luke looked at Tristin like he was crazy. _**"Who are you?"**_

**"Luke this is my friend Tristin. Tristin this is Luke."**

Tristin stood to shake his hand but before he could Lorelai pulled him toward her and whispered loudly. _**'He's my boyfriend!'**_

He laughed, then smiled at Luke and shook his hand. **'It's nice to meet you Sir. I've herd alot of good things about you. And your food is great.'**

_**"Thanks, you've eaten here before?"**_

Nodding Tristin withdrew his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. **'This morning. I came and picked us up some breakfast.'**

_**"Us?"**_

**'Yes Sir. Rory and I and'**

_**"You go to school with Rory?"**_

**'No Sir. I attend Harvard.'**

_**"You drove all the way from Boston for breakfast?"**_

**"No Luke he stayed the night lastnight." **Intrrupted Rory, uneasily.****

Luke turned to Lorelai. _**"He stayed the night?"**_

'Mhmm.'

"And you stayed here?"

'Yep. Remember ... we did that thing you like.'

"LORELAI!"

**"MOM!"**

'Oh wow.'

Rory and Luke looked embarrassed and Lorelai just shrugged while Tristin searched his mind despretly, for something to change the subject.

**'I assure you Sir nothing happened. Rory and I are friends, and I have a great amount of respect for her."**

Not knowing what to say, Luke just gave a small nod, and took out his pad and paper. _**"You guy's want anything to eat?"**_

Rory looked at Tristin waiting for him to order. **"What do you want Tris?"**

'Ladies first.'

Luke lifted an eyebrow and looked at Lorelai.

_**'Cool. Hmm let's see ... May I have a menu please?'**_

"Why?"

'So I can see what your selection is.'

"You know what it is why do you need a menu today?"

'Because today I'm a lady.'

"So what are you every other day?"

Lorelai paused then sighed. _**'Fine I'll have a cheese burger with grilled onions and bacon. No lettuce or tomato. And an order of cheese fries. Oh and another coffee please.'**_

"No."

'Excuse me?'

"No more coffee for you today."

'Stop saying that! One of these days your going to make my ears bleed!'

"Fine, coffee no bacon and with lettuce."

'But-'

"Nope."

'Unlimited coffee for the day.'

"3 cups."

'5'

"4 and that's my final offer."

'Fine. ... See when the next repeat of lastnight is.'

Luke groaned and turned to Rory.

**"I'll have the same. Except with bacon, no lettuce and I'll have a coke."**

_**'Evil child!'**_

"And you? Same thing?"

**'No Sir. I'd like your grilled chicken sandwich on weat bread please. And a bowl of fruit if it's possible.'**

"Ewe."

_**'Yea ewe.'**_

"Really?"

**'Yes Sir.'**

Luke looked down at his pad trying to hide the fact that he was smiling, once it was under control he looked back up. _**"And to drink?"**_

**"Just a glass of water please."**

Nodding Luke walked away. But not before glancing at Lorelai, signaling for her to follow him, which she caught and did.

When Luke walked away Tristin sat back down. Rory was staring at him as if he had suddenly grown a third head. **'What?'**

"What was that?"

'What?'

"That whole Yes Sir No Sir, grilled chicken on yuck with a side of ewe please."

'It's called respect.'

"Wow."

Tristin laughed. **"What? Is it really that weird?'**

"No. Not weird. Just ... new. None of my friends, well except for Paris who's always an exception, have ever talked to him like that. Their usually all scared of him. Because he's basically been the father figure in my life I guess. He's really protective."

'I got that.'

They both sat quietly for a few minutes. Rory watched as he looked around the diner, not critizingly, but admieringly.  
**  
****"Do you ever think about what would have happend." **Tristin looked at her with that confused look he got whenever she said something completely off topic.** "If you had never broke into that safe. If your dad never pulled you out of school...?'****"**

He smirked.**'Oh that's easy. You would have kissed me at the play, realized you were madly in love with me, broken up with Dean, we would have went to the same college and you and Lorelai would be planning our wedding right now - if not a baby shower.'**

Rory rolled her eye's at him then sighed. "**Seriously**."**  
****  
**Now Tristin sighed. **'Everyday, for the first year after I left.'**

"And?"

**'Then I stopped. I realized that - if I had stayed there, everything would have been different, and yet exactally the same. I would have kept doing stupid thing's and getting away with it. You would have continued hating me ... and you and Paris would probably never have become friends. We would have graduated, and I would have went on to become the next Nicholes DuGrey. So in a sick sort of way, breaking into that safe saved my life.'****  
**  
**"My mom always told me, what ever happens is happining for a reason."**

**'Your moms a very smart women.'  
****  
****"Yea. ... Just don't let her hear you say that, she already thinks she knows everything."**

Just then Lorelai walked back over and sat down. _**'Who?'**_

Without hesatation Rory stood up. **"Grandma."**

Lorelai rolled her eye's. _**'I know! Isn't it annoying?'**_

Rory and Tristin laughed. **"Very. I'll be back."**

'OK.'

Rory walked off towards the bathroom.

Lorelai sat staring at Tristin silently, which was making him uncomfortable. **'Can I help you?'**

_**'Do you like my daughter?'**_

**' I don't really know her. But what I do know, yes I do like. And I hope we'll be really good friends.'**

_**'And that's all? Friends?'**_

**'Yes.'**

_**'OK.' **_She smiled and picked up the coffee cup she had brought back to the table with her and took a drink.

**'Do you ever regret having Rory?'  
**  
Lorelai choked on her coffee. _**'Excuse me?'**_

**'At such a young age I mean.'**

_**'That's a little personal don't you think?'  
**_She was looking at him like he was crazy.

**'Sorry. We were just talking about how if we had done something different, how different our lives would be.'**

Getting his point she calmed down. She was staring into her coffee cup when she began talking again.  
_**'Do I ever regret having her while i was still so young?' **_  
She repeted the question to herself outloud.

Tristin looked at her a little taken aback, having thought the topic was dropped.

_**'There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish I had been older, smarter, more settled.'**_  
Pausing she looked up at him.  
_**'But there's also never a minute that goes by that I'm not thankful for that girl. '**_

They both smiled.  
_**' I guess in a weird way,she saved my life, if it werent for her I don't know what my life would be right now. I mean hell I could have been the next Emily Gilmore!'**_

Tristin laughed. **'I know what you mean.'  
**_**  
'God only knows how she turned out as great as she did. Beautiful, smart, she has her whole life ahead of her and the world at her feet. I mean she's made some bad choices, but I honestly believe she's a better person because of them. If that's possible. Even if she is apart of the DAR.'**_

**  
' I still don't really see Mary as "Rory Gilmore Hartford socialite.'  
****  
**_**'Oh God and you think I don't get sick every time I think about it? Her being apart of that world that I ran away from, and actually wanting it, liking it. Thats when I start thinking about weither or not I made the right choice leaving. Not marrying her father. Not giving her the chance to make her own choice, develope her own opinions of it. Maybe it wasn't as horriable as I wanted to believe.'  
**__**  
**_**'You and I both know that's not true.'**

_**'Yea. It's just hard ... not knowing.'**_

Tristin smiled. **"You can't know everything."**

_**'Yea.' **_She smiled back. _**'But don't tell Rory, she likes to believe I do.'**_

He laughed. **'Deal.'**_****_

**"What are you two making deals about?"**

Neither had seen her walk back up.

**'I'm not supposed to tell you what exactally it was your mom and Luke did lastnight.'**

"Ewe. Deal."  
She sat down as Luke came over with their food and drinks. As he placed Lorelais plate in front of her she noticed the bacon in her hamburger, no lettuce in sight. Rory looked up at him and shook her head.  
**"Your weak man."**

Luke just sighed and gave a small nod. _**"I know."**_

When he walked away shaking his head Tristin and Rory laughed.****

_**'So what do you kids have planned for tonight?'**_

**"Just the usual."**

_**'Sex Drugs and Rock n Roll?'**_

**"Just another Saturday night."**

_**'Is Paris going?'**_

**"Hope not. That would be a disaster waiting to happen." **Seeing her mom's confused look she continued. **"Logan's going."**

_**'Oh. I almost forgot about the whole Paris, Hott boy crises. How's she doing with that?'**_

Tristin looked at Rory confused. **'Hott boy?'**

"Logan."

'Logan get's Hott boy and I get Traitor Boy? How did that happen?' He looked to Lorelai for an explination.

_**'He sounds hott on the phone.'**_

**'You've talked to him?'**

_**'Yesterday when he was in Rory's dorm room. Which is beside the point. How's Paris doing?'**_

**"OK I guess, last time I talked to her she was leaving for Colins place."**

_**'And Colin's friends with Logan?'**_

**'Since sophmore year. They went to the same Military school. Finn to.'**

_**'Awe how is my Finny?'**_

**"Good. In love with you. Still thinks you hate him for what happened."**

'What happened?'

"Nothing." Rory looked away and stuffed a french fry in her mouth.

Lorelai nudged Tristin and mouthed the word 'yacht' to him. Nodding he took a bite out of his sandwich.

_**'I don't hate him. I was simply in a bad mood at the time.'**_

**"You threatened to run him down with your car."**

_**'I didn't mean it.'**_

**'Wow. Remind me to stay on your good side please.'**

_**'No can do Traitor Boy.'**_

**'What did I do?'**

_**'You ... You ... I don't know. Rory what did he do?'**_

**"He ... compared you to an elephant earlier." **She smirked at Tristin whos eye's grew about two sizes.****

_**'Excuse me?' **_Lorelai looked like she was both mad and trying not to laugh at the same time._****_

**'No I didn't!'**

"Are you calling me a liar?"

'I mean I dind't say it on pourpose.'

_**'You compared me to an elephant on accident?'**_

**' No. '**

_**'No?'**_

**'Yes.'**

"Well which is it? Yes or No?"

Tristin glared at Rory who was still smirking and wondered when exactally she learned to mimic his trade mark smirk, or better known as the Hunzburger smirk, seeing as practally everyone on his mother's side of the family seemed to have the same one. Turning to Lorelai he smiled.

**'You know Lorelai, we were talking and Rory mentioned that A Gilmore never forgets an-'**

_**'That's right just like elephants - oh. You tricked me!'**_

**'I did not. I was simply trying to explain what happened. Now, seeing as I have done nothing wrong, can you pleeeease stop calling me traitor boy?'**

Rory laughed and Lorelai pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her bottom lip out.

_**'But then what will I call you?'**_

**'Well I do answer when called Tristin. You could try it out.'**

_**'That's to boring. How about ... Herbert!'**_

**'What? No!'**

_**'Why not? You look like a Herbert!'**_

**'I do not!'**

_**'Ugh fine. Rory what do you think?'**_

Tristin turned to her with a semi-pleading look.

**"Well personally I kind of liked Herbert..."**

'Oh my God. What did I do to you?'

Lorelai was singing and moving around in her seat dancing.

_**'She likes it! She likes it! She L - i - ikes it!'**_

**'Rory. Come on, please!'**

"Fine. Mom call him Tristin. I think he's about to cry."

_**'Your no fun! I'll just have to think of one myself Traitor Girl!'**_

**"Great now you've turned my mother against me. Now where am I going to go to do my laundry?"**

_**'The truth finally come out! This whole time she's been using me for my washer and dryer!'**_

**''What can I say? I'm a sucker for fabric softner. And have you seen that spin cycle? Whoa!" **She fanned herself playfully. 

Tristin couldn't help but laugh. Some of the stuff she said amazed him, when it wasent confusing him anyway.

_**'So what time are you guy's leaving?'**_

Looking at her watch Rory chocked on the soda she had been drinking. It was already a little after Four.

**"Now. You almost done?"**

Tristin threw his napkin onto his almost empty plate.

**'Done. Let me just go pay and we can leave.' **He got up to leave when Rory grabbed his wrist.****

"Tristin no, you don't have to do that." She started to pull some money out of her purse.

**'I know.'** He laughed.** 'I want to.'**

Sighing she looked down at the money in her hand, then gave him a half smile.

**'Can I have my hand back now?' **He looked down at his hand, which she quickly let go of. He winked at her then walked away.

_**'What was that?' **_ Lorelai's eyebrows were raised.

Not knowing if her mom was talking about her sudden panic over the bill, or the flip her stomach did for some strange reason when Tristin winked at her, Rory just shook her head and stood up. She leaned over and kissed her mom on the cheek before grabbing her purse. Tristin came back over and hugged Lorelai goodbye while promising to keep her daughter safe and come back soon.

Both exited the diner holding their breath, afraid of what exactally the night had in store for them.


	15. Nakedness, Tears & Egos Oh My!

**Chapter 15: Nakedness, Tears and Ego's Oh My!**

'What are your thoughts on us staying right here forever?'   
Colin and Paris were laying in the floor wrapped in the sheet Paris had been wearing a few hours prior.

She laid her head on his chest and smiled.  
**'Classes. Paper. Hygiene. Hydration. Nourishment. Loud obnoxious roommate.'**

Colin laughed then kissed her forehead. He spoke against her skin while smirking.  
**'Yours or mine?'**

Paris laughed then turned onto her side to face him.  
**'Both. But Rory could get on without me. Without you to follow around it's possible Finn would go insane.'**

'True ... that and he would no longer have a wingman.'

'Sorry to break it to ya Babe, but he's already lost his wingman.'

Colin gave a thoughtful pause then nod.  
**'Your right. O' well then ... screw em! Let them try and survive with each other.'  
**  
She was about to respond, when the front door flew open and Finn stumbled over the thresh-hold. Paris screamed, Colin let out a string of curse words and Finn stood with not only the door wide open, but also his mouth.

In her hurry to get up Paris gripped the sheet and pulled as hard as she could, trying to get as much of herself covered as possible. Unfortunately for Colin it had been working as a type of shield for himself also. So when she pulled the sheet around her body, it had in turn pulled away from his own, leaving him standing completely naked in the middle of the living room.

Finn instantly covered his eye's and let out a frightened scream.  
Colin stood frozen for a second, not believing his luck. Then as if he had suddenly been slapped in the face, he took off in the direction of his room.  
In an attempt to get as far from them as possible Finn began walking aimlessly around with his eye's covered. He ran into the coffee table, which caused his knees to buckle and him to fall to the floor. Once his knees came into contact with the hard wood he let out another yelp and began to make a sound that sounded very much like he was sobbing.

Not knowing what to do, Paris looked from Colin's bedroom to the front door, that still remained open. She looked as though she were trying to decide between bolting out into the hallway with only a sheet covering her, or following Colin through his bedroom door. Finally she tip toed towards his door, not wanting Finn to suddenly realize she was still in the room.

When she shut the door behind her she herd Finn let out another screeching howl followed closely by the sound of breaking glass.

**Logan's POV**

He swung the door to his apartment open and walked in while rubbing his head. The past two hours kept playing over and over on a projector in his memory. He didn't know what had gotten into him. All the poor kid behind the counter had asked was what had happened to the phone.  
A standard question, that needed to be asked when crazy people brought in phones that looked like a 4x4 had just run it over, backed up and ran over it again.

_flashback:_

Walking into the store that read Verizon in big red letters above the entrance, Logan glanced down at the phone in his hand and sighed.  
Thankful that there was only one line completely empty, he walked straight up to the counter where a brown eyed brunette boy who was around 18 and looked way to much like Colin for his liking, strike one, stood trying to look as professional as possible.

_'Hello sir. My names Mike Crane.'  
__Strike two. It sounded much to like McCrea.  
__'What can I help you with today?'  
__  
Logan laughed while biting his bottom lip and shaking his head.  
He placed the phone on the counter and pushed it towards the boy.  
__''My uhm.''__  
He let out another laugh. The world was really working against him today wasn't it?  
__''I need a new phone. I'll pay whatever fees there are.''_

_Mike picked up the phone and moved it around in his hand.  
He looked up at Logan with a confused expression.  
__'If you don't mind my asking. What exactly happened to it?'_

_And that was when it happened. Logan snapped._

_''You want to know what happened to it?''_

'I have to ask sir.'

''OK well you better get comfortable because it all started the summer before 7th grade. That's the year Tristin decided to leave us alone together for the entire 3 month break so he could go to ''Cancun with his parent's''...''  
_He said in a bitterly sarcastic voice.___

_And it went on from there. The boy sat quietly while Logan reveled his entire life story, right up to an hour earlier when he had talked to Paris and his phone being the only thing handy, had met it's dramatic fate._

When he was done Logan took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair and waited for the wide eyed boy to say something. When he finally did, he closed his eye's and wished he hadn't.

_'Wow. That ... sucks.'_

_Laughing bitterly, Logan once again pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and began nodding.  
__''That sucks?''  
__He laughed.___

_The boy behind the counter gave a nervous laugh. Then letting his guard down he picked the phone back up off the counter. He didn't move in time to avoid the fist that came into contact with his jaw..._

And that's what had landed him in the Mall security room, talking to a security guard named Sheila.  
Sheila was a 28 year old red head that would have Finn falling to his knees drooling.  
After re-telling his story to her, she in turn told him her own tragic love story. One that included her now _ex-husband and his _now_ ex-best friends _now_ ex-wife.  
It was as twisted and complicated as his own, and had her agreeing that she to would have punched the punk behind the counter. And had in fact pulled a waitress by her pony-tail over to the girls manager before because the, quote: stupid little twit, had told her that the reason her husband left her was because she wasn't doing something right in the bedroom.  
To make a long story short, Sheila let him go on the promise that things would indeed get better. And that maybe he should go to the Verizon store just outside of town seeing as there was a very low possibility that he was getting he's phone back._  
__

end flashback

Logan sighed and dropped down onto his couch.  
A knock on the door had him letting out a whimper you usually only herd from wounded animals.

**'Go away!'**

_**'Logan man open up it's me!'  
**_Tristin's impatient voice came through the door.

**'It's open!'**

The door swung open but the person who came stumbling through was not in fact Tristin but Rory. He did get a glimpse of his cousin being practically crawled over to get through the door first.  
He watched the girl scan the room quickly before her eye's settled on him and widened.

**"Bathroom?"**

Not being able to help himself he smirked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tristin, who was carrying two big duffle bags, close the door.

**'Awe shucks Ace, did you need to use it?'**

Rory pouted childishly and let out a small whimper.

**'You know, that's bad luck, because I'm pretty sure the bathroom is out of order at the moment.'**

He smirked when her eye's grew in panic.

Tristin dropped the bags next to the couch and fell into a chair sitting across from him.

_**'Man stop it. Just tell her where the bathroom is. She hasn't shut up once for the past hour and refused to stop at a gas station because and I Quote this directly from the lips of a Yale student: Ewe they have like gross yucky stuff in gas station bathrooms.'  
**_Tristin said. The last part being said in the best girl voice he could manage.

Logan burst with laughter and pointed to a door next to the kitchen.  
Rory smiled great fully before running over to said door.  
Smiling, Tristin shook his head at her. When he looked back over at his cousin, he found him sitting there with a smug smile on his face.

_**'What?'**_

**'Looks like I'm not the only one who's past is coming back to haunt them.'  
**Off of Tristin's confused look he laughed.  
**'I'm also not alone in dealing with old feelings being brought back ten-fold?'**

Finally getting it, Tristin rolled his eye's.  
_**'It's not like that man. Well at least not for us. Me and Rory are just friends. Which is way more then what we were six years ago.'**_

Logan leaned back and crossed his arms.  
**'Uh-huh.'**

_**'I'm serious.'**_

**'And I believe you one hundred percent.'  
**He said in a voice that told him he didn't.

Tristin glared at him while shaking his head.  
_**'Shut up.'**_

Just as he said that Rory came out of the bathroom.  
**''Oh my god you boy's haven't even been together five minutes and your already arguing? See it's at time's like these that I'm thankful that both of my parent's are only children. Leaving me with no irritating cousins to deal with.''  
**She walked passed Tristin and slapped him on the head.

_**'What was that for!?'  
**_  
She shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Logan, as he rubbed the stinging spot.  
**''Don't make fun of me.''**

_**'Wha- Oh.'  
**_Tristin glared at a smirking Logan who mouthed the word 'friends' to him and made the OK sign with his hand._****_

Completely missing the exchange, Rory just gave a small nod in his direction._**  
**_**''Yea. Anyway, what were you guy's talking about?''**

Logan instantly sat forward catching both Rory and Tristin's attention, for two completely different reasons.  
**'Well actually Ace I'd like your opinion on this.'**

Confused by the irritated look on Tristin's face she turned slowly, but completely towards Logan.  
**'OK. Shoot.'**

Logan glanced at his cousin who had moved forward in his seat, ready to pounce at a moments notice.  
Looking back at Rory he smirked.  
**'Well you see, I was just starting to tell Trissy here about my very eventful trip to get a new phone.'**

'Getting a new phone is eventful? Wow you need a life. Oh and good job on the Trissy thing, his ears are even red.'  
Sure enough when he looked at him his ears were in fact red. Glaring at them both, Tristin sunk down into the chair, propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him and crossed his ankles.

Logan laughed and turned back to the girl next to him.  
**'Why thank you. Anyway I was just getting to the good part. Two things, Punched a clerk and ended up in Mall lock-up with a very understanding red-headed security guard, and before you ask, yes I got her number for Finn.'**

Intrigued by the little bit of information, Rory smiled brightly and started bouncing in her seat. Even Tristin who was still annoyed sat forward with a raised eyebrow.  
Seeing that their interest was caught, Logan jumped into his story, smiling the whole time.

_**15minutes later**_

Logan sighed and sat up from the slouching position he had fallen into about five minutes into his story. Rory was sitting there looking as if she were trying to decide weather she should say what was on her mind or not. Tristin on the other hand looked slightly annoyed. Raising an eyebrow at his cousin, he gave a small questioning nod.  
**'What?'**

Tristin sat quietly for a second, then finally finding the words, he glared at Logan.  
_**'Do you blame **_**me **_**for all of this?'**_

Surprised by that question, Logan looked to Rory who was looking at him in pretty much the same way.  
**'What are you talking about?'**

_**'It all started when Tristin left us alone for the entire summer? ... Tristin had sex, so I was kind of pressuring Paris to have sex ... I got drunk at a party Tristin dragged me to ... Now I'm at Yale because Tristin talked me into transferring, without telling me she's here. What the hell Logan?'**_

Rory who had finally realized their was a conversation going on around her, sat uncomfortably chewing on her bottom lip.

Logan looked at him like he was crazy. Then looking to Rory again he motioned to the boy across from him.  
**'What the hell is he talking about? Did I say I thought it was his fault?'**

Rory's eye's grew and she looked form Logan to Tristin who was looking back at her. Looking back again at Logan she gave him a semi pleading look.

Seeing the look on her face, Tristin interrupted.  
_**'Leave her out of it Man. Can't you see it's making her uncomfortable?'**_

Logan glared at his cousin before looking back at Rory and sighed.  
**'Sorry Ace. My cousin is just incapable of having a conversation without somehow making it about him.'**

Tristin jumped up, with an unbelieving look on his face.  
_**'I'm in-capable of having a conversation that's not about me?! Are you serious? I don't think I've ever actually had a conversation with you that didn't in some way revolve around "The Master and Commander".'**_

Mimicking his movement, Logan jumped to his feet also.  
**'Oh yea "Your Majesty"? Weren't you the one who walked around for four years calling yourself "The King with Godlike Abilities"?!'**

_**'This coming from the guy who openly calls himself "The center of the universe"?'**_

Not being able to hold back any longer Rory let a small giggle escape her lips. She actually remembered a time when Tristin had in fact referd to himself as both 'The King' and 'Godlike'. And the whole 'Center of the universe' comment, screamed Logan.

Both boy's looked down at her and watched as her eye's actually grew about two sizes.

Tristin let a small smirk fall onto his lips, she looked like a child who was about to be scolded.  
_**'Something funny Mare?'**_

Rory shook her head quickly then a frightened look took over her features, as the smirk Tristin was wearing, fell upon Logan's lips. She could not be double teamed, she wasn't ready for it yet. Thankfully a look of realization came over the taller blonde and he began laughing. Rory inhaled sharply at the sound of his laugh. Something she knew he didn't catch seeing as his head was thrown back. Logan on the other hand did catch it and his smirk grew. However Rory had her eye's trained on Tristin, as a smile grew on her lips and a small giggle escaped from them. The giggle soon turned into a full blown laugh. Smiling Tristin looked down at her.

_**'So you remember that?'  
**_**  
**Rory smiled and gave a small nod._  
_**'Like it was yesterday.'**

Their eye's stayed locked for a few seconds, neither aware of it.

Suddenly becoming bored Logan shook his head and fell back into the seat beside Rory and sighed. Effectively breaking their moment and turning Rory's attention to him. Tristin stuffed his hands in his pockets, becoming suddenly self conscious.  
**'Look I don't know what the hell you guy's are talking about. But do you agree with me Ace? That he is way more self centered then I am?'**

Rory took a long breath then smiled and shook her head, before standing up and smoothing out her top.  
**'I think ... that if either one of you were anymore self involved the earth would be thrown off balance.'  
**Both boy's laughed and watched as she walked over to where Tristin had dropped the bags. She picked one up and put the strap over her shoulder.  
**'Now **_**I **_**have to go and get ready for tonight. Meet me at my dorm room?'  
**Her question was directed at both boys but Logan had taken to looking at his cuticles so she was looking at Tristin, who in turn gave an approving nod. When he started to ask for directions she turned towards the door.  
**'The uh - Master and Commander knows how to get there.'  
**She herd Logan let out a snort of laughter. As she opened the door she turned back to Tristin and smiled. Then looking at the back of Logan's head she smirked.  
**'Oh and Logan?'  
**He tilted his head back enough so that he could see her.  
**'My Mom would totally fight you for the title of Center of the Universe.'  
**He let out another small laugh.  
**'And she would win.'  
**With that she waved bye and left the two boy's with smiles on both of their faces.

**Paris & Rory's Dormroom**

Rory dropped her bag on the floor beside the door and looked around the common room. Seeing that there was no sign of Paris being home, she assumed she was still with Colin. Pulling out her cell phone she pressed 4 and talk. As she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, she silently thanked whoever invented speed dial. She listened as the ringing on the other line repeated over and over. Pulling a coke out, she kicked the door closed and walked into the living room.

_'Hi you've reached Paris cell phone. I'm obviously unable to get to the phone right now but if you leave me a name, number and message as to what this is regarding I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible.' Beeeeeeeep_

**"Hey it's me. Just calling to see what your up to. I'm home. Leaving again in a little bit though..." **  
She paused and tilted her head trying to deiced on weather or not to tell her who she was going out with.  
**"I'm um - going out with Tristin and uh ... Logan ... if you'd prefer I didn't then I won't. But I just wanted to call and give you a heads up. Anyway I'm taking the fact that your not home as a sign that things went well today. I want every single detail ... and you know I wont rest until I get them. OK well I better go start getting ready, give me a call back as soon as you can. My phone will be on all night in case you need anything. OK, see you later. Bye."  
**Closing her phone she took one more look around the room, then walked into the bathroom to start her shower.

**Finn & Colin's dormroom**

Paris was turning over basically every inch of Colin's room looking for her cell phone. It had been ringing a few minutes earlier and was now beeping, signaling that she had a new voice message, and also that her battery was dyeing.

In the process she was trying her hardest to ignore the shouts coming from the common room.  
The breaking glass had apparently been something Colin's mother had bought for him and was also apparently _very _rarely found. They had been yelling back and forth for the last ten minutes.

Letting out a frustrated groan she flung a pair of jeans across the room, an action that she had now repeated five times.  
The beeping grew louder all of a sudden. She looked down to the spot the pants had been in and a smile broke out across her face, upon seeing her phone.  
Picking it up she saw that it had been Rory who called and she had in fact left a voice message.  
She quickly called her voicemail and punched in her pass code.  
She listened impatiently as the recording recited the date time and number the message had been received. Finally she herd Rory's voice come over the line.

_**'Hey it's me. Just calling to see what your up to. I'm home. Le-'  
**__  
_The phone cut her off mid-sentence and Paris groaned and looked down at the dead phone.  
_'Oh well. At least she's home. She didn't sound like anything was wrong. If it was important she knows where I am.'  
_Throwing her phone on the bed she looked around the room and took in the mess she had made.  
_'I wonder if I'm naked when he walks in, if he'll even notice this mess.'  
_Not wanting to leave his room looking the way it did, she began to pick things up and put them back where they belonged.

_  
_**Paris & Rory's dorm**

Rory looked at herself in the full length mirror and tugged on the hem of her skirt trying to make it longer. She had no idea what had posesed her to choose the outfit she had on. But realizing that it was to late now, being that she had nothing else clean, she was trying to talk some confidence into herself. In all reality she knew it didn't look bad. The skirt turned out to be longer then she had initially thought it would be and landed mid-thigh. Her silk top hung loosely on her, the length had left only about an inch of her skirt showing. The cut hitting in just the right spot, not showing to much off. The boots looked great with the outfit, made her legs look even longer then they were and were surprisingly comfortable. And lastly the necklace and earrings Tristin had picked for her, seemed to pull the outfit together perfectly. She actually liked the way she looked. It was the fact that she felt as if people were going to critique her, thinking she was trying to be something she wasn't. That's what had her standing there scrutinizing herself.

Sighing she pushed the thoughts of her clothing away and looked up at her hair.  
She couldn't remember when the last time was that it took her more then ten minutes to fix her hair. And tonight it had taken her pretty close to forty-five. Big curls fell onto her shoulders. And her usually pinned back bangs, were down and straightened.

The mascara she had on made her eyelashes look about five times longer then usual, but not enough to make them look fake. She wore white eye shadow, which was basically just a glittery shine, and also served as a type of eyeliner under her eye's, highlighting them beautifully. The clear lip gloss she wore had her lips looking shiny and slightly plump.

Nervously she inhaled a sharp breath and wrung her hands in front of her. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly so nervous. Pushing that aside she took one last look at herself and stepped away from the mirror.

Logan had called twenty minutes earlier, saying that they were almost ready. Tristin was just having a hair crises and was locked in the bathroom like a fourteen year old girl.

A knock came from the living room and she inhaled sharply one last time before walking out of her room and into the common room.

When she opened the door all reservations she was having regarding her outfit flew from her mind when she actually saw Tristin's eye's glaze over while he looked her up and down.

Deciding that since he was openly checking her out, she could do the same. Taking in his appearance, she un-knowingly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. The blue black jeans he wore hung low on his waist. He wore a black and blue pinstriped dress shirt, that was left unbuttoned at the top giving it a casual look. Although his hair looked no different then it had a few hours earlier, it's purposefully messy look, seemed to make everything else look that much better. When her eye's returned to his face, she noticed he was still looking at her the same way he had been since she opened the door. Smirking to herself she cleared her throat.

His head shot up in surprise. The smirk never left her face. He shifted nervously and ran a hand through his hair, which only made it look better in her opinion.  
He smiled in embarrassment, which caused her to smile.  
_**'Sorry. Hey.'**_

Laughing Rory simply shook her head.  
**"Don't worry about it."  
**She looked around then looked back to Tristin confused.  
**"Where's Logan?"**

Tristin rolled his eye's and gestured to the stairs behind him.  
_**'He's hiding behind the stairs.'**_

**"What?"  
**She couldn't help but laugh as Logan's head popped up from behind the staircase.

_**"I'm not hiding!"**_

'Alright man then what are you doing?'

"I was just ..."

Rory raised an eyebrow at him as he suddenly stopped talking and was just staring at her.

**"You were just...?"**

A smirk slowly made it way onto Logan's face as he took in Rory's appearance, Tristin watching him carefully.  
He may not want anything to happen between himself and Rory, but he sure as hell didn't want anything happening between LOGAN and Rory.

_**'Well bloody hell Ace! Check you out!'**_

He strutted over to them and took her hand turning her around in a ballerina spin.

_**'Sure as hell not a Mary that's for sure.'**_

Completely irritated now, Tristin knocked Logan's hand away from Rory's and glared at his cousin where only he could see him. Then smiling he looked back at Rory who was laughing.

Logan smirked at his cousin and raised his hands in surrender.

_**'I'm sorry did I interrupt something?'**_

Rory giggled and stepped forward, linking her arms around Tristin's playfully.

**"Yea you did. So why don't you go back to hiding behind the stair case and let us get back to what we were doing."**

Logan mock glared at her while Tristin let out a real laugh.

_**'Your a very mean girl Ace."**_

**"Yea well ... what are you gonna do? Punch me?"**

Tristin laughed again.

_**'Well you see I would, but then you'd probably do something like oh I don't know break my wrist!'**_

Tristin didn't get the joke, but apparently Rory did because she suddenly pulled her arms away form his and stood face to face with a smirking Logan, glaring.

**"I already told you! I didn't break her wrist! It was just bad breeding, that caused her brain to not function correctly and her reflexes to not work properly. Fall - brace ... how hard is that to remember? ... AND she stole my Barbie!"**

She stomped her foot defiantly and jutted her bottom lip out in a pout.  
Tristin looked between the two completely confused. Logan's smirk seemed to have grown three times in size during her rant.

_**''Do I want to know what the hell it is you two are talking about? ... You know what never mind - I **_**know**_**, I don't want to know. Let's just go and have a good time. Can we wave the white flag for tonight kids?''  
**_  
Logan stuck his hand out in a peace offering.

_**'Truce Ace? Come on let's have some fun tonight.'**_

Rory looked at his hand suspiciously before taking it in her own and shaking it.  
**"Truce."**  
Returning to the grown up Rory she laughed and shook her head.  
**"Let me just go get my purse and we'll be out of here."  
**The boy's both gave her a nod as she walked away.

Tristin's eye's followed her as she walked, when the door clicked behind her he looked back to a smirking Logan.

_**'So Rory looks real nice tonight.'**_

"Yea."

Logan laughed.

_**"What's so funny?"**_

'Your so screwed man.'

"How so?"

'Well she looks ... really good tonight.'  
He repeated in an obvious tone._****_

"Yea we covered that. What's your point?"  
Tristin bit back.

He laughed again while shaking his head. He touched his lip's in a thoughtful gesture,then gestured to his cousin.  
_**'Well you've just never been good with self-restraint.'  
**_  
_**"What are you talking about? I **_**have**_** self-restraint."  
**_  
_**'Really?'**_

"Yea."

'Name one time you were able to be around a girl that hot and restrain yourself.'

Glaring, Tristin shook his head.  
_**"I went to high school with the girl Logan. Nothing happened then!"**_

'And from what I can remember it wasn't from a lack of trying.'

The conversation stopped abruptly as the door re-opened and Rory came out. As soon as she shut the door she snapped her fingers.  
**"Crap I forgot my phone. I'm so sorry you guy's, I promised ... my mom I'd keep it on me tonight. I'll be quick."  
**Re-opening the door she ran back inside, again closing it behind her.

Tristin kept his head down in the direction of the door.  
Logan laughed from behind him.

_**'And I'm pretty sure she didn't look like that in high school.'**_

Shaking his head Tristin laughed bitterly then dropped his head back, rolling it in slow circles.  
Then looking back at Logan he raised his eyebrows.  
_**"Yea well - in case you've forgotten ... I'm not exactly ... available at the moment."**_

Logan rolled his eye's and stuffed his hands in his pockets while shrugging.  
_**'I've already gave my opinion on that matter.'  
**_Then with a thoughtful pause a smirk spread across his face._**  
'Does Rory know of your little situation?'  
**_  
Before Tristin could reply, the door opened and Rory walked out.  
Logan walked over and slung his arm over Rory's shoulders as she locked the door.

**"What were you boy's talking about?"**

As she looked between the two smiling. Tristin, suddenly became nervous and began shifting from one foot to the other.  
_**  
'Oh you know the usual.'**_

**"Who's obvious to the point of being pitiful purposefully messy blonde hair looks better tonight?"**

Both boy's laughed.  
_**'You got it. See I think that mine looks better, Tristin uses just a tad to much product if you ask me.'**_

"Well it's a good thing nobody asked you right?"

Rory laughed and Logan went on as if he had never spoken.  
_**'And Tristin for some insane reason, believes his does. I personally think he started the night out a bit early, and was getting high while he was locked in the bathroom earlier.'**_

"Yea it's something I took up when I was around 14 and I realized that I'm actually related to him. I needed some way to cope. Actually got the suggestion from my Aunt Shira."

**  
**Rory's eye's grew, she didn't know if the matching smiles they wore, were signs that they were joking, or signs that something had happened while she was getting her purse and things were just getting started.**  
**_**  
**_Logan laughed and let his arm drop from Rory's shoulders.  
_**'Really? That's so weird because I got the same one from your Mom ... well I mean except Alcohol was obviously the substitute. I mean you should see my Aunt Becky hit the bottle. Her flask is beautiful, I think it's actually from Tiffany's.'**_

Tristin clucked his tongue in a disapproving manor.  
_**"Now Logan what did we say about reflecting? It's time you take responsibility for your problems."**_

Before Logan could respond Rory stepped between the two and held her arms out.  
**"OK if this is going to continue then I'm going to have to borrow from both of you because your seriously bringing me down."**

Logan smiled at her and Tristin laughed.

_**"Sorry Ror. I'll be good promise."**_

She looked at Logan expectantly.

_**'What I didn't do anything! He's the one who started the Mom bashing, which I will be mentioning by the way.'  
**_She gave him a disbelieving look, that caused him to sigh in resignation.  
_**'Fine I'll be good to.'**_

Smiling she dropped her hands and automatically smoothed her skirt out.  
**"Great let's go. I'm feeling a little thirsty."**

Not saying anything else, she walked away leaving them behind.

Tristin watched as she walked away.  
_'How is it possible that she's gotten even more beautiful over the past five years? ... And wait for it ... yep there we go heart, right on cue ... god with the rate this is going I'll be having a heart attack by the end of the night. I really never should have answered that phone.'  
_He could feel Logan staring at him. Worse, without even looking at him, he could see the smirk on his face. Shrugging, they both began walking.  
After a minute more of watching her, he sighed and shook his head.  
_**"Yea OK I'm screwed."**_

Logan smiled half heartedly and slapped his cousin on the shoulder.  
_**'Think of it this way. It could be worse. You could have grown up together, dated, cheated on her, broke up, got shipped off to Military school, only to run into her again seven years later after your dad and cousin convince you to transfer to the collage she - unbeknownst to you - also attends, and is in fact not only dating but sleeping with one of your best friends.'**_

Tristin stayed silent for a second then smiled brightly.  
_**"Your right man! That does make me feel better! Thanks."**_

As they continue walking Logan rolled his eye's.  
_**'Glad I could help.'**_

**Finn & Colins dormroom**

Opening the room door Paris sighed as she found the two boys sitting on the couch, their arms over their chests, pouting like five year olds.  
She walked over to Colin and sat down next to him.

**"Everything Ok now?"**

_**'No.'**_**  
**Was their simutaneous reply.

Pursing her lips uncomfortably. She searched for something to do to ease the tension in the room.  
**"So ... Finn - did uh - Colin tell you the good news?"**

Both boys looked at her curiously. She was addressing Finn ... and politely.

Shaking his head slowly Finn raised an eyebrow.  
_**''And what good news would that be?"**_

Paris couldn't contain her smile.  
**"I said yes."**

Colin smiled, his bad mood fading.

_**''Yes to what Love?''**_

She had a plan to help them make up. Seeing as Colin was the madder of the two, she decided to start with him.  
**"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."  
**She saw him smile a bit more and new her plan was working.  
**"We're now one hundred percent exclusive."  
**She watched as his bad mood crumbled before her, leaving him with bright eye's and an even brighter smile.  
She figured that talking about the fact that after a year they could finally introduce each other as 'my boyfriend/girlfriend' would put him in a good mood.

Finn smiled and gave her a nod of acknowledgment.  
_**"Well that's great doll. Congratulations."**_

Paris smiled. She may not be Finns biggest supporter, but he was Colin's best friend, well one of them anyway. She pushed Logan from her mind and continued with her quest to brighten the tall Australian's mood.  
**"And you know what this means right?"  
**  
He raised and obviously, professionally plucked eyebrow at her while a hopeful grin spread across his face.  
_**'I should invest in earmuffs?'**_

OK so even she had to admit that sometimes he was slightly funny. She shook her head.  
**"Noo. It means we have something to celebrate. Which means -"  
**She trailed off as he jumped up off the couch.

_**"Well come on then mates what are we waiting for?! We've got a newly exclusive relationship to celebrate! The pub awaits!"**_

Both laughed as he ran into his room to grab his wallet.

Colin looked over at Paris smiling and shook his head.  
**'You think you got away with something here don't you? Well you didn't I'm on to you Geller!'**

"I don't know what your talking about. I just thought Finn should know."

'Yea yea. Your good I'll give you that.'

"I am aren't I?"

They stood as Finn came back into the room practically bouncing. Going to the pub and getting smashed was so much more fun for him, when he had a positive reason for doing it.

Colin opened the door and let Finn pass first. When Paris moved past him he pulled her back and kissed her. When they pulled away she had a happy confused look on her face.  
**'Thank you.'**

She gave a small nod and they both exited the dorm room.

**The pub 10mins later**

They entered the packed bar and looked around the room, taking in all of the dancing people.

The shortest of the two boy's led the other two over two the bar, pushing his way through the crowd until he came face to face with the bartender.  
_**'What'll you have.'**_

''We'll start out with six shots for now."

The mad nodded and pulled 3 shot glasses out from behind the bar followed by a bottle of Tequila.  
The girls eye's grew and she began to shake her head.

**"Two shots each? Are you crazy!"**

_**''Awe come on - if we're going to do this we might as well do it right."**_

He handed each of his two companions a glass.  
She smiled a bit unsure while the other boy simply held his glass up in a cheers motion.  
Mimicking his movements, they all threw their heads back and swallowed the burning liquid.  
Before she had a chance to recover another glass was thrust into her hand.  
The other boy look a bit more skeptical now, but took the glass with no complaints.  
Again they all threw their head back and winced at the burning sensation moving down their throats.  
The boy paid the bartender, then asked him to send a waitress over to them in about ten minutes.

_**'Well hello gorgeous! Are you here with someone or am I going home a very happy man tonight?!'**_

Confused the girl turned around, she knew that voice. Upon seeing the owner of the voice her eye's grew, as did his.

**"FINN!"**

_**'OH DEAR GOD LOVE I'M SO SORRY!'**_

**"You just tried to hit on me!"**

_**'Dear God don't repeat it! You don't look like you form behind! No offence Love but your not my type. I love you to much to ever sleep with you!'**_

**"Same here Finny Baby!"  
**_**  
**_Logan laughed and moved forward to greet his friend.

_**''Finn man what's up?"**_

'Just here celebrating with Colin and Paris! You guy's should come join us we just got here they went to get a table.'

The sudden urge to run and hide came over Rory.  
Tristin let out small groan and ran his fingers threw his hair.  
Logan looked like he was going to be sick.

Tristin spoke now, being the only one in the group who was able to breath properly.  
**'What are you celebrating?'**

_**'Well it seems that our dear Colin and the grouchy one have made it exclusive! And apparently it's done wonders for her, because she's been as sweet as cotton candy for the past fifteen minutes. Which trust me for Paris, that's saying something.'**_

Before anyone could respond they herd Finn's name being called out, followed a few seconds later by the appearance of Colin and Paris.  
Everyone froze except for Finn who had no idea what was going on.

_**'Colin Paris! Rory's here with Logan and somebody I'm only assuming is with them seeing as he hasn't yet introduced himself.'**_

**'Names Tristin, I'm Logan's cousin.'**

Finn clicked his tongue in sympathy.  
_**'Oh I'm sorry to hear that.'  
**_When his joke got no reply, he started to wonder what was going on that he didn't know about.****

'Yea. And I uh - know Paris and Colin.'  
_**  
**_Finn looked between the three people standing in a triangle beside him, they were just staring at each other completely frozen.  
Then he looked to Rory who was chewing nervously on her lip.

_**'Love, would you care to tell me what's going on?'**_

Rory looked between Finn and Tristin nervously, then sighing she leaned toward Tristin.  
**"You didn't happen to being that white flag with you by any chance?"**

Laughing he shook his head.

Finn watched as everyone shifted uncomfortably. The tension within their little group, sexual and aggressive, could be cut with a butchers knife.  
Moving past them he shook his head and motioned at Rory and Tristin.

_**'I don't know what's going on, but I have the feeling that I'm going to want to be very drunk, very soon. Care to join me?'**_

They looked at each other and then back to him and simutaneously nodded._**  
**_


	16. Silly Tilly

**Chapter 16: Silly Tilly**

****

'WOO!'

The four people sitting at a table hidden in the corner of the pub, simultaneously looked towards the bar. Logan and Finn stood fists in the air surrounded by people, and playing a game of beer bowl. A brunette girl, with a moral bar set as high as her thigh, sat legs crossed on a bar stool behind Logan. She sipped delicately at her Sex on the Beach, all the while shifting her eyes between the two men in front of her. Apparently her attempting a decision, as to which gorgeously rich guy she would be going home with that night, was rather difficult.  
Rory turned back to the other three people at her table and laughed at the uncomfortable looks on all of their faces.

'It looks like they're having fun.'

'Mare I think we're the only ones in this place NOT having a good time.'

'Well if these two would stop pouting for just one second, and remember why they came out tonight to begin with, then maybe we would be.'

'I'm not pouting Rory, I'm irritated.'

Looking at Colin, for what seemed to have been the first time since they had gotten there, Paris became worried.

'With me?'

'Of course with you!'

'What did I do?'

Rory sighed and stood up.

'That's it, I'm done caring for tonight. I'm going to have fun.'

Tristan laughed and stood up also.

'I'm all for that.'

Paris began to panic and grabbed Rory by the arm.

'Where are you going?'

'We're going to the bar. You two discuss whatever it is you need to discuss. Tonight I'm off duty.'

'But'

'Paris let me go.'

'Let her go. Come on we can go somewhere else and talk.'

Colin took her hand and they both stood up. Paris glared at Rory who walked over and wrapped her arms around her. Pulling her close enough to whisper in her ear, and not have anyone else hear.

'It'll be fine. Don't worry.'

She pulled back and Paris nodded. Rory turned to Colin and hugged him to.

'Congratulations Colin.'

He smiled when she pulled away.

'There's a diner about 15 minutes out, it's not really your style, but the foods good and it'll be good for talking. Or if one of you kills the other, there's a lot of land around to hide the body.'

'God Mare how long were you locked up?'

'Long enough to learn how to kill a man and make it look like an accident.'

They all laughed while Paris and Colin left the pub, hand in hand.

'You were right about them.'

'I was? Cool.'

Tristan laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, guiding her in the direction of the bar.

'They're good for each other. At least for now.'

'I stand by my previous Cool.'

She moved away from him as the approached the bar and sauntered over to where Finn and Logan stood throwing back shots. She wiggled her way into the space between Finn and the bar counter, the brunette girl glaring at her from behind Logan. She turned to Finn and stuck her bottom lip out, that simple gesture always got her what she wanted, when Finn was involved.

'Finny I'm upset.'

'Oh Love don't do that, please. Your distracting me from my game.'

He attempted to shoot from around her, but she moved with him, in complete sync.

'Finn pay attention to me!'

He sighed and gave in.

'What is it Love?'

Sighing dramatically, she hung her head.

'I've been here forever, and nobody's offered to buy me a drink.'

'I bought you two drinks Ace!'

'See there doll Logan wants you.'

'Ewww'

Finn laughed as did Tristan.

'Wow thank's Ror.'

Turning around she tilted her head, her hair falling to one side and shining against the lights overhead.

Tristan stood silently watching her while the brunette girl began playing with the hem of his shirt.

'I'm sorry writier boy but Mark is one of my closest friends, I could never do something like that to him.'

'Not funny Rory.'

'I don't get it, what's going on with … oh my god!'

Finn burst into a fit of laughter, but the silly brunette girl began to laugh even louder. Deciding that she was tired of the girl being around Rory walked over to the two and began to giggle as dumbly as the other girl had been. 

'Hey Tris, what's so funny?'

Instantly the girl stopped laughing and gave Rory an irritated look.

'Who are you?'

' My names Rory, and yours?'

'Tilly.'

Rory looked at Tristan, back at Tilly, and then smiled brightly. 

'Oh ok, so that's what you guys were laughing at!'

Tristan, Finn and Logan all laughed. Tilly stood from the bar stool and put a hand on her jutted out hip, in an attept to look tuff.

'Excuse me? What did you just say to me? Do you have any idea who I am?'

'Tilly right?'

'What is your problem?'

All sweetness aside, Rory stepped forward.

'You have been sitting there STALKING these guys all night.'

'Stalking? Trust me babe not one of them was bothered by me! They were praying that I would let them take me home tonight!'

'Now Tilly I understand your feeling threatened, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone willing to sleep with you. I mean as long as you don't charge to much.'

'Who the hell do you think you are?!'

Rory laughed then stepped back a step.

'Finny who are you going home with tonight?'

'You of course Love.'

'Logan?'

'I've had my eye on you all night Ace.'

Rory smiled then looked to Tristan, who was staring right back at her with a look of surprise in his eye's.

'And what about you Tristan? Who do you plan on going home with tonight?'

He stayed silent for a second then smirked.

'Well up until a few minutes ago I was thinking about going home alone tonight, but now you've got me all hot and bothered, so I'm going to have to say you Mary.'

Rory smiled then turned to the red faced TIlly.

'You see honey? I'm the girl taking these men home tonight. Now run along.'

Tilly let out an animalistic growl and stormed off in the direction of the door. 

Rory giggled and bounced on her heels.

'My god love I have never been as proud of you as I am right now.'

'Nice job Ace, even if you did just run off a potential bed partner for the night.'

'Thank you boy's. And you would have caught something anyway, most likely a child support case. Now back to the case of my drink.'

'I got you.'

Rory turned in the direction of the voice and found a very tall dark and handsome, man standing there smiling. She smiled back.

'Well thank you….'

'The names Rick.'

'Thank you Rick.'

Smiling flirtatiously she walked over and linked her arm through his, and pulled him over to the other side of the bar.

Finn shook his head and watched the guy with an eye of a big brother. While Logan turned to face Tristan who was leaning on the bar ordering another drink. He walked over to his cousin and slapped him on the back.

'You cool?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'Oh I don't know, maybe because the girl you've had a hard on for since sophomore year, is now a very HOT women. Or maybe the fact that said women isn't the glass doll she used to be, and it just makes you want her that much more. And then there's the possible chance that this whole celibacy thing you've had going on for the past two years is finally being proven impossible, when it comes to Rory Gilmore anyway.'

Tristan cracked his knuckles then ran his hands over his face.

'I leave tomorrow, and she's just another girl Logan.' 

'Ok she's just another girl. Kind of how Paris is just another ex-girlfriend right?'

Tristan looked up at Logan and sighed at the look in his cousins eyes, because he knew that the same look was being mirrored in his own. Leaning over the bar he caught the attention of the bar tender and a quick glimpse of Rory flirting with Rick. He ordered two drinks then sat back and sighed. Logan was right; she would never be just another girl to him. He had to get back to Boston as soon as possible. 


	17. Trippin Stumblin

The clock on the table next to Logan's couch read 3am

**Chapter 17: Trippin Stumblin**

The clock on the table next to Logan's couch read 3am. They had made their way back here about twenty minutes earlier, after of course stopping by Finns place to pick up two bottles of vodka. Paris and Colin either weren't home yet or were occupied in the bedroom because the place was completely dark. Now here they all sat around the coffee table playing a game that she would have any other time refused to play. It was a cross between I never, truth or dare, without the dare, and spin the bottle.

You spin the bottle and whomever it points at has to either say I never or be asked a truth by the person who spun, their choice. If the person refuses to answer the truth then he or she must take two shots, and if an I never has been asked then, after everyone has taken their drinks, the person whose turn it was, has to spin the bottle, and so on. Finn had made the game up,it at first was slightly confusing, but as the minutes ticked by and drinks were taken, it was becoming more and more fun.

If it weren't for the fact that she was slightly drunk, she wouldn't have already revealed that she thought that Finn was absolutely gorgeous, but thought no more of him then a friend; she had cheated on her boyfriend more then once; the weirdest place she ever had sex was in a dance studio, and also that she had cheated on a test, when she first started at Chilton.

It was now Logan's turn and he looked like he was thinking really hard about this one. He had been drinking a lot already before the game, which hadn't seemed to faze him much, but now his eye's had a kind of glaze to them and were beginning to turn red.

He smiled mischievously and held his glass up in Tristan's direction.

'I've never, had a crush on Tristan.'

Finn snorted.

'Well I would hope not mate.'

Rory rolled her eye's and picked up her glass. Tristan's eye's widened and he chocked on the sandwich he had been eating.

'Oh shut up, it was tiny. You could hardly even call it a crush. It was more like a minimal attraction. And you know, I think that if my minimal attraction counts, then you're massive ego should also.'

Tristan remained silent then picked up his cup, finished the remainder of the liquid sin, and then proceeded to fill it again.

Rory laughed and took a small drink. Her laughter stopped when Tristan took a large drink, leaving the cup half empty.

'What was that for?'

He shook his head and laughed softly.

'You're killing me Mare.'

'What?'

Finn slammed his hand on the table, catching everyone's attention.

'I have not taken a drink in the last five minutes. May we please continue the game?'

He saw the discomfort on both Rory and Tristan's face. Thankfully Logan leaned forward and spun the bottle. Sadly, when it stopped it was once again pointing at him. Everyone sighed and he smiled wickedly at Tristan once again.

'I've never had an affair with somebody married.'

The room went silent for a second, the only thing herd were the giggles coming from Logan. Finn worriedly looked at Rory who was looking down at the glass in front of her. He was still sober enough to think about what he was doing. It suddenly dawned on him that Logan wasn't.

Tristan shook his head and picked up his glass.

'What's you're problem man?'

He took a drink and put the glass back down roughly.

Rory cleared her throat and suddenly everyone was watching her again. She lifted the glass to her lips and emptied it.

Finn began to rub her back while the other boys sat silently in awe.

Tristan suddenly snapped out of it and waved his hand at Logan.

'Spin dumbass.'

'Wait but I wanna know–'

'Spin!'

'Fine!'

Pouting he spun the bottle one more time. This time it pointed at Finn who bounced in his seat happily. Calming down he became very serious, trying to find something he hadn't done. Suddenly his face lit up and he sat forward.

'I've never kissed Paris!'

The room once again became silent, Finn sat back and watched Rory who glared at him angrily, he knew of the Spring Break make-out session, as he liked to call it. Upon seeing Logan lift his glass he sat forward, his interest peeked. Nobody had told him about what exactly the bad blood between the two was. He was even more intrigued when Tristan to lifted his glass slowly.

All three threw their heads back and emptied out their glasses. Logan and Tristan placed their cups back on the table slowly, Logan glaring at Tristan and looking as if he were about to pounce on his cousin. Tristan looked from Rory to Logan to Finn then back to Logan.

Rory's head began to clear and she shifted worriedly. When Logan started to say something, she sat straight.

'I made out with her in a bar over Spring Break!'

Logan's head snapped toward her, while Tristan sighed in relief then with confused eye's he looked to Rory.

'I'm sorry?'

'Yep. Spring Break freshman year. We were with Maddy and Louise at some club, and they had been telling us how they get guys to buy them drinks and what not, by making out. So Paris decided that she wanted to try it out, she grabbed me and bam laid one on me.'

The boy's all remained quiet , Finn happy to be able to hear the story again, and still slightly confused.

Logan leaned forward.

'Are you serious Ace?'

'Hey I took the drink didn't I?'

'Wow. That's hot.'

She laughed and nudged Finn when Logan sat back distracted.

'Spin. Now.'

Without any question's he spun the bottle, it stopped on Tristan.

He remained quiet until Rory tapped his leg.

'Go.'

He nodded and sat forward playing with his cup.

'I've never … drank more then five cups of coffee in a day.'

Rory laughed and smiled at him. She filled her glass and then tilted her head back, swallowing half of the liquid inside.

They all laughed and Tristan spun the bottle. It stopped on Rory.

'Hmm let's see … I've never watched a Porno.'

All three boys cheered and took big drinks. Laughing she began to stand up.

'Alrighty boy's I hate to drink and run, but I've had a very long past two day's and I am ready to pass out.'

Once up, she began to fall back down. Tristan caught her and she fell into his lap giggling.

'I think I might be a little bit drunk.'

She held her fingers up, only leaving a small space between them. Tristan laughed.

'Oh Mare I think you're more then just a little drunk. I'm going to take you home.'

Finn who had also gotten up, laid down on the couch and curled up.

'Thank's mate. Love I'll call you in the morning.'

And with that he passed out. Logan laughed and stood up on shaky legs.

'You can put her in the spare room over there and sleep on the other couch.'

Rory's face scrunched up.

'I don't wanna!'

'Why not Mare?'

Logan stumbled to his room and opened the door.

'Just put her in there, her dorms all the way across campus, and ….'

He walked into his room, mumbling something about Paris not being there.

Rory leaned against Tristan and closed her eye's.

'Oh no Mare no sleeping not yet. I need to get up.'

He shook her softly.

'Rory come on.'

She opened her eye's and began to whine.

'What?!'

'I need to get up to get you into bed.'

'I'm not having sex with you Tristan!'

'Well thank you for that ego boost Ror, but I need to get you into bed so you can sleep this off.'

'Oh. OK then.'

She slid off his lap and into the floor next to him. Tristan jumped up and then picked her up into his arms. He stumbled slightly almost dropping her on top of Finn, after regaining his composure he continued on his way.

'Minimal attraction!'

'Hmm?'

She shifted in his arms, laying her head on his shoulders.

'Nothing.'

He laid her down on the bed and then proceeded to take her boots off. Leaning over her he picked up a throw blanket and covered her.

She moaned and opened her eyes sleepily.

'Tristan?'

'Yea Mare?'

She pulled on his arm.

'Stay with me.'

Groaning he shook his head.

'Awe Rory don't do this to me.'

' Tris.'

'Rory go to sleep.'

Her lips puffed out.

'Is it because I'm ugly?'

He laughed and sat down next to her.

'No. You're beautiful.'

'Are you Gay?'

'No I'm not gay, but you are drunk.'

'You're a nice guy now huh? I forgot.'

He laughed again then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

'Sweet dreams Rory.'

She smiled then closed her eyes. Tristan rose and walked over to the door, just as he was about to close it he herd her call out to him.

'Thank you friend.'

He sighed and let his head fall back, then looking back at Rory exhaled again and shut the door leaving her to sleep.


	18. Repeat Offender

Rory's eyes fluttered open when a crash came from the other side of the bedroom door

Chapter 18: Repeat Offender

**Logan's dorm 7:00am**

Rory's eyes fluttered open when a crash came from the other side of the bedroom door. She groaned at hearing the loud voices of Tristan and Logan

'_Shh they're going to wake up!'_

'_Sorry! Why are we doing this again?'_

'_See if she has a lipstick or something in there.'_

'_You know man I really don't feel comfortable going through her purse. It's like an invasion of privacy or something.'_

'_Aw is lil twistin pee pants afraid his little girlfriends going to be mad at him?'_

'_Shut up! I told you to stop calling me that!'_

Rory had pushed herself up onto her elbows when Tristan mentioned the fact that they were going through her purse, now she was staring at the door with a confused expression. She pulled the blanket back and got out of bed.

'_Did you hear that?'_

'_No, stop being so paranoid. Eye shadow?'_

Rory opened the door and walked out into the common room. Logan threw a nod in her direction then continued on with his task at hand. Tristan who was holding her purse on his knees looked like a deer caught in headlights. Rory simply shook her head, sat next to him on the coffee table and took her purse from him. She looked at Finn and couldn't help but laugh, she handed Logan the eye shadow with another giggle.

'So you boys wake up way to early.'

Tristan had moved over to squat beside Logan and help him out. Without looking up both boys responded simultaneously.

'Military school.'

Rory nodded and crossed her legs. They sat back with a grin. Logan stood with an air of satisfaction, Tristan did the same then both smirked at each other and leaned over Finn.

'RISE AND SHINE MAGGOT!'

Rory jumped back surprised and Finn flew straight up on the couch. He looked around but only found a wide-eyed Rory sitting there. Tristan and Logan had taken off into Logan's room.

'Rory? What the hell?'

'I-I it wasn't me! They're in the room!'

'Who love?'

'Tristan and Logan! They set me up! I've been framed!'

He jumped up off the couch and started pounding on the door. They could hear the boys laughing from the other side like two ten year olds. Finn pounded one more time on the door then shook his head and turned back to Rory.

'I'm going home love, please let them know that I plan on killing them later.'

Rory nodded again and watched quietly as he left the dorm room.

'He's gone!'

The lock clicked and the door eased open, Logan's head came from behind the door and he quickly scanned the room. Satisfied they walked out smiling. Tristan fell onto the couch in front of Rory while Logan went into the kitchen.

'Sorry you got left behind Mare, you just weren't quick enough.'

'Mhm sure. You so planned that, you could have given him a heart attack you know.'

Logan looked over the refrigerator door.

'Nah, Finn refuses to die of something worthy of anybody other then Marilyn Monroe.'

Tristan turned around in his seat, confusion written on his face.

'Why Marilyn Monroe?'

Rory laughed.

'Coz he's Finn.'

Laughing Logan shut the refrigerator and then sat in the chair on the opposite side of the coffee table. It was early but he was already in the mood to screw with his cousin. Knowing that unless Rory was completely rude, she would have to sit next to Tristan in order to see him as well. Like clock work Rory stood and sat right back down. Tristan threw him a look that said he knew what he was doing, then proceeded to scoot as far away from Rory as possible.

Rory looked at him like he was crazy.

'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing.'

'Do I smell or something?'

'No you smell good…'

He shifted uncomfortably while Rory and Logan laughed.

'You know what I mean.'

'Well if I smell so good why are you sitting way over there?'

'I think you make him uncomfortable Ace.'

'Shut up.'

'Why would I make you uncomfortable?'

'Oh my God I'm not uncomfortable!'

'Ace let me explain.'

'Logan shut up.'

'No I wanna know, tell me.'

'See the reason he can't sit next to you is because..'

'I'm telling you man shut the hell up.'

'He's celibate.'

Rory laughed.

'Yea right.'

'I'm totally serious. The boy hasn't gotten any in almost two years. So sitting next to you, makes things a little..'

He paused and acted as if he were searching his brain for the right word, then he smirked and tossed his hand in the air

'hard.'

She didn't know whether to laugh or die of embarrassment, so instead she let an awkward laugh fall from her lips, as she looked to Tristan. He sat there with his hands over his face and shaking his head.

He mumbled something that Rory couldn't hear.

'Oh no need to thank me really.'

'I said I'm going to kill you.'

His head had shot up and his eye and cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment.

Rory inhaled sharply then patted Tristan on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry I laughed and that I didn't believe him.'

He looked at her and just shook his head.

'It's fine.'

He looked back to Logan and looked like he was going to pounce on him.

'Logan just needs to learn to stop being such an ass.'

'And in you're defense Ace, I thought he was crazy to when he told me.'

'I think it's great.'

They both looked at her confused and spoke simultaneously.

'You do?'

She laughed through her smile.

'Yea. I mean, to dedicate you're self to something so, drastically different then what you're used to, it's awesome.'

Not knowing what to say exactly he tilted his head awkwardly.

'Thanks.'

Then as his brain began functioning again he shook his head and laughed.

'Wait did you just call me a slut?'

Rory laughed and Logan shook his head.

'Nah man she called you a reformed slut.'

She nodded enthusiastically.

'Yea reformed.'

He gave another nod and smiled.

'Then thank you.'

'You're welcome. Now I've got to get home.'

They all stood up.

'Alright well I guess I'll see you in a few weeks then Ror.'

She looked at him like he was crazy.

'What are you talking about? You're stopping by my place before you leave.'

'Am I? For what exactly?'

Logan sighed in disappointment.

'Dude don't ask questions. A hot girl wants you to stop by her apartment alone, you go! Simple as that.'

They both shook they're head while smiling.

'You've got to tell Paris bye.'

Logan walked into the kitchen then looked over his shoulder casually.

'Oh right Paris goes here doesn't she. Wow I had totally forgotten about her.'

Tristan and Rory looked at each other then at him and shook they're heads.

'No you didn't.'

'Yea well, realities a bitch right?'

Rory laughed and gave a nod.

'I've herd that somewhere. Bye boys!'

She waved over her shoulder as she left the dorm.

Logan who was now leaning on the counter between the living room and the kitchen turned to his cousin with a thoughtful look.

'So do you want to go out or...'

He paused due to the look on Tristan's face.

'What?'

'I told you to shut up man.'

Logan stood straight and at alert.

'Wait a second she wanted to know.'

Tristan shook his head and walked toward his cousin. Logan side stepped him instinctively.

'If you would have listened and kept you're mouth shut she wouldn't have known there was anything to know.'

'Tristan stop. I'm not in the mood.'

He continued advancing on him, his hands stuffed in his slack pockets casually.

'You were going to tell her anyway right? It's not like you were going to sleep with her were you?'

Logan moved quickly around the couch.

'Stop man I'm not playing!'

Tristan stopped and Logan stood up straight.

'Good. I mean come on we're not kids anymore we can't be acting like we're twelve.'

'Yea you're right.'

'Exactly. Now where do you want to go for breakfast?'

'Anywhere is fine with me.'

'OK let me just get my wallet.'

Logan turned and started in the direction of his room. He never even saw Tristan move, but the second before he opened his door Tristan was behind him and had a hold on the waist band of his boxers.

'To grown my ass!'

Logan let out a pain filled howl as his cousin laughed like a hyena and fell onto the couch gripping his sides.

**Gilmore Residence 7:45am**

A loud screeching sound of a telephone ringing sounded throughout the house. Lorelai groaned and threw the blanket off of her, it hit the floor silently. Rolling over to get the phone from the nightstand she overshot and fell off the bed. Without bothering to move she reached above her head and grabbed for the dreaded object.

'You better be dead!'

'Well if I was dead I assure you I would not be calling.'

Lorelai groaned and wrapped the blanket around her.

'To early, logical part of brain not working yet.'

She fluffed a bunched part of the blanket under head and closed her eyes.

'Lorelai it's nearly eight o'clock!'

'Mom we do this every weekend. Saturday and Sunday's eight o'clock are entirely different from Monday through Friday's eight o'clock.'

'Well then what time would be satisfactory for you that I call back?'

'After my funeral?'

'Oh really Lorelai!'

'Mom what is it?'

'No since my calling seems to have inconvenienced you so drastically, I'm not sure if now is the appropriate time to tell you.'

Lorelai threw the blanket away from her body irritated, then placed a smile on her face.

'Mom I apologize, what is it you needed to tell me?'

'Well if you insist. Christopher is in town.'

That caught her attention, she sat up her hair falling in her eyes.

'What? Since when?'

'Well apparently Francine is having some financial troubles involving the business..'

'Mom how long has he been here?'

'Since Monday. I assumed you knew, but when neither you nor Rory mentioned him, I realized differently.'

Lorelai blew her bangs out of her face angrily.

'No Mom he didn't say a word.'

'I can't believe he wouldn't come see his own daughter. What happened to that boy I'll never know.'

'Thanks Mom. Tell Dad Hi for me. I'll talk to you later.'

'Goodbye Lorelai.'

'Bye.'

She clicked the phone off and sat staring at it for a minute before getting up and walking down stairs to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

A few minutes late, mug in hand she sat silently staring once again at the phone.

The debate on whether or not she should call Chris was giving her a stomach ach. The phone rang again throughout the silence, her head felt as if nails were being drawn across a chalk board. Picking the phone up carefully she brought it to her ear.

'Hello?'

'Hello? That's different.'

'Hey kid. What are you doing up so early?'

'Are you ok? You sound like you have a hangover.'

'Non alcoholic hangover.'

'Awe you've been taking shots of Emily again haven't you?'

'No Chris, it's an oldie but a goodie. Goodie coz it sneaks up and kicks you in the ass when you least expect it.'

'Dad? What happened?'

'When's the last time you talked to him?'

'Umm Tuesday I think, maybe Wednesday. Why, what's wrong?'

'Nothing I'm just having one of those days.'

'You specifically said Dad, and it's only eight in the morning how bad of a day could you have already had?'

'It's one of those days kid I can feel it. You're Dad didn't do anything. Just needed somebody to blame.'

'And just so happens he pops into you're head?'

'Pop goes the weasel.'

'Uh-huh.'

'What were you calling for again?'

Rory paused a second. When she spoke again she sounded hurt.

'Sorry umm I just wanted to say good morning, and let you know that everything went ok last night.'

Lorelai hung her head and cradled it in her hand.

'Babe I didn't mean that the way it came out. I'm sorry. You know I'm always happy to hear from ya.'

'Mom what's going on?'

Lorelai took a long breath then exhaled.

'Chris is in town.'

'Oh.'

The hurt was back.

'Since when?'

'Apparently there's some trouble with the company and'

Rory cut her off in the same manner she had cut her own mother off, voicing the same question.

'Mom, since when?'

'Monday.'

The line was silent for about five seconds, but to Lorelai who knew her daughters heart was forming another Chris-crack, it seemed like an eternity.

'He called you?'

'No Grandma called, I don't know how she found out but she did, and she told me and I told you and now I don't know, what's going on over there kiddo?'

'Nothing.'

'Ror.'

'Mom I'm fine really. It's ok, anyway I'm going to breakfast with Paris so I'll have to call you back.'

Lorelai sighed, the inevitable angry tears would come later, now she needed to make sure her kid was ok.

'Rory, I love you, you know that right?'

'Of course silly. But I've really got to get going.'

'OK.'

'Bye.'

'Bye babe.'

She clicked the phone off once again sighed. Just as she was about to get up and get her second cup of coffee the phone rang once again.

'Hello?'

'I love you to.'

She smiled and tried not to cry.

'Love ya sweets have fun.'

The line went dead once again and she dropped it on the table. Whipping her eyes she rose and decided that it was time to start her day, which meant Luke's and real coffee.

**Yale**

Rory closed her phone and looked around her room. She had lied to her mom, Paris wasn't even home when she had arrived, when she called her there was no answer. So now she sat alone on her bed on the verge of tears over something that she should have been used to by now. Something in her heart twitched and she opened the cell once more. With a large amount of uncertainty she dialed a now familiar number, making sure to block her own number first. She herd the line click and then a sleep filled voice came on.

'Hello?'

She sat silently, trying not to breathe, the thought of pressing mute never even occurred to her.

'Hello? Who is this? Why do you keep calling, is you're life really that pathetic?'

She pressed end and let out a bitter tear-filled laugh.

Was her life really that pathetic? She vowed to not ever call that number back, but something deep inside of her screamed 'liar!'

**Colin and Finns**

Paris sat legs and arms crossed next to Colin on the couch. She giggled when Finn walked through the door, which caused Colin to laugh as well. He sat down across from them confused.

'Why does everyone keep doing that?'

Paris laughed again and shrugged.

'Doing what?'

'That! All morning everywhere I go people either stare at me, point or laugh.'

'Maybe you're a legend and they're in utter awe of being in the same place as somebody so great.'

He sat back and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

'Yes that does make sense.'

Colin laughed and shook his head.

'Or maybe it's because you look like a two dollar hooker.'

'Yea where did you get that lipstick? I want one for myself.'

Jumping up, he ran into the bathroom then came running back out.

'You let me go to the dinning hall like this?!'

'Hey we didn't do it, don't be mad at us!'

'Then who?'

He paused and his eye's narrowed.

'Oh. I'm going to kill those-'

'Hey I know where've I've seen that lipstick it's Rorys!'

'Rory! She let me leave like this! How could she?!'

Paris rolled her eyes and kissed Colin on the cheek.

'I'm gonna get going. I'll call you.'

She stood up and as she passed Finn she laughed.

'Bye Princess.'

'Funny love.'

'I thought so,'

She shut the door behind her and the room became quiet. After a second, Colin whistled and rubbed the seat next to him in a circular motion.

'Oh go to the bloody depths of hell.'

'Ooh feisty I like it!'

'Shut up.'

With an irritated grunt he turned and walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Colin laughed and went into his room to try and get some sleep. They're night hadn't been as celebratory as he had hoped. First running into Logan at the pub, then Paris sitting there staring at her aforementioned ex-boyfriend for nearly over an hour, as he actually had a good time. Then they're trip to the diner Rory suggested was a complete failure because they argued for the first half of the drive and sat in complete silence for the second half. When they finally did get to the diner it just so happened there had been an emergency and for the first time in sixty some years, they were closed, or at least that's what the guy locking the door had told them. So they began they're drive home and about twenty minutes in, she blew up at him, yelling things he couldn't understand due to the volume of her shouts. Finally after what seemed like an hour rant, he asked her just as loudly to please calm down. After another five minutes of silence she quietly and with her head hung, asked him why he was so angry with her.

'_flashback'_

_Completely taken aback by her absurd question, he pulled the car to the side of the road and turned to look at her. _

'_Stop looking at me like I'm crazy!'_

'_Oh honey it's not a 'like you're crazy' look, it's a' just realizing you're truly insane' look.'_

'_What did I do!?'_

'_Oh my God you're serious!'_

_Eyes narrowed, she faced forward._

'_Forget it, forget all of it, and just take me home.'_

'_You're angry with me? I had to sit there in front of you're friends, one of which just so happens to be you're ex's cousin! While you sat with little hearts in you're eye's staring at Logan! I feel like you said yes just so you could prove that you've moved on and he can't get to you '_

_She turned on him with a lethal glare._

'_First of all how dare you throw the fact that I dated Logan in my face! And second of all, I've already told you, there's nothing going on! If I was staring it was only because of how uncomfortable I was feeling, due to the face that you'_

_She poked him in his chest._

'_were making my friends as you put it, and myself feel like we weren't aloud to have any fun, like the two of them were having! The two people by the way, you claim to be you're best friends!'_

'_Oh give me a break Paris! You're just trying to turn this around because you know I'm right.'_

'_This is exactly why I didn't want to be exclusive!'_

'_Why because you knew you're ex was going to show up and you wanted to keep you're options open?'_

_She sat back in her seat feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. _

'_I'm sorry.'_

_She shook her head slowly._

'_I knew that I was going to get hurt again, and you just proved me right. And for the record Logan wasn't just my EX, he was my friend, one of my best friends at that, and he's one of yours so stop referring to him like he's some stranger you just met.'_

'_I know I don't know everything that happened'_

_She shook her head again._

'_You don't know even half of it!'_

'_You're right I don't.'_

'_You told me you trusted me.'_

'_What?'_

'_Earlier when you asked me to be exclusive, you said that you trusted me.'_

'_I do.'_

_She laughed and again shook her head._

'_No you don't.'_

'_Paris'_

'_I think it was to soon.'_

'_What?'_

'_We shouldn't have pushed this, we were doing good.'_

'_Stop! I'm not going to let you push me away.'_

'_I'm pushing you away?!'_

'_It's hard for me ok!'_

'_I get it, you don't like the fact that I have a past with Logan!'_

'_No it's not that, Paris ever since we met I've felt like you've been holding on to something, keeping me at arms length for a reason. And now I find out that my best friend is that reason! How do you expect me to just say ok and let it go?'_

'_It was a long time ago!'_

'_I don't care if it was a past life! It's there! You guys have this history together that you and I will never have, and I can deal with that if it means I get to be with you. But it's going to get to me every now and then, especially when you sit there and can't take you're eye's off of him.'_

_She pulled her hands through her hair and sighed._

'_We're going in circles here, what do you want me to say? That I'll never see him again? As much as I would Love that it's just not possible.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Rory and him are friend's now first of all and second of all he's you're friend! That's not going to change because of me. And taking all of that out of the equation, we go to the same school, and are both on the paper.' _

_Suddenly Colin moved back in his seat, after a second of silence he started laughing. It was Paris' turn now to look at him as if her were insane. Colin looked to her and shook his head while smiling._

'_I'm sorry, for all of this.'_

_Confused by his sudden bipolar moment she remained silent._

'_I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean I've never been a jealous guy, and I don't know what came over me. After almost a year of trying to get you to be my girlfriend, I finally have you and I'm freaking out about a relationship that happened years ago. I do trust you that's the weirdest part, and I trust Logan! Yet I'm still asking you to make these absurd promises and I have no idea why!!'_

_Uncertain of what to say she shifted nervously._

'_I don't say these things very often, but you're scaring the hell out of me. Are you like bipolar or something?'_

_Colin laughed and cupped her head in his hand, he tilted his head and then shook it slowly._

'_No baby I'm just the stupidest guy in the world. I'm sorry. I do trust you.'_

_He paused and they stared into each others eyes for a few seconds._

'_Will you please forgive me?'_

_Still slightly uncertain, Paris just nodded slowly. Colin smiled happily then pulled her in for a soft kiss. When they pulled away she smiled and bit her bottom lip._

'_Some celebration huh?'_

_Laughing he turned in his seat and put his seatbelt back on. Paris did the same and then they pulled back into traffic._

'_end flashback'_

Colin laid on his bed, hands tucked behind his head and he sighed. The ride back had been filled with light conversation and nervous touches of they're hands. He knew he must have scared her the way his mood changed so drastically so quickly, but the truth was, he honestly didn't know what had come over him to began with. He and Logan had dated the same girls before with no problem what so ever, he couldn't understand what was different this time, other then the feeling in his gut that was telling him there was something there.

**Across campus, Rory and Paris' dorm**

Paris opened the door and found Rory sitting on the couch, cell phone to her ear an irritated look on her face and CSPAN muted on the TV.

Instantly upon seeing Paris, Rory glared and pointed at the phone then her. She mouthed the words ' you're fault' then sat forward.

'Finn I'm sorry!'

Laughing, Paris sat down next to her.

'Is he still complaining?'

Rory gave a long and slow nod, then motioned with her hand that he was talking and talking.

'Yes that's Paris.'

She paused then her hand went over her mouth trying to keep the laughter in. She spoke through her giggles.

'Yea I can't believe they let you go to breakfast like that either.'

She gave Paris a thumbs up and mouthed 'nice'. She groaned again then narrowed her eyes.

'Finn stop yelling at me! I'm not the one who did it remember? '

A second paused before she smiled gratefully.

'OK Finny I forgive you, I'll talk to you late. Love ya crazy. Bye.'

She hung up and exhaled, then turned in her seat to face Paris.

'You had to point out that it was my make-up?'

'It was just an observation.'

'Sure. So how'd everything go last night?'

She replayed the night for her as quickly as she could. Rory's head jerked back in surprise when crazy Colin came into the conversation.

'Scary!'

'Exactly what I said!'

'Has he ever been like that before?'

'Never! I didn't know what to do! I was actually trying to remember moves from my kickboxing class, in case he flipped out again.'

'I can see why that would be justified. Continue.'

She finished her story then sat back out of breath. Rory did the same. They were quiet for a long time, both trying to comprehend what had actually happened. After a while Rory shrugged.

'Tristan's celibate.'

Paris laughed.

'Yea right, good one.'

'I'm serious.'

'Really?'

'Yep.'

'Like on a bet or something?'

'No by choice.'

'Does he have like some STD that bans him from having sex?'

'No.'

'That's weird.'

'Really weird.'

'To weird, I don't believe it. Give me you're phone.'

'For what?'

'I'm calling him.'

'Why?'

'Because I've known him since we were in diapers, and Tristan DuGreay does not, not have sex. He's been doing it since the eighth grade, why would he stop now?'

'I don't know that's his business, not yours

'Maybe it's not yours but'

Rory laughed.

'It's neither of our business. Lets go get some coffee I need to vent.'

'About what?'

They both stood and started out the door.

'My Dad's in town…'

Rory began the story as they shut the door behind them.


	19. Bottle it up

Chapter 19:

Chapter 19: Bottle it up

Tristan DuGrey glanced at his watch for the fifth time in three minutes and then returned his gaze to the door a few feet in front of him. He had been sitting on the stairs for two of those minutes, contemplating whether or not he should actually knock. If he were to be honest with himself, he knew he would eventually give in, if he knew for certain that he wasn't going to he wouldn't still be sitting there; staring. Willing time to reverse it self and take him back to Friday morning, giving him the chance to not answer Paris's call. The call, that had brought Rory Gilmore, back into his life. He wasn't crazy enough to believe that he was ever in love with the girl, but there had always been something about her, something that caught his attention in a way that was completely foreign to him. Even now at the age of Twenty two, he didn't know what it was about Rory Gilmore that made him think twice, then a third time and a forth and a fifth, about absolutely everything. A burst of laughter rang throughout the dorm, carrying out into the hallway causing a smile to grace his face. Figuring there was no use worrying now, he stood and knocked on the door.

'Yea? Who is it?'

Tristan looked at the wooden object before him surprised. Paris had been the one laughing so loudly.

'Uh, it's me.'

'Who's me?'

'Tristan.'

There was a loud crash followed by a muffled string of curse words and a slamming door.

'You're a child you know that right?'

Paris opened the door shaking her head. He pointed to himself confused.

'Rory. She's hiding in her room.'

Laughing he followed her into the common room. He took in everything as they sat down, the array of pictures, the majority of which were of the two of them. It suddenly occurred to him that they were actually very close. Not just roommate close, but something more along the lines of family. Which made sense being that they were all each other had here that was apart of they're old lives. Every student needed that when starting College, something or someone to make them feel a sense of security in they're new environment. For him Logan had been that person, but after freshman year they moved into separate dorm rooms, went they're separate ways in a sense. After three years though, Paris and Rory still lived together, and he had a feeling it was more out of actually wanting to then it was, needing to.

Realizing that Rory had not come out of her room he looked to Paris confused.

'Wait. Why is she hiding in her room?'

Paris smiled a very un-Pairs like smile, and laughed a little.

'She remembered last night.'

'And?'

'You putting her to bed?'

Getting it, he gave a short nod and laughed.

'Ah yes I remember. But why's she hiding? I saw her this morning and didn't say anything.'

'Yea but she didn't remember anything then. Now she remembers asking you to sleep with her, and now she knows you're celibate, which I don't believe by the way, but somehow that makes it so much more embarrassing.'

'What do you mean you don't believe it?'

'Tristan you've been a horny dog since we took sex ed in the sixth grade.'

'Dude! Don't ever again say the word horny when talking to me!'

He made a disgusted face, causing Paris to roll her eye's.

'Grow up. Why on earth would you choose to be celibate?'

He shrugged.

'Just got sick of girls sleeping with me, for my wallet and Daddy's name.'

She looked at him unbelievingly, he wasn't telling her the entire truth but she let it go.

'Well in that case then, I'm proud of you.'

'Wow. I don't think you've ever said that to me before. Thanks.'

'Yea. Well. Don't get used to it.'

They both laughed. Tristan watched her for a second; taking in how much she had changed since Chilton. She seemed not only more at home in this dorm room then she ever did in her own home, but she looked more comfortable in her own skin. Overwhelmed with happiness he did something he knew she would try to kill him for. Smiling, he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, catching her completely off guard. Paris screamed and fell backwards; her hands began attacking whatever part of him she could reach, seeing as how he had her arms stuck beneath his grasp.

'Rory! Help! He's mauling me!'

The door opened slowly and then the brunettes head appeared from behind it. Upon seeing him wrapped around a flailing Paris, she burst into a fit of laughter.

Laughing, Tristan pulled away and was instantly attacked by Paris's fists of furry. Covering his face with his arms, he looked to Rory for help.

'Help me here!'

'Paris leave the poor guy alone, he's sensitive.'

Paris punched him a few more times then sat back satisfied.

'I'm thirsty.'

Getting up she walked into the kitchen. Rory shifted nervously from foot to foot, while playing with them hem of her shirt and biting her bottom lip. Tristan laughed and scooted to the far end of the couch, giving her plenty of room to sit. Slowly she sat down and covered herself with a throw blanket. Tristan laughed and pulled it away from her.

'Rory, I can be around women without having a breakdown.'

'I just … I don't want to tempt you.'

Tristan laughed and Paris popped her head out of the kitchen.

'Well you're not full of yourself at all.'

'Shut up! That's not what I meant!'

The other girl laughed and went back to her previous task. Rory pulled the blanket back from Tristan and put it over her entire body, head and all.

'I hate you guy's.'

'Mare listen, take that off so I can talk to you.'

'No.'

'Come on please?'

She pulled the blanket down, her cheeks were a bright red and you could practically feel the heat radiating off of them.

'There you are. Rory most girls who find out I'm celibate make it they're mission to be the one to break me.'

'Well I'm not most girls, that's horrible!'

'No you're not.'

Studying her, he paused for a moment to long, she looked away shyly. Tristan looked away and cleared his throat.

'Besides I was offered a friendship, how's that going to happen if you cant even be in the same room as me without tensing?'

She looked at him, his eye's cast down at his hands, which were fumbling distractedly with a string. Smiling she tossed the blanket away and turned to face him fully, legs crossed beneath her.

'You're right, sorry. So being that we're friends and all, can I ask you something?'

He moved into pretty much the same position as her, pulling one leg up onto the couch and leaving the other firmly on the ground. He put his arm on the back of the couch and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'I don't know, last time you asked me something it turned out to be a proposition. I don't know how comfortable I am with that Ror, I'm beginning to feel violated.'

'Shut up! I was drunk, I had absolutely no control over what I was saying.'

'Speaking of which,'

Paris walked back into the room holding three glasses, she sat them down on the coffee table and sat in the chair next to Rory.

'Paris, I hear you've changed quite a bit. I knew you were a bit of a tomboy when we were younger, but wow.'

'What?'

Rory's eye's grew wide and she suppressed a giggle.

'Well last night Rory here informed us that the two of you shared a rather hot make-out session.'

'I did not! I said we kissed on spring break, because you wanted to see if we could get free drinks. And I only said it after he'

She pointed accusingly to Tristan, Paris's glare followed her finger.

'told Logan that you guy's kissed.'

Paris's eye's grew wide and she looked between the two trying to asses whether or not they were joking. She settled her glare on Tristan who smiled charmingly in an attempt to get back on her good side.

'Why would you do that?'

'We were playing I never, the only thing Finn could think of was that he had never kissed you. So being that he was the only one in the room that hadn't, we all took our drinks. You should have seen Logan's face he actually looked like he was going to kill me.'

'Which is why I, being the nice person I am, jumped in and said about spring break; Effectively, bringing the attention off of Traitor boy here, and onto me.'

'I hate that Australian cross dresser!'

The other two laughed while she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted in her Paris like way.

'Hey why am I traitor boy again?'

'You told on me.'

'Hello! I'm the one who looks like a lesbian whore here people! Stop being selfish!'

'You don't look like a lesbian whore.'

'Yea I'm sure they've forgot about it anyway. We were all drunk last night. Rory cheated on a test at Chilton.'

Both girls looked at him confused by his train of thought. After about a second Paris smiled evilly and Rory glared at him.

'Really?'

'I hate you traitor boy.'

'I figured I might as well earn my name if you're going to insist on calling me that.'

'When was this Ror?'

'It's not a big deal.'

'Oh I beg to differ Miss Valedictorian.'

'Oh god! It was when I first started, and it was only one time and for only about five questions. I felt so bad about it I answered the rest wrong and failed.'

'That's not cheating Rory.'

'Yes it is, I got a D when I deserved and F.'

Paris leaned back in her chair and played with a piece of hair no longer interested in the subject.

Tristan stood and walked around the room, looking at various pictures and then came to a stop in front of Paris's craft corner. He turned back to the girls and raised an eyebrow.

'What the hell is this?'

'Paris's craft corner.'

'Why do you have a craft corner? You turn into Martha Stewart to?'

'No, I lost nanny the summer before freshman year and took it really hard. My life coach suggested a craft corner to help me through the pain.'

'Nanny died!'

Rory shook her head at the sad child like look on Tristan's face. Did nobody call this woman by her name? The two continued on with they're conversation and Tristan's look turned to one of understanding. She watched him for awhile as he walked from picture to picture studying them with genuine interest. It hadn't really occurred to her before now that the two of them actually were a huge part of each other's lives growing up. The way in which they interacted with one another still amazed her. During they're time at Chilton, the three of them never really got along, now here they were, talking and laughing like it was completely natural. With a sudden thought she bit her lip.

'Can I ask you guy's something?'

Both looked to her a bit surprised that she had interrupted they're conversation. She hadn't seemed to notice they were actually talking though because she looked to them expectantly. Paris gave her the go ahead and Tristan returned to his seat next to her.

'You guy's went out, I helped you get ready. You kissed. Paris you hated me because you thought I liked him. I guess what I'm asking is why you went through all of that when you obviously didn't have those feeling's for each other, and why you made my life hell and made everyone think you had a thing for him?'

'I asked her out after you asked me to.'

'Thanks for that by the way Ror, not at all embarrassing.'

'I didn't ask you to ask her out, I suggested it because you told me you liked him.'

'You were new, Logan had just left and he was in destruction mode. You're lucky I treated you the way I did or you might have ended up making out with him in some random room at some party, and would have become just another Chilton bimbo.'

Rory and Tristan looked at each other uncomfortably and Paris laughed. Rory glared at her.

'You guy's made-out at some party didn't you?'

'No. We kissed and then I left.'

Tristan snorted, bringing both girls attention to him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at Rory.

'Left? More like ran crying.'

'No way?'

'I had just broken up with Dean, I was hurt and upset and confused.'

'You made her cry!'

'And on that note, I better be getting back to school.'

'No stay, I've got dinner plans with Mark anyway.'

'I've really got to go, it's a long drive back to Boston.'

'How the hell did you get into Harvard and I didn't?'

'I slept with the dean of admissions.'

'See now that I believe.'

He rolled his eye's and wrapped her in his arms.

'I missed you. Call me if you need anything. I'll be back down in a few weeks.'

'OK.'

He kissed her forehead and pulled away, turning to an uncomfortable Rory.

'Hug?'

'What? Oh yea.'

She hugged him quickly.

'It was nice seeing you again Tristan.'

'You to … Mary.'

'That's my queue. I'll be home in a few hours, you going to be here?'

'Yea.'

'OK. Bye Traitor Boy.'

Tristan laughed as she left. Then he turned to Paris while putting his hand on the door knob.

'You gonna be ok?'

'Yes Dad, go!'

'Bye Paris.'

'Bye.'

Smiling she shut the door behind him and sighed. After a minute she let out a long breath, picked up her key's from the table by the door and left.

**Yale Daily News**

She walked into the news room with determination in her eye's. She faltered though upon finding a familiar face sitting at her desk typing away on her computer. Without being seen she made a beeline for Doyle's office. She found him sitting at his desk clipping his toe nails. When she slammed his door behind her, the nail clippers tumbled from his hands and in an attempt to catch them, he fell out of his seat. Paris had to remind herself that she was pissed, to keep from laughing. Once he regained his composure he stood before her barefoot and irritated.

'Nobody ever taught you how to knock?'

'Nobody ever told you you've got ugly feet?'

'I do not!'

'Why the hell is Logan Huntzburger sitting at my desk Doyle?'

'What?'

She pointed out the door at her desk. Doyle shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know, ask him.'

'I can't.'

'Why?'

'None of you're business! Go tell him to move!'

'I can't!'

'Why?'

'Because he's Logan Huntzburger!'

'Oh my God you've got to be joking!'

She stormed out of his office and over to her desk. Logan looked up at her surprised.

'Move.'

'Excuse me?'

'This is my desk, move.'

'Oh. Uh. Yea. One second.'

He clicked a few thing's while she tapped her foot impatiently.

'Today would be nice.'

Logan stood up and she immediately took his place.

'I didn't know it was you're desk.'

She picked up the name plate at the front of the desk and looked at it.

'Funny, it looks like my name, it sounds like my name…'

'OK fine so I knew it was yours. I don't have an assigned computer yet and everyone around here has theirs password protected.'

She spun her seat around and looked up at him through narrowed eye's, with cheeks the softest shade of pink.

'So do I.'

'Yea but I cracked yours in a second.'

'How?'

'Well I thought to myself, if I was Paris what would I make it? I tired a few and then it occurred to me, what would be the last thing anybody would ever think of?'

The CD-ROM opened and inside was a black disk. Invading her personal space he leaned over her and brought his mouth an inch away from her ear.

'Tink.'

Grabbing the disk he stood and was gone before she was given the chance to respond. Taking a second to regain her composure she stood angrily and stormed after him.

'Logan!'

He turned around genuinely surprised.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

'Going home?'

'Good let's go.'

'Uh, what?'

'Don't be dense Logan. I need to talk to you, and I'm not going t do it here where anybody can hear.'

'Uh, what?'

'Just start walking!'

Confused he did as told. They walked in complete silence all the way across campus and into the apartment. They remained standing awkwardly for a few minutes until Logan sighed and motioned to the couch. Paris sat down, uncertain of what she actually needed to say. She had left her dorm room with the intention of finding out where he lived, but now that she was here she was seriously considering her sanity.

'What did you want to talk about?'

'Uh. Well. Ok look, I'm not a lesbian!'

'What?!'

'And Tristan and I went out once and kissed at the end of the night. It was quick and awkward and all Rory's fault!'

'Paris I'm not completely following you here. You dated Tristan?'

'No! I didn't, that's what I'm saying. We went out once and I only said yes because he asked me, which he only did because Rory asked him to. Which she did only because I told her I liked him, which I so obviously don't.'

'Why would you tell her you liked him?'

'I don't know because I didn't want him to hurt her, or get hurt, you had just left and he was being stupid. We're getting off topic, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not a lesbian whore. Tristan told me Rory told you guy's about spring break and I wanted to clear that up.'

'That's not all though.'

'No uh, Colin and I are dating.'

'I know I caught that little announcement last night.'

The coldness in his voice made her sigh.

'Right, sorry about that.'

'Sorry?'

He studied her for a second then shook his head unbelievingly.

'Paris what is this? What are we doing?'

'Talking.'

'Why?'

'I want to be friends.'

'Friends?'

He laughed while shaking his head.

'We can't be friends.'

'Why not?'

She sounded frustrated and even a bit angry. Not knowing what to do Logan stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of her.

'Why not? Because we dated for two years. Because I've been here two day's and I've consumed more alcohol in those forty-eight hours then in a week at Harvard. Because, because you're dating one of my best friends and because not even twenty-four hours ago you were telling me that the last thing you wanted from me was friendship.'

She rose, irritated.

'Well I changed my mind!'

'Why on earth would you do something like that?'

'Because we grew up together, we're going to the same school, on the same paper and you're friends with my roommate and Colin.'

'So you're plan is to just forget we were ever together?'

'Of course not. I just don't want to dwell on it. It is what it was and it's over. Time to move on.'

There was a stabbing feeling in his chest, she was so nonchalant about it that he wanted to pull his hair out.

'This isn't about us growing up together! It's been seven years Paris, and not a word! The paper isn't as big of a deal as you're trying to make it and Rory wouldn't force us to be friends because she knows how things are with us! This is about Colin and Colin alone. So what is it huh? Is he jealous or something?'

'Don't flatter yourself.'

'Then what is it?'

She sighed and her face softened, as did her voice.

'I think he thinks I'm still holding onto my hurt towards you because I'm still holding onto you. And I need him to know that's not true. So if we could show him that we're OK being around each other and be civil, then he would trust that I'm in this relationship one hundred percent.'

Logan ran his hand over his face and groaned.

'So this thing between you two is real?'

'It's new.'

'That's not an answer.'

'I don't know yet. But I do know we deserve the chance to find out.'

'Fine. Friends.'

She smiled thankfully and moved her keys around in her hand nervously.

'Thank you.'

She moved towards the door awkwardly.

'Paris.'

'Yea?'

She turned just as her hand hit the door knob.

'Were we real?'

She looked confused.

'Was what we had real, I mean.'

'If it wasn't it wouldn't have hurt so much to let go.'

He nodded and bowed his head in shame. He waited until he herd the door click closed, to sit back down. Moving his head back and forth and pulling his hands roughly though his hair, he groaned again. He and Paris had been "only friends" only once in they're lives, and that was from birth to the age of nine. Seriously judging his sanity, he rose and left the dorm room, dialing Finn in the process. He needed a drink; or a straight jacket.


	20. Fighting chance

Chapter 20: Fighting chance

Paris entered the almost pitch black dorm room distractedly, she tripped over her feet and stumbled forward, slamming the door closed as she fell against it. With a long sigh she laid her forehead against the cool polished wood and moved it back and forth. Her heart began to pound hard against her chest and she jumped in the air, when Rory's soft voice called out to her from the common room. A second later she appeared in the doorway - her arms crossed beneath her chest, and leaned against the wall across from her.

'Hey.'

'Hi; what are you doing back already?'

'Mark cancelled.'

With an understanding nod she walked passed Rory who stood watching her intently.

Paris dropped her keys on the kitchen counter and opened the refrigerator. When she closed it again and turned around taking a drink of water, Rory was once again standing there leaning, arms crossed, against the counter and still staring. She swallowed her water and covered her mouth while clearing her throat.

'What?'

'Where were you?'

'Out?'

'With who?'

'Excuse me?'

'Who were you out with?'

'None of you're business!'

Paris's eyes had grown wide with anger and surprise.

'Where do you get off acting like my mother?'

Rory shrugged, un-fazed by her tone and not backing down.

'I came back to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me, and you were MIA. I thought you were staying in?'

'Well I obviously didn't.'

'So I figured maybe you were out with Colin…'

She continued on as if Paris hadn't spoken.

'But then he called a while ago looking for you.'

'What did you tell him?'

'That I had just gotten home and didn't know where you were.'

She shrugged nonchalantly which angered Paris even more. She slammed her bottle down on the counter behind her and stormed past her.

'That's just great Rory. That's perfect.'

'What was I supposed to say?'

'It wasn't any of you're business to say anything!'

'You were with Logan weren't you?'

'What?'

Her words didn't come out as forcefully as she had meant for them to; instead them came out in a surprised whisper.  
Apparently whatever look was on her face, gave Rory her answer, because she dropped her arms to her side and, what she could only define as sympathy, filled her eyes.

'Why?'

Not bothering to argue anymore, Paris sighed and lay down on the couch.

'I raised the white flag.'

'What?'

Confused, Rory sat down on the coffee table and crossed her legs.

'I called a truce. Said forget the fact that I was completely head over heels in love with you and that you're not only my boyfriends  
best friend but also the newest addition to his hit list. Let's be friend's, amis, el amigo!'

'Why?'

The confusion in Rory's voice matched the voice in her head that had been asking her just that, her entire way back from his apartment.

Paris sighed and rolled her head to the left, no longer looking at Rory but the ceiling.

'Because … I don't know!'

She covered her face with her hands and let out a frustrated hiss that had Rory pulling away instinctively.

'I'm a glutton for punishment!'

'Huh?'

'Who in their right mind would ask for friendship from the only person that has the power to …'

She trailed off again, letting the sentence finish itself. Rory watched her for a second, Paris Geller, a girl she could only ever describe as fiercely strong, was looking as breakable as she had ever seen anyone look in her life. The worst part was that, she obviously knew that Logan had this effect on her, yet she went to him anyway and proclaimed peace. She was putting herself on the line, but for what?

Apparently having stared a moment to long, Paris turned to her with an irritated expression on her face.

'Say something!'

Rory cleared her throat and shook her head in amazement.

'You're horrible.'

'What?'

The irritation faded and was replaced with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

'You didn't suggest this friendship thing because you're a glutton for punishment; you did it because you want to punish Logan!'

'What are you talking about?'

'You said it yourself; who in they're right mind would be friends with the one person who can break them down?'

Paris winced at the last words, but Rory continued on. 

'You're trying to hurt him and what better way to do that then to have him sitting front row center isle?'

'You're insane.'

'And you're the devil's blonde little prodigy.'

'Oh shut up, who asked for you're opinion anyway?'

She stood up and stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her. Rory sat still for awhile, thinking everything over, trying to decide whether or not she should apologize. With a determined glare at Paris's door she rose to her feet and walked into her room; she was right and Paris was wrong, there was no reason for her to apologize for that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0oSillyLilCoffeeLovero0o0o0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday 12:25 pm Colin and Finn's apartment

'What the bloody hell was that?'

Finn came out of his room, his eye's half closed and looking as if he were in pain. From his spot in front of the sink Colin shrugged his shoulders and motioned towards the front door while drying his hands.

'It came from out in the hall.'

The loud screech once again sounded out through the apartment causing both boys to wince. The loud voices on just the other side of they're door were way to familiar, which told them that whatever argument was going on outside, was coming inside. Finn opened the door allowing the two arguing girls on the other end to enter without knocking. Rory smiled slightly at him then rolled her eye's and turned on Paris.

'Just let it go!'

'Not until you take back what you said!'

'Are you five?'

She turned to Colin with an incredulous look in her eyes.

'Why would you willingly walk into the depths of Satan's lair?'

He raised an eyebrow and dropped the towel on the counter beside him.

'Am I supposed to know what she's talking about?'

His question was directed at Finn, who stood silently rubbing his temples. Finn waved a dismissive hand at the two girls.

'She means Paris.'

'Oh.'

He looked to Rory and shrugged.

'She's good in bed.'

'EWE!'

'COLIN!'

'DUDE!'

'Wow I really need to work on my timing.'

Everyone turned in the direction of the new voice coming from behind Paris. Logan stood there smirking and pulling a hand through his already messed up hair. The room went silent until Rory smirked at Paris and grabbed Finn's book bag from beside the door.

'Come on we've got a class to get to.'

'I'm not even ready!'

It was a lame excuse and they both knew it. He could go in shorts, sandals and a Hawaiian button up and still be the best dressed guy in the class. Rory rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, she smirked one more time at a glaring Paris, just barely containing her urge to laugh, before pulling Finn out the door and closing it behind them.

After a moment of anxiety, Paris looked from Logan to Colin and back again. Although Colin remained completely silent Logan smiled politely at them both.

'Hey man. Hi Paris.'

She smiled uncertainly and waved.

'Hi.'

'How are you today?'

'Alright.'

She paused a second and unintentionally took in his appearance, when her eyes once again found his, he began to smirk. She rolled her eyes and smiled politely.

'How about you?'

'I'm great. Thanks for asking.'

Colin cleared his throat and two sets of innocent looking eyes looked to him. He was leaning forward with his palms pressed firmly on the counter; he pulled his shoulders up and shook his head.

'What's going on?'

'What do you mean?'

Laughing, he shook his head at Paris's faked confusion. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked casually out of the kitchen, pursing his lips.

'Why are you guy's acting so friendly?'

'What do you mean? Why wouldn't we be friendly?'

Paris nodded and gestured to Logan.

'Exactly; we are friends after all.'

'Since when?'

Logan cocked an eyebrow and looked to Paris with a smirk.

'Like ten – eleven hours ago?'

'Something like that.'

She laughed lightly and smiled at a confused Colin.

'What are you talking about?'

'Logan and I decided that we're both to grown to be holding old grudges. Right Logan?'

'Right.'

Apparently neither Paris nor Colin heard the change in his voice because they continued on as if nothing had changed.

'Especially since we've both obviously moved on. It's just not worth fighting over. So we've decided to be friends.'

He winced and involuntarily took a step back towards the door.

'And when exactly did you decide this?'

'Yesterday.'

'Yesterday, when you disappeared and nobody knew where to find you? You were with Logan?'

Laughing inwardly at the jealousy that Paris had claimed to be non-existent, Logan shook his head. It took everything in him to hide the self-satisfaction that filled him, when Colin's face contorted the way it did. Placing a smile on his face he waved off what Colin said.

'It wasn't like that man. Don't be angry with Paris-'

'I'm not angry with her!'

The snap in Colin's voice made the others look to each other awkwardly.

'OK, my bad. Anyway we ran into each other in the News room and she asked if we could talk. We had some coffee from the kiosk out in the Quad, and called a truce. No biggy.'

The lie fell so flawlessly from his lips, that for a moment she stared at him mesmerized. Colin snapped her backed to reality when he spoke to her.

'It was you're idea?'

'Uh-huh.'

'And you're comfortable with this arrangement?'

Logan lifted his shoulders nonchalantly.

'What kind of idiot would I be to agree if I wasn't?'

'One that belonged in a straight jacket.'

Laughing inwardly, at how the thought had seriously crossed his mind the night before he smiled and tilted his head to the side.

'Exactly.'

Colin wrapped his arm around Paris's shoulders and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away with a smile and looked back at Logan smirking. Quickly checking his anger, Logan smiled back, which seemed to irritate Colin even more.

'So man, what are you doing here?'

'I've got a class at one and have no idea where it is.'

He handed Colin a slip of paper and pointed out the class, Paris looked at the piece of paper and then did a double take, her and Colin tensed at the same time. She grabbed the schedule from his hands and looked at it closer; she had three classes with him. How was that possible? Unable to pull her eyes away from the words in front of her, she didn't catch the confused look that crossed over the blond boy's face. It wasn't until he spoke that she remembered that she wasn't alone.

'What's wrong?'

She looked up and saw his confusion, after handing him back the paper, she crossed her arms.

'We've got three classes together.'

Logan's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'Are you serious?'

'Yup.'

He looked at the paper then Paris and lastly Colin. Sighing he moved the paper around in the air.

'Don't even worry about it. I'll just rearrange some thing's. I'll fix it.'

Colin's body visibly loosened, taking Paris's sigh as a sign that she didn't want Logan around anymore then he did. She shook her head and uncrossed her arms, accidentally pushing Colin away in the process.

'That's dumb Logan; you don't have to do that.'

'I don't?'

'No; we're both adults, I'm sure we can handle spending a few measly hours a day together. After all we're friend's right?'

He looked to Colin for help but found none; his friend looked just as helpless as he felt. With nothing else to do, Logan looked back to Paris and shrugged.

'I guess so.'

She laughed the laugh that always made his stomach flip.

'So intellectual.'

'Can you excuse us for a second?'

Logan shrugged as a confused Paris followed Colin into his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0oSillyLilCoffeeLovero0o0o0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Logan's POV**

As soon as the door shut they're muffled voices came through; I couldn't understand what they were saying but any idiot would know that they were arguing about me. After a minute of awkward standing I laughed at myself, not understanding why on earth I hadn't run for my life yet.

'Hey I'm gonna get going! Don't wanna be late my first day and all that!'

An irritated shriek came from the other side of the door right before it flew open and Paris came stomping out.

'Wait up, I'll come with you.'

'Uh. Ok.'

'Paris wait.'

'No.'

'Paris.'

She spun around and crossed her arms; when she spoke her voice had lowered to almost a whisper. Colin glanced up at me awkwardly.

'I've got class and I'm done with this conversation.'

'Well I'm not.'

'I don't really care; I'm not going to defend myself anymore. I would do just about anything for you Colin, you know that; but I draw the line at letting you control my life. If that's what you're looking for then you've obviously got the wrong girl.'

'Paris don't do this. You know it's not like that.'

She shook her head sadly and my discomfort grew. Why the hell were they doing this right here in front of me?

'It's not supposed to be this hard. We've been together less then forty-eight hours.'

She shook her head again and waved off whatever he was about to say.

'I've got to go. I'll call you later.'

She kissed his cheek distractedly then walked passed me. Colin stood there wide eyed, not knowing what to do. The friend in me wanted to be there for him, tell him that she wasn't worth it; just another girl. But I knew better, so I stared right back at him, lost and helpless.

'Come on let's go.'

I glanced at Paris standing beside me holding the door open, then back at Colin whose expression had involuntarily turned pleading. I shook my head knowing that what I was about to do was completely wrong, and I couldn't … wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again.

'I'll talk to you later man.'

As I walked passed her feeling ashamed of myself, I told myself over and over that the look of betrayal in his eyes wasn't because of me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0oSillyLilCoffeeLovero0o0o0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tell me love, why exactly did we leave for this bloody class two hours early?'

'Coz Paris is a masochistic psycho.'

He took a sip of his coffee and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'And what pray tell do I have to do with that fact?'

'I just had to get out of there. We've been arguing since last night.'

'About what?'

Rory sighed and stuffed a piece of sandwich in her mouth in a very unladylike manner.

'Love, sit up straight.'

Laughing she did as told.

'Yah know Finn, if I didn't know you and I heard you giving etiquette lessons, I wouldn't believe it. You're a very complex man Mr. Morgan.'

'Rory dear, complex is just a polite way of telling somebody they're strange.'

She laughed then after thinking about it she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

'Well you are very strange.'

'Thank you.'

The memory hit her like ton of bricks and had her laughing. Finn simply smiled and took a much more graceful bite of his own sandwich.

'So as I was saying, why are you and the psychotic masochist arguing?'

'Logan.'

'For lack of a better word, huh?'

Rory retold the entire story in a matter of minutes; Finn sat at the edge of his seat enthralled by the demented tale. His eye's narrowed at the end when she explained her true reasoning behind leaving for class so early.

'So let me get this straight Love. Paris dated Logan.'

'Yes.'

'And she is now dating Colin.'

'Correct.'

'And because she is the …'

He trailed off forgetting the name she had called her; Rory filled in the blanks.

'Devil's blonde little prodigy.'

'Right, so because of that fact, you decided that the best punishment for her was to leave her in an apartment alone with the two lads. Where there are very expensive, very sharp, very valuable, object's; half of which belong to me?'

'Uh … yes?'

He sat quietly, then ever so slowly his narrow eyes began to widen with glee and he clapped his hands, applauding her for her devious actions.

'I must say Love, I've never been as proud of you as I am right now.'

'Well don't be, I feel like crap.'

'Why?'

'Because Colin and Logan didn't deserve being left in that situation. I took my anger with Paris out on them and that was wrong.'

He stayed quiet for a while then sighed and shook his head in mock sadness.

'You're way too moral for your own good Gilmore.

'They're you're friends to Finn, are you honestly telling me that you're ok with what I did?'

'Yes.'

'OK I'm seriously reconsidering our friendship right now.'

'Look all I'm saying is that they're problems with each other are not our problems. I don't feel obligated to play peace keeper and you shouldn't either.'

Rory narrowed her eyes, concentrating on his words; was he right? Was she making a big deal out of something that didn't involve her? Smiling she gave a decisive nod and ate a chip.

'You're right. Come on lets go.'

'Where?'

'To apologize.'

'I thought I was right?'

'Yea it's the right thing for you.'

She picked up his plate and took his drink from his hand, stood and threw they're trash away.

'Hey I wasn't done with that!'

'But what's right for you and what's right for me are two different things.'

'You could have at least let me finish my coffee.'

'You've said it yourself, the main reason we're friends is because of our morality; you have none and I have to much.'

'Trust me you more then make up for that with you're lack of manners doll.'

'So if I were to suddenly decide to turn into you, the world would be thrown out of balance and our friendship would suddenly make sense. I'm doing it for us really.'

'Ooh selfish Rory! I love selfish Rory! She's so much more fun then the sweet caring Rory!'

Rory laughed and pulled Finn by his wrist across campus and back toward his apartment. She threw the door open expecting to find Colin and Paris but instead found only Colin sitting alone on the couch with a glass and a bottle of vodka in his hands.

'Colin?'

'Mate you OK?'

'She left with him.'

He responded in an incredulous tone of voice.

'Come again?'

Finn sat down beside his friend and took a drink from the bottle he held, Rory sat on the coffee table across from him.

'What do you mean she left?'

'I told her that I love her and she left with Logan.'

'You told her what?'

'Finn!'

'Come on love you got to side with the girl on this one! They haven't even been together two days!'

'They've been together for months Finn!'

'OK technically, yes that's true but in reality they've only been together for two days.'

'Oh my god.'

She spoke the words quietly to herself while pressing two fingers to her temple and waving him off with her right hand.

'I can't talk to you anymore; you're giving me a headache. Go to you're room.'

'What?'

'Go to you're room and call Biffy or Buffy or whoever and get outta here.'

His eyes lit up in a childlike manner.

'You mean?'

'Go before I change my mind!'

Looking to Colin, Finn was practically bouncing.

'You going to be alright mate?'

Colin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'Finn you don't care; that's Rory's deal. Go.'

'Thanks. Later, doll face!'

He tapped Colin's knee, jumped up, kissed Rory on the head then bolted from the apartment thoroughly excited to not have to be going to class. Rory shook her head laughing, then turned back to Colin who wore a similar expression just sadder. Sighing she rose and walked into the kitchen to get a second glass. After once again sitting, this time beside him, she took the glass from his hand and placed it on the table beside her own then proceeded to fill each half way with the clear liquor.

'Start talking.'

She handed him his glass then sat back and crossed her legs and took a sip as he began to re-tell the story.

'I can't believe it's over, just like that!'

'It's not over, she just had to go to class and it just so happens he was standing there and going to the same place.'

'Please stop defending her Rory, I know she is you're friend but-'

'I'm in no way defending her Colin. I'm just as pissed off at her as I you are.'

'But-'

'No. There are no buts, you're my friend to and I shouldn't have left you here alone. I'm sorry, I was taking my anger with Paris out on you and it's not right.'

'What are you girls so mad about? I've never seen you two actually angry with one another, argue sure but you looked like you were about to start swinging.'

Grunting, Rory leaned forward, placing her arms on her knees and staring at her glass as she swirled her drink around distractedly.

'When she got home last night and told me she had been with Logan, I got really upset with her and it just escalated from there. She claims it's because I've never wanted her to be happy and that I'm so self centered that I can't stand if every situation is about me.'

When Colin shifted to dispute Paris's accusation, she shook her head and waved him off, her drinking splashing out of her glass and landing on the couch. When she tried to stand up to get a towel, he pulled her back down and went to get it himself.

'She didn't mean any of that Ror.'

His voice came from the bathroom.

'I know, doesn't make her suck any less though.'

'Tell me about it. You've only got to deal with Paris sucking though.'

'Only? You've met her right?'

Colin laughed and came back into the room carrying a hot pink hand towel; Rory laughed and chocked on the drink she had just taken.

'What the hell is that?'

'Finns.'

'God I swear he was made for my Mother.'

Colin laughed and sat down beside her, speaking as he dried up the wet spot on the cushion. Rory glanced back and forth between his hand and his downcast eyes.

'Anyway, like I was saying all you've got is Paris to worry about; I've got Logan.'

'Colin.'

He laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

'I've got Paris and Logan.'

'Colin.'

'Can you believe that they were actually together? I mean when we first met she couldn't stand me because she said I was just another spoiled rich boy. And now we find out that she dated the original spoiled rich boy.'

'OK stop; you're gonna burn a hole in the cushion if you don't calm down and as much as he would love it, I do not want spend the entire day'

She tried to pull the rag from his hand but he held onto it continuing to scrub.

'couch shopping with Finn.'

They were caught in a sort of tug-a-war.

'Give. Me. The. Rag. Colin.'

Finally the pink cloth snapped out of his hand and Rory's body jerked backward. She tossed it on the side table and then turned back to him with a sigh.

'Now in Logan's defense he's isn't the original spoiled rich boy; according to my mother my Dad is.'

Colin laughed lightly causing Rory to smile, knowing that she was at least for the moment, lifting his spirits.

'And you're right, Paris didn't want to date you because of who you are, but at least now you know why.'

'What are you talking about?'

'The only reason she didn't want to risk being with you was because of Logan.'

'That doesn't make me feel better Rory.'

He stood up and began stuffing books into his backpack and put the strap over his head and adjusted it across his chest. Rory sighed and rose as well.

'If you would have let me finish, she didn't want to let you in because of how badly Logan had hurt her; but she did. She let down her walls and decided that you were different and worth taking the chance on.'

She gripped his forearm then with an encouraging smile, she walked over to the door and opened it; suddenly another thought occurred to her so she turned back and leaned her head against the door.

'I've known Paris a long time Colin, not as long as Tristan and Logan but long enough to know that if you give her ultimatums she's only going to push you away.'

He nodded knowing she was right and she smiled.

'After she kicks you're ass for it. It's true, remind me to tell you about the time in high school that she tried to kill me during fencing class, sometime.'

'Fencing?'

Laughing she stood straight and walked out the door leaving it open behind her.

'Wait! You can't just say things like that and then leave!'

He rushed out the door behind her and shut it in haste as went rushing after her.


	21. Hearts and hand grenades

Chapter 21: Heart's and hand-grenades 

'Paris.'

Logan glances at the front of the lecture hall to make sure the professor isn't paying attention, then quickly leans forward across the table to the seat in front of him and taps her on her shoulder, but still she ignores him.

'I know you can hear me.'

Still nothing. The room is suddenly illuminated in light and the projector is clicked off.

'OK so are there any questions?'

Paris's hand shot into the air and he was happy to realize that there was another part of the old Paris still in her. She prattled off some question regarding ethics that he was positive she knew the answer to, and the professor went off into another mind numbing lecture.  
Twenty minutes and two failed attempts to gain her attention later, the class is dismissed and he panics as the petite blonde in front of him rushes from her seat.

'Paris, wait.'

After throwing his things into his bag he runs from the room just barely catching her before she disappears into a crowd of people. Huffing she places her hands on her hips as Logan comes to a stop in front of her and smirks.

'What?'  
'Are you in a hurry?'  
'Not particularly.'  
'Then what's the rush?'  
'No rush, just didn't want to talk to you.'

Smiling at her bluntness, Logan pulled his bag further up onto his shoulder.

'Can I ask why?'  
'Because I can't stand that stupid look you've had on your face all day.'  
'What look?'  
'That, I want to say something but I'm not going to look.'  
'Oh that look.'  
'Yea that look.'  
'Well I wasn't aware you were aware of that look.'  
'Well I am and I suggest you just say whatever it is you want to say before I punch you.'  
'Forewarning? That's not like you.'

'We're trying to get along remember? I try not to make habit of punching people I'm supposed to be friends with.'  
'Well when did that start?'  
'I said I try Logan not that I wont.'

He laughed again then became serious.

'Fine. Can we maybe go sit somewhere else and talk? Where there aren't as many people watching.'  
'Modesty? That's not like you.'  
'Funny.'

Knowing that she would follow, Logan walked over to a table hidden under a large tree the crowd there was considerably smaller then where they had been standing a minute before. After dropping his bag on the table top he spotted a row of vending machines a few feet away.

'You want something?'  
'I'll get it.'  
'Orange soda?'

Caught off guard by the fact that he still remembered her favorite soda, she shook her head and lied.

'Cherry coke.'  
'OK. Well how about I get it this time and you get it next?'

She nodded and he walked away. How could he possibly remember her favorite soda? That question opened up a whole other mess of questions that she would rather not think about at the moment so she pushed them to the back of her mind.  
When Logan returned he found her still completely lost in thought, staring off into space and completely unfazed by his approach.

'So I don't really think your going to like what I have to say.'  
'Have I ever?'  
'True enough. I think you may have made a mistake with Colin.'  
'What?'

Anger flared in her eyes and Logan sat down slowly across from her.

'Just hear me out. I've known him considerably longer then you Paris and in that time I've learned that, when he try's that hard to hold onto something it's because he's terrified he's about to lose it.'  
'Call me it or thing one more time and see what happens Huntzberger.'  
'Sorry. I just - I see the way he look's at you and not to sound to full of myself, but I see the way he looks at me and I think your going about this all wrong. He thinks' I'm going to take you from him.'  
'Wow.'  
'I'm serious. He see's something between us that isn't here and no matter how much either of us tries to prove other wise to him he isn't going to get passed it until he sees that the threat is removed.'

Paris laughed out loud, unable to control herself.

'The threat? My God if you were any more full of crap...'  
'You know what I mean. I think that as soon as he see's that I'm definitely not a problem he'll get over it.'  
'And how are we supposed to do that?'  
'OK it's going to sound really pathetic but...'

This was the tricky part he knew, the clench in his gut was what had him pausing long enough for him to try and talk himself out of it, but his decision had been made earlier that day. Colin had been there on more then one occasion for him and in all honesty he knew that he owed Paris this, no matter how much it hurt him he had to try to fix what had happened.

'If I had a girlfriend maybe'  
'Oh I get it now this is about you wanting me to pimp out my friends.'  
'Paris don't be silly, we both know you don't have female friends. You hung out with exactly two girls your entire life aside from Rory and I still haven't figured out how she managed that one.'

'That's not true. I really wish you would stop acting as if you know everything about me.'  
'Oh but I do.'  
'No you don't. People change a lot in seven years.'

'True and I'll give you that there are things about you that are different, but at the core you're still Paris Geller.'  
'Well that is my name.'  
'What I mean is that no matter how many little things change in a person, their overall being, the things that make them tick, well those things never change.'

For the first time that day she didn't respond. She just stared at him and Logan caught his mistake too late. If people never really change, he was still the same person who had cheated on her and broke her heart all those years ago.

'I mean ... I didn't mean that I'm ...'  
'How about Rory?'

Her defense mechanism kicked in and she said the first thing that came to mind. His expression told her how confused he was.

'You need a girlfriend and as you said I don't have many girl friends aside from Rory, so why not her?'  
'You want me to date your best friend?'

'Why not?'  
'Well for starters, it's a horrible, horrible idea.'  
'I don't agree. The two of you have more in common then you think.'  
'Like you?'  
'That's suddenly a problem for you?'

That stopped him completely; the words fell so easily from her mouth that he was amazed by the fact that she apparently didn't care that it had hurt him. Her eyes remained on his, her expression patient and for a moment he wondered if she didn't realize how it had affected him, but he knew better. She was baiting him to say something to give her reason to get up and walk away, 'I'm sorry' usually did the trick.

'Ok, so how about Tristan? We both know that he's got a thing for her.'  
'It's a high school crush, it doesn't mean anything.'

She was trying really hard to get him. He paused again then shook his head.

'Well how about you accept that I'm not attracted to her and we drop it.'  
'You're not attracted to her? What that whole doe eyed innocent girl thing don't do it for you?'  
'I don't like brunettes.'  
'Yah know Tristan wasn't much into brunettes either. Rory came along and didn't want him, and then there was the whole Summer and Nicole thing.'  
'Summer? Roberts? He was with her?'  
'Yep.'  
'That's wrong on .. to many levels.'  
'You didn't have a daily front row seat to the show.'  
'Thankfully.'  
'Well I can't think of anyone else right now, but if I do...'

She started to get up but he reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked at her arm then him like he was crazy.

'I think we need to talk now.'  
'It's really not necessary.'  
'I think it is. We spent to long not talking about it, and this isn't going to work if we're constantly at war.'  
'Who's at war?'  
'Paris please. I can't say it'll fix anything but it is time.'

She paused a moment thrown not only by his sudden need to talk but also by the fact that he had yet to remove his hand and she hadn't told to do so.

'If you can give me just a second to tell you what really happened'  
'I know what really happened. I don't need the play by play.'  
'What I mean is .. how it happened. How everything fell apart.'

Paris looked down at him then sat down with and smiled comfortingly. She placed her hand over his.

'Logan, it was a long time ago. I'm over it and like you said there's nothing here anymore - so we're good. Right?'

They stayed silent for the longest two minutes of either of their lives, it was Logan who pulled away first. He shook his head and let out a low breath.

'I guess I was wrong.'  
'It's ok.'  
'You've changed more then I thought.'

She looked surprised by his sad tone. She thought he had been apologizing for bringing it up.

'You never used to lie so well.'

Not waiting for a response he got up and walked away. All she could do was watch until his form disappeared from sight.

* * *

The second she closed the door to her dorm room Rory was suspicious. Laughter and friendly chatter filled the room and the distinct smell of Italian had met her before she even opened the door. As she carefully made her way into the sitting area she glanced around at the empty take out trays sitting on the coffee table then at the person sitting at the small table beside the kitchen.

'Hey there Love how was class today?'  
It was ok. What are you doing here? Where's Paris?'

Paris came walking out of the kitchen carrying a glass filled with something clear; from the smell in the room she was pretty certain it wasn't water. She smiled at Rory then sat down with a small laugh.

'You should have heard the joke Finn just told me it was hilarious! Tell her Finn!'  
'Losersaywhat?'

Paris burst with laughter and Finn followed suit. Rory looked between them half scared by their getting along. She gave them a placating smile, walked over to the table, picked up their glasses and the empty bottle sitting between them.

'I guess it's one of those you have to be smashed to get it kind of things.'  
'Hey where are you taking our drinks?'  
'To the sink to dump em out.'  
'Why?'

Paris's confusion caused Rory to laugh. Finn quietly got up and walked over to the couch.

'Well because Finn's excessive alcohol consumption still frightens me, add you to the mix and I don't know if I'd be able to handle it.'  
'God Rory you're a downer.'  
'I am not a downer I'm just the only one here thinking clearly.'  
'Daisy downer!'  
'I am not!'

She poured the glasses down the sink, tossed the empty bottle in the trashcan and tightened the cap on the bottle they had apparently just opened. Where it all came from she didn't even want to know. A second later a low hiss came from the sitting area and Paris clumsily ran over, trying her hardest to be quiet. When she fell onto the couch beside Finn he slid a second bottle out from beside him and handed it to her, Paris giggled merrily as she took a drink. When Rory came into the room again she rolled her eyes and took the bottle from Finn who had it up to his mouth.

'But I'm not'  
'Yes you are.'  
'Can't I just'  
'Nope.'

'Please?'

Rory watched him pout for a second before pushing the bottle at him then sat down.

'Just one. Then you put it away until you're in your own dorm.'  
'I don't mind if he has it here.'

'Well I do and my brain is the one working at full function here so I win.'  
'So I win.'

Paris mocked her with a roll of her eyes.

'Can I ask what the hell you two are doing even drinking? Or rather, what you're doing drinking here - together - alone.'  
'Well I was sitting in the quad after Logan called me a liar and then Finn here came by and asked if I'd like to join him for some pity drinks.'  
'She said yes, we went to the pub, they asked us to leave and we ended up here.'  
'They asked you to leave?'  
'Finn was being loud.'  
'Oh no love, I've been kicked out of a lot of bars I'll admit, but this was all you.'

He gave a small bow of praise to Paris and Rory cocked an eyebrow.

'Ms. Geller punched the bar tender.'  
'What? Paris!'  
'He was getting grabby!'  
'Oh my god. This is why we don't let you drink remember? You get even more violent then usual.'  
'I do not!'  
'OK.'

'I don't!'  
'OK, fine.'  
'You think I don't know what you're doing? You're just pretending to agree with me so that I won't start yelling. Well to late Gilmore!'  
'Do you see? I've told you she get's like this Finn why did you condone it?'  
'Stop talking about me like I'm not here damn it!'  
'Oh settle down love. Here have another.'

He starts to hand her the bottle but Rory grabs it.

'No she will not have another.'  
'I will have however many other's I want damn it. Give me the bottle.'  
'Paris stop, you're drunk.'  
'Give it to me!'

Paris reaches for the bottle and Rory moves it out her grasp. She hated drunk Paris; she could go from zero to homicidal in mere seconds. She could practically see the fire burning in her eye's as Paris's hands balled into fists.

'That's it Gilmore let's go!'  
'Where are we going?'

Rory rolls her eyes at her friend's actions, sighs and crosses her legs while still holding the bottle looselyin her hand. Un-amused she looks past Paris at Finn.

'She wants to fight me.'  
'What?'

He bubbles with laughter and looks Paris over. She's standing in front of Rory glaring.

'Damn straight I do. I'm sick of this little miss perfect act. Ever since high school, I've had to deal with perfect little Rory Gilmore, always a step ahead, never does anything wrong. And even when she does-'

She spun to look at Finn while Rory rolled her eye's again and swung the bottle in a circle, waiting for Paris to finish her little rant. It wasn't the first time she'd had to sit and listen to how unbearably annoying she had been throughout their entire friendship. It always ended the same, she would end up in tears and Rory would have to comfort her until she fell asleep.  
Finn's eye's were wide and filled with amusement, he'd seen angry Paris on more then one occasion and he'd even seen a slightly drunk Paris once or twice, but a drunk angry Paris was a new one.

'Even when she does do something wrong, no matter how big she screws up, people just smile and pat her on the back. It'll be OK Rory don't worry you'll be fine. How could you not be? It's you! Things always work out for you! You get the amazing friends and Grandparent's and a Mom who can stand being in the same room with you.  
You get the boyfriend who love's you and would never cheat on you ... your not like the rest of us.'

Her voice started to crack and he started to feel sorry for her, the bored look was gone from Rory's face and she to was looking sadly at her friend. She moved to touch Paris's hand but he shook his head and took the bottle from her. Rory stared at him for a second then got up to get three glasses. When she came back Paris was whipping her cheek and looking away from Finn. She stumbled on her feet and Rory quickly steadied her, then she pushed her softly onto the couch and sat back down. Finn filled the glasses and handed one to each of them.

'To messing up, coz even the one's who appear perfect are just as screwed up as the rest of us.'

Rory laughed to herself as he held his glass in the air. They were all quiet for along time then Rory groaned and sat back clumsily in the chair.

'I am a downer!'  
'See!'

Paris` hand flew into the air and Finn laughed.

'Well you do tend to rationalize to the point of tears love.'  
'I can't help it! It's who I've always been. My Mom is the spontaneous, live in the moment one and I'm the over-thinker that keeps her grounded.'  
'Yes love but we're not Lorelai ... though that would make for some lovely mirror time'

He trails off and both girls smack him simultaneously.

'What?'

He laugh's and Paris shakes her head.

'You'

She stops and a small burp escapes her lips. Rory and Finn both laugh earning them both a glare. She finishes off her drink and shakes her head again.

'You don't need to keep me grounded. I'm fine!'  
'Right you look just peachy.'  
'Coz I am.'  
'Paris your not and you need to just admit what's really going on.'  
'And what's that?'  
'Rory.'

The warning in Finn's voice made her pause for just a second.

'No Finn, she needs to hear this. She can't just go around treating everyone like crap just because she can't admit that this whole Logan thing is affecting her.'  
'What?'  
'Oh I'm very uncomfortable.'  
'Who do you think you are? Do you see? You're doing it again! Making everything your business!'  
'I want to be anywhere else right now.'  
'It's my business because I see what it's doing to you and I care about you Paris.'  
'Pub would be nice.'  
'No your just being you. You butt into everybody else's lives just so you can avoid your problems.'  
'Library.'  
'Look at the pot calling the kettle black. You're soo determined to avoid your problems you're willing to hurt two guys who really care about you.'  
'Middle of rush hour traffic.'  
'God you don't even hear yourself do you? How superior you sound. You've been running since high school, look at Tristan, you kissed him and without caring even then if it would hurt him, you ran! Just like when Jess asks you to leave with him and even though you still loved him you pushed him away because you were scared! You cheated with a married man and ran when his wife found out to avoid having to deal. You stole a yacht and dropped out of school, all because some guy who wouldn't know real writing if it bit him in the ass, told you, you weren't good enough.'  
'I wonder if maybe..'

Finn jumped up and started knocking his heels together chanting there's no place like home. With a resigned sigh he sat back down and the girls continued on as if he hadn't said a word.

'And now, just so you don't have to deal with your issues with your Dad, you're trying to take control of my life. You wanna talk about avoidance? Your the freaking Queen of it Rory.'  
'Wow. You know what yea I run, its public knowledge, but I've never intentionally tried to hurt the people I cared about. I don't mean me!'

She silenced Paris by finally raising her voice. Finn dropped his head against the back of the couch and groaned.

'I'm used to you treating me like crap Paris, but Colin? He doesn't deserve it. All he has ever done is be good to you, he waited for nearly a year for you and then all of a sudden Logan shows up and you're ready? You think he doesn't see it? He's not an idiot. And what about Logan? I know he hurt you, I understand believe me I do, but either you forgive him or you don't, you don't keep punishing him for a mistake a child made.'

Paris was silent, Finn stared up at the ceiling making pictures out of the stucco, normally he was more then up for listening to his friends problems but more then anything he despised being in the middle of one of Rory and Paris` fight's. After a moment of silence Rory sighed.

'They both love you Paris, I know you know that.'

That caught his attention completely; finally he felt he could contribute to the conversation without feeling like he was betraying either of his friends. He looked at Paris and tilted his head to the side, she watched him sadly, Rory was getting through to her.

'You have to choose. Because what you're doing now, well it's going to end with all of you getting hurt. If it's my mate Logan then tell Colin... if it's Colin then it's Colin. But either way you've got to let it all go. Right now you're just hurting them, and I know you don't really want that Paris. You need to figure out what you do want doll.'

She nodded and after a moment got up, they looked at her questioningly.

'I've got to go.'  
'Paris you've had too much to drink.'  
'Would you stop? I'm fine Rory. I've got to think.'  
'But'  
'I'll talk to you later. I'm sorry for the things I said.'

She gave Rory a quick hug then was out the door. Finn looked at her questioningly and she shook her head, just as lost as he was.

* * *

**Paris` POV**

My head was swimming and I tripped over my own two feet as I shut the dorm room door. Damn Finn and his alcoholic logic. What did he know? And Rory with her need to butt into every situation that she didn't agree with. They made it sound so easy, forgive and choose – step one step two simple as that. Why couldn't anyone understand that it wasn't that easy?

I grabbed a hold of the star case and sat down. A minute or so later, I lifted my head from my lap as the door opened once again. Finn paused and stared at my tear stained face then shut it quietly. Without a word he sat down beside me. We were both quiet and we both knew it was because we weren't used to being in this situation, under normal circumstances we could barely get along. The silence became to much and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as once again I started to cry.

'I don't know what to do.'

* * *

**Boston; Tristan's POV**

I had just walked in the door when my cell started ringing. I had forgotten it in my rush to get to class, being that for the first time in I don't know how long, I woke up at nearly nine o'clock. Groaning at the sight of my unmade bed, I dropped my bag at the foot of it and grabbed my phone off of the nightstand. Seeing the name on the screen, I found myself pausing momentarily in confusion. The ringing stopped and a missed call alert flashed onto the screen. I couldn't get past how weird it was that in the matter of seventy-two hours, thing's had changed entirely.  
This time last week, Rory Gilmore was the furthest thing from my mind, and now she was calling me. I felt a sudden heaviness in my chest and dropped the phone back onto the table. I sat down on my bed, leaned forward with my arms on my knees and clasped my unsteady hands in front of me as I stared at my phone and chewed on my bottom lip. _'Why the hell does she unnerve me like this_?' Logan was right, things weren't the same anymore, I wasn't the same. The person I used to be was able to handle himself in a bad situation, albeit in an amazingly jerky way, but still. I couldn't bring myself to be that person anymore, the one who couldn't care less about anybody else as long as he wasn't the one left looking like a fool, which in an ironic turn meant that I was left completely vulnerable. So I had to be smart and that meant one of two choices, ignore the call and walk away, go on with my life wondering somewhere in the back of my mind if I made the wrong choice in regards to her friendship. Then there's option number two, where I pick the phone back up and find out what's it's like to have Rory Gilmore as a friend for however short amount of time. Either way I had to go into it with my eye's open, another thing Logan was right about was my self restraint and there was no way in hell I was going to be able to be just friends with this girl, so I would undoubtedly screw it all up.  
I stared at the phone for another minute or so then grabbed it.

'Screw it…'

One ring. Two. _'Hang up … just hang up'_

'Judas.'

_'Shit.'  
_  
'Ouch.'  
'Yea well.'

She was quiet then and by her tone I could tell she was upset. My instincts get the better of me.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'  
'Right and you sound like your head is about to explode because you've had such a stellar day?'

Pause, then a sigh.

'Paris and I got in another argument.'  
'Already? I haven't even been gone twenty-four hours.'  
'Actually we've been in three since you left.. or one really long one, I'm not really sure.'  
'I think it was safer when you two were enemies.'  
'Most of the time we still are.'

The distinct sound of hurt in her voice caught my attention as I moved into a more comfortable position on my bed, with my back against the wall I pull my leg up and start picking at the perfectly placed tear on the knee of my jeans.

'What happened Rory?'  
'She just.. I forget sometimes how much she hated me in high school.'

_'Damn …'_

'That was a long time ago. She doesn't feel like that anymore.'  
'Hah you should have heard her a few minutes ago, because Chilton Paris was standing in our living room going at me at full force.'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'Whatever, she was drunk.'

_'What?'_

'What?'  
'I don't know, I came home from class and found her and Finn had drunk an entire bottle of vodka and were working on a second.'  
'Damn… wait, Finn? I thought they didn't get along.'  
'They don't usually. But somehow they always seem to wind up together when things are bad for one of them.'  
'Well that's a dangerous friendship.'  
'Tell me about it. But he's a good friend when it comes down to it. He's also protective as hell.'  
'So … what happened with Paris?'

I could hear buttons being pressed on something electronic, a microwave of coffee maker. She sighed into the phone and anybody would have been able to hear how exhausted she was.

'I don't really know, well I mean I do but ... she just get's really angry when she's drunk and it was like one minute I'm being told about some lame joke Finn had told her and the next she's basically telling me how much she can't stand me and is throwing every mistake I've ever made in my face. It's not like it's the first time Paris has ever been rude and she apologized before she left but ... the thing's she was saying - she was trying to hurt me.'

There was a long pause then and I know I had made her uncomfortable by it but I honestly didn't know what to say. I know what it's like when Paris Geller decides to make you her personal punching bag and there really isn't anything that can be said to make it better, the girl has a serious skill in knowing exactly which buttons to sucker punch.

'I don't know why I'm even ... God I'm sorry Tristan. I called to see if you got home OK.'  
'Hey don't worry about it. Speaking as somebody who's been on the receiving end of a Geller attack, I completely understand needing somebody to just shut up and listen.'

She laughed and it was the sweetest thing I'd heard all day. The thought made me uncomfortable and I shifted in my bed as if she were staring daggers through me.

'Thanks.'  
'Listen Rory, I don't know what she said, but I do know that whatever you've done in the past, it doesn't matter. As long as you try to keep from making the same mistakes over, that's all you can really do. We all mess up.'  
'Thank you.'  
'I can still call her and tell her off for you though if you'd like.'

She laughed again, this time it was filled with disdain.

'That'd be like feeding fuel to a raging fire.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'You'll never in a million years guess who the first person was to be thrown in my face?'

_'What did she do to me?'_

'Me? What about?'  
'Well if somebody hadn't told her about Maddy's party.'

_'Oh … wait I didn't tell her.'_

'You mean you?'  
'I did not tell her you did.'  
'Right Ror whatever you need to tell yourself.'

I laughed and could hear her doing the same on the other line. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly I was feeling but I knew it wasn't good. Her initial thought that first night in her living room was right, this was weird. We shouldn't be this comfortable; it had been nearly five years since we last spoke to each other and before that when ever we did speak it scarcely ever ended well.

'Anyway, as I was saying ... she told me that I ran out on you that night without worrying about your feelings. That I hadn't cared even then who I hurt.'

_'Okaaayyy comfort officially gone. What the hell?'_

Once again at a loss for what to sat, I switched the phone from one ear to the other in an attempt to buy myself time. What really was there to say? It had been nearly .. six years ago.

'Rory, listen it was along time ago. It doesn't matter.'  
'It does to me! That's just your nice way of trying to say she's right. Oh my god.'

_'Well shit …. At least I tried.'_

I laughed it off and continued to tear at my jeans.

'What do you want to hear? I can tell you it's ok but it won't make you feel any better.'  
'It might. Can't you just try?'

Her voice although somewhat teasing, held a sort of pleading tone to it and I instantly felt sorry for her.

'Mare, it's really ok.'

There was a long pause and against my better judgment I let out another laugh.

'Nothing?'  
'Tristan .. I really didn't know.'

I shook my head sadly and refrained from breaking down and telling her that she had hurt me more then I liked to admit.

'It's cool, really. I can't hold you responsible for mistakes that happened so long ago. Just like I hope you won't hold mine against me.'  
'It's not the same, you've changed. Me, I'm still the same person … just older and a lot more screwed up.'  
'Hey that just makes you a lot less like of an outsider. You're one of the cool kids now.'

She laughed.

'You know … I've really always hated that about you.'

OK, that's not what I was expecting.

'Excuse me?'  
'Even though I would have rather died then ever admit it in high school … you used to make me laugh so much.'  
'Really?'  
'When I didn't want to kill you? All of the time.'  
'Hmm, very interesting.'  
'Oh god.'

I guess she could hear the cocky tone of my voice because I could practically see her eye's rolling.

'What?'  
'I shouldn't have told you that.'  
'Why? All I said was interesting!'  
'It's not what you said, it's how you said it!'  
'And how was that?'  
'Like your head just grew another three sizes.'  
'Honestly Mare the only thing happening in my head is the whip lash it's getting from all of your mood swings … it's so confused, it doesn't know what to do. I go from being your friend who you once had a minimal attraction towards to Judas and then from funny to an egomaniac in a matter of milliseconds, you're going to cause permanent damage.'

'OH. MY. GOD.'  
'I'm honestly afraid here Rory.'

I could hear the string of mumbled curse words through the phone and I had to smile. I, like Paris, knew which buttons would gage the desired reaction.

'I cannot believe you just said that!'  
'What?'  
'You know exactly what! And you better watch yourself, because I've got an all access pass to Logan and I'm sure he'd more then willing to give me all the dirt I'd like.'  
'Playing dirty now are we Gilmore?'  
'Only way to win DuGreay.'  
'Well little Mary Gilmore bought herself some adult sized boxing gloves.'  
'Gloves? My fists are always bare, gloves are for pansies. I'll have your name embroidered on yours in pretty pink cursive though.'

I couldn't help but laugh loudly at the cockiness in her tone.

'So tell me something, how do you think this is going to turn out?'

What?

'What's going to turn out?'  
'Logan or Colin?'  
'Is that supposed to be like Jennifer or Angelina?'  
'Please this is way more interesting.'  
'I'm not going to have this conversation with you.'  
'Why?'  
'Because I'm not a girl.'  
'But, I can't talk to Paris about it and Lane is in charge of the diner tonight because my Mom and Luke went out.'  
'Those are your only options?'  
'I've never really gotten along with girl's. There's Finn but his mind always leads to dirty places and I'm so not in the mood for a visual of them having a threesome.'  
'OH! WHOA!'

_'That's … ugh.'__  
_  
She gasped and squealed into the phone.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'  
'How am I ever going to? UGH!'  
'I know I'm sorry!'  
'I'm never going to be able to close my eyes again. The image will forever be burned into my mind.'

I rubbed at my eyes trying to get the thought to vanish but it didn't help. She continued to giggle to herself and I glared at the phone.

'Thanks Gilmore. I'm going to sleep great tonight.'

She continued to laugh then I could hear the sound of a door opening and closing then a male voice saying something I couldn't quite understand. She cleared her throat said OK then once again the door was heard.

'Hey Tristan, I've got to go that was Finn, Paris need's me.'

Her worried tone made me instantly panic.

'What's wrong?'  
'Nothing, I'm sure everything's fine. She's just had a lot to deal with the last few days. I'll call you tomorrow ok?'

Uh … I was caught of guard again, the words seemed to come so naturally that I'm not sure she even knows she said them.

'Uh, yea sure OK.'

When she says her goodbye she sounds less secure in her words and I know I wasn't the only one thrown by them.

'Bye.'

The line clicked and I was left staring dumbly at the dim screen.

* * *

A/N: Hey guy's I know this chapter has taken forever and I'm sorry for that. I'll admit that this is very much a filler chapter but I wanted to make it clear that, the Logan or Colin isn't going to be easy and there is a deeper side to Finn. I love the thought of a friendship between the two because they are so different from one another. I'm thinking the next chapter will pretty much resolve the current issues then I'm going to do a time jump .. not a huge one - I'm thinking something between a few weeks to maybe three months. I had issues with writing my Tristan/Rory moment's in this chapter so if it seems a bit strange I truly apologize. Anyway enjoy please and don't hate me to much. Comment's are always appreciated! I thank all of the people who send me such nice feedback. You all are awesome Thanks!


	22. Oops is the watch word

Chapter 22: Oops is the watchword

-  
**Friday 11am: Rory's POV**  
-

I skipped into Paris` room and fell onto her bed.

'Are you almost ready?'

A groan came from inside her small closet followed by a red high heel being tossed out of it. Curious, I walked over and peeked inside; there she sat against the wall of the, too small space, shoes all around her. I couldn't hide my surprise at just how many of the things she owned, when you picture Paris you don't really picture walk-in closets filled with shoes. Squatting, I pick up a brown strappy heel.

'How do you fit all of these in here?'  
'I'm not going.'  
'And can we take a second to acknowledge the fact that you have a major shopping problem that you've been hiding from me?'  
'I'm serious.'  
'These are really cute, can I borrow them? They'll go great with my dress.'  
'Stop pretending like I'm not talking! I'm not going.'

I roll my eyes at her and start searching the pile for the left heel.

'Paris, you're going. And you're going to have fun.'  
'Your Grandmother is going to be mad.'

I laugh despite myself, while continuing to search.

'She's Grandma, she's always mad.'  
'I don't like being around when she yells at you.'  
'Emily Gilmore doesn't yell. She makes thinly veiled insults that make you feel inadequate in every aspect of life.'

Finding the shoe I get up and walk back over to her bed to try them on. She shuffles out of the closet after me with a sigh.

'Well I don't like being around when she makes thinly veiled insults towards you.'  
'Strange, it's the highlight of my week.'  
'Rory.'

She's whining for the millionth time since she agreed to be my plus one to Grandmas party three days ago and I find myself finally getting irritated.

'Paris, would you please stop whining? I have to go; I skipped last weekend's dinner and got out of tonight's. You said you'd come; and even if I wanted to find somebody else there's no time.'

She crosses her arms and glares at me; I can only assume it's from the whining comment. I hook the strap into place, rise to my feet and walk across the room to test them.

'You know I don't think I've ever seen you wear these.'  
'I got them a few months ago; I think I've only worn them once.'  
'I love them. They're so comfortable.'  
'Great, enjoy. Can we focus on me now? I have nothing to wear Rory. Even if your grandma doesn't blow up about your date not being tall dark and rich, I'm positive she'll have a problem with me being short pale and naked.'

I laugh as I take off the shoes.

'Paris, your closet looks like you robbed a shoe store, I'm sure you can find something.'  
'No matter how nice the damn heels are, I don't think it will hide the fact that I am wearing my birthday suit.'

I make a mental note to share that image with Tristan the next time I talk to him; that is if I talk to him. I'd been trying to avoid the situation all week, which given that Logan had become a daily fixture in our lives, it wasn't an easy feat. Our last conversation had gotten to me more then I'd like to admit. Now that I knew that I had actually hurt him - somebody I once thought incapable of feeling such things, I was rethinking everything. Being the over analyzer that I am, the words, I wonder and what if, had ran through my mind more times then I could count and it was giving me a headache.

'Come on you have to have something.'

I walk over to her closet with her on my heels.

'I don't.'

As I move things around, I find that she isn't exaggerating, and then I get to the very end of the rack and find three dresses.

'What about these?'  
'What about them?'  
'Paris these are things to wear.'

I hold out the black one to her and am confused by the look on her face. With a sigh she points to it.

'I wore that to Asher's funeral.'  
'Oh. Ok, well then maybe not this one. But what about these? They're great.'  
'I don't even think they're mine! I think I packed them in my boxes freshman year and just never gave them back to you.'

I look at the dresses curiously and then recognition hits. The green one is mine.

'Hey yea. I looked for this dress for like a month straight.'  
'Sorry.'  
'It's fine. But ok, what about this one? It's perfect.'  
'It's strapless.'  
'Oh my god! You know what? Fine. Stay.'  
'What? Really?'  
'Yea why not? I mean, Colin's in California with his Dad for the weekend so you're going to be alone .. well except for Logan of course.'

Her eye's narrowed to slits and she yanked the navy colored dress from my hands.

'Find me some shoes.'  
'No problem.'

I smiled and started to dig through her closet again as she stomped over to the bed to finish packing.

'You know you have a serious problem here Paris. I know for a fact that you've never worn even half of these.'  
'I stress shop.'  
'I understand that, trust me – but they are just too gorgeous to just be sitting here.'  
'I know but I can't help myself. Whenever you want to borrow some go ahead.'  
'I love you Paris Geller.'  
'I said borrow Gilmore don't get to excited.'  
'Hey I'll take what I can get. Here.'

I handed her a pair of silver pumps and a silver clutch. Without complaint she stuffed them into her bag.

'What about jewelry?'  
'I have some earrings at home that you can borrow.'  
'Ok. Oh and if you tell anybody about the shoe thing I'll kill you.'  
'Well duh. Come on let's go.'

-  
**Stars Hallow 8pm**  
-

Rory came walking in from the kitchen carrying a fresh bowl of popcorn, catching the tale end of the conversation her mom and Pairs were having. She had been explaining to Lorelai throughout half of Funny Face, everything that had happened over the last week. They sat cross legged on the couch facing one another, leaving her to sit in the comfy chair across from them. Lorelai had her head resting in her palm and surprise written all over her face.

'Really?'

Paris looked to Rory confused then quickly back to the women sitting on the couch with her.

'What?'  
'Nothing, just from the way the story was going … I guess I kind of thought you'd choose Logan.'

Rory groaned and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Lorelai raised her shoulders innocently.

'What did I do?'  
'She made the right choice. Leave it alone.'  
'I was just interested.'  
'She wants to be with Colin.'  
'But what about this Logan guy? What happens to him?'

She turned back to Paris curiously.

'I mean, does this mean you forgive him? Are you guy's all friend's now? And what about Colin; is he comfortable with the idea of the two of you spending so much time together?'  
'I ... I …'

The fact that she was starting to panic again was clear to Rory who smiled comfortingly and shrugged.

'It doesn't matter remember? You were very clear with the both of them Paris. That's all you owe either one of them.'  
'Right. Yea you're right.'

Nodding, she inhaled a quick breath and smiled. They were all quiet while Rory started to look through the DVD's on the table. Lorelai's eye's moved back and forth between the two girls nervously. When, Rory walked over to the TV she leaned in toward Paris excitedly and whispered a bit too loudly.

'So what did you tell them?'  
'Mom!'

She jumped back feeling much like she had as a child when caught with her hand in the biscotti jar.

'What?'

Rory laughed at her whining mother and shook her head.

'Leave her alone.'  
'But I'm hooked! You can't give me all of that and not finish. It's like having sex and not'  
'MOM!'

Although she had her ear's covered, Paris was laughing along with Lorelai who had leaned in once again.

'Not that, that's been a problem for me in awhile, I mean when Luke starts something'  
'Oh God la la la la la la!'

Both women continued to laugh hysterically.

'Paris please just tell the women what she wants to know so I don't have to pay for any more future therapy then already needed.'  
'Yes!'

She turned to Paris with rapt attention. The blonde just shrugged; a little insecure by the attention she was being given. She wasn't comfortable being made such a big deal of when it was academic related.

'Uh, it wasn't anything really. I just told Colin that even though I care about him a lot, I'm not where he is yet. And that – uhm, I still want to be his girlfriend and that if he wants that to then he's just going to have to deal with the Logan thing on his own because I know how I feel. So whatever insecurities he's having are his problem and not my fault. And that I'm done apologizing and being made to feel bad for something that I shouldn't feel sorry for.'  
'Whoa.'  
'See, clear.'  
'I'd say so. And Logan?'

She looked a bit more uncertain now and began to twist her hands in her lap.

'I told Logan that … even though I wish I could… I just can't find it in myself to forgive him yet. That I hope we can still try to be friends because despite everything else, I do miss being his friend and maybe someday we will get to the point where we can talk about what happened but I'm not there yet either.'  
'Wow.'  
'Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?'  
'A good wow, of course. What did they say?'  
'Well Colin seemed a little upset at first but then he told me that if he had to choose between being with me and not being with me then he of course chooses being with me.'  
'Awe. And Logan?'

Both Lorelai and Rory saw the faint smile make its way to her lips. Lorelai looked to her daughter doubtfully but just as quick as their eye's met, Rory looked away – distracting herself with the DVD in her hands.

'Logan said ok then asked if I wanted to order a pizza.'

-  
**Saturday afternoon: Logan's POV**  
-

'Hello?'  
'I have a problem and I need to drink.'

Even though I know he can't see me I shake my head and fall lazily onto the couch while opening a bottle of coke.

'You know man, you take all the fun out of it when you set yourself up so perfectly.'  
'Could you maybe not be a dick for just a second Logan?'  
'Sorry, dick is my default setting.'  
'Well I'm serious here.'  
'Yea I know, you've got your whiney poor me voice.'

I wait for a comeback but instead hear a loud car horn followed by a string of curse words.

'Are you driving?'  
'What tipped you off?'  
'You know that road rage of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these day's man.'  
'I don't have road rage.'  
'If you say so.'  
'I don't.'

The tone in his voice makes me a little worried about him being behind the wheel. Angry Tristan doesn't think before doing something stupid, it was something we had in common. I decide to keep my voice as nonchalant as possible so as to keep from making it worse.

'What's up?'

His silence doesn't help to ease my worry.

'Jennifer.'  
'Oh.'

More like uh-oh. The mention of his ex girlfriend makes my own temper flare up. What the hell did she do now? Why couldn't she just leave him the hell alone?

'And Tony. Jennifer and Tony.'

Oh hell.

'You've got to be kidding me.'  
'I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore. She's slept with Max, so why not my other friends?'  
'You know it's not like that. They're both just assholes, always have been. And Jen … she's just trying to get a reaction from you. You and I both know she wouldn't give either one of those dicks a second glance otherwise.'  
'Whatever. I don't even care.'  
'You still driving?'  
'Yep.'

From his tone I knew there was more that he hadn't told me.

'I'm in Hartford.'  
'What? Why?'

Why the hell would he go home? I rolled my neck against the back of the couch then with a groan, pushed myself up to look for my keys.

'Well see that's what I meant by I have a problem. See, the idea was to just drive up there. Hang out with you, maybe ditch my classes for the week … but I got tired from driving. So I thought, hey why not just stop by really quick, refuel you know?'  
'Stupid.'  
'Yea, like I said I was tired from driving all damn night.'  
'Alright so you're stuck there for the weekend obviously.'

I locked the door behind me and made a mental note to punch him as soon as I saw him.

'Yep.'  
'So how'd you get out of the house?'  
'Oh, uh some friend's of Grandpa's are having a party tonight and I've been told that I have to go so I need to buy a new suit. I think the one in my closet is from sophomore year.'

The dread I had initially felt over having to spend any amount of time in the same house as my Father, eased a bit at the mention of the party. Being that it was Hartford I couldn't be positive, but Rory had told us, Finn, Colin, Paris and myself - during lunch on Tuesday that she was dreading the weekend because her grandparent's were having a party and her grandmother had demanded she have a non-Finn date. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

'What time does this thing start?'  
'No, it's cool. Why should both of our night's suck? I'll just see you tomorrow.'  
'I'm already leaving.'  
'But what about Uncle Mitch?'  
'I don't know … maybe I'll stay at Grandpa's. Or your house.'  
'Yea that'll go over great. '  
'Right? Hey have you talked to Paige?'  
'No - well not really. I saw her for a second when I got to Grandpa's this morning. She was heading out though. Why?'  
'I don't know … I'm just worried I guess.'  
'About?'  
'I've just been hearing some thing's.'  
'What kind of things? From who?'

I hated talking about her with him; he always got so damn defensive, like I was attacking him personally. She was just as much my cousin as she was his but still whenever I brought up the kid, he went into big brother mode and started with the attitude.

'Forget it. I'll just talk to her when I get there.'  
'You brought it up for a reason Logan.'  
'I'm getting in the car. I'll see you in awhile.'  
'Wait.'

My door and phone slammed shut simultaneously and I dropped it into the cup holder. As I pulled out of the parking lot I tried to talk myself into doing the right thing and calling Rory to warn her about the potential surprise guest. Of course the Angel on my shoulder lost the battle in a matter of seconds. I may not have known the girl for very long, but from just the past week I had come to find out that Rory Gilmore had pretty much the worst poker face on the face of the earth. I had asked her Wednesday while at the newsroom if she had talked to Tristan since he had left and with a nervous laugh she shook her head no. Eventually she caved and told me some of the story; apparently I wasn't aloud to know most of it due to best friend confidentiality. Long story short, she didn't like feeling so comfortable talking to him – or me for that matter, when she hardly knew him. Especially when what she did know was that she had apparently hurt him in high school. We agreed that the high school versions of us kind of sucked, me more so then her; then she admitted that she had been nervous to talk to him again since Sunday.  
Later that day, as Paris and I were photocopying all of her notes from our shared classes - I asked her what Rory had been talking about. Apparently she didn't know about the best friend confidentiality thing because she gave over the information without pause. According to her my dear cousin had been screwed since the moment he stepped through that classroom door and laid eyes on the bashful brunette. Or as she called her, old dough eye's with her rosy cheeks and pouty lips. It had made it around the school pretty quickly that the newly dubbed Mary had turned down Tristan man-whore DuGrey and from that moment he was hooked on the chase. Eventually his advances and sexual innuendo turned into him getting caught staring at her ear in class and trading in willing blondes for big mouthed brunettes named Summer, who he slammed against their lockers on a daily basis. The same girl who later dumped him in front of the entire school at a party, a party she remembered suddenly as the same party Rory had been at the first time she and her boyfriend had broken up. The party she had learned of a few day's earlier, where they had kissed and she ran off crying. From there everything just got more complicated and I had to stop her when she got to the "so he asked me out. " part. She went on about PJ Harvey and the" I hate him" debacle, concluding her story with saying that despite how much they argued and pretended like they didn't get to each other; it was obvious to pretty much everyone that they liked one another more then either were willing to admit. After hearing all of this, I could understand why he was so resistant to the idea of her and why she felt so uneasy with the comfort of their new friendship.  
Without a thought I pulled open the center divider and pulled my Bluetooth out. The phone started ringing before I had a chance to rethink my actions.

'Hello?'  
'I've been thinking and I have a theory.'  
'Two of the scariest thing's you've ever said to me.'  
'Seriously, you know how you were telling me the other day how it was to bad Rory and Tris didn't work out in high school?'  
'Uh – no. What are you talking about? We've never talked about Rory and Tristan in high school.'

Huh? Oh…

'Speakerphone?'  
'Hi Logan.'

She sounded upset. Oops.

'Hey Ace, how's it going? I thought you were uh – Hartford bound this weekend?'  
'We're in Stars Hallow. Paris is my date tonight.'  
'Oh well, ya know – if Colin had to choose somebody to lose her to, I know you'd be at the top of his list.'  
'Shut up Logan.'  
'Yes mam.'  
'So now that you blabbed your big mouth, what's this theory?'  
'Oh uh … we can discuss it another time.'  
'You realize you can't make plans to talk about me behind my back, while I'm on the phone right? It's just bad etiquette.'  
'Talk about you? Never. Did I say Rory? Sorry I meant .. Tori….'

The line was silent and even I had to shake my head at myself for lack of creativity.

'Really? That's what you're going to go with? Any other time, you're the master of the art of lying but I'm getting daggers shot at me here and that's what I get?'

Paris's snappy tone came over the line loud and clear.

'Well I apologize for not being up to par with your abilities Paris. I suppose at some point the student just always becomes the teacher.'

A loud shriek pierced my eardrum causing me to wince. I could hear them arguing, Paris clearly confused by the sudden burst of anger from Rory. I was scared to interrupt but knew if I didn't that I'd be listening all the way to Hartford.

'Everything OK?'  
'Does it sound OK?'  
'I'm so sick of listening to the two of you argue. What happened to the whole white flag lets be friend's crap?'  
'Who's arguing Ace? Aside from you two I mean.'

The line went silent again, then a moment later there was another screech followed by the fading sound of her voice.

'Sorry about that. If I'd known I was on speaker I wouldn't have led with that.'  
'It's ok, we were arguing before you called anyway. She probably doesn't even remember anymore.'  
'Again? My god you two have a dysfunctional relationship.'  
'Yea but it works for us. So what's this theory?'  
'Am I still on speaker?'  
'No. Feel free to speak freely.'  
'I was just thinking'  
'Oh god there go the chills again.'  
'Funny. Anyway, it wasn't as much of a theory as a … well in your opinion … you think if they had had a real chance in high school things would have worked out?'  
'Well I don't know about worked out. Tristan was kind of a slut back then – but maybe.'  
'So really when you say you feel bad they didn't get a chance, you're saying you feel sorry for stopping them.'  
'What? No.'  
'But you agree that you did stop them?'  
'How?'  
'You made her believe you had a thing for him. I understand why you lied in the first place but why not let it go once you realized that maybe he wouldn't get hurt after all?'

She was silent and I had to check my phone to make sure she hadn't hung up. She hadn't.

'Tink?'  
'So wait … did you call to argue?'  
'No.'  
'So you called to make me feel bad for something that could have happened … six years ago?'

I laughed to myself while switching lanes.

'I think I did.'  
'Are you bored?'

She didn't sound mad, so that was a good sign. Friend's do stupid thing's just because right?

'I really am.'

Then she laughed and my stomach knotted. Damn it.

'You couldn't have called somebody else?'  
'Colin's Dad doesn't like me. I just hung up on Tris a few minutes ago and I have no clue where Finn is. I figured Rory was busy or something and'  
'So I won by elimination?'  
'Well sure if you look at it from the glass half empty point of view. I see it more as they lost out.'  
'You're an ass.'  
'This I know.'  
'So, is it only unsettling to me that you're sitting around thinking about a potential relationship that isn't even yours?'  
'The less I think about my love life the better.'

I froze and mentally berated myself. She stayed quiet as well. So I decided to continue on as if I hadn't said something completely stupid.

'I was talking to Tris before I called, he's in Hartford.'  
'Oh. Really? How come?'  
'He needed to get away from school. Problems with his ex.'

I stopped again and this time slapped myself in the side of the head.

'That Jennifer girl he was dating?'  
'Yep.'  
'What happened?'

Damn it, I knew she was going to ask.

'He uh – found out she had been sleeping with his friend.'  
'Oh.'  
'Yea.'

Silence. Very uncomfortable silence.

'Anyway, I'm heading down there. His parent's have him trapped there for the weekend. Their making him go to some party our grandparent's friends are having. So I thought I'd go and keep him company.'  
'Party?'  
'Yea, that was the other reason I called. I remembered Rory mentioning something about it at lunch the other day. I was going to try and'  
'Play match maker?'  
'Sure. If that's what you want to call it. No really, I just want to screw with them. You know as well as I do that they've been avoiding each other all week.'  
'They're going to be pissed if they find out you knew and didn't tell them.'  
'Yea I know he will be, but she seems like the forgiving type.'

Silence.

'Right?'  
'Sure. If that's what you want to call it.'  
'Really? Huh. Well anyway – you know now too, so your as equally to blame as I am.'  
'Unless I tell them.'  
'Yea but where's the fun in that? My way is so much more exciting.'

She laughed again, this time the hitch in my stomach was accompanied with a feeling that made me groan.

'You really are an ass.'  
'Does that mean you're in?'  
'I'm in.'

-  
**Gilmore House**  
-

Lorelai and Rory had just finished their third game of rock paper scissors when Luke groaned impatiently and tugged at his tie.

'Would someone please just ring the damn bell?'  
'She lost, she has to do it.'  
'You're a very mean daughter, have I told you that this week?'  
'I remember you mentioning it once or twice or five times on the way over here.'  
'Oh. Three out of five?'

Paris rolled her eyes when they went for the next round, leaned around Lorelai and pressed the door bell. Both women looked at her like she was crazy.

'What? We can't stay out here all night.'  
'You know for somebody who's been freaking out for the last few day's about coming, you sure have been quick to get here today.'  
'No I haven't.'  
'I agree, you've been acting weird all day.'  
'I have not.'  
'Don't read too much into it Paris, in their house what we call normal they call weird.'  
'Hey, whose side are you on here mister?'  
'Yea Luke a little solidarity would be nice.'

He shook his head and laughed as the door opened. Everyone turned simultaneously to find a man around Rory and Paris's age. He wore a black tux and an obviously fake smile as they walked passed.

'Welcome to the Gilmore'  
'It's alright kid save it. We want to be here about as much as you do.'

He laughed while everyone handed him their coats.

'Keep em close by in case we need to make a break for it.'  
'Let me show you to the'  
'Lorelai, Rory!'

Lorelai rolled her eye's at the boy who just smiled and ducked away before Emily could get to him.

'You're late.'  
'Sorry Emily there was traffic.'  
'I'm sure. It's nice to see you again. How are you Lucas?'

They leaned toward one another while he gave her an awkward kiss on the cheek.

'I'm doing ok. '  
'That's good. Rory where is this date of yours? Your Mother has been- Paris!'  
'Hello Mrs. Gilmore.'  
'Lorelai I'  
'Mom, you have guests.'

Emily's smile turned playful.

'Which I'm sure has nothing to due with your tardiness?'  
'Of course not. You heard Luke, traffic.'  
'I apologize Mrs. Gilmore, I was feeling lonesome at school and Rory insisted I join her.'  
'That's our Rory, always thinking of others. Anyway it's nice to see you dear. Don't you all look stunning tonight.'

She turned then leaving the three women a bit thrown. Luke and Lorelai followed her, Lorelai whispering to him that she must be drunk. When Paris started to follow, Rory stopped her.

'You didn't have to do that.'  
'It got her off your case. It's no big deal. Come on.'

With another curious look they followed the other's into the backyard. The entire place was covered in white light's and waiters were walking around carrying tray's with champagne.

'Richard, look who's here.'  
Awe wonderful. Lorelai, Rory.'

He gave both a kiss on the cheek, leaving Lorelai a bit thrown once again. While he shook Luke's hand she leaned toward Paris who was standing closest to her.

'OK they are both completely wasted.'  
'No kidding.'  
'Oh, would you look at that. How are you Paris?'  
'Fine Mr. Gilmore. It's very nice to see you again. Everything look's beautiful.'  
'Yea Grandma, you've really outdone yourself.'  
'Thank you girl's. I was just telling them how nice they look. Don't they all look nice Richard?'  
'Stunning.'

Emily grabbed his arm giddily.

'That's exactly what I said. Stunning.'  
'Well you know what they say, great minds.'  
'Oh Richard!'

They all looked to each other with curiosity, nobody daring to say anything though.

'Mom, I'm a little thirsty…'  
'Oh of course, the bar is right over there.'

She pointed behind them with a happy smile.

'Lucas I made sure there was beer for you this time. It's in the kitchen and let me tell you, Richard and I tried it and it was absolutely delicious.'  
'You two drank … beer?'  
'Well don't say it like that Lorelai. Richard did I tell you about Doreen Steinberger, she brought that new boyfriend of hers and I'm just dying to see him.'  
'She didn't.'  
'She did.'  
'Oh I have to see this.'

The couple took off in a hurry leaving the group behind in silence. After a moment Rory turned to Lorelai with a serious look on her face.

'Are Grandma and Grandpa high?'  
'No sweet's just drunk. Very, very drunk.'  
'Oh. Sounds good to me, shall we?'  
'Actually that beer is calling my name. You two go ahead.'  
'OK.'  
'Have fun.'  
'You to.'

When Luke and Lorelai walked away hand in hand she watched them with a smile. Paris followed her gaze and looked back to her.

'What?'

Rory looked around then pulled her over toward the bar, after ordering their drink's she leaned in excitedly.

'You have to promise you won't say anything. Not to anybody.'  
'Who am I going to tell?'  
'Colin. Who will "accidently" tell Finn who will freak out and call my Mom. Promise.'  
'Ok I promise.'

Her smile widened.

'Remember when Luke called last night and asked if I'd come get our food because he was really busy? And when I got back you guy's kept asking what took so long?'  
'Yea.'  
'Well the real reason he wanted me to come over was because he couldn't find another way to get me alone.'  
'Dirty.'  
'What? Oh yuck Paris!'

The smile erased from her face and she pulled back disgusted. The bartender gave them their glasses so Rory walked to the most deserted part of the backyard she could find. They sat on a bench that gave them a perfect view of the entire backyard. When Rory caught Paris looking around searchingly she rolled her eye's.

'OK what's up with you?'  
'What?'  
'You've been acting strange all day and now your looking around like you're waiting for somebody.'  
'No I'm not. So finish the story. Luke wanted you alone…'  
'Don't say it like that, you make it sound so wrong.'  
'You said it!'  
'Yea but I said it in a, he asked me for my permission to ask my Mom to marry him, way. You said it in a dirty creepy way.'  
'He what?'

They both smiled excitedly.

'He wanted to ask my permission first. He's coming to ask Grandma and Grandpa during the week.'  
'Oh my god.'  
'I know.'  
'Oh my god!'  
'I know!'  
'Your Mom is getting married Rory.'  
'I know, I'm so excited.'  
'I can't believe you haven't said anything.'  
'You're telling me. I've felt like I was going to burst all day.'  
'I can imagine, you suck at the secret keeping thing.'

She glanced up toward the door and saw Logan looking around. When he spotted her he motioned toward the bar, where she saw Tristan waiting in line. Trying to be discreet she held up her glass to show him that it was still full but he just mouthed for her to do something. She glanced back to the bar and saw the line move forward. When Rory saw her look back at the door she moved to look around the guest's.

'What are you'

In a panic, Paris downed her drink, grabbed Rory's and did the same. Once the liquid was down she winced from the burn and coughed. She glanced up and found Logan laughing at her then turned to Rory who was looking at her as if she were insane.

'What the hell is the matter with you?'  
'I was thirsty.'  
'Yea, me to. Hence the drink.'  
'Will you get us more? I'd get them but I'm feeling a bit dizzy.'  
'Well I wonder why.'

She grabbed the glasses and stood up.

'You're insane. And I'm getting you water because I'm really in to good of a mood for drunk Paris.'  
'OK. Thank you.'

A moment later Logan sat down beside her still laughing.

'That was epic.'  
'You're an ass.'  
'What, I didn't tell you to do that?'  
'You said to do something.'  
'Yea I meant like tell her she needed to go fix her make up or something.'

She watched him for a moment and felt her head start to swim a little. When he laughed yet again she stood up.

'Where are you going?'

Without an answer she sat on the bench a few feet away.

'Seriously?'

When still no answer, he burst into another fit of laughter.

By the time she got back to the bar the line consisted of about ten people. Off to the side of the line stood a girl who was texting like her life depended on it. When the clicking stopped, the petit blonde glanced to the side and Rory was hit with a sense of familiarity. She looked Rory up and down with her heavily black lined blue eyes then turned to her fully.

'Hey.'  
'Hi.'  
'I'm Paige.'  
'Rory.'  
'That's a cool name. Doesn't sound very Hartford though.'

With a laugh she shook off her initial felling of being stunned and shook her head.

'I'm not from here. I went to school here though and my Grandparent's live her. Literally; this is their house.'  
'Oh you're a Gilmore?'

The way she said it didn't sound like it usually did. Usually it was more of a, Oh you're a Gilmore, like Oh you're the one Lorelai got knocked up with.

'Yep.'  
'Cool. Your Grandparent's are cool; I like them.'  
'Your sure your talking about my Grandparent's? Emily and Richard?'  
'Are there another set of Gilmore's living in Hartford?'  
'I've just never heard anyone call them cool before.'  
'Oh, well when I was little and had to come to these thing's they would have the maid set up some toy's and stuff upstairs for me to play with. There was this really cool doll house that I loved.'  
'I know which one you're talking about. Its my Mom's, it is pretty awesome.'  
'Yea. So do you absolutely hate being here?'  
'Uh- well it's not that bad. I mean it's open bar right?'

She laughed and nodded, when the line moved she moved with it. Rory took in her long wavy blonde hair and black dress and finally her black and red stripped heels. She smiled and laughed a little.

'You know you don't really look like you fit in here either.'

Paige smiled and laughed.

'Thanks, I try.'  
'I really like your shoes.'  
'Aren't they great? I got them at this really awesome little store in Boston. They were only like sixty bucks.'  
'Are you serious? They're so cute.'  
'I know right? I'm such a bargain shopper junkie too, so when I found them I fell in love.'  
'I'm sorry who are you falling in love with?'  
'Shoes.'  
'Ah, of course.'

Rory looked up to find Tristan standing beside them and she froze. He handed Paige a glass and then looked to her with a smile.

'Hey Mare.'  
'What is this crap?'  
'Soda.'  
'I ordered'  
'You got soda.'

He tore his eyes away from Rory and gave his cousin a warning look; with a pout she took another sip.

'You look really nice tonight Mare.'  
'Why do you keep calling her that? Her name is Rory.'  
'Mary fit's better.'  
'Is this one of your things that I don't understand?'

He laughed and stepped forward as the line moved. Rory continued to stare at him with the frozen look of being caught off guard.

'Is she alright?'  
'Yea, it's just something she does when I'm around.'

The cocky tone in his voice snapped her back to reality and she turned to Paige.

'Along with many other thing's, like vomit and'  
'Cry?'

She turned to him with wide eyes and found him standing there with a satisfied smirk on his face.

'Seriously? You went there?'  
'Not only did I go there, I made perfect timing.'  
'I don't get it.'  
'Yes well you usually don't.'

Paige rolled her eyes and turned to Rory as they stepped forward again.

'Rory will you get me a vodka and coke? My irrationally over bearing cousin refuses to.'  
'Uh- sure, but why'  
'She's sixteen.'  
'Tristan!'  
'Seriously?'  
'Yep.'  
'I'll be seventeen in like two weeks.'  
'Oh, Happy Birthday.'  
'Thank you. So is that still a yes?'

When she looked hopefully to her, Rory laughed and shook her head.

'Not a chance. Sorry.'

Paige pouted and Tristan just laughed.

'Whatever. Hey who's that chick Logan's talking to?'  
'Where?'  
'Oh that's why she's been acting so strange.'  
'What? Who?'

She pointed behind him to where Paris and Logan sat arguing. He narrowed his eyes just as they looked up and their eyes widened. After a few seconds of them glaring at them Logan pointed at Paris then took off into the crowd – a moment later she darted after him.

'So I guess it's safe to say the friend thing is working out so far.'  
'It has to, they've got almost all of their classes together and we all have the paper so, it's either play nice or … well that's pretty much it. Although they're still arguing all damn day every day.'  
'Yea it's irritating huh?'  
'You mean it's normal?'  
'About as normal as anything else either one of them does.'  
'Great.'

When they stepped forward again, Paige didn't follow.

'I'm feeling left out of this conversation. I'm going to find somebody with alcohol.  
'You walked in with Logan and I, nobody's going to give you anything.'  
'You're an ass.'

She walked away without another word. When he looked back to Rory she smiled a bit too brightly.

'She's sweet.'  
'The devil spawn? She can be sometime's, now isn't one of those times though.'  
'You call her the devil spawn? Pot .. Kettle…Black.'  
'Logan calls her that. I call her – Paige.'  
'Very original. To bad you could never find it in you to call me by my name.'  
'Didn't we already have this conversation last week?'  
'We did. I think you had an unfair disadvantage though.'  
'Which was?'  
'I was tired?'  
'No dice.'

They stepped up to the bar and Rory ordered two new vodka and cokes. When Tristan gave her a raised eyebrow she shrugged.

'She asked nicely.'

He moved to cancel the drink and she laughed.

'It's Paris's. She drank mine and hers, which I know realize, was in an attempt to get me over here. We were totally set up.'  
'Yea I kind of put two and two together when we pulled up. I remembered your Mom telling you about it Saturday. I didn't realize Logan knew until I saw them just now.'  
'Here you go.'  
'Thank you. Oh do you have water? If not I can just go get some from the kitchen.'  
'Sorry.'  
'It's fine. Thank you.'  
'Water?'  
'I can't deal with drunk Paris two weekends in a row.'  
'Oh right. How are things going?'  
'They've been ok. After we finally talked her into talking to them, everything kind of mellowed out. We all actually had lunch the other day.'  
'Really? Awkward much?'  
'Completely…the entire lunch consisted of them sitting there, me making pointless conversation and Finn flirting with the girl the next table over.'  
'Well they seem fine now.'  
'They're fine when Colin's not around.'

She had a bite to her words but he couldn't ask why because Logan and Paris suddenly appeared before them. Paris gave them both an apologetic smile.

'I told him to tell you guy's.'  
'Really? Your just going to sell me out?'  
'She looks mad!'  
'I don't look mad.'  
'See and you said she wasn't a forgiving person.'  
'Ok now I'm mad.'  
'I knew about the party. I was with her when she found out.'  
'Oh yea.'  
'You knew?'  
'I'm sorry I don't remember every conversation we have. We don't have the weird hang on every word each other says, co-dependency thing you two do.'  
'Oh give me give me give me.'

Luke and Lorelai appeared beside them all of a sudden and grabbed Rory's drink from her hand. She downed it just as quickly as Paris had then handed the empty glass back to her. Rory looked into the glass sadly.

'I'm never going to get my drink am I?'  
'Wow Lorelai, never took you for the AA going type.'

She looked to Tristan with a curious smile then bounced up and down.

'Herbert, what are you doing here? Luke look it's Herbert!'  
'I see. Hi Tristan.'

Luke reached out and shook his hand.

'Sir. It's nice to see you again.'  
'You to.'  
'Luke why is my Mom acting like Courtney Love?'  
'Brownies,'  
'What?'  
'There were some brownies in the kitchen, she asked the maid where they came from and she didn't know but she was pretty sure one of the waiters had brought them earlier. So she ate one.'  
'Oh my god.'  
'And then another one and another one and then three more.'  
'Oh my god.'  
'Ace your Mom is totally baked.'  
'It's not funny.'  
'Who are you?'  
'Logan Huntzberger. Its nice to meet you.'  
'Huntzberger?'

Luke gave a questioning look to Rory who just shook her head. Tristan walked over to Lorelai and lifted her head. She hummed quietly and smiled at him.

'Herbert.'  
'Lorelai are you ok?'  
'Mmhm.'  
'Mom?'  
'Maybe you should get her home.'  
'Home. Home. Home. Home.'

She swayed back and forth while singing the word over and over. Tristan saw not only how worried Luke and Rory were but how out of their element they were as well.

'Come on I'll help you to your car. We'll follow you there.'  
'Her parent's'  
'I'll find them and let them know she got sick and you guy's needed to take her home.'  
'How will you get back?'  
'Oh uh'  
'I'll take her. You go with them. I'll get Paige home to.'  
'Ok. Thank you Logan.'  
'No problem. Do you need any help to the car?'  
'I think we've got it.'

Tristan handed Paris his drink and Rory her empty glass, then they made their way out of the party. When they got to the door the guy who had opened it for them looked at Rory then Lorelai curiously.

'Whoa is she'

Lorelai laughed and got leaned toward him to whisper loudly to him.

'There are some awesome brownies in the kitchen.'

When she pulled away giggling his eyes were wide.

'Luke you two go on home, we'll be right behind you guys.

Luke ushered Lorelai out the door and once he was out of sight she stepped toward him fuming.

'They were yours?'  
'Hey, I'm sorry. I thought they were put away still. Somebody must have unpacked them and'  
'So it's ok because you didn't mean to get my Mother high?'  
'Come on, calm down.'  
'Don't tell me to calm down!'

She took another step toward the guy and was about to punch him when her grandparent's followed by Paris, Logan and Paige came around the corner. When they saw how upset Rory was Richard stepped between them. He motioned for Tristan to pull her back so he did.

'Come here; let your grandparent's take care of this. You don't want to cause a scene right? Lorelai would never show her face around here again.'

She huffed then stood beside him glaring at the brunette. Richard stepped aside and looked between the two.

'What's going on here? Paris tells us your Mother is sick and then we find you fighting? Explain.'  
'Ask him. He's the one who brought weed brownies into the house.'  
'He what?'

Emily stepped forward, anger radiating off of her.

'Mrs. Gilmore'  
'And Mom ate them. You know she can't refuse a brownie.'  
'I'm sorry what's going on?'  
'Lorelai's high Richard.'  
'She's what?'  
'Luke took her home, we were going to go with them sir, but then we realized that they belonged to him so we stayed back.'

Emily looked at the open door worriedly.

'Is she going to be OK?'  
'I think she'll be fine. She just needs to go home and get some rest.'  
'OK well you kids go. Rory call me in the morning?'  
'Of course Grandma.'

They all followed her out the door and to Logan's Escalade. The car was silent until Logan started to drive in the direction of their Grandparent's house.

'Actually Mare, is it OK if Paige comes with us?'

Logan gave him a curious look then glanced in the mirror at his younger cousin who looked mildly hopeful. Rory nodded and Paige bit back a smile. She recovered quickly and a look of indifference came over her face.

'Where am I going?'  
'Stars Hollow. It's where Rory lives.'  
'You live in a hollow star?'

She laughed at her own joke and everyone just shook their heads. Logan looked at her through the mirror again with a smile.

'We've talked about this Paige, you aren't funny.'  
'I'm hilarious. You just don't know humor.'

Paris laughed.

'She'd get along with Finn.'  
'Oh now he's not funny? A couple of day's ago he was the worlds greatest comedian.'  
'A few day's ago I was drinking him under the table.'  
'You got drunk with Finn? When?'

The car was quiet again. Rory leaned forward and spoke quietly.

'Remember that conversation we had about the conversation you couldn't know about?'  
'Oh.'

He glanced at Paris in the mirror; she was distractedly staring out the window. Paige sighed and shook her head.

'I don't get it.'

Paris let out another small laugh.

'That is the DuGrey way.'

Both Rory and Paris started cracking up when three simultaneous hey's were shouted throughout the car.

* * *

A/N: OK did I take to long? I know. So no excuse but writer's block, then all of a sudden the last two day's have just been ideas. So I've been up for about 24 hours now (wrote all night) and I'm not sure if your all going to enjoy this chapter, but all in all I'm pretty happy with it lol. I'm fully aware that not all writing can be gold so please just let me know what you think ... unless it's bad coz then I don't wanna know lol jk! OK anyway ... I hope you enjoyed it. Review Review Review.


	23. She's a runner He's self destructive

Chapter 23: She's a runner He's self-destructive

'Hey.'

The voice coming out of the silence of the pitch black night startled him causing him to almost spill his cup of coffee. He jumped up off of the swing and spun quickly in the direction of the voice, letting out a loud sigh of relief upon seeing Rory walking toward him.

'You scared the crap out of me.'  
'Sorry.'  
'Did you talk to Luke?'  
'Yea he said she's doing better, he got her to lie-down.'  
'Good.'  
'I told him to call if he needed anything. I probably won't be sleeping tonight anyway.'

She sat in his previous spot and pulled her knees up to her chest. She pulled distractedly at a loose thread on her rainbow colored slippers. Tristan took a seat on the ledge across from her; usually the silence around them would make him uncomfortable instead it was calming.

'You're scared.'  
'I've never seen her so out of it before. When I was younger, she broke her ankle and the pills made her kind of loopy but nothing like this.'  
'She'll be fine. Luke will take care of her.'  
'I really wish they would have stayed here tonight. I don't like her being so far away.'

He laughed and gestured aimlessly at the street.

'They're three, four blocks away tops.'

She laughed, and then once more the night filled with a calming silence.

'Thank you for staying.'  
'No problem. Besides Paige likes it here and I don't think being alone with Paris all night while you're worried about you're Mom would have helped matters.'  
'Oh god you have no idea. Ever since she went Pre med she's started to make me feel like if I sneeze wrong it's going to be fatal.'  
'Wow. Paris a doctor. Imagine the bed-side manner.'  
'She's going to scare patients back to health.'

Laughing, Tristan glanced across the lawn as the neighbors flood light lit up the driveway, an orange tabby slinked by.

'What are they doing inside?'  
'Paige is asleep in Mom's room, Logan on the couch.'  
'I guess that leaves me with the floor doesn't it? Paris?'

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

'My room.'

He laughed again and turned to look up at the star filled sky. The knowing smile on his face made her blush.

'You heard her?'  
'Kind of hard not to.'

Embarrassed, Rory dropped her head to her knees and groaned. With a smirk he sat down beside her.

'Don't worry about it.'  
'I don't know what's gotten into her. Matchmaking isn't really a Paris Geller thing you know?'  
'Yes well it's very much a Logan Huntzberger thing. He's more invested in my love life then I am.'  
'Those who cant do.'  
'More like those who refuse to do. He messes around a lot but ... he doesn't believe that there's anybody else out there for him.'  
'Wow. That's scary.'  
'What is?'  
'Believing you found the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with – especially at sixteen.'

They stared silently at the dark sky, nothing but the sound of crickets around them. After awhile Tristan inhaled a deep breath.

'Nine.'

She looked over at him curiously.

'What?'  
'According to him, they were nine when he decided he was going to marry her.'

She shook her head in amazement.

'I've never felt that way about anybody.'  
'Me either.'  
'With Dean it was … nice. Safe. He was my first boyfriend, and my second … and my forth.'  
'What?'

They both laughed, she shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair pulling it back and wrapping a rubber band around it.

'It's a long story. But I think that's why I always went back, because I knew he was safe enough to never hurt me and at the same time I knew it would never be more then what it was. When he got married … I told myself it was ok that we … did what we did because I wanted to be with him forever. Then that fell apart and I knew it was because I never really wanted it, I just wanted to want it.'  
'Marriage?'  
'Yes. Well no - mostly I wanted to believe that I could love somebody that much. That, I'd be willing to spend every day of the rest of my life with somebody.'  
'But you didn't.'  
'No I didn't.'

She let out a loud sigh, Tristan handed her his coffee cup and she took it gratefully.

'Anyway, then there was Jess. He took me completely out of my element. And I knew that he would hurt me but I couldn't stop myself. I had never felt something like that before, that willingness to have my heart broken if it meant knowing what it felt like to be with him.'  
'You were in love with him.'

She grew quiet, her eyes fixed on the black liquid in her hands. A thought occurred to him suddenly, and it left him feeling a bit cold.

'Maybe were, was the wrong word. Maybe I should have said you are in love with him?'  
'No – I mean yes but no …'

She sighed and closed her eye's.

'What?'  
'I've just been thinking about him more lately. He's Luke's nephew and I guess it's just now occurring to me that if – when, they do get married … he's going to be my cousin.'  
'Yea I guess that would freak me out to; Especially if I wasn't sure of my feelings for the person.'  
'It's not that I'm unsure of what I feel towards him; Love or Hate, that's always been clear with Jess. Thing's just never really felt ... finished, you know what I mean?'

Rory handed the mug back to him and he distractedly took a drink. His head suddenly hurt.

'Yea, I do.'  
'I never told anyone other then Lane this but – right before everything happened with Dean, he showed up at my dorm room. He asked me to leave with him.'  
'Wow.'  
'Yea.'  
'I'm assuming you said no?'  
'I didn't want to. But it scared the hell out of me.'

He handed her the mug back and she inhaled a deep breath letting the aroma wash over her. He watched her with curiosity as her eyes fluttered shut. Never having seen somebody becoming so serene looking by simply inhaling the sent of black coffee, he was mesmerized. When her eye's opened again they locked on his.

'I run.'  
'What?'

He was caught off guard by the sudden sadness in her eyes.

'When thing's get to real, I run away. I always have. The first time Dean kissed me, I ran out of the grocery store and stole a box of baking soda.'

Both of their faces wore matching grins. Before he could say anything she pointed at him warningly.

'No jokes about Dean.'

He made to go on to the next joke about her history of theft, but she shook her head. Her smile grew a bit wider.

'Or about my criminal history.'  
'You suck all of the fun out it.'  
'You know what, that is twice in one week that somebody has told me that. I'm starting to think I should take it personally.'

Confused, he laughed.

'Anyway, I ran then and when he told me he loved me I froze and didn't say it back. The first time Jess and I kissed, I literally ran away. I went to a leadership conference in Washington with Paris for the summer.'  
'Wow. You don't do well with pressure do you?'  
'Exactly. When Jess asked me to leave with him, I pushed him away and slept with a married man. After that, I went to Europe with my Grandma. After my internship with Mit'

She stopped herself abruptly, and started to chew her bottom lip. He looked at her curiously.

'What's wrong?'  
'Nothing.'  
'Continue.'

She inhaled a deep breath and looked around cautiously. Her voice dropped to just above a whisper.

'Remember earlier when Logan introduced himself to Luke. The look he gave me?'  
'Yea.'  
'I interned for Mitichum Huntzberger.'

He rolled his head back expecting what was coming next.

'Oh no.'  
'Yea.'  
'Please tell me it didn't involve sexual harassment.'

There was disgust in his voice. Her eye's widened and she laughed.

'What? No!'  
'Oh thank God. I was going to be sick.'  
'Yea, so am I. Thank you for that.'  
'Sorry. So, what then?'

She looked away shaking her head.

'It's not important.'  
'If it's important to you then it's important.'

Her eyes searched his and she smiled softly.

'Thank you.'  
'Tell me.'

Another sigh fell from her lips.

'At the end of it, he told me that I don't have what it takes to be a journalist.'  
'What?'

His eyes flared angrily, Rory shook her head yet again.

'Tristan I told you it's not a big deal.'  
'It's crap Rory. Why would you even listen to him?'

She laughed grudgingly.

'Why does everyone ask me that? He's Mitchum freaking Huntzberger! He's the person to listen to.'  
'He's a self-righteous ass!'  
'He's your Uncle.'  
'And he's Logan's father, but if you asked him he would say exactly the same thing.'  
'We're getting off topic.'

He stared at her disbelievingly. How she could sit there as if it were nothing amazed him.

'Fine, go on.'  
'No way. I finish the rest of the story you're going to flip out.'  
'Just finish. Please.'  
'It's not an important example; I can make my point without it.'  
'I'd prefer if you didn't.'

She took a drink of coffee and looked him over critically.

'You can't get angry.'  
'I can't agree to that.'  
'Well then I don't finish.'  
'Fine.'  
'Promise.'  
'Scouts honor.'

She stuck out her pinky.

'Pinky promise.'  
'Seriously?'

The anger faded from his eyes and he smiled.

'I never joke about a pinky promise.'

Laughing he linked his pinky with hers. When she dropped her hand, her gaze returned to the mug in her hands; after a moment she handed it back to him. She wrung her fingers together as he leaned back in his seat and took another drink.

'After that I met up with Finn and Robert, he's this guy I was dating for about a microsecond and also one of Finn's friends. Total jerk. Anyway, so they take me out to get my mind off of everything and of course in their terms that means get ass backwards drunk. So I'm drunk, I'm depressed and Robert ditches me for some other girl so I'm angry, then suddenly I remember this line from Moby Dick … when I feel like stepping into the street and knocking people's hats off-then I know it is high time to get to sea.'  
'Ah the yacht.'  
'The yacht.'

She averted her gaze, choosing to stare out at the sky rather then take notice of him staring at her.

'Finn was more drunk then usual so he was easily convinced. We got caught and arrested; my Mom was pretty ok with everything until I told her I'd decided to take some time off of school. She flipped, I moved in with my grandparent's – we stopped talking and I joined the D.A.R.'  
'All because he told you that you didn't have what it takes.'

A hint of anger was back in his voice. She shook her head slowly.

'All because I run when things don't go as planned - or get to real.'  
'Why are you telling me this?'

Now that she was to her point, she was finding it hard to go on. Slowly, shyly, she raised one shoulder.

'You weren't apart of the plan.'

Confused he leaned forward on his knees, he looked back at her.

'What are you talking about?'  
'In high school. The plan was Chilton, safe boyfriend – graduate and then Harvard. Then Dean told me he loved me, I didn't say it back and he broke up with me.'  
'Wow.'

He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. Rory looked confused by his sudden change of emotion.

'What?'  
'Am I the yacht in this story?

She couldn't help laughing a little.

'No. To avoid getting over the breakup I went to a party that any other time I wouldn't have went to. When I walked into that room, I wasn't looking for you Tristan. I've always been a runner but I wasn't somebody who was willing to change the plan. So when we kissed … I ran away because you weren't supposed to happen and that scared the hell out of me.'  
'So, it wasn't me it was you?'

She laughed.

'I guess you can put it that way.'

He nodded and looked down at the mug in his hands.

'I had no idea that you actually … you know? I mean you were always pushing girls against my locker and when you weren't ignoring my presence all together, you were saying things that either made me feel like I was nothing or like … I was only good for one thing. That doesn't exactly scream I like you; I thought it was all just a game to you.'

He felt a pressure in his chest and his eyes stung. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

'Rory I ..'

He couldn't find the right words to say. Though he'd known even then that he was a jerk – to hear her say out loud how he made her feel … it was to hard to swallow.

'It's ok. I'm not telling you to make you feel bad Tristan. I'm just trying to explain to you that I never intended to hurt you. I really am sorry.'

He pushed up off of the swing and moved a few feet away; Worried she stood as well. Feeling suddenly insecure she wrapped her arms around herself.

'I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?'

He spun around; his eyes were wide with anger. Instinctively she stepped back, then thinking better of it she moved back.

'Would you just stop apologizing?'

The tone in his voice didn't match his eyes, he was pleading with her. She took another step forward.

'Tristan what did I do?'  
'Nothing. You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You keep apologizing for hurting me, when from day one all I did was make you feel like crap.'  
'Wait - no that's not what I was saying.'  
'I put you through hell and still you were willing to be my friend. You still are. What the hell is wrong with you?'

She laughed despite how serious he sounded.

'Excuse me?'

A slow smile made it's way to his face. Then with a sigh he shook his head, the anger faded and his eyes softened. She wanted to look away but found that she couldn't

'I'm so sorry.'  
'I know.'  
'If I could take it back'  
'I know. It's ok.'  
'Really?'  
'No but you're upset.'

She was smiling and the familiar words made him pause, when it finally clicked he laughed and sat back down on the swing. He smiled up at her.

'So wanna try again?'

Her smile turned to a full blown toothy grin; she sat back down beside him.

'So what about you?'  
'What about me?'  
'Any failed loves?'  
'All love leads to failed love with me Mare.'  
'Seriously.'  
'Seriously.'  
'Come on, I just laid it all out for you. You've gotta give me something.'

Automatically her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed. He laughed and she held up a hand.

'Don't.'  
'Oh come on, please?'  
'No.'

She laughed embarrassedly. He sighed dramatically.

'Fine. What do you want to know?'  
'First crush?'  
'Mmm.'

Shaking his head he laughed.

'You don't want to know.'  
'Well now I just want to know more.'  
'OK fine. Remember Summer Roberts?'  
'Do I remember the girl who right before Graduation told me that she couldn't wait to see me at our ten year reunion because she was positive I'd be fat? No, not really.'

Laughing and slightly embarrassed he nodded in the affirmative. She shook her head in mock disapproval.

'I told you that you didn't want to know.'  
'I thought you were going to say someone like Louise or Jessica Herman. How old were you?'  
'Twelve.'  
'I can't even imagine a twelve year old Summer. I keep seeing short skirts and frighteningly tight tops. It's just not good.'  
'That's who she was in high school; at twelve she was … well kind of like you at sixteen.'

Her mouth fell open and she smacked him in the arm.

'What is that supposed to mean?'  
'Nothing! Just that she was shy and really into school.'  
'I wasn't the Mary you all made me out to be you know? Just because I wasn't tailoring my skirts to show my ass didn't mean I was a prude.'

Confused, his eyes widened.

'That's not what I said! Did I?'

Mumbling, he repeated his words over. He gave a decisive shake of his head.

'Nope not what I said.'  
'I just happened to think that school was for learning. My mistake.'  
'Whoa, back up a second – what just happened? I thought we were discussing my relationship failures?'  
'We were.'  
'Then why are you angry?'

Exasperated by his lack of comprehension she sighed dramatically.

'Because you called me a prude!'  
'When?'  
'Just now!'

He shook his head slowly, an amused smile on his lips.

'No Mare I didn't.'

The sincerity in his eyes made her pause.

'You didn't?'

Again he shook his head so she ran the conversation over in her head. Heat rose from her neck and filled her cheeks.

'You didn't.'

He turned in the seat and watched her in amusement.

'You're kind of nuts.'  
'Shut up.'  
'It's ok, crazy girls are a turn on.'  
'You're an ass. Who was your next big love?'  
'Whoa wait a minute, who said anything about love?'  
'You've never been in love?'  
'I didn't say that. I just wouldn't put my relationship with Summer, either time, in the category of Love.'  
'Oh; ok. Well then who was your first love?'

Now there was a loaded question.

'I've only been in love once. It didn't end well.'  
'How come?'

He inhaled a long breath and tilted his head back. Nervously, he rubbed his jaw.

'I was in love with her … well the person that she let me believe she was anyway, and she was in love with what I could give her. Everyone kept telling me that she was using me but I didn't see it. One day I got out of class early and thought I'd surprise her but when I got to her dorm her roommate, who's a really good friend of mine, told me I needed to open my eye's and see what kind of person she really was. Being the jerk that I am, I accused her of being jealous.'

Confused, Rory cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Tristan rubbed his jaw again.

'Did I forget to mention that she was also the girl I followed to Harvard?'  
'Uh yea!'  
'Melissa and I dated Senior Year. She lived in town and we met at a party over break. We thought we were in love and Harvard was her dream school so I decided to follow her. A couple of months into our freshman year we realized we were better off as friends and broke up. That's how I met Jennifer. Anyway, so after she told me to go to hell she took me to this café off campus and there was Jen and my friend Max. That was two years ago.'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'Don't be. Anyway I kind of spiraled for a little bit after that. You know how you said you're a runner? Well when things get to hard to handle for me – I find ways to make them worse. I've always been self destructive. I went back to North Carolina to see some buddies of mine from military school. Did a lot of drinking and ended up sleeping with one of my best friend's who's married; her husband was my roommate at school and is the closest thing I've got to a brother next to Logan. I became celibate shortly after that.'

Her eyes softened and then suddenly Finn's game came back to her. He had been the one that drank with her.

'The really messed up part is that we've never thought about each other like that. We were just drunk and stupid. Audrey was depressed because Paul's tour had just been extended, and we messed up.'  
'Did he find out?'

He shook his head slowly, sadness in his eyes.

'No. I wanted to tell him, just because I felt like shit but Audrey begged me not to. She said it was just a stupid mistake and that she was in love with him and couldn't lose him. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him, so I agreed to just forget about it.'  
'Just like that?'  
'Yep.'  
'Do you guy's talk still?'  
'We're actually closer now then we were before. Wow that sounded horrible.'  
'It's ok, I get it.'

He nodded gratefully and looked down. She contemplated changing the subject but he cut her off before she could.

'Paul called me last week; she's two months pregnant. He asked me to be the baby's Godfather.'

She didn't know how to respond; from the tone in his voice she could tell how guilty he felt.

'I felt like the biggest asshole in the world when I told him yes. But what else was I supposed to say? I mean I love both of them and I'm honored that he asked but I don't deserve it.'  
'Tristan'

He shook his head and smiled sadly.

'Don't try to make me feel better Mare, it won't work.'

She sighed then without thinking entangled her fingers with his and squeezed lightly. Too distracted to realize what he was doing, Tristan stared at their hands mesmerized and ran his thumb over her wrist. Rory watched his thumb move back and forth making tingles run up her arm. She swallowed heavily and thanked God that he didn't seem to realize the effect the simple contact was having on her.

'So um, what happened with the girl?'  
'What?'  
'The girl … Jennifer?'

He laughed but neither of them looked away from their hands.

'She insisted that it was nothing, then that it was him coming onto her; when she finally got that I wasn't interested in her excuses she threw it in my face that they'd been sleeping with each other for months. She still does dumb crap to try and get to me, for instance yesterday I walked into my dorm room and found her and my roommate Tony going at it on the couch.'  
'Are you serious?'

She looked up at him in disbelief. He didn't seem to be effected by it.

'She apparently doesn't take rejection well.'  
'I want to punch her!'

Laughing, Tristan lifted their hands a bit to measure her smaller hand against his. Rory watched him cautiously as he studied their hands, the look in his eyes made her breath hitch.

'So is that why you were in Hartford?'  
'Yea.'

He moved his hand against hers and as if her hand had a mind of its own, her fingers bent in unison with his. He watched as their entwined hands lowered back to land on his knee and something inside of him snapped him back to reality. Finally his eye's lifted to meet hers and he found her looking just as effected as he felt. They stared at each other for a moment, neither one knowing if they should pull away or not. She apparently came to a conclusion first because she turned to face the yard – without pulling her hand from his. Knowing, that something unspoken had just been admitted between them - Tristan felt like he couldn't breathe. He watched her for a second more then turned to look up at the sky, a small unconscious smile on his face.

'So…'

He looked at her amused by the casualness in her tone.

'Did you know Paris has a shoe addiction?'

His head jerked back in disbelief.

'What? No way!'  
'Way!'  
'What, like work boots?'  
'No! Actual - girly, high heeled shoes.'

He studied her face trying to gauge whether or not she was making it up. He shook his head trying to look sure.

'You're lying!'

She shook her head slowly and his confidence faltered.

'High heels?'  
'A whole closet full.'  
'Seriously?'

Laughing at the amazed look on his face, she nodded.

'The one's you commented on tonight?'  
'The ones she borrowed from you?'  
'Hers. The one's I was wearing to.'  
'Seriously?'  
'Mhmm.'

He smiled in amazement and shook his head.

'Paris really is a girl.'  
'You were unsure?'  
'No I just never thought of her that way before.'  
'Oh well that's something every little girl grows up wanting to hear.' 

* * *

A/N: OK guy's so I know my last few chapters have been kind of heavy on the Logan/Paris/Colin storyline and also that I haven't updated in way too long – so I thought I'd give you a 100% Tristan/Rory chapter. I really wasn't expecting for this chapter to go anything like it did, so forgive me if it sucks lol. I really hope you like it though! I started this story with a pretty well thought out idea of what would happen when and how but somewhere along the line, I'm not really sure when or how … the idea changed. So now I'm pretty much finding out what's going to happen next along with all of you lol. Anyway, once again I apologize for the long update gap. I hope you will all bare with me and continue to read. All comments appreciated … well constructive comments anyway, if you're unhappy with me or the story or whatever - you simply don't need to read. Thank you all. ; )


	24. Siberia,Misscommunication & a Road Trip

**A/N: **OK so I don't think I've ever put one of these at the beginning of a chapter before but since the format of this one is different I figured I should let you all know why. **=)** So, I got a very interesting review the other day on one of my other stories** - **it was filled with helpful information and suggestions that I fully appreciated. After thinking about it for a little (and re-reading my stuff like ... a dozen times) I realized that it couldn't hurt to try. So while working on three different stories I've decided to try writing them all in this format to see how I do. I'm not entirely sure I've done it correctly, and I'm all on my own here so if you have any input (advice) please let me know. I honestly do take all of your reviews to heart and pay attention when you all try and help me, constructive criticism is my friend lol So please let me know how you like this chapter and whether writing this way makes it easier for you to read and what not. lol

**A/N2: **I understand that this story is categorized as Tristan/Rory and that some of you may not like the fact that I don't focus my story wholly on them, but that is what this is, a story. Personally when I read something I like to know what's going on all around, not just focus on one specific part. So this is how I wright my stories, if you don't like it you don't have to read - I won't get my feeling's hurt I promise I will fully understand. Everybody has their preferences. **=)** I have faith that there will be people who appreciate the way I write my stories and will have faith in me that there is a reason for everything that I wright. It all goes somewhere. I promise. OK well, again - I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

**Siberia, miss-communications and a road trip**

She was dumping popcorn into a bowl when she heard a noise coming from the living room. Paris didn't get out of class for another ten minutes so she knew it wasn't her. A small panicky feeling rose in her chest as she poked her head out of the tiny kitchen. She sighed with relief when she found Finn sitting on the couch looking through a stack of DVD's and Colin sitting in the chair across from him. Rolling her eyes she picked up the bowl and walked into the living room, when Colin saw her he jumped – obviously they thought nobody was home. She held a finger to her lips and he smirked. 'BOO!'

Finn jumped, dropping the movies he was holding. 'Where the bloody hell did you come from?'

She laughed along with Colin who shook his head. 'I told him to knock.'

'Mhm, and when he didn't you just decided to follow his fine example by being an accomplice to his breaking and entering?' She sat down beside Finn, her feet tucked beneath her and the popcorn in her lap.

Colin shrugged with an innocent smile. 'I'm an impressionable young man.'

'Gilmore what's with the movie theme tonight? Sweeney Todd? The Wicker Man?' He held up the movies questioningly.

Colin's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'Cage or Woodward?'

'Ewe. Woodward of course.' She gave him an offended glance before stuffing some popcorn into her mouth.

Finn reached down and picked up the movies he had dropped. 'Well now this looks nothing like a Rags to riches fairytale Princess.' He handed the movies over to Colin, the one on top was titled Cinderella.

The picture of a Korean girl with a scalpel to her forehead and blood running down her face had him scrunching his nose in distaste and switching to the other one. He nodded appreciatively. 'Halloween. Rob Zombie version.'

She knew she should be offended by the implication that because she was a girl she wouldn't like these kinds of movies but instead she raised her shoulders uncaring.

Finn smirked and sat back. 'I never took you for the slasher movie type. Feeling a little homicidal love?'

'Maybe Paris and I should stay in tonight. Make sure you don't go all Mrs. Lovett and bake Finn into a meat pie.' Both Colin and Rory laughed, Finn on the other hand did not.

She tapped his knee comfortingly. 'Oh don't worry Finn, you know I couldn't bake to save my life.' He rolled his eyes and she reached up to touch his face. 'Although you are in need of a shave.' He swatted her hand away and both her and Colin fell apart laughing again.

Fifteen minutes later when Paris came through the door – Logan in tow, Colin was on Rory's laptop checking his e-mail and Rory and Finn were arguing over whether they should order Pizza or Chinese. She walked over and kissed Colin while Logan dropped his side satchel on the floor and sat down between the two feuding brunettes.

'How long have they been arguing?' She sat on the arm of his chair and he glanced at the clock on the laptop.

With a snort he looked back up at her. ' Ten minutes.'

Paris rolled her eyes. ' He's just going to end up giving her her way.'

As if on cue Finn tossed his hands in the air. 'Fine! We'll eat pizza.'

Before Rory had time to bask in her triumph, Logan – who was busy flipping through channels on the TV, turned to Finn with his eyes narrowed. 'You know what I'm in the mood for? Mexican.'

When Finn's eyes glazed over she picked up a pillow and smacked Logan in the stomach with it.

With a humph and a smirk he raised his shoulders innocently. 'What?'

'You did that on purpose!'

'Me? Never!' He lifted his arms in defense as she began to hit him again.

Paris rolled her eyes and stood up. She gave Colin a questioning glance. 'Do you think it's safe to leave them alone? Or should we call a sitter?'

Playing along he rose to stand beside her. With a sigh he draped his arm over her shoulders. 'We have to let them grow up some time dear. Don't worry though, they'll tucker themselves out soon enough.'

Rory turned to them with a glare. 'You're hilarious, really.'

Colin shook his finger at her. 'Now now young lady, there's no need for attitude.'

She rolled her eyes and sat back against the couch, feeling fidgety she reached over and poked Logan in the head. He gave her a questioning glare while rubbing his temple.

'What's with all the violence?'

Not taking his eyes off of the TV, which Logan had left on an episode of Buffy, Finn picked up the movies from the table and handed them to him. 'Should of warned you before you sat down. She's in a mood'

He looked through the titles all the while glancing at her in distrust. After a while he dropped the DVD's between them on the couch .'Damn. Now I want pie.' He got up and walked toward the door. 'I'll be back.'

'Oh get cherry. What do you want on your pizza?' She had the dorm phone in her hand and was getting ready to dial.

'Whatever Finn doesn't.' The door shut behind him and she started to dial.

Paris rolled her eyes and looked up at Colin who was staring at the TV. 'Can we leave now?' He didn't even blink. 'Hello?' She waved her hand in front of his face and he moved to look around it. Getting irritated Paris walked over and grabbed the remote from Finn, she muted the tv. Both boy's shouted simultaneously. Rory shushed them and got up to find a quieter place to talk.

Laughing as she glared at him, Colin raised his hands in surrender. 'I'm sorry. Let's go.'

Her glare shifted sharply from him to a ranting Finn. She made a noise of disgust and threw the control onto the couch. With a satisfied smirk she walked towards the door. 'It's over anyway.' Finn was still cursing when the door shut behind them.

A few minutes later Rory came walking back into the room. She fell roughly onto the couch, her back to the arm rest and her legs pulled up to her chest. Finn sat back in his seat a scowl on his face; he didn't even glance at her so she nudged him with her foot. 'What's your problem?' He ignored her and she nudged him again. 'Hey.' Again she nudged him. 'Hello.' This time when she moved her leg he looked over at her still scowling. She smiled cheekily and waved the phone in front of him. 'I ordered both.' Off of his quizzical look she shrugged and dropped the phone. 'I just wanted to argue.'

Slowly the scowl disappeared and a smile took it's place. 'Jingoes, your mad as a cut snake love.' Grin still in place he hopped up off the couch and made his way into the kitchen. 'Drink?'

Her eyes narrowed in confusion and she laughed. Sometimes she had no idea what he was talking about. 'Uh – sure. Soda.' She was trying to deiced what movie to watch first when he came out a moment later, her ringing cell phone in his hand.

Smirking he leaned over the couch and waved it in front of her. 'It's your boyfriend.' He teased in a sing song voice.

She saw Tristan's name on the caller ID and grabbed the phone. 'Don't call him that. He's not my boyfriend.' She stared down at the ringing phone for a moment, when it ringing stopped she tossed it on the couch beside her. She could feel Finn's gaze burning into the back of her head as she continued to look at the DVD's. She turned abruptly in her seat exasperation clear on her face. 'What?' She snapped.

He held his hands up in a sign of innocence. 'I didn't say anything.' Slowly he backed up a few steps then turned and went back into the kitchen area.

Sighing, she picked up her phone and opened her missed calls, there were three – one for each day she'd ignored him. It had been a month since the night on her porch. They'd talked nearly every day but the last phone call had left her with a feeling of anxiety. Nothing horrible had happened it was just when they were hanging up he had told her that he missed her and she was suddenly very aware of the fact that things were happening too quickly. It had only been a month and a half and she'd only seen him twice in that time, it wasn't logical for them to be so comfortable with one another. With Logan it was different, she saw him everyday and it was nothing more then friendship. With Tristan … she knew it could be more and the logical part of her brain told her it was to soon to be even thinking that.

She turned around, again dropping her phone on the couch, when she heard Finn curse. He was attempting to carry tree glasses, three sodas and a bottle of vodka that she was positive didn't come from her kitchen. 'Here let me help.' She got up and grabbed the sodas. 'Where did that come from?' She nudged her chin in the direction of the tall clear bottle in his hands; she sat down and squinted at the words on the silver label as he walked by her. 'Is that in Russian?'

With a wide smile he sat down and held the bottle out staring at it fondly. 'It is.'

Rory looked at it nervously. 'I am not drinking that.'

His mouth fell open and he looked at her offended. 'Why the bloody hell not?'

'It's in Russian Finn! Russian vodka has a notoriously bad rep. And I can't handle the regular weak stuff half the time.' He held the bottle to his chest and she rolled her eyes. 'Where did you even get it?'

Smiling he sat forward and opened a soda then the bottle. 'My sister sent it to me. She's in Siberia.'

He started to mix two drinks.

She started to nod in understanding and then did a double take. 'Wait what?'

'What?' He glanced at her confused and returned to his task.

Scoffing she shook her head. 'Like Siberia, Siberia?'

He didn't even glance at her this time. 'Is there another one?' His voice was filled with confusion.

Shaking her head with a laugh she changed the subject. 'That's cool that she got you something you'd like. All I ever get people are key chains and jam.'

With a quizzical lift of his eyebrow he laughed and sat back. 'Jam?'

She took the drink he held out to her and rolled her eyes. 'Oh right I'm the strange one, you've got Siberian vodka.'

Still laughing he took a drink, his eyes fluttered closed and a blissful smile spread across his face. 'Oh bloody hell love. It's a dream.' Rory shook her head and took a small sip. It was good. 'She and her mate are doing this whole Russian adventure thing, she's bought me something from every where they've been. I got it all yesterday. And I don't think the vodka is from Siberia, I'm pretty sure the tea was. I gave it to Paris.' He shrugged.

'You gave it to Paris?' She asked, hurt tinging her voice.

She struggled as he pulled her against him. 'No worries, you're still my favorite sheila in the whole damn world. Besides you wouldn't have drank it right?' She made a disgusted face and shook her head. 'Exactly. Besides I'm sharing the most precious of my souvenirs with you. Maybe after a few sips you'll be more willing to talk about why you're being a bloody chicken and ignoring ol' blue eyes.'

She sat up and shook her head. 'I don't want to get drunk Finn. Or talk about Tristan, I'm not ignoring him. Besides it's movie night.' She got up, picking up Cinderella and Halloween, she held them up and he pointed to Cinderella. Cocking an eyebrow she smirked. 'There's subtitles.' Without blinking he pointed to Halloween. She laughed and put it in the player. She bounced back over and sat down next to him. Finn tossed his arm over the back of the couch. They sat in silence while the trailers started to play. After a minute she turned to him. 'I'm not chicken.'

Smiling he took another sip of his drink. While keeping his eyes on the TV he pat her knee patronizingly. 'Of course you're not.' He didn't have to be looking at her to visualize the indigent look on her face.

'I'm not!' The impending argument was cut off by the ringing of a phone. Rory glanced at hers and shook her head, Finn pulled his from his pocket – it wasn't his either. They looked around the room in confusion, she strained to try to pin point where the sound was coming from. It was in the couch. She stuck her hand between the cushions and pulled out a phone identical to her own - it was Logan's. Tristan's name was on the screen. She stared wide eyed at it and Finn smirked. When she didn't make to answer it, he started to make chicken noises. 'I'm not chicken!' The ringing stopped and she put it on the table. 'It's rude to answer other peoples phones anyway.'

Twenty minutes later Logan came through the door carrying two pies. Irritation was clear on his face. 'I lost my damn phone!' He made his way into the kitchen, still ranting.

Rory put her slice of pizza back in the box and picked up a napkin. She wiped her hands and picked up his phone. When she entered the kitchen he was putting the pie in the refrigerator and mumbling to himself. 'Hey.' She held his phone up and the anger in his eyes disappeared. He grabbed the phone and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her while thanking her over and over. 'Oh. Ok. Uh, no problem. It was in the couch, it must have fallen out of your pocket when you sat down.'

She was laughing when he pulled away. 'Sorry Ace. I just thought I was going to have to go back to that damn store.' Understanding she nodded as he looked down at it happily. 'Somebody called?' She stuffed a hand into her back pocket and gestured to it uncomfortably with the other. 'Uh. Yea.'

'It was Tristan. Why didn't you answer it?' If he didn't look confused enough to begin with, the Chicken noises Finn was making in the other room, fixed that.

She was fumbling for an answer when a knock came from the door. Her chest visibly deflated and she pointed behind her. 'That would be the Chinese.' And she was gone, leaving him staring after her confused.

He stood there for a moment then shook his head and walked back into the living room. With a glance at the door he fell beside Finn. Spotting the bottle on the table he picked it up and examined it.

'Nice. Where did you get this?'

Before Finn could respond Rory came back over with the food and put it on the table. 'His sister sent it to him from Siberia.' She sat in the floor, her feet tucked beneath her.

Logan cocked an eyebrow and grabbed a piece of pizza. 'Siberia? As in, _Siberia_?'

'Thank you!' She threw her arms in the air dramatically. 'He was looking at me like I'm crazy!'

Logan tilted his head to the side. 'Well in his defense Ace, you are.'

She mock glared at him trying to look tough. 'Logan don't make me go Geller on you.'

Both Logan and Finn laughed. Finn looking at her questioningly. 'What exactly does that mean?'

Logan shook his head and held his hands up. 'In my experience, usually something bad.'

Another twenty or so minutes passed and Rory's phone started to ring again. She grabbed it before either of them could see who it was. It was Tristan again. Finn and Logan were arguing over which Halloween was the best, so it was safe to say they weren't paying attention to her as she silenced the call. She felt bad for ignoring him, he hadn't done anything wrong, but she needed to sort things out before she talked to him again. Her attention returned to the two feuding friends just as her phone started to ring once again. She looked down at it suddenly worried; he didn't usually call so many times in a row.

With her eyes closed she took a deep breath and pressed talk. 'Hello?' Not able to hear over the arguing she told him to hold on then walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. 'Ok, sorry. Hello?'

'Rory?' He sounded surprised to hear her. 'How did you get on the line?'

Now she was surprised. He hadn't meant to call her. 'Uh, I answered?' She couldn't hide the slight hurt in her voice.

He laughed. 'I'm not complaining. I just thought I was calling Logan.' There was a pause. 'Wait I did.'

Her eyes closed instantly. It wasn't the first time one of them had grabbed the wrong phone by mistake.

As if hearing his name her door opened and Logan walked in wearing just a muscle shirt. 'Ace do you have something' He trailed off when he saw that she was on the phone and silently apologized. Her mattress squeaked as he sat down beside her with a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes as he tossed his arm around her, scooting closer so he could listen in on the conversation.

She laughed and shrugged him away. 'Get off of me.' She quirked and eyebrow at him and laughed. 'Weren't you wearing more clothing a minute ago?'

'Oh come on Ace, you know I turn you on.' His playful smirk was accompanied by a wink.

She could hear Tristan curse and then silence. 'Hello?' Nothing. 'Tristan?' At the sound of his name Logan moved away, his mouth forming an o. Slowly she pulled the phone from her ear and after a moment held it out to him. 'I picked up yours again.' Wordlessly he took the phone. They sat in silence for few more seconds, Rory's tongue sliding nervously over her teeth, both of them staring blankly at the wall. She tilted her head to the side. 'This isn't good is it?'

He nodded while turning his phone distractedly in his hands. 'I'm going to go with no.'

Nodding she continued to stare ahead. Then as an after thought her eyebrows knit together. 'And where is your shirt?'

He gestured toward the open door. 'Kitchen. Dropped the sweet and sour all over it.'

Again she nodded. 'Oh.' With a sigh she tilted her head so she could see out the door. 'Finn?'

He appeared at the door a moment later. 'Yes love?' He looked at them curiously. 'Everything ok?'

Rory shook her head. 'I think I'll take that drink now.' He quirked an eyebrow questioningly while glancing between them. Rory tilted her head toward Logan. 'Him too.' Nodding he walked away.

* * *

Two Days later  
-

Sitting on her bed, her cell phone to her ear, Rory rolled her head in a circle trying to ease the constant tension that had been knotted there for the last forty-eight hours. Initially, she and Logan had agreed that Paris didn't need to know what had happened, but by the time she and Colin walked through the door Finn was to drunk to care. He unlike Paris, had thought it was absolutely the funniest thing in the world. At first she had laughed it off, obviously sensing Colin watching her, waiting to see her reaction. She'd waited for them all to leave before unleashing her anger. She'd made no attempt to even listen to what had actually happened, all she could hear was the fact that Logan was in her room on her bed minus a shirt. The only moments she found solace were the times she was either in class or Colin or Finn were around. To say the least, she had Finn by her side every moment possible. Now she was listening to her Mom laughing, unable to see the seriousness in the situation.

Gripping her pillow she sighed. 'Mom. It's not funny.'

'I know. I know your right - I'm sorry.' She could tell that Lorelei was trying her hardest to not laugh.

'I'm serious.' She whined causing what little resolve Lorelei had to crumble. She laughed again.

'Kid, you've got to see the funny.' There was apology in her voice.

'There's no funny. It's a very funny-less situation.'

She jumped at the sound of a slamming door coming from the common room, Paris was home. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tried to drown out the sounds of her stomping, by visualizing her Mom in their kitchen making coffee.

Lorelei sighed. 'You really like this guy don't you?'

'No! I mean not in the way everyone's making it seem anyway. We're friend's.'

'I don't mean Logan. Tristan.'

'Oh.' She didn't know how to answer that. 'No. Yes. I – I don't know.' She sighed tiredly as another door slammed. 'It's not really about him though. I mean I'm upset that…' Closing her eyes she lifted her hand to her neck and rubbed. She tried her hardest to push back the tears burning her eye's. 'But Paris is just so hurt and she won't listen to me.' Her voice broke and she swallowed hard. She couldn't let her Mom know she was on the verge of crying.

Lorelei sighed sympathetically. 'Awe Ror. Kid come home for a few days. You know Paris, once she cools down she'll be able to see things more clearly. She knows you'd never go there.'

'I thought she did to. But apparently not.' Clearing her throat she sat up straight, determined not to cry. 'And besides, if I run away, she's going to think it's out of guilt.' The line beeped signaling another call, it was Logan. 'I've got another call that I think I should take, talk to you soon?'

'Yea. And if you change your mind, mi casa es su casa.'

She laughed. 'I won't, but thanks.'

'Love you.'

'Love you to.' By the time she clicked over, she was met with a dial tone. She debated for a moment whether or not she should call him back. Then with a sigh she pressed send.

'Hello?' He definitely wasn't happy.

'What's up?'

'I'm sick of her crap Rory.' She didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

'What happened?'

'You know it was one thing when I had actually cheated on her because I more then deserved that. But we didn't do anything and we're not even together. She has no right!'

Her neck started to ache again and it took everything in her to not whimper. 'Please. Stop yelling and just tell me what happened.'

He went into a rant about how during their psychology class, Paris had masterfully turned a discussion over the human need for acceptance into one of over compensation. Ultimately using him as an example and suggesting that he was somebody who strives for acceptance by over compensating for "certain" inadequacies by driving an expensive car and sleeping with numerous girls.  
By the time he was finished she was left speechless and he was still just as angry as he was when the conversation started. She knew Paris was angry, but to try and humiliate him in front of not only other students but their Professor was completely uncalled for.

'I don't know what … what did you say?' He grew quiet and she knew that whatever the answer was it wasn't good. She sighed worriedly, bringing her hand to her forehead. 'Oh my gosh. What did you do?'

'Nothing.'

'Logan.' Worry started to fill her chest and she prayed that whatever he'd said had nothing to do with her.

He sighed heavily into the phone. 'It was stupid.' All anger had faded from his voice, leaving him sounding tired and defeated.

'I don't doubt that.'

'I said that maybe she should spend less time theorizing over what I may or may not have and worry more about the fact that her boyfriends car is not only more expensive but bigger then mine.'

'Oh wow. Why would you bring Colin into it?'

'I was just so pissed and it was the first thing that came to mind..' To his credit he sounded like he really did feel guilty.

'I get that, but you realize you just made things worse right?'

'I know.' He sighed again and as the silence spread out the sound of music floated over the line.

'Where are you?' Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

'In my car.' His tone was filled with uncertainty. 'On my way to your dorm.'

Her eyes widened in panic and she looked at the door frantically. 'What? No! You can't come here. Paris is here, she'll flip out.'

'I know. I want you to meet me in the parking lot.'

'For what?' She was seriously questioning his sanity.

'We're taking a road trip.'

'Logan.' Her chest deflated and she let out a long gush of air. Shaking her head slowly she closed her eyes. 'He doesn't want to talk to me, let alone see me.'

'Yea me either but … Rory we're not exactly the most tight knit family in the world, we're notoriously known for the smallest of disagreements turning into decades old feuds. And the only way Paris is going to listen is if we get Tristan to first. I … I finally have a chance to make things right with her, even as just friends. Please.'

There was a long pause as his pleading words turned in her head. 'Let me throw some stuff in a bag and I'll meet you in ten.' She could hear him sigh in relief.

'Wait, are you sure that gives you enough time? She's not going to just say ok have a nice trip.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

There was a pause and then he cleared his throat nervously. 'You telling Paris we're going to Boston.'

An uncontrollable laugh burst past her lips and her head fell back against the wall. It took her a moment to realize he wasn't laughing along with her. She sat forward with a look of disbelief on her face.

'Your serious? You want me to tell her that we're going to drive all the way to Boston? Alone? Are you insane?'

Silence. For a moment she thought he had wimped out and hung up on her, the piercing sound of a honking horn is what told her otherwise. After another thirty seconds of silence she sighed defeatedly, she could practically see the triumphant smirk on his face.

'Fine. Text me once you've got Finn in the car.'

'Finn? Why?'

'Because, I'm guessing your cousin won't be as inclined to believe us either after we've spent hours in a car alone. And he was here, he's a witness.'

'Right. Getting Finn. Bye.'

'Bye.' She ended the call and with a heavy sigh tossed her phone on the bed beside her feet. _'Crap.'  
_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later  
-

As soon as she saw Logan's black Escalade come speeding into view, she was running. He had barely even stopped when he started tapping impatiently on the steering wheel. Finn, who was sitting in the front seat, looked completely confused as she pulled the backseat door open and tossed her bag inside before climbing in.

'Go, go, go.' She chanted frantically. Simultaneously the tires screeched and her door slammed shut. Finn stared wide eyed and open mouthed as Logan continuously checked his mirrors acting as if he were afraid they were being followed. He glanced back at Rory who was having trouble buckling her seat belt due to Logan's frantic driving.

'How did she take it Ace?' Both Rory and Finn slid in their seats as he made a sharp right turn.

Finn's gaze shifted nervously from the road before him to Logan. 'How did who take what?'

Rory shook her head, her eyes wide. 'I didn't tell her.' With his eyes just as wide as her's, Logan turned his entire body around to face her, the car swerving with him. Terrified, she pointed toward the front of the car. 'Logan – eyes – road!'

Once his attention was back on the thankfully empty road ahead of them, he glanced at her in the mirror. 'What do you mean you didn't tell her?'

'I left a note.' She lifted her shoulders innocently while Logan again began tapping nervously on the steering wheel. Neither of them seemed to notice the lost expression on Finn's face.

'Saying what?'

'I've gone with Logan – you'll understand everything soon I promise.' She looked confused as simultaneously, both boy's eyes widened in disbelief. 'What?'

'Oh bloody hell.' She looked at Finn, shaking his head, then at Logan blankly. Shaking his head Logan lifted an eyebrow.

'You don't think that maybe that was a little vague?'

'Oh bloody damn hell.' Finn looked between them frantically. 'You're running away together aren't you?'

'What?' Rory looked at him as if was crazy.

Logan gestured to him irritatedly. 'See?'

Finn's eyebrows knit together in confusion. 'Wait, no that's not right. Unless you're running away together with me. What's going on and why am I here?'

Rory cocked an eyebrow at Logan. ' You didn't tell him where you were taking him?'

He shrugged.'He didn't ask.'

A guilty look passed over Finn's face and he shrugged. 'He came rushing into the dorm saying come on we're going on an adventure. I got caught up in the excitement.' Both Rory and Logan laughed.

'We're going on a road trip.' Logan said enthusiastically and Finn's eyes lit up. Rory shook her head and leaned to the side so he could see her clearly non-enthused face.

'Don't let him make you think it's as exciting as he's making it sound. We're going to Cambridge.' The light in his eyes disappeared and he shook he his head furiously at Logan.

'I am not getting in the middle of your guy's dysfunctional love octagon. Take me back.' He snapped angrily. With a sigh Logan pulled off to the side of the road.

'Come on Finn, we need you. You were the only one there, you're a witness of the fact that nothing happened.' Logan tried to reason, but Finn shook his head.

'I know no such thing. All I know is one minute we were watching a perfectly bloody slasher flick and the next your wearing no shirt and - like most girls who've had the displeasure of seeing you in the nude, Rory's begging for alcohol.'

Rory snorted and Logan turned to her with a raised eyebrow. 'Oh that's funny is it? Let's see if your still laughing when Paris sends a hit man after us thanks to your little note.'

She rolled her eyes and turned to Finn while unbuckling her seat belt. 'Finn look, Logan was wrong for not asking you. And if you want us to turn around we will. We'll just have to come up with another way to fix all of this. But I'm asking you to please help me. And if not for us then … for Paris. I know you try to ignore what's going on sometimes because you feel like your going to end up having to choose between Colin and Logan'  
Logan's eyes narrowed then widened as he looked at Finn in surprise. Finn continued to stare out the window silently as Rory continued on. ' but this is really hurting her. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth .. and the two of you can deny it all you want but your friends and I know you hate seeing her like this just as much as I do.'

The car was silent for a long time, Finn staring out the window and Rory and Logan sharing nervous glances.

'Fine.' Rory smiled excitedly and jumped out of her seat to hug him.

* * *

Four hours later  
-

Three bathroom breaks, five coffee stops and an entirely too long dinner stop later, they found themselves standing in front of Tristan's dorm room. Rory was pacing nervously behind them.

Logan lifted his hand to knock and she stopped him. 'I changed my mind, I want to go home. Paris will get over it.'

'Ace no more stalling.'

She looked at the door as if something truly terrifying lye behind it. She shook her head and looked back to Logan pleadingly. 'Please. My stomach feels like it's about to come up through my throat.' Finn, who was leaning against the wall staring at his nails in boredom, made a clucking noise. With a big defeated sigh she lifted her arms and dropped them to her side. 'Ok fine, I'm a chicken. I admit it. I was ignoring his calls then and I'm terrified of seeing him now.' She turned to Finn, who had a very satisfied smirk on his face. 'There, happy?' She snapped and turned back to Logan. 'Can we please just turn back?'

He watched her for a few seconds, and she smiled hopefully, thinking he was going to say yes. Then abruptly he turned on his heels and knocked on the door. When he turned back to her, her mouth was hanging open in shock. Finn laughed. What felt like an eternity passed and Logan lifted his hand again to knock but before his knuckles connected with the wood, the door opened. Rory fwlt as if the wind were being knocked out of her at the sight of a tall brunette with bed hair and nothing but a men's button up and her underwear on. She smirked at Logan who's eyes had hardened.

'Well, well the prodigal son returns. What are you doing here?' She leaned against the door jam, her arms crossed beneath her chest.

'Where's my cousin?' His words were biting and filled with something Rory could only define as hatred. The girl smirked and glanced behind him at Finn who was watching the scene with curiosity, then settled her eyes on Rory. Something flashed in her eyes and smiled. In what seemed to be a defensive move, Logan took a step backward toward Rory.

'My, my, my Logan aren't we rude. Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?'

'She's not my girlfriend and if I thought you worth introducing to anybody I would have done so.'

She clicked her tongue while shaking her head. 'Where are your manners? Talking to a lady that way. No wonder your Daddy had to hide you away in Connecticut.' Shaking her head she sighed in mock sadness, a pout on her deceivingly delicate face. 'Tris has always said how much of a disappointment you are to everyone around you.'

Seeing the flash of pain in Logan's eyes Rory stepped forward, her eyes narrowed. 'Who are you exactly?'

The brunette pulled her attention from Logan and stared at Rory as if she were trying to deiced whether she was worth her time or not. Slowly a smile made it's way to her face and she held her hand out. 'Jennifer Parker. And you are?'

She felt her stomach drop and the need to throw up intensified.


	25. Fight Night

Chapter 25: Fight Night 

Rory inhaled a calming breath, trying to reel herself back from the abrupt flashback she'd experienced after hearing the girl's name. As she took in her appearance, she was taken back momentarily to the night on her porch, to Tristan's words _'I've only been in love once...Jennifer.' _She didn't know why she was so surprised by how beautiful she was, she remembered a few of the girls he dated in high school yet still she was left with her stomach turning. She steadied herself, glanced distastefully at the perfectly manicured hand held out to her and scoffed. 'You're joking right?'  
Jennifer withdrew her hand, placed it on her hip. She raised an eyebrow at Logan who was smiling proudly at Rory. 'Your girls got attitude Logan. You need to teach her, her place.'  
Logan's smile disappeared and he took a step forward. 'You know if I wasn't a firm believer in not hitting a lady'  
Rory laughed, effectively cutting him off. 'I'm sorry but ovaries does not a lady make.'  
She glared at Rory. 'What is your damage? You don't even know me.'  
Rory smiled with mock apology. 'I'm sorry it must be my natural aversion of skanks who have to sleep with their ex's friends in an attempt to gain some kind of acknowledgment from them because they're just to sad and pathetic to get the hint and move on.'

Both Finn and Logan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Finn smiled happily at Jennifer. 'She does not like you.'  
Before she could say another word, a door behind her opened and a guy walked out. 'What the hell is taking so long?' Still glaring at Rory, Jennifer moved out of the doorway. He froze mid stride upon seeing Logan. 'Hey man. What uh – what are you doing here?' He stammered, while grabbing a shirt from the couch and pulling it over his head.  
Logan laughed and rubbed his jaw. 'Where's Tristan?'  
'Uh...' He glanced at Jennifer nervously then back at Logan. 'I think he's at Melissa's.'  
Logan nodded in understanding then walked passed Jennifer, she rolled her eyes. 'Here we go.'  
'Man it's not that big of a deal.' Tony reasoned while backing up. 'Tristan's cool with it, he said he couldn't care less what she does anymore.'  
Rory glanced at Jennifer just as she looked down at her feet. It was obvious that his words had affected her.  
'Do I look like Tristan to you?' Logan snapped.  
'I'm suddenly very happy you guy's decided to kidnap me.' Finn said excitedly.  
Rory rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the scene in front of them. 'Logan don't. He's not worth it.'  
Logan paused and Tony looked around him at her. His eyebrows rose as he looked her over, then he returned his attention to Logan. 'She's right. I'm not.'  
'Way to be a man Tony.' Jennifer said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.  
'Nobody's trying to hit you! I doubt you would still be so calm if they were.' He argued. 'But nobody's even angry at you.'  
'Because nobody expects anything more from her.' Logan laughed. 'She's been exactly who we thought she was from day one. The only person she ever had fooled was Tristan and like you said, he just doesn't care anymore. You on the other hand.' Catching Tony off guard, Logan pulled back his fist and punched him square in the jaw. 'You're supposed to be his friend.'  
Jennifer rolled her eyes again as he hit the floor. 'You can't even take a punch like a man?' Without a word, Logan turned around and walked back passed her. She smiled sarcastically at him. 'As always Logan, it was such a pleasure to see you.' She threw Rory one last dirty look before shutting the door.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Rory and Finn following behind Logan as he cooled down. Finn nudged Rory with his elbow and gestured to him. She shook her head manically and pointed back. With a sigh he cleared his throat. 'Uh, mate – you think you might tell us where we're headed?'  
'You heard him, Tristan's at Melissa's.' He replied offhandedly.  
Finn gave a nod of understanding, then leaned in toward Rory. 'Who's Melissa?'  
She inhaled a deep breath before answering. 'Another of Tristan's ex's.' She said with mock enthusiasm. Then exhaled and shook her head. 'They're friends now though.'  
He nodded again as Logan turned toward a large building and jogged up the stairs. His familiarity with their surrounding's had him walking several paces ahead of them.  
The door to the building was already swinging closed behind him when they reached the top of the stairs. 'Logan, you need to slow down.' She called out to him, as she and Finn jogged to catch up. 'We have no idea where we're going.'  
He did a double take and slowed down, waiting for them to catch up. 'Sorry.' They continued on at a slower pace, turning down four different hallways before coming to a flight of stairs.  
Rory groaned at the thought of having to climb more stairs, then sighed in relief when Logan came to a stop in front of the only door in the hallway. Without pause he knocked. There was only the briefest of a moment before the door opened to reveal a smiling blonde, wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top, her blonde locks falling loosely down her back. Rory felt the second blow of the day and she turned to Finn with a pout. 'This trip is doing nothing for my confidence level.'  
'Hey Mel.' Logan said, genuine affection filling his voice. He was obviously happy to see her. Though it didn't appear the feeling was mutual. Melissa's smile had faded and she'd crossed her arm's over her chest. Logan sighed and he tilted his head back. 'Oh come on don't give me that look. You know better.'  
She stared at him for a beat longer, then the smallest of a smile appeared on her lips and her eyes softened. 'Yea I guess not even you're that big of an idiot.'

Laughing, Logan pulled her into a hug. 'I've missed you.'  
'Of course you have. Who the hell can keep up with your drinking at Yale?' When they pulled away she shoved her hands in her back pocket's and nodded at Rory. 'This her?'  
Logan nodded his head back and forth. 'Rory, Melissa. Melissa, Rory.'  
With a nervous smile, Rory gave her a small wave. 'Hey.'  
'Hey.' She nodded at Finn. 'Who's he?'  
Finn stepped forward, extending his hand to her, a charming smile on his face. Before he could say anything Logan smacked it away. 'That's Finn. He's not important. Is he here?' He asked abruptly trying to look around her.

Melissa shook her head. 'He went to grab us some food before Bartley's closed. Should be back any minute now.' A ringing came from behind her and she turned back into the dorm. She sighed before flipping open the phone. 'What's up?' She waved Rory and Finn inside, Logan had already fallen comfortably on the over stuffed couch. She watched Rory as she made her way over to sit in a chair as far away from Logan as possible. Her smirk was short lived as the voice on the other end caught her attention. With a disbelieving laugh she shook her head. 'No!' She declined harshly; she raked her fingers through her hair and walked down the hall.  
As soon as she was out of sight Rory stood up. 'OK that's it, I'm leaving.'  
Confused Logan jumped up. 'Why?'  
Finn laughed at him like he was the dumbest person he'd ever met. 'Because she's not bloody deaf mate.' _'Exactly.'_ Rory agreed with a wave of her hand. 'He obviously doesn't want to see you guy's.'  
'You don't know that, that's him on the phone!' He argued earning an disbelieving look from both Finn and Rory.  
Shaking her head she walked past him. 'Do what you want, I'll find some way home. Hopefully I can still salvage whatever is left of my friendship with Paris.'  
'Ace, come on ple' Everyone froze as she opened the door to reveal Tristan standing on the other side with his hands full. The room was silent, making the sound of Melissa arguing with whoever was on the phone all to clear. Logan looked back at Finn triumphantly. 'See.'  
Finn shook his head and gestured to Rory and Tristan who hadn't moved. 'I still say he doesn't looked to pleased with our being here.'  
Rory gave Finn a pleading look, begging him to stop talking. Her attention snapped to the door down the short hall as it opened. Melissa shook her head and stuck her hands in her back pockets. 'Sorry about that. Exes you know?' With a raised eyebrow she looked from Rory to Finn who was still sitting down and lastly to Logan. 'You guy's leaving already? I'm sure Tristan will be back any second now.'  
Taking his cue, Tristan stepped passed Rory and walked silently over to the coffee table to set the food down. Melissa's mouth formed an O. Tristan gave her a sharp look, silently scolding her for the lack of a heads up. Catching the exchange Logan spoke up.'Don't be mad at her man, all she did was answer the door.'  
Tristan's attention swiftly turned to Logan. 'Did I say anything?' He snapped.  
Logan's jaw clenched and Melissa stepped between the two. 'Hey, not in here. If you two are going to have a cat fight take it outside. In here, you act like the adults your drivers licenses claim you are.' She looked at Logan questioningly and he held up his hands. 'I'm good. He's the one you should be looking at.' She looked to Tristan who was still glaring at Logan. She moved her head in front of his blocking his view. 'Hey. Did you not hear me?'  
He glanced at Rory then down at Melissa. 'Yea I got it. Sorry.' Melissa nodded and moved over to the food. A beat passed and then he walked back toward the door. 'I'll just call you tomorrow.' Before anyone could argue the door was slamming shut behind him. Rory jumped at the sound and tears filled her eyes. She could feel Melissa watching her as she tried to fight against the tears, their eye's met for a second and she let out a small cry. 'I'm sorry is there a bathroom I can use?'  
'Yea, through my room.' She said softly. Nodding, Rory started to make her way toward the room, Finn called after her worriedly and she gave him a watery smile before hurrying the rest of the way.  
Logan sighed and looked back at Finn who was glaring at him. 'Are you happy now Logan?' He came toe to toe with him, staring him down. 'I love you like my own bloody brother mate' He pointed in the direction Rory had disappeared behind. 'but you better damn well believe I will kick your ass if she isn't ok.' He passed Logan and grabbed a set of keys off of the ground beside the door. Spinning back around he tossed them to him. 'Fix it.' He looked to Melissa who was staring at him in shock. His face softened and he smiled apologetically. 'Would you mind if I went in to check on her?'  
With a shake of her head she stuffed her hands in her back pockets. 'No, go ahead.' He nodded his appreciation and glared once more at Logan before heading in after Rory.  
Logan looked over at her with wide eyes. 'Why the hell is everybody so pissed off at me?' He shouted in confusion. She shrugged and grabbed her burger. He continued to stare at her questioningly; with a sigh she dropped her burger back into the box. 'Look, if nothing happened then'  
'Nothing happened!'  
'Hey, in case you've forgotten I'm the only one still on your side here so stop yelling at me!' He looked down in shame and she sighed. 'And you know just as well as I do that he's got trust issues because of Jenifer.'  
'That's bullshit Mel. Even if he's so messed up that he thinks he can't trust Rory, he should trust me. I'm not one of his dick friends, I'm his family.'  
'I know that and he probably knows it too, but the fact is that he isn't thinking clearly. Logan this is the first girl he's cared about since Jen. It's got to be screwing with his head.' He looked down at the keys in his hand. 'You need to be talking to him.'  
'Did you not hear him? He doesn't want to listen to anything I have to say.'

'So you make him listen. And you better do it quick, because the Aussie can totally take you.'  
He looked towards where he knew Finn with an unconcerned look in his eyes. 'He doesn't like when girls cry.'  
'I wonder how he'll feel when he makes you cry.'  
'Hey, I can hold my own. I just punched Tony!' She started to laugh hysterically which irritated him. 'What?'  
'Nothing, I just – you're going to use Tony as your selling point? He get's bi-weekly manicures Logan. I'm tougher then him.'  
He turned toward the door in mock anger. 'You know I think I'd rather deal with Tristan and his misplaced anger then listen to this abuse.'  
'In other words you think the Aussie can take you too.' Ignoring her he walked out the door.

Rounding the last corner of the long hallway Logan felt the heat or irritation flame up inside of him; Tristan was sitting in the floor with his back against the wall and looking far to "poor me" for his liking. He stopped in front of him and dropped the keys on the ground. Tristan grabbed them and looked up, without a word Logan walked passed him and towards the door. 'Where are you going?' Tristan snapped.  
'Somewhere that serves alcohol.' He tossed behind him without pause.  
'What about Finn and Rory?'  
Logan snorted in annoyance and stopped. He turned back and glared at his cousin. 'Well let's see Finn is pissed off with me because you made Rory cry and Rory is pissed with me for bringing her down here to try and make you see that you're being a dick for no reason. Are you catching the theme here? Even Melissa has jumped on the blame Logan for everything train. Not that I'm at all surprised by any of it, I mean it's nothing new, but right now I'm just honestly not to worried about what they're going to do.' Tristan rose to his feet still glaring. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'  
'What do you think? Let's recap real quick Tristan, you accuse us of sleeping together and I'm made to look like the bad guy, for what? Being friends with a girl you don't have the guts to even admit to yourself you've got feelings for? And while your here feeling sorry for yourself, we're dealing with Paris making our lives a living hell all because of some stupid insecurity of yours.' He took a step closer to Tristan and pointed at him. 'You just slammed the door in Rory's face and made her cry, but somehow I'm the bad guy for bringing here in the first place. Which I only did because despite Melissa's belief that I don't understand just how much that bitch Jennifer fucked up your head, I do. And I know that somewhere beneath all of that self pity, you've got to know that Rory isn't her and I would never do something like that to you.' Tristan remained silent, his eyes trained on his shoes. Logan shook his head and took a step back. 'Or maybe I'm wrong, maybe you further gone then I thought. All I know is that I'm done with this, I'm done feeling bad for something I didn't even do. You deal with your self-pitying shit on your own from now on.' He turned back around and continued on toward the exit, silently hoping that he would let him leave without another word. When Tristan called after him he dropped his head and sighed. He turned back slowly. 'What?'  
Tristan sighed and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. 'I'm sorry.' He shrugged. 'You're right, I have been acting like a dick. I know nothing happened.' There was a pause and he glanced away. 'Now.'  
'What the hell do you mean now Tristan?' Logan snapped. 'You're honestly telling me you thought I had slept with her?' His anger was growing.  
'I don't know. At first I was sure and then I think I just … convinced myself that you had. What the hell else should I have thought Logan?' Logan stepped forward his eyes blazing and his hand balled into a fist. He stopped abruptly and Tristan knew he was struggling to not move forward. 'You want to hit me?' Logan was taking deep breaths, attempting to get his anger under control. He looked away when Tristan came toe to toe with him. 'If that's what's going to make you stop crying like a little girl then do it.'  
'Tristan.' He warned through gritted teeth.  
Tristan stepped even closer. 'Do it. Come on, hit me.' He taunted. Logan felt what little control he had slip away and the next thing he knew his fist was connecting with Tristan's face. 


	26. Something worthwhile

Chapter 26: Something worthwhile

Rory and Finn were just walking into the living room when someone began pounding on the door. Melissa's eyebrows knit together as she walked over to answer it. 'Deena, what's wrong?'  
The brunette shook her head, her pony tail swinging over her shoulder. 'We tried to stop them!'  
'Who?' Melissa glanced down the hall in confusion as Deena gestured with her arm.  
'Tristan and Logan! They're beating the crap out of each other!'  
Melissa's confusion shifted to panic and she took off down the hall with Rory and Finn right behind her. When they rounded the corner all three girls froze. Finn rushed passed them and with the help of a guy Rory assumed was part of the 'we' Deena had mentioned, pulled the two feuding blonde's apart. 'What the hell is the matter with you two?' The guy shouted in annoyance as Tristan struggled to get out of the arm lock he had on him.  
'Let me go!' Logan jerked in Finn's grasp.  
The guy must have loosened his grip momentarily because Tristan jerked free. Rory inhaled a sharp intake of air and instantly Tristan froze. His hard gaze locked on her frightened face for a few short seconds and then he glanced around at the people in the hall who were staring. He looked back at her and his eyes softened. He dropped his head back and stared up at the ceiling for a second before turning and walking out the double doors. Melissa and Rory took a step forward at the same time and then looked at each other, after a moment Melissa tilted her head to the side motioning for her to go ahead. Tentatively, Rory made her way passed Logan and Finn, glancing at them briefly as Logan, who had stopped struggling, jerked away from Finn. She could hear Melissa scolding him as she pushed the door open. 'You have serious aggression issues you know that? Punching Tony wasn't enough for one day?'  
'He started it!' He shouted defensively.  
The rest of the argument was cut off as the door closed behind her and she made her way down the steps. She paused at the sidewalk and looked around nervously. Not only did she not know where he would go, she didn't know the campus well enough to follow even if she did; she sighed in mild relief when she spotted him sitting on a bench nearby staring at the ground.

He stared at her in surprise when she sat down beside him; she let out another gasp. His bottom lip was split, swollen and bleeding, there was a huge red mark on the upper side of his face that she knew was sure to turn into a bruise and his eyebrow was also split open. On instinct she reached out and touched his jaw causing him to close his eyes in pain but instead of pulling away he leaned into her touch his eyes remaining closed. 'Rory.' He sighed softly against her thumb as it moved lightly over his swollen lip. His eyes opened and she felt her heart skip at the vulnerability in his gaze. She closed her eyes when he softly grazed the back of his hand across her cheek and her stomach tightened. She heard him sigh again before feeling his forehead against hers and he cupped her face in his hands. 'I'm so sorry.' He whispered. 'I-I knew you didn't do anything … I just' His sentence broke off and he tried to find the right words to say. 'I was jealous.' He said hoarsely causing a tingle to spread across her skin. 'And it … this' He swallowed and inhaled a deep breath. 'it scares the shit out of me Mare because when I heard him … when I heard him being the reason you were happy … I realized – it wasn't an if anymore. It's only been two months – and you' His breath became heavier as he slid his hand down her neck and to the middle of her chest feeling her heart pounding beneath his finger tips. 'I knew – that if I didn't have you anymore – it scared the shit out of me.' When she felt the wetness of tears on her cheeks she felt her stomach tighten again. Everything that she'd been fighting against admitting to herself suddenly came crashing down on her and she knew that whatever was happening was different then anything she'd ever felt before; the sudden realization knocked the wind out of her. 'I'm sorry.' Her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck and she gave a quick nod. With a sigh he moved his forehead against hers before slowly bringing her face up and closing the gap between them. The metallic taste of blood filled her senses for a brief second before being over-powered by the quick fire that filled her stomach and spread throughout her body.

After catching their breath, he'd laced his fingers with hers and led her back to his dorm room. The walk had been filled with a silence that wasn't broken until he'd pulled his keys from his pocket. Walking in they were both relieved to find that the place was empty, the last thing either of them wanted was to have a run in with Jennifer. As soon as the door clicked closed behind them he had her pressed up against it, his hands cupping her face and hers wrapped around his neck. In one swift movement he had his hands around her waist and he was lifting her up off the ground. Just as eager to be as close as possible as he was, Rory wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her flats sliding off her feet and hitting the ground. When his lips left hers she let out a small involuntary whimper that blended smoothly into a moan when he began kissing her neck. Her head fell back and to the side, giving him better access. He nipped at her ear lobe and his name slid out of her mouth in a breathy moan that made him growl hungrily against her skin before repeating the action just below the previous spot. His hands burned her skin as they ran down her sides and up under her top where his fingers skimmed just beneath the lace of her bra. With another whimper she pulled his face away from her neck and crashed them against her's. When they finally broke for air she laid her head against his, both of them panting heavily. 'Tristan.' She gasped. 'Room.' His eyes snapped up to hers and she nearly let out another moan at the want that burned in them. Without a word he crashed his lips back to her's and carried her to his room, kicking the door closed behind them. She bounced as he dropped her back onto the soft mattress and felt a blush fill her cheeks as he stood over her watching her. Nobody had ever stared at her like that, she watched him carefully trying to figure out what it was that she couldn't place. His eyes were dark, and his cheeks were flushed red, his chest rose and fell at a rapid pace and he looked like he was trying to memorize the moment to memory. She felt tears suddenly stinging her eye's and it hit her. He wanted her and not just for sex; she was suddenly reminded of something her mother had told her when she was little. They were watching a movie and the boy had just told the girl that he loved her. When she'd asked her, how do you know you love somebody, Lorelai had paused briefly before answering - one day a boy is going to look at you, and you'll just know. She didn't really know what she had meant at the time and later she thought she'd known with Dean and then again with Jess … but now as Tristan stood above her his eyes cloudy as they took her in … she realized what her mother meant. Suddenly it didn't matter that it hadn't been more then a few weeks, when it happens you know.  
His eyes widened at the sight of the tears sliding down her cheeks and he stepped forward – automatically thinking he'd done something wrong. Then she smiled up at him and his heart nearly stopped beating. He watched as she slowly moved her hands to the hem of her top and began inching it up before pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. He only had enough time to suck in a breath at the sight of her in her bra before she moved her hands down to the waist band of her jeans and unbuttoned them. He watched in awe as she moved out of them and kicked them off letting them fall beside his feet. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as he stared, a blush filling her cheeks and spreading over her body, then she scooted back on the mattress her head hitting dead center of his pillows making his need for her grow almost painful. He quickly mimicked her actions and discarded his clothes into a pile beside her jeans then climbed to hover above her and settled between her legs. While holding his weight up with one hand he skimmed his fingers over shoulder and down the center of her chest, leaving a trail of heat across her chest and stomach before finally burning it's way over her waist and blue lace covered thigh. Her eyes fluttered closed at his touch and her hips bucked up. She bit her bottom lip as he skimmed his hand painfully slow over her thigh and around her knee where he lifted it and brought it up around his waist so he could get more comfortable. She let out a moan as he lips crashed down hungrily on hers for a few seconds before leaving to trail across her jaw and then her neck. When she felt them brush over the lace of her bra she gasped, her back arching up toward him – her body instinctively wanting, needing more. 'Tristan.' Just the feel of his lips had her panting and grabbing for the band of his boxers. He sucked in a throaty breath before his hand clasped over hers and brought it back up and over her head, doing the same with her other. Confused and a little hurt she searched his eyes, the thought that maybe he didn't want her as much as she did him had her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Tristan groaned and and pressed himself against her, showing her just how much he wanted her. Her eyes widened then were again filled with confusion.  
He leaned down burying his face in her neck, she felt his teeth nip at her skin before his tongue swirled over the spot making her pull him closer. 'Slow. I want to taste every inch of you.' He breathed out making her thankful that they were already laying down otherwise she knew her knees would have given out on her.  
His name slid out of her mouth again and she wrapped her other leg around his waist, pulling him closer. 'Tr-Tristan.' She gasped out as his lips trailed across her chest again, his hand lifting her to reach around and unclasp her bra. Normally she would shy away at the look in his eyes as he stared down at her bare chest, but instead she tangled her hands in his hair and brought his eyes to hers. His eyes were cloudy and she felt her heart stop beating for a second. 'I love you.' She breathed out, without even pausing to let herself talk herself out of it. Something flashed in his eyes and before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers in a bruising kiss that left her breathless. When he pulled away she heard something hit the ground and then the sound of something ripping open. It wasn't until she felt him flush against her that the fog in her head cleared enough for her to realize that he'd rid both of them of their underwear and had, had enough forethought to put on a condom. He pressed his forehead against hers while hovering over her, then he lifted his hand from the bed and placed in the valley between her breasts where her heart pounded out of rhythm.  
'I love you to Mare.' He panted in a husky voice right before her back arched and a loud moan of pure white hot ecstasy fell passed her swollen lips over and over again.

* * *

**AN: Sooooooooooo** Hey guys! lol So this chapter is ... a few things. One ... not what it was supposed to be ... I had this whole long thing planed originally ... well two things - the first was this whole "talk" that ended with them being "friends" with maybe something more way down the line ... but then I was like - uhmm how long have I been writing this story? How much further down the line can I get? lol It may be weeks in the DWW universe but in our universe its been like ... years? lol So I figured if I didn't figure out a way to basically push them on over the cliff ... I would probably be sitting here in another few years writing a story that nobody would be reading! haha ... The second idea was ... morning after drunken party sex that both regret. Then I thought ... well I don't want these awesome readers to be cursing me out and poking voodoo dolls with my name lol ... So that was gone. And that somehow ... I'm not really sure how - led me to this. Which leads me to the next thing that this chapter is ... it's something I've NEVER written before! OMG guys ... I am so freaking nervous right now because this is the first time I have ever written anything passed kisses and after glow lol ... I'm terrified that I didn't do these characters that I've put my heart and soul into ... justice. and that you all may be grabbing the voodoo dolls anyway lol. If this absolutely sucked then please I beg of you - tell me! So that I know that this isn't my strong suit and I will never attempt it again lol. And now the last thing that this chapter is ... it's the beginning of an entirely new direction! When I first started this story I had a set ending in mind but now I find myself with this story that has new ideas flying into my head everyday. Anyway I really hope you all have enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think!


	27. Changes

Chapter 27  
Change's

Two hours later and Rory was wide awake while Tristan was sleeping peacefully on his stomach beside her. As hard as she tried to slow the million miles a minute speed her brain was moving at, she was finding it to be impossible. Every touch, every feeling, every word that had been spoken kept running over and over in her head, the most prominent of declarations being her own. I love you. She'd said the words to one other person and that was only after having him break up with her for not being able to say it. That line of thinking only brought her back to that day when shed announced to the entire school that she hated Tristan, words she only recently learned had hurt him more then she thought possible at the time. Now without pause or more then a seconds thought she'd said them, to him. Glancing over at his bare back she smiled, he'd said it back. She knew that it was quick and completely unlike her but she meant it. True to nature though she'd made a pro con list in her head.

Cons: Time, he lived over a hundred miles away, was jealous, hurt her by thinking she'd do anything with her best friends ex-boyfriend/guy she still has feelings for, used to torment her in high school, made Paris torment her for awhile, liked vegetables and would rather drink water then coffee.

She knew the reason for his 'persistence' in high school now, and why Paris acted the way she did so she knew that those along with the last two weren't really valid but still deserved to be mentioned.

Pro: He made her smile just by saying hello, when she saw his name on her caller id she would get butterflies, he got along with her Mom as if they'd known each other for years, he was only two hours away if you didn't stop every thirty minutes, he apologized for hurting her and he really meant it, he made her laugh, they were completely comfortable with one another, he had a good heart, got along with the majority of his family, Luke liked him, He liked Stars Hallow, he didn't judge her when she'd told him about Dean, he told her he loved her to and didn't seem to freak out when she'd said it and he was really very pretty.

She knew her mother would berate her if she didn't add that last one.

Still she was freaking out just a little. They'd said I love you, before every even really saying I like you. So for the last two hours her inner Rory was hyperventilating, sitting in a metaphorical corner in her head hugging her knees and rocking back and forth while repeating oh my god oh my god oh my god.

Her eyes widened at the sound of a muffled chuckle coming from beside her and she realized to late that she'd apparently been saying it out loud as well. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and glared at the back of Tristan's head, he was still flat on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow. 'When did you wake up?'

'About ten oh my gods ago.' He laughed again.

With wide eyes she took hold of of his pillow and yanked it from under his head and made no attempt to hide her satisfaction when his face hit the mattress with a thump. With a groan he turned his head to the side an looked up at her. 'That was mean.'

'Like I said, you just assumed the whole nice girl thing.' She smirked down at him, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

Tristan turned onto his side and leaned his head against his fist. 'Is that right?' His gaze had a blush filling her cheeks and spreading over her chest where she clutched the bunched up material of his sheet.

She turned away and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Why didn't you tell me you were awake?'

'Well I wasn't entirely sure whether they were positive oh my gods or panicking oh my gods.' Sensing her sudden nervousness, Tristan sat up with a sigh. 'Your having regrets?'

'What?' He moved as she turned back to look at him, her hair falling to frame her face. He felt dazzled for a moment as she smiled at him.. 'No.'

The tightness in his chest eased and he trailed his fingers over her arm and down her back; smiled with a hint of satisfaction at the sight of goose bumps rising in the wake of his touch. 'Then what is it?'

She shook her head and closed her eyes. He glanced up at her when her head snapped to the side and she shot him a small smile. 'It's that I'm not regretting it – at all.' Off of his amused confusion she laughed. 'It's a little unsettling.'

He knew instantly what she was talking about. He could see the shame in her eyes as she glanced away and it made his stomach turn. Softly, he touched his lips to her shoulder then reached up and turned her face back to him. 'Stop waiting to feel guilty. We didn't do anything wrong.'

Surprised that he was able to understand what she was saying without needing to say it, Rory stared at him for a few beats before a smile spread across her face. 'I know we didn't.'

'Good.' Smiling he pulled her to him and pressed his mouth firmly to hers.

When they pulled apart he searched her eyes, trying to work up the courage to say what he wanted to. 'So about' He was cut off by the door being thrown open by an irritated Tony.

'Tristan Logan's out here looking for – whoa!' He came to an abrupt halt. 'Nice.'

He looked Rory up and down as she grabbed the pillow she'd taken from Tristan in a panic and held it over her already sheet covered body. 'Oh my god.'

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. 'So I guess the whole celibacy thing is officially over.'

Rory's eyes widened and she turned back to Tristan. 'OH MY GOD!'

'What the hell did you do now dumb fu' Logan's words cut off as he came up beside Tony. It took him a beat to long to register what was happening, but when he did his shouts matched Rory's as he covered his eye's and tried to back out of the room.

As Tony stood there laughing Tristan began to fume. 'Get the hell out of here before I take you out!' They could still hear the sounds of shouting and laughter when the door was closed.

He couldn't look at her for a minute, afraid that he'd see the regret she hadn't felt moments ago. When she started to laugh he looked over in surprise. 'Your laughing?' Shaking her head she tried to suppress her uncontrollable laughter. In complete disbelief he just smiled.

Ten minutes later Tristan pulled his bedroom door open. The sounds of cat calls had Rory struggling to pull her hand free of his, the urge to crawl under his bed and hide engulfing her.

'It's fine.' He reassured her before shooting a sharp look in the direction of the whistling and laughing.

Peeking over his shoulder Rory groaned at the sight of Finn and Melissa cracking up. She dropped her head against his shoulder. 'Next time we make sure the door is locked.' She mumbled without thinking.

Her words had a smile tugging at his lips. 'Next time?' He shot over his shoulder teasingly, only loud enough for her to hear.

'Shut up.' She shot back, he didn't need to see her face to know she was blushing.

With a chuckle he led her out of the room and over to the small kitchenette. The cat calls died down but the laughter continued. Tristan glanced over at Tony's open bedroom door and then suspiciously to Logan who sat silently in a recliner completely avoiding eye contact. 'Where's Tony?'

Melissa made a disgusted noise and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. 'He said something about thinking his jaw might be broken so he was going to the emergency.'

Finn shot her a look. 'I thought he said his nose?'

'It was his ribs.' Logan put in without looking in their direction.

With a raised eyebrow Tristan pulled Rory to sit on the stool beside him. Seemingly forgetting her embarrassment she leaned into him and gasped. 'Oh my god! You broke his ribs?'

Apparently only she and Tristan noticed his wince and lack of response because Melissa shook her head. 'No, it's just Tony being Tony. He goes to the hospital if he stubs his toe or gets a paper cut.'

She hadn't been listening, instead her gaze was locked on Logan who had yet to look in her direction. Confused, she looked to Tristan who was staring at him also, only he looked more mad then confused. He sat forward and subconsciously she looked to the cuts on his face with a hint of panic then to Logan's split lip it made her nervous that he looked considerably less hurt then Tristan did.

'What's your problem?' He snapped knowing that his mood had nothing to due with walking in on him, since like Tony, Logan also had a bad habit of walking in without knocking, so it obviously had to due with Rory. The familiar twist of jealousy began to burn in his stomach like acid.

Rory fought the urge to flee and instead tugged on Tristan's arm. 'Stop.'

'I don't have a problem.' Logan responded evenly while shooting them the very briefest of a glance. Finn snorted earning himself a glare.

Now irritated herself, Rory let out an exasperated breath. 'Logan what's going on?' The sternness in her voice left no room for confusion, she was demanding an answer. 'Why are you mad?'

Despite the situation he laughed. 'I'm not mad Ace.' He made the mistake of looking in her direction again and winced. With a groan he dropped his head in his hands and shook it back an forth. 'I haven't been this uncomfortable since the eight grade.'

Confused once again she looked at Tristan who's expression now matched her own. 'What the hell happened in the eight grade?' She asked looking back to him.

'I don't want to talk about it.' He murmured childishly.

'Wait a second.' Tristan started slowly, a smile lighting his eyes. 'Are you talking about when you'

'Don't! If you say it I see it!' He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. 'Damn it Tristan!'

Tristan held his side as he doubled over in laughter. 'Oh this is priceless!'

'Shut up!'

'Dude how is that anything like – oh.' Instantly the laughter died and surprise filled Tristan's marred features. He felt something inside of himself shift and fall away leaving him feeling lighter. Another smile appeared on his face. 'Well aren't we suddenly sentimental.' He teased settling back in his seat.

Logan dropped his hands in exasperation. 'Shut up jack ass.' He stood up with a wince, his hand automatically wrapping around his stomach to hold his side.

Rory realized that he was hurt, his injuries were just not as noticeable.

Still avoiding Tristan's amused grin and the questioning eyes of Rory, Finn and Melissa he walked slowly over to the door wincing with each step. 'Are we going or not?'

Still confused but unwilling to interrupt what appeared to be a sign of peace between the two, Rory leaned back against Tristan who had begun to mindlessly trace circles on her wrist. Trying to ignore the tingles shooting throughout her body, she cocked an eyebrow at Logan. 'Going where?'

He still didn't look at her, but this time he was able to answer without hesitation. 'We were invited to a party.'

Finn cleared his throat loudly. 'I beg your pardon? We?'

Logan rolled his eyes dramatically. 'I, we, you, who cares?'

Finn jumped to his feet. 'I bloody care! We've been here for four hours! It only took me two to get us invited to a party!' His chest puffed out boastfully, a huge smile on his face.

Tristan felt Rory tense beside him.

Ignoring him, Logan nodded to the door. 'So going or staying?'

Melissa stood up. 'I'm in.' She looked to Tristan who was staring at the back of Rory's head. She turned ever so slightly to Rory with a cocked eyebrow. 'You guy's coming?'

'Uh, sure.' She stood, pulling her hand from Tristan's and shoving it into her back pocket.

'Great.' Logan clapped his hands and pointed to the door. 'Let's go!'

Tristan stayed rooted to his seat as everyone made their way to the door. 'You guy's go on ahead.' He grabbed hold of Rory's hand and pulled her back. 'We'll catch up with you.'

She gave him a curious look while Melissa rolled her eyes at the two guys bickering in front of her. 'Kay. I'll text you the info.'

'Thanks.' Tristan responded distractedly.

'Oh Love.' Finn snapped his fingers and swung back around, slapping Logan in the back of the head in the process. Ignoring the string of curse words coming at him, he walked back over to Rory while pulling something from his pocket. 'I found this on the floor in Melissa's dorm.' With a sly smile he handed over her cell. 'It keeps ringing.' He said pointedly before turning to leave. 'Be naughty!' He sang over his shoulder before the door swung closed behind him.

Rory shoved the phone in her pocket and nervously looked around the room. She could feel his eyes on her and it was making her glittery.

'Rory?'

'I'm a slut!' She spun around to look at him and could see the surprise in his eye's.

'What?' He laughed.

'It's not funny! You heard Finn! We hadn't even been here two hours before I jumped into bed with you! You were celibate for two years before I came along Tristan!' She let out a whining moan and dropped her shoulders in defeat. 'I'm a harlot, a hussy! An evil soul sucking succubus!' Her eyes were wide with hysteria as she began to pace back and forth. 'I should come with a warning sign or something, maybe get a huge Red A tattooed across my chest! Watch out boy's this lady is a tramp! '

Unable to control his laughter he reached out and pulled her over to him. 'Mare.' When she shied away from the name he pulled her face back to him. 'Rory listen to me. You are absolutely none of those things. We made a choice, not you, we. I'm a grown man, if I thought I was making a bad decision, I would have stopped.' His voice had softened but she still wouldn't look at him.

'I've only been with two other guy's.' She sounded like she was trying to convince him to not be disgusted with her the way she was with herself. 'Dean and Robert.' Her voice was thick and he could see the tears running down her cheeks. He pulled her closer and she leaned into him closing her fists over bunches of his shirt. 'Dean – it makes me sick that I could do something like that. I mean he had - has a wife.' She took in a shaky breath and Tristan pushed her hair back away from her tear streaked face. 'Then with Robert' She cleared her throat, still refusing to meet his eye's. 'I can say that he talked me into it or tricked me into it but again – it was my choice. I mean he treated me like I was – nothing. He just used me and I let him.' Tristan's stomach was twisted so tight he could feel the bile stinging at the back of his throat. She shook her head and tightened her grasp on his shirt. 'After - every time, I felt … dirty. When I was younger I always told myself, I'd wait for somebody who loved me – but all I kept finding were these guys who couldn't or wouldn't so eventually I settled for somebody just wanting me.' She let out another sob.

Unsure of whether or not he could actually speak without being sick, Tristan smoothed his hands over her hair, down to her shoulders before curling his fingers around to the nape of her neck. 'Hey.' His voice was thick. 'Look at me, please.' Slowly she lifted her eye's to meet his and the pain in them broke his heart. He stared at her for a moment, trying to find the right words; when he found them he started slowly. 'I've made a lot of mistakes. The kind that if anyone found out about them, it could destroy the lives of people I love. I regret those mistakes every single day Rory. I literally threw up the last time I saw Paul.' Feeling like he was getting off topic Tristan began to back track. 'What I'm trying to say is that we all make choices we wish we hadn't – but those mistake's are what make us who we are.' His eyes scanned over her face and with the pad of his thumb he whipped away a single falling tear. 'And I think you're pretty damn terrific.'

She gave a choked laugh then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away she was smiling. 'You're pretty damn terrific yourself.'

With a laugh he pulled her forward and placed one, two, three chaste kisses on her lips. 'You want something to eat?' Her stomach growled at hearing the words and he laughed. 'You want to go out or order something?'

She glanced around then shrugged with a look of uncertainty. 'Maybe we can just stay in?'

'Sounds good. Pizza alright?'

Her eyes lit. 'Always. Mushrooms and extra cheese?'

With a raised eyebrow he smirked at her. 'You know mushrooms are a vegetable right? What would your Mother say?' She smacked him in the shoulder as he got up to go get his phone from his room and mentally crossed off one of her cons. He was right and so she had to admit that not all vegetables are bad.

Remembering her own phone she pulled it from her pocket. There were fifteen missed calls, one from Finn, three from Colin and eleven from her mother. There were also five texts messages and one picture mail, all of which were from Lorelai as well. Four of the texts pretty much said the same thing, answer your phone, the last one made her breath hitch , not the way I wanted to do this kid. Fully expecting what she was about to see her heart was already pounding against her rib cage when she opened the picture mail. Finns words rang in her ears as tears filled her eyes. 'It keeps ringing.' When Tristan came walking out of his room he froze mid stride. 'What's wrong?'

She looked up at him with a smile, her tears falling faster now. 'My mom.'

Confused, he walked over and took the phone she held out to him. When he registered what he was looking at a smile of his own spread across his face. 'Wow. That's some engagement ring.' When he looked back up at her she had a dazed look in her eyes. 'Mary?' Shaking her head she looked to him questioningly. 'You ok with this?'

'I knew he was going to propose, he told me, the night before the party at my grandparent's. So I'm not surprised. I just …' She paused to wipe her slowly falling tears. 'I always thought it would feel differently. Like I would be sad because it would mean there was no chance for her and my Dad but … I mean … it's Luke …. forgetting the actual blood line … he is my Dad.'

He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'So is that a yes?'

Smiling she nodded. 'Yea it is.' After a beat she let out a loud squeal and started jumping up and down. 'They're getting married!' She jumped up into his arms, throwing her own around his neck. 

* * *

Authors Note:  
Hey Guy's! Sorry for the long wait, I've had this chapter written for awhile now, pretty much since my last post actually I just haven't been happy with it until now. I couldn't put my finger on why exactly it didn't feel finished for awhile but I'm actually happy with the way it has turned out for once. I hope you all agree!


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Wow guys I am so so so very sorry! I just saw a review I got a few days ago and it said that I hadn't updated in months and I was so confused**. **I seriously thought I updated a while ago, as a matter of fact I had actually been confused as to why I hadn't gotten any reviews on it ... I mean not that I expect them, I just usually get one ... even if it's just like you suck lol ... well not really but you get what I mean. So anyway I came to see what was up and well as you know - I was wrong! So here is the chapter that has been sitting on my computer completely forgotten. I'm kind of nervous because I feel like ... hmm is it gonna be worth the wait? I don't know. Eek ... Again I'm so very sorry!**

* * *

Finn and Colin's dorm room

'Damn it!'

Colin looked up from the book he was reading and looked over at Paris who was searching frantically under books and papers. 'What's wrong?'

With a sigh of frustration she pushed her hair out of her face. 'Do you have my pink highlighter?'

Shaking his head he gestured to the array of markers in front of her. 'Why don't you just use a different color?'

She slammed a book down as she continued to search. 'Because Colin, I have a system. Orange is for'

Before she could recite her entire system, he cut her off. 'I'll help you look for it.' He began moving papers around, when he came up empty he looked under the table. There beside the leg of her chair, was her pink highlighter. He grabbed it and held it out to her. When she saw it she sighed a huge sigh of relief. Without so much as a thank you she took it and went back to work. It had been that way all weekend, she'd snap over the smallest thing and then a second later it would be like nothing ever happened. With a sigh he went back to his book and tried his hardest to not let his mind wander to questions he wasn't sure he wanted answered. Ten minutes passed and he was about to call for a break when he heard voices out in the hall.

'I am going home!' It was Rory, she sounded frustrated. The doorknob turned and Finn pushed the door open. 'I just can't deal with' Rory stepped into the room and stopped talking. Her and Paris looked at each other for a moment before Rory turned away and smiled at Colin. 'Hey Colin.'

He looked from Paris to Rory in confusion. 'Hey Rory.' He cocked an eyebrow at Finn who just shook his head and shut the door. 'Did you guy's have a nice trip?' Paris went back to highlighting and he and Rory shared an uncomfortable look.

Finn flopped down on the couch. 'Rory had a brilliant time.'

Colin laughed and looked to Rory who's cheeks were bright red. 'Reporter girl you're blushing.' He teased and her blush only deepened.

'Shut up.' She fell beside Finn and clutched a throw pillow to her chest.

'I take it you and DuGrey made up then?'

Paris glanced up from her book and Finn smirked. 'Over and over and' He was cut off by Rory smacking him in the face with the pillow. 'Ouch!'

The door swung open again and Logan walked in. 'You guy's could have waited for me.' He dropped a bag at Rory's feet and another at Finn's. 'And next time you leave your crap in my car I'm burning it.'

Rory and Finn smirked and Colin cocked an eyebrow. 'What's your problem?'

Logan's gaze moved swiftly from Paris whose attention was back on her book, to Colin. 'You try being stuck in a car with the two most tone deaf people in existence.'

Rory rolled her eyes. 'You're just mad because we didn't let you play any of our road trip games.'

He shot her a glare and she giggled. 'I'm going home.'

Rory shot a look at Paris who still hadn't looked up. With a sigh she pushed up off the couch and picked up her bag. 'Yeah me too. I have to call my Mom and let her know you didn't kill us.'

Finn sighed dramatically. 'My heart still aches from her betrayal.'

Rory rolled her eyes. 'I'm sure you're heart will be just fine as soon as some red head comes along.'

He pretended to be thinking it over and then sighed in resignation. 'Well I suppose we all must move on at some point.'

'What are you guy's talking about?' Colin asked with a laugh.

Finn placed his hand over his heart. 'I've had my heart broken. It's been ripped from my chest and tossed aside like yesterday's garbage.' Rory rolled her eyes again. 'It seems my dear Lorelai has given her hand to another.'

Paris looked up and her eyes locked with Rory's who looked away. Logan shook his head while opening the door. 'You know Finn, you seem to be forgetting something.'

'What's that?'

'There's going to be a wedding.'

He visibly perked up. 'That's right.'

Rory cocked an eyebrow. 'And? What does that mean?'

'Well Love I've come to learn that wedding's bring three kinds of women.' He stood up and began to walk the room like a professor. Everyone, even Paris watched him with interest. 'The ones who are happily married. The ones who are looking to be married. And the ones who are so desperate to avoid the fact that they aren't married that they get completely smashed and do things they wouldn't even tell their diary about. Either way a wedding always means one thing for a man.' He finished with a smirk and Logan and Colin shook their heads knowing that not only had he just put his foot in his mouth, he'd shoved it down his throat.

Rory and Paris wore matching looks of disgust on their faces. 'You know I don't think very highly of your ability to form an intelligent thought.' Paris said while shaking her head. 'But even I can't believe you just said that.'

Without pause Rory dropped her bag and placed her hands on her hips. 'And I hate to burst the gross little bubble you're living in, but not every women is walking around searching for a husband.'

'Some women do have goals beyond being barefoot and pregnant.' Paris continued.

'You honestly believe that every girl in the world grows up dreaming about their wedding day? Some grow up dreaming of Collage.'

'A career.' Paris picked up while she began to stuff her books in her bag.

'Traveling.'

Paris rose and walked to stand beside her. 'Not all women are counting the day's until tall dark and rich come to save them.'

'Marriage isn't the only thing on every woman's mind Finn.' Rory finished matter of factually while picking up her bag. With another glare in his direction both women turned and walked out the door.

Finn stood wide eyed staring from Colin to Logan who shook their head's in response. Colin looked to the now empty seat beside him then back at Finn. 'You couldn't have just said open bar?'

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-

Paris pushed the door to their dorm open and stalked inside, Rory followed behind and shut the door. 'I can't believe he said that! The chauvinistic, idiotic, sad excuse for a human being, pig!' Silently, Rory walked toward her room while Paris continued on with the rant that hadn't stopped since the door to Finn and Colin's place shut behind them. 'And those idiots just sat there like' The sound of the door closing abruptly cut her off. She stared at Rory's door with wide eyes for a long time. Part of her was yelling at her to go in there and apologize but the other part of her that was always too proud had her walking into her own room and shutting the door behind her.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-  
A WEEK LATER

A week passed and things were still at a stand still, which in turn made things between Paris and Colin practically arctic. It hadn't taken him long to realize why she'd been acting the way she had all weekend. They'd had a huge fight the day after Rory Finn and Logan got back from Harvard and hadn't talked since.

The only thing that kept Rory from breaking down and crying was Tristan. He called her every morning and every night and would text her in between classes sometimes just to say hi others telling her how much he missed her. Either way, he never failed to put a smile on her face.

Rory was sitting on her bed studying and listing to music when the door flew open. Confused, she pulled her earbuds out and stared questioningly up at a fuming Paris. Refusing to be the first to speak she arches an eyebrow at the stubborn blonde who still remains silent. Slowly, she leans back into her pillows and replaces the earbuds. Paris crosses her arms over her chest and Rory picks up the book she'd been reading and prays that Paris doesn't notice that she isn't really reading. A few beats pass and Paris throws her arms in the air.

'I'm sorry ok?' Just as slowly as she'd put them in she pulls the earbuds back out, still she remains silent as she stares up at her expectantly. Paris sighs loudly. 'I was just really upset because it reminded me of when he cheated on me the first time.'

Irritation flared up inside of Rory and she tossed the book aside while rising from her bed. 'The first time? There's only been one time Paris! And even if something had happened, with me or anybody else, it wouldn't be cheating. The two of you aren't together.' Paris stared at her with wide eyes and defensively she wrapped her arms around herself. 'You. Chose. Colin. You chose him Paris. We told you to decide and you said you wanted to be with him.' Paris flinched back as the volume of her voice rose higher then she'd ever heard before. 'And now because you couldn't deal with your feelings for Logan you took it out on us. You made yourself believe that something was going on because you wanted something to be.'

Paris shook her head while fighting back tears. 'Why the hell would I want that?'

Rory let out a screech of frustration and threw her hands in the air. 'Because then you would have a reason for not wanting to be with him. You could go back to hating him and to thinking that he's the same guy that broke your heart when you were fifteen. You need to believe that so that you won't feel what you feel for him. But I refuse to let you use me as collateral in the sick game your playing.' She stopped, took a breath. The nagging little voice in her head that was always telling her to be mindful of everybody's feelings, was telling her to stop, that she was going to far. But her anger was stronger then the voice and it pushed it to the back of her head.

'I'm not playing any game.'

'Yes you are. You know you're hurting Logan by being with Colin. And the absolutely worse part is that you enjoy it. You enjoy seeing the look on his face when you parade your relationship in front of him, you enjoy hurting him. And you're so blinded by getting back at him for hurting you that you don't see how much you're hurting Colin.'

Paris looks up from her shoes with wide eyes. 'What are you talking about?'

'You think we're all blind to the fact that the two of you haven't talked in a week? He knows Paris. He just loves you to damn much to walk away. But you don't care. You keep stringing them both along, playing you're little game of revenge. But you know what I think? You're not really angry with him anymore. You talk about how badly he hurt you but I think that even you know that he isn't that same guy anymore, and I think you actually do forgive him. You're just to damn afraid to admit it because when you do you know you wont be able to deny the fact that you're still in love with him!'

Paris flinches but shakes her head. 'I'm not.'

'Yes you are! Everybody can see it! I see it, Finn see's it, your completely faultless boyfriend can see it! The only people who are blind to it are the two of you! You've got him convinced that you don't forgive him and that you never could and still he can't move on! The guy walks around here like he's serving penance for something he did as a child!'

'No he doesn't.'

'Yes he does and you love it.'

'He's been with other girls Rory.'

'Not since he's been here. No that I've seen anyway.'

Paris pauses and again struggles to keep her tears at bay. Defiantly she shakes her head. 'Well that's not my fault. If he can't move on it's his problem not mine.'

Rory shakes her head in disbelief. 'He can't move on Paris because he still loves you.' She sees the tears begin to slide down Paris' cheeks and her heart clenches. She hadn't meant to make her cry. Her voice is noticeably softer when she speaks again. 'You do know he loves you don't you?' She watches her closely as something flashes across her face and it occurs to her that she doesn't believe it. 'Paris?' She asks again almost sadly.

Paris shakes her head while wiping her tears away. 'I really am sorry.'

Before she has a chance to respond Paris turns and walks out of the room. Stunned, Rory sits back down on her bed. The tears were stinging at her eyes again when her cell phone rang. She smiled when Tristans name flashed onto the screen.

'Phil, baby I missed you.' She teases and smiles even more when he sighs dramatically.

'Awe you break my heart Mare.' She laughs softly and he seems to pick up on her mood. 'Everything OK?'

She sighs and shrugs even though he can't see her. 'Paris and I just got into a fight.'

He sighed into the phone. 'I'm sorry. But that's progress right?'

'Yeah I guess, depending on your definition of progress.'

'It was bad?'

'It was' She took a breath and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She swiped at it, angry with herself. 'I was horrible to her.'

'Awe I doubt that.'

'I made her cry.' He's quiet and she shakes her head, swiping again at her cheek. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

'Nothing. You're hurt. It's understandable.' There's a pause and he clears his throat. 'I'm sorry this all happened because of me.'

'It had nothing to do with you Tristan. Paris came to her own conclusions because she wanted it to be true.'

'Is that what you told her?'

'And so much more.'

'Well, I'm sure you guy's will get passed it as soon as she cools down.'

'That's the worst part. She didn't even get mad, she just cried, apologized and walked out.'

'I'm sorry. It'll get better, I promise.' There's sincerity in his voice and she shakes her head.

'Yeah.' She closes her text book and pushes them away. Laying back on her bed she sighs. 'Can we talk about something else?'

His voice instantly changes. 'Sure pick your category. Hot guys named Tristan. What you would like to do to hot guys named Tristan. Or, my favorite, What you would like hot guys named Tristan to do to you.'

Smiling, she rolls her eyes. 'How about, Inflated egos of guys named Tristan.'

He laughs and the sound echos. She lifts an eyebrow. 'Where are you, it's all echoy.'

'Yummers, echoy. I got to question this Yale education you're getting Mare. I remember you being much more articulate'

'Oh, well I can think of quite a few other words if you'd like to hear them.' She reply's sweetly. He laughs and again she hears the echo. 'Seriously where are you?' There's a knock at the door and assuming that Paris will get it she stay's in her bed. There's another knock and this time she hears the echo through the phone. Her heart thumps in her chest as she realizes that he hasn't responded. 'Tristan?' She asks slowly.

There's another knock, another echo, this time though it's accompanied by a laugh. 'You know it's rude to not answer your door, especially when the person on the other side knows for a fact that you're home.'

Dropping her phone she jumps up and runs to the door. She still half expects to find somebody else standing there when she throws it open. There's a slightly shy, almost boy like smile on his face as he shrugs. Her breath hitches and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth to try and contain her smile. Then with an almost giddy laugh she launches herself into his arms. He laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist and nearly lifts her off the ground. She pulls away and he keeps his arms wrapped around her.

She feels like an absolute idiot for not being able to contain her happiness. 'What are you doing here?

His face sobers a bit and he brings his hands up to cup her face. He rubs the back of his hand over her cheek. 'I had to see you.'

Her heart stops beating for a second. Actually stops beating and she unintentionally leans into him placing her hand on his chest. He smiles as he looks down at her and she becomes aware that his face is inching closer. With a smile of her own she lifts up on the tips of her toes and meets him half way. Their lips meet and she melts against him, her heart pounds in her chest and she can feel his beating at an equally unsteady rhythm beneath her hand. She moves her hand up and over his shoulder, pulls herself up higher onto her toes in an attempt to get closer. As if sharing her need his own hand moves from her face to around her waist and he lifts her up off her feet.

'You know you should really charge admission for the show.'

They break apart breathlessly and slowly he drops her back to her feet. She lays her hand back against his chest in an attempt to steady herself. Tristan takes a deep breath then looks over her shoulder at Paris. She's standing awkwardly a few feet away, her arms crossed and her eyes averted. The redness of her eyes are evidence of the fact that she'd been crying. Without looking up at him she walks passed them.

'I'll give you guy's some privacy.'

She moves passed them and out the door.

'Paris.' Rory reaches for her but she is to slow.

'It's fine. You guy's have fun.' Tristan can't help but smile at the confusion on her face after she says the words. 'I mean.' She seems flustered for a second. Looking nothing like her usually composed self. In an instant her back straightens and she smiles. ''I'll see you guys later.' Then quickly she makes her way down the hall and out of sight.

Tristan looks back at Rory and she sighs. 'Still think it'll get better?' Then as if just realizing something, a slow smile spreads across her face. She tugs on the hem of his shirt with a look of disbelief on her face. 'You're here.'

Nodding he lets out a small laugh and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I am.'

Surprising him she leans up on her toes and pulls him down into a breath crushing kiss. She stumbles backward into the dorm, pulling him along with her. She trips and knocks the the glass bowl that usually held their keys off of the small table behind her. Neither of them seem to notice when it crashes to the floor. Tristan pulls back breathless. 'You want to talk?' She shakes her head.

'Later.' She says breathlessly. The sound of her throaty voice has his eyes darkening and he lifts her up; automatically, she wraps her legs around him and crashes her lips against his once again.


End file.
